The Hunger Games: Burning Snow
by CragmiteBlaster
Summary: Sequel to Hot Water. With help of his dead friends and a bit of luck, Urchin of District 4 survived the 74th Hunger Games, and managed to save Rue as well. But the Capitol are not happy, least of all their President. With the pains of Victor life and a truly sadistic Quell twist, can Urchin survive the plans of the Capitol and Snow? Part of the Nameless Chronicles.
1. Urchin Afoot

**Disclaimer:** I do not own The Hunger Games. They belong to Suzanne Collins.

 **Note:** I had been planning to wait a few months before this began, but due to certain factors in life causing me sadness...I felt writing would be a good way to vent. What started as simply one scene written ahead of time soon turned into the entire first chapter. So yes, this is Book 2 of Urchin's story, a direct follow-on from Hot Water. Just as Book 1 very much differed from Katniss' story, so will Book 2 greatly differ from Catching Fire. But in what ways remains to be seen. Now, Wounded Warsong is still very much going to be written and happening, but...I've just been busy and uninspired for it, but do rest assured it is not cancelled. I'm not sure how frequent or not updates will be, but either way I hope you all enjoy chapter one of Burning Snow.

* * *

The 74th Annual Hunger Games...I'll never forget them, no matter how much I want to. It's hard enough to forget what you see on TV when it's so scary and makes you need your parents so badly...but I was there. I saw the full unabridged events that went on.

I saw the Cornucopia Bloodbath and all the carnage up close, nearly losing my life in the process.

I got stung by Tracker-jackers and only lived because of sponsors and the kindness of another tribute…

I committed murder that still haunts me now…

I saw friends be killed right in front of me, alive one moment and dead the next…

I had older and stronger tributes coming after me all the time, leaving me in constant paranoia and terror that they may find me…

I saw a girl who had tormented me all through the Games boil to death in hot water…

...I fell in love and, against all the odds and my own fears, I won the games...and so did my girlfriend, Rue from District 11.

But even though I never have to fear the Games again, never have to fear a reaping or a Mutt or a Bloodthirsty Career...I can't stop feeling uneasy, and afraid. I didn't know it at the time...I only acted on instinct and my own thoughts in the moment...but my stunt to save Rue, using my late friend Katniss' tribute token as a weapon, my own token poisoning somebody...apparently the Capitol is angry at me.

Can't say I'm happy with them either, really.

This is how it has been for almost three months now. Constant thinking, bad memories, nightmares...Finnick says it gets better over time, but I just don't know. I mean...this is something that not many twelve year olds go through. Or at least, they do not go through it and _live_...

My name is Urchin Hook, I'm twelve years old and am from District 4, the District of Fishing. I'm also the youngest person to ever win the Hunger Games. And I have no idea what is coming next next in my life.

"Urchin, come out of the pool sweetie! It's dinner time," my mother calls.

This is how I have been spending a lot of time. In the pool of my house in the Victor's Village, just floating...sometimes I let myself sink, but I always come back up. I just can't...let go. Without this pool, I do not know what I would do...the water and the ripples, they give me a lot of comfort.

And the water is nice and cold. After my Games, I don't go near hot water anymore. Because when I do...Glimmer…

I shake my head as I swim to the edge of the pool and climb out. My curly hair is dripping wet, and my young, scrawny body lacks the usual build of a champion...but, it's me. And I prefer looking this way than dead on the ground with my throat slit.

Drying off doesn't take long. The Capitol really did not spare any expense in the Victor's Village, and so I have shower much like the one they had in the Tribute Building. But still, for a while I just stand in the shower, letting the water drip away before I turn on the drying function. Moments of solitude are precious to me. Finnick says that once you win, you never get left alone...sure, no more fighting to the death, but people know you and want to talk to you. I've only been to the Capitol twice since my Games, but each time I had my hair ruffed, got pulled in for pictures, had people screaming my name…

It was horrible...I just want to stay here, and go fishing…

"Urchin! The dinner is on the table!" my mother calls again.

Well, I can't delay this. Besides...at least during a family dinner I'm around people who understand. Ever since the games, Uncle Finnick has stopped over more than usual. I'm grateful.

I just wish I could see Rue more than just once a month. But, the two times we have seen each other since the Games...I'd not trade those days for anything. I have to say, District 11 has some amazing fruit pastries.

I finish drying off and get back into my usual wear. A far cry from my tribute uniform, the same uniform I burned to ash at my first chance, I wear a simple blue shirt with a shark on it and a pair of casual jeans. District 4 made, of course. Capitol fashion just makes me cringe.

Before I go, I check my pocket. Good, the starfish is still there...the token that saved me and Rue before Marvel speared us...if I'd not found this all those years ago…

"Don't think about it, don't think about it..." I tell myself firmly.

I lightly kick open the door and head inside, closing it behind me. It doesn't make a sound.

* * *

 **(A few minutes later…)**

* * *

Ever since winning, our budget has gone up. We were never really poor or starving, pretty much in the middle really, but we always knew that it could be better. Well, now it is better. Our living standard at least.

My mind, less so.

Mum, dad, Ula and myself sit around the mahogany table, quietly eating dinner. Red Snapper seasoned with spices and served upon fresh carrots and sweetcorn. It's delicious, as is every meal now, but I can't get the sour taste of how it was won out of my mouth.

This meal was paid for by the lives of twenty two kids…

"You spent a lot of time in the pool today Urchin," my mother says.

"Yeah, well, gotta keep my swimming skill sharp," I say without much enthusiasm.

"What's wrong Urchy?" Ula asks. So innocent and young…

"I'm fine. Just, uh, very tired from that movie I was in," I reply. I can't tell her the harshest of details...she's too young.

"Will you be in another one?" Ula asks with wide eyes.

"...I'd rather not be," I say quietly. "You know me, shy to a fault. Eheheheh..."

I can see mum and dad exchanging wary looks. I know what's on their mind. The Quell. Every twenty five years, the rules change in some way and make things even worse than usual. The first time the Districts picked their tributes...the second time there was double the usual number...I have no idea what it might be this time, but I don't want to think about it.

I start picking at my meal again. At least I won already, so I'm safe from anymore Games. I wonder what it'll be like for the Tributes this year. The Quell twist, the Arena, the bloodshed…

"I'm not hungry anymore," I say, as I get up and head in the direction of my room.

"See you later Urchy!" Called Ula, her mouth full of fish.

I don't need to look around to see it, but I know my parents are probably looking at each other in worry. They know I'm not the same kid I once was.

Will I ever be the same? No. Talking with Finnick helps, but he's often busy and there's nobody my age who truly understands...well, nobody except Rue. Sadly, I won't be able to see her for several weeks.

* * *

 **(Some time passes…)**

* * *

I lay on my bed, staring up at the ceiling. The bed is said to be Panem's finest, stuffed with feathers and made for pure comfort. It's nice to bounce on it as well...not that I, uh, do that very often. Around the room is my stuff. Shells from the beach, fishbones mounted on plaques, my rod over in the corner and even my own TV. Such are the luxuries of surviving The Hunger Games.

"...Why can't I feel safe…?" I say to myself, rolling over onto my side.

I lay quietly, trying to find it in me to fall asleep. But like with most nights, dreams will not come to me for a while yet. I can only sigh as I sit up. Looks like it's late night TV for me again.

Sadly, there is nothing much on. Just a rerun of a Fiona and Lawrence episode I've already seen, adult action movies I don't really like, a documentery on toothpaste...nothing.

"...Huh?" I say as the screen fizzles for a moment before the Capitol Seal is displayed, the anthem playing. "Wonder what this is about."

It's a riot. An armed protest of sorts. It's on amber alert. Wait...is that in District 1? They...they never riot!

I sit there quietly, watching the screen. The woman on the screen talks of the 'senseless violence' and how it is not the way to respond to the 'generous Capitol'. Her words make me feel ill.

The screen shows District 1 and pans around it. Whoa...they really have it good there. It looks so fancy, so upper class...it's like a city sized Victor's Village. Wait...what's that?

...Oh…

It looks like it's a protest in...in the memory of Gimmer. People are yelling, screaming...she must have been beloved in her District…

The screen shows the woman again who briefly talks of how Glimmer made a sacrifice and has already been given her due. She then starts to talk about a thunderstorm rolling into 8, but I've heard enough. I sleepily sigh and lay my head on the pillows, closing my eyes.

I'm gonna have to go to District 1 in the Victor's Tour.

No matter how much I try, I just cannot forget the finale...Weldar being torn apart by those Wolf Mutts which I still think were more than they seemed to be...the boiling water rising to consume the Arena...battling Glimmer alongside Rue on top of the Cornucopia...Glimmer boiling to death…

I close my eyes tightly and hold a pillow over my head, trying to keep myself together.

"...District One is going to lynch me..." I whisper fearfully.

* * *

 **(The Next Morning…)**

* * *

The ringing of my alarm wakes me up. I groan, my mouth dry, as I roll over, my arm lazily hitting the clock to try and turn it off. It takes a few attempts...oh my God, that sounds annoying...but, thank goodness, its off now.

"I know, quite the unlikely Champion." says a voice.

Wait...is that Caesar Flickerman?

I sit up, looking around. Oh...I left the TV on. It's currently showing Caesar and Claudius...and footage of my Games. It's footage of me at the Bloodbath, watching the carnage in fear. I see myself frantically grabbing supplies and turning to run.

" _And in this moment, just think, if the boy from 2 had not been looking away...everything would have changed_." Claudius says.

" _Remarkable really, how a small change and one extra tribute escaping the bloodbath can make everything completely alter from how it could have been. It makes me even more eager for the Quell_ ," Claudius agrees.

I quickly turn the TV off, shaking a little. They didn't even talk about Cato's name...we're just tributes to them...not people.

"Why did I expect anything different?" I say with a sigh. "Hopefully after the Quell they'll forget all about me."

I dress myself. Same clothes as yesterday because...well, I'm lazy. It's a school day today, so I can't stay in the house for long. Downstairs, quick breakfast and out the door. It's still early, so I should be on time.

Even Victor's get detention.

I run down the stairs and towards the kitchen. I should have just enough time for a few slices of toast and maybe a bowl of cereal.

"Urchin, you have a visitor," my mother says, passing me a plate of warm, crispy toast. "He's in the living room."

"Shouldn't my friends be on the way to school?" I ask. Why would they come here? We always meet up in the schoolyard before class starts.

"Oh, he's not one of your friends...well, uh, maybe...just head into the living room darling," my mother says, becking me to go. She sounds...anxious.

Munching on a rich slice of toast I enter the living room, not knowing quite what, or rather who, to expect.

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

...

...

...Seeing President Snow sitting in one of the comfy armchairs was just about the last thing I had expected to happen.

Besides life being fair that is.

"...Uh...hello Mr President..." I say, not knowing quite well else I can, or should, say.

"Good morning Urchin. Please, take a seat," Snow says politely. He gestures to the chair across from him.

I awkwardly sit down in it as President Snow slowly sips from a cup of tea. Soon enough he stops and puts it down on the small table beside his chair.

"Quite the darling sister you have," President Snow begins. "She thought my beard was amazing. Ah, to be that young and carefree again, right?"

"Right. But...we all have to grow up eventually...find our place in the world..." I say nervously.

Finnick tells me that this man has had many people killed, even outside the Games. I've never questioned Snow as I never expected to meet him...now that he is here, I feel a lot younger and smaller than I normally do…

"I agree. I found my place the President...you found your place as a Victor...one who my Capitol citizens are really admiring lately...even my Granddaughter likes you," President Snow says slowly, calmly observing me.

"Um...I g-g-guess girls love the curls?" I say, trying to smile. Please don't kill me, please don't kill me…

"It would seem to be the case. I know Rue likes them," President Snow agrees. "Ah, Rue...been a while since District 11 had their last Champion...at the end of the last Games, her District was very happy. So was yours, of course. Urchin, I know your grades are decent, you're a smart kid...do you see what I am getting at, and why I came to visit you? Something I seldom do for even the most popular of Victors?"

Because you want to kill me…

"Because you want to give me tips on mentoring in case one of my friends gets Reaped?" I say, trying and really, _**really**_ hoping Snow cannot see how bad a liar I am.

Snow chuckles...he chuckles like a Grandfather would. It's almost creepy how warm it sounds…

"My boy, you are a great many things...good things...but a skilled liar is not among them. Being President, I know how to spot liars quickly. I've said this to a few people before, and now I shall say it to you...I think we can make this a lot easier for both of us if we simply agree to not lie to each other," President Snow says, now looking firm. "Now, what is the main rule of The Hunger Games?"

"...No cannibalism?" I say timidly. I mean, technically I'm not actually lying…

"I can see you think that just because, technically, you are not lying that I will stay patient." President Snow remarks. "No. While that is admittedly a rule, the main rule is...only one victor. Did you notice something about the last Games that differed from this rule?"

I'm about to speak, but it dies in my throat as Snow continues.

"You caused two victor's...two people came home. And both were from different Districts. Now, if it was two from the same it would be bad enough, but I could live with it in time...but this, this has made me feel...displeased. Seneca Crane found that out the hard way...he is not above the rules of the Games either," President Snow says coolly. "Not just that...you used Miss Everdeen's tribute token to land the final blow on Glimmer...and your own token poisoned another Tribute. To be frank, I am not happy with you and what you have caused. Riots are of course nothing new, but they are becoming more common now. You've stirred up some rebellion."

I wish Ula would come in, asking to play...or maybe mum would come in with a harpoon gun. Anything to get away really...but Snow wants an answer...he said no lies, so maybe the truth will make him not want to kill me?

"I didn't _mean_ to do that! I wasn't _trying_ to cause any rebellion!" I insist frantically. "I just didn't have it in me to hurt my friend...I'm only twelve! And with Katniss's token...I just reacted when I was in so much danger! And...isn't it the responsibility of the Review Board to have made sure that my token was ok? I didn't know it was poisonous! I didn't _tell_ Marvel to bite it!"

Snow just looks at me silently. I told him the truth...the door is open, and I think I can run faster than Snow could. Maybe if I could just reach the Docks and stow away on a fishing boat…

"My boy, I know you did not _mean_ to cause such problems," President Snow say calmly. "And rest assured, the replacements on the Review Board will ensure that will not happen again. But the fact is, things still happened and there are consequences of that. Do behave yourself when people watch you and do not stir up anything else of this nature...I want to be able to like you...be careful."

This is clearly a threat, to a magnitude I probably cannot image.

Or perhaps I do not want to imagine it…

Even so, I just slowly nod my head. Snow looks at me coldly, but he soon nods in satisfaction.

"No more stunts, and I think we might be able to co-exist," President Snow says as he gets up to his feet. "I think, Games aside, there is something we both want to see happen."

"And...what's that?" I ask. Chances are a Panem free of the Games is not what Snow has in mind. Nor is having his own fishing boat…

"Your sister to grow up safe and without harm or incident to befall her," President Snow says very calmly, his point clear.

Oh crap...oh crap, crap, _**crap**_ …

"I do want that..." I say quietly. I can't stand up to a threat like that…

"Good," President Snow says with a nod. "You'd best be on you way now Urchin. It's almost time for school."

I'm quickly up and heading for the door, but it seems Snow has one more thing to say.

"And be sure to watch tonight's announcement. Its mandatory, as always. I think you'll find it...relevant," Snow says with a tone that shows the conversation is over.

I give a quick nod and run out the door. Down the path and out towards the gate of the Victor's Village.

And past the Graveyard all of the fallen tributes from my District have been put to rest in.

Marina…

I try not to think about it as I jog down to the streets of the District. At least the sweet smell of familiar seawater can distract me for a while.

Looking up at the Clocktower up ahead I can see I have five minutes to get to class. Just like that I begin to sprint. I may be scrawny and not the typical Victor, but I am fast. And that's all I need to get to class on time.

My pool may be a source of comfort for me, but I enjoy morning runs through the District as well. I wave at the fishermen on their boats, heading out for a day full of fishing. They honk the horns of their boats back at me. I smile to myself, running along the docks, leaping over a bucket of bait. I almost trip over as I skid to turn a corner and run towards a nearby street.

Normally I'd not get any glances as I run through the street to class, except maybe somebody yelling that I should have woken up earlier...but ever since I won the Games, everybody now knows who I am. People give me waves on the street, sometimes let me have a free bun at the bakery, others give me gentle looks of something close to understanding...I can appreciate being cared for, and it helps...but I'd rather just go back to being the quiet boy and one of many.

The streets of District 4 are very curved and interconnected and to younger kids are a bit like a maze, but as I spent a lot of my life outdoors and enjoying very simple pleasures with friends, like tag, I know this place like the back of my hand. I easily keep up my pace, running past open stores selling fishing supplies, clothing and food.

I smile as I inhale the scent of fish chowder. It's even better than the smell of the open sea.

It's not more than a minute longer before I turn onto a new street where school is located. The big building, which pre-dates the Dark Days, stands tall and firm. In some ways, it reminds me of the Capitol...tall and firm...except it's a pleasant place. After the Games, I don't like being away from my friends for very long. And now that they're all of Reaping age, that feeling on unease gets to me more and more. Them as well.

I shake my head as I run through the open gate of the school just in time to see everybody heading inside for the first class. I cast away the bad thoughts I have, I can hide them for now.

It's just two hours of Math. Boring, but at least there is no chance of violence tagged to it.

* * *

 **(Just over two hours later…)**

* * *

Math may not be violent, but it does drain me a bit. Thankfully, the Capitol at least allows school to have recess. And so, I find myself sitting under a tree with four people I consider to be my closest friends. Gill, a well built ginger boy known for asking a lot of questions and being sneaky when the chips are down. Tack, the smallest boy in our grade who is the most timid thing, but with a knowledge of fish and their habits nobody else has yet matched. Dory, the flirt of the schoolyard. She's had four boyfriends this year...I think she had a thing for me as well before I met Rue. And lastly, Coral…she's the tough girl who makes sure everybody knows she's not scared of anything. But we know she's softer than she lets on...like me, she just wants to be strong for those she loves.

Normally the five of us would talk about a great many things. TV, funny stories, legends of the sea...but, even since I came back from the Games alive, our topics have begun to go a bit of a different route.

One I'm not really happy about. But do I blame them? No. Like me, they are scared.

"Ok, so is it better to run away from the Cornucopia, or try to grab something?" Tack asks me.

"Obviously getting something. You never know what the Arena will be, and without supplies we'd be dead," Dory insists.

"I'd run for my life, and hope I could hunt for food or get some sponsors," Gill says, before tapping his chin. "...Maybe come back once night falls and take something when nobody is there."

"But they might leave a guard," Tack says nervously. "A big, massive District 2 brute!"

"They aren't so tough. Urchin took Cato down easy," Coral assures the others confidently. "Look, Urchin is proof that 12 year olds can win. We'd just do what he did."

"But if Cato hadn't been looking away..." Tack murmurs. Oh, the 'grand what-if' people love to talk about…

"Well he was, and we have our pal back," Gill says, patting me on the back. "Ok Urchin, what I want to know is...what would you say is the better weapon? Knives or spears?"

"Well, I used knives but I did not really do much fighting..." I reply awkwardly. I glance at the school and suddenly wish class had not ended yet.

"Spears are good," Coral says with a nod. "You can keep people from getting too close to you."

"Yeah, but knives are quicker," Gill replies. "And you can throw them with less training than you'd need for a spear."

"Do you n-need a weapon though?" Tack asks timidly. "It's not about being vicious...j-just living the longest..."

"And you can do what Urchin did and speed up the process by maybe killing a few bad guys," Gill says with a nod. "Right pal? Those Careers had nothing on you!"

"They had names. Cato, Marvel, Clove...Glimmer..." I reply, looking away. "Say, uh, did any of you watch Fiona and Lawrence last night?"

"Couldn't. Was too busy thinking, are alliances a good idea?" Asked Gill.

"Yes! More people to protect you!" Tack says shakily.

"No! They'd just hurt you first, and we're only kids. We'd be a meat shield," Coral says, shaking her head.

How have things come to this? Where a group of twelve year old talk about murder and survival so offhand…

"I need to be alone. I...need some water," I say, getting up and making a beeline for the bathroom.

"But we need to know where the best place to find water in the Arena is," Tack begs.

"Ask Mags!" I yell as I quickly enter the bathroom.

* * *

 **(A little over half an hour later…)**

* * *

I sit in the corner of the bathroom, my knees drawn up. It never ends...even when you win and never have to be Reaped again, it just never ends…

I know they care for me. Lord knows I care about them so much...my friends...but I wish they'd not talk about it so much…

Class has probably started by now, but I can't go back...not yet...not until I calm down. I wonder if Rue ever feels like this...was she visited by Snow as well? Oh, my poor little apple…

"Hey," a voice says. "You alright?"

I look up as Dory sits down next to me. She gives me a gentle look.

"I shouldn't have gotten angry," I say, sighing. "It's just...talking about it is so hard. You saw it on TV, but to actually _be there_..."

Dory gives me a hug. No ulterior motive, just a hug from one friend to another.

"I was sent to find you...you don't need to hurry back. Mr Minnow, he understands you need time..." Dory says comfortingly. "We're sorry, you know…it's just that we're all scared, and want to survive if we get picked. We thought for years that kids our age and size would be slaughtered at the Bloodbath every year...but you..."

"...I showed it was possible to survive," I say, understanding.

"You gave us hope...something to cling onto...you showed us it's not hopeless if we do get picked," Dory continues, withdrawing from the hug. "...We all look up to you...we admire you...we _need_ you..."

"...It's just so much pressure for one boy to take," I say quietly. "I'm so scared Dory, about the next Reaping...I'm safe, but what about you guys? What if I have to mentor one, or even _two_ of you...and I fail…?"

We're both silent, as there is no answer. Dory eventually speaks.

"We'd not hold it against you...it's the Capitol, not you," Dory says quietly. "Oh, I just wish I could wake up tomorrow and it'd be my nineteenth birthday..."

"...I wish it'd been my nineteenth birthday a few months ago," I say in agreement. "...It's still months until the Quell...maybe the five of us could meet up at my place sometime...have a movie night."

"That sounds lovely. Ooooo, can it be romance?" Dory asks with a giggle.

"Sure. Though, not tonight...there's an announcement we're gonna have to watch," I say, nerves entering my voice. "What do you think it'll be about?"

"I'm not sure," Dory says, tapping her chin. "But, it can't effect us, right? The next Games are ages away."

"You might be right," I say, as Dory is right. The Games are always in the summer. It's how it's always been. "But the thing is...President Snow visited me this morning...he said the announcement will be relevant to me."

Dory looks at me warily. I can't help but feel my anxiety peaking back up again.

"The President visited you...oh boy..." Dory says nervously.

"Yup..." I say quietly.

We sit in silence for a few minutes, but I know I cannot delay the inevitable. I get back to my feet and silently head to class, Dory following me. Whatever happens, will happen. I can worry about it after Math Class.

At least I have a few months before I really need to be concerned with my 'fame' and what it entails...and Dory is right, I proved it's not impossible for kids so young to come home safely.

If the worst does happen...I'm proof enough they can come home.

For the love of Panem, do not let _two_ of my friends be Reaped…

* * *

 **(Time passes…)**

* * *

It's almost 8PM, and I am sitting on the sofa. The minutes are snailing by until the announcement. Mum and dad sit on a separate sofa, both wary, while Ula sits next to me. She's smiling, chattering about her day, but I'm only half listening. I can't help but stare at the screen. It's blank, with only the words 'please stand by' showing on it, but very soon I'll find out probably more than I want to.

Snow said it was relevant to me...but how? The Victory Tour is a few months away, the next Games months after that...and Rue called me earlier, so I know she is safe at the moment. And just an hour ago I saw Finnick enter his house, so I know my uncle is fine. What could it be?

I reach into my pocket and gently hold my bitten starfish. It's not much, but it helps.

I am fully expecting it, but I still jump a little once the Capitol Seal shows on the TV and the Anthem begins to play. Soon enough the screen comes into focus and President Snow is on the screen. I think he might be in some kind of living room at his mansion? It's so fancy...elegance and regal flair clear upon all of the furniture. He gives a nod towards presumably every single person in Panem.

" _Good evening Panem. I hope you've all had a glorious day. I know you have lives to live and jobs you must do, so I shall not take up too much of your time. The Capitol only asks for a few minutes so you may all hear this broadcast_ ," President Snow says, calmness in his voice.

Snow places his hands upon his knees as he continues. I don't like that calm look in his eye...it's the look he gave me earlier…

" _The 74_ _th_ _Games have come and passed, and two young winners have joined the seventy three before them. Truly a year to remember. Now, normally life would resume as normal for a time before the Victory Tour. However...owing to certain issues regarding the construction of future Arena's as well as a Review Board staff overhaul...there has been a bit of a schedule change_ ," President Snow continues.

I am now sitting up, on full alert. What's going on? I do not like this…

"What's wrong Urchy?" Ula asks with a smile.

I just shake my head, looking at the TV.

" _The Victor's Tour will now be starting tomorrow. Do not worry, our 'Littlest Victors' will be in your Districts without hassle, with times due to be made public by sunrise. Additionally,_ _because of this schedule change the 75_ _th_ _Hunger Games will now be taking place in three months time during the winter. This is to become the new standard...Games in the Winter, Tour in the summer._ " President Snow says.

Snow looks dead on at the camera for a moment, a flicker of a smile on his face.

...He's looking at me...he _knows_ how scared I am…

" _From the Capitol, we wish you a good evening. May all of you, from our eldest and wisest to our_ _ **youngest**_ _and most pure, have a safe evening_ ," President Snow concludes.

Is it just me, or did...did Snow put emphasis on the word 'youngest'. I briefly glance at Ula and almost lose my dinner. This is because of me...I made such a massive change...such an effect…

...Because I couldn't bring myself to hurt Rue.

Dad switches off the TV while my mum puts a hand on his shoulder.

"Well...at least Urchin is safe..." Mum says, grasping for straws of comfort.

"The tour is tomorrow...we only just got him back...I can't go through any of this...not again," Dad says, head in his hands.

"He'll be safe on the Tour, Finnick will make sure of it," Mum says seriously.

As they talk I have already put my coat on.

"I'm going out for a bit. I need a walk," I say as I head for the door, knees shaking, and don't look back.

"Bye-bye Urchy, see you later," Ula says with a wave.

I don't need to look back to know mum and dad are very worried. It doesn't take a Capitol Scientist to know this change is because of me.

...But why move the Tour and Games forwards? So they could get Ula into the Games a few months early? No, it has to be something else…

If only I knew what…

* * *

 **(Not much later…)**

* * *

The Tribute Graveyard...I always found this place to be creepy growing up, but now...now I don't feel scared. I just feel sad. Ok, maybe I am scared, but not from the Graves.

The Graves themselves are arranged in neat rows by decade of the Games. So much space remains unfilled...how long do they intend to keep these Games going on. I wish somebody strong and fearless could end them forever. Until that hero arrives, here I find myself...walking along and counting the years on the Gravestones. So many years and names...so many people who got taken away...oh no, that girl was reaped on her twelfth birthday…

"So sick and wrong..." I say to myself. "...At least if I was beneath the soil I'd not be so afraid anymore."

I stop and drop down to my knees. I've found the grave I was looking for. It's in pristine condition, a stone mermaid carved into the tombstone. But I do not care about the creepy night or the admittedly fine work done on the grave. I just care about the name on it.

Marina Pearl.

My District Partner.

For a few minutes I just sit in silence, starring at the grave. I remember Marina's funeral...it was a very sad day. Her family does not blame me...they were relieved I made it home...but my life means her death...maybe if she'd lived long enough, I could have found some way to save her as well.

"...Hey Marina. Sorry I've not been here lately...gotta do schoolwork...get good grades..." I say softly, letting out a deep sigh. "I miss you. So many people do. I remember how that first night on the train when I was crying you were able to cheer me up...how you helped me rehearse for my interview...you spared with me and...and we were able to have fun doing it..."

I let a few tears slide down my face.

"...You should have won...you'd be able to handle all this pressure and...and everything, so much better than I ever could," I say, shaking my head. "You'd stick it to Snow...kick him in the crotch and all...I can barely look him in the eye. Now the Games have been moved forwards for some reason...and I'm so afraid. I don't know what to do...I only won because I got lucky. And yet, my friends look at me and see hope...and if Snow has them Reaped by 'chance' then I just know they'll die...I'll be unable to help them...in a few years Ula will be in danger too...and Rue's family..."

I can barely hold my tears back.

"I'm only twelve...what do I do?" I whisper desperately. "...I hope you are happy, up in the Heavenly Dockyard...sailing the Sea of Plenty...I miss you..."

It has started to rain, but I don't leave. I remain kneeling as the rain falls, creating little splat sounds as it hits the ground. I don't know how much time is passing, but I just can't bring myself to leave.

Eventually I feel a blanket placed around me. I look up as Finnick kneels beside me.

"It wasn't your fault," Finnick says, firm but warm. Serious, but loving. "You are not alone Urchin. I _know_ how it feels."

I try to put on a strong face, but I can only find myself weeping into Finnick's shoulder. He gently holds me.

"If only the other Districts could see me now..." I mutter, my eyes closed tightly. "Soon enough they will."

"And so will Rue, somebody who understands better than anybody else in Panem," Finnick assures me. "And I'll be coming on the Tour as well. I won't let you out of my sight, I promise."

"...Thanks Uncle..." I say quietly. "I'm so afraid...the Quell is soon...what's gonna happen?"

"I really don't know," Finnick admits. "I am the 'Golden Boy' of the Capitol though, so I'll see if I can learn anything. Until then...you've done good at keeping your head down."

"Really? Snow came to visit me," I whisper.

It's hard to hear, but I know Finnick just lightly gasped.

"...He'd need to kill me to get to you, and right now I am too valuable for him to issue an attack on," Finnick says, ruffling my curls. "You and Rue just give the Capitol what they want...two little kids in love. Their 'Littlest Victors'...myself and the other Victor's, we'll keep an eye out for any trouble."

"...One and Two are gonna kill me...Cato and G-Glimmer..." I mumble. I hold back the urge to vomit.

"Nobody will be able to reach the stage," Finnick says firmly. "Peacekeepers are on standby...yeah, they are a hassle, but when the Capitol want you alive they'll do anything to protect you. Now, come on, let's get you to bed."

Finnick puts on a very awkward Capitol accent, maybe even stranger than the real thing.

"It's a big, big, big day tomorrow!" Finnick says goofily.

Even with how I am feeling, I cannot help but giggle a little. At least, wherever I have to go as a Victor, I'll still have my Uncle.

And Rue.

* * *

The life of a Victor can be...rather stressful, can't it? Hard enough for a 16 year old, but for a 12 year old it's even moreso. So why the change of date? That remains to be seen, but one thing is certain...Urchin has landed himself in hot water again.

That, and the Quell twist is _**not**_ the same as it was in Catching Fire...


	2. Riding the Rails

**Disclaimer:** I do not own the Hunger Games. They belong to Suzanne Collins.

 **Note:** Surprise! Quick update! Not sure if quick updates will continue or not as life is gonna be happening a lot this month with plenty of things for me to do. But, it feels good to get this story off of the ground. It'll be a few more chapters before we get to the real meat of the story, the Quell, but hopefully the chapters leading up to it will be satisfying to read. Gotta keep the plot well structured~. That's enough from me, so read on and enjoy.

* * *

I groan groggily as I am awoken by the lights turning on and the curtains being opened. I can't have been sleeping more than five minutes, could I? I didn't fall asleep until the dead hours of the night.

Nope, it seems to be morning. In fact, as I open my eyes properly I can see the morning sun is shining brightly outside, no doubt casting a beautiful glow over the sea. But more pressingly, mum is quickly picking out a fancy looking outfit from the closet, setting in onto the bed.

"Your stylist called," My mum says. "Their train will be pulling into the station in about an hour and you need to be ready to go by then. Right on the train and off on the tour."

I sit up, my tiredness vanishing and being replace by anxiousness.

"...Can you come too?" I ask hopefully.

"I'm afraid not...I'd really like to, but I can't," Mum says, looking sad. "But I trust Finnick, Annie and Mags to keep an eye on you and make sure that nothing happens. Plus...you wouldn't want your mother embarrassing you in front of Rue, would you?"

I try to groan out a reply, but I just silently smile. Mum ruffled my curls and gives me a hug.

"Just remember, as long as I live...I won't allow any true harm to befall you… Mum whispers as she hugs me. "I'm gonna miss you so, so much my sweet little boy...you'll be good in the other Districts, won't you?"

"Don't worry, I'll be on my best behavior," I promise, trying to smile. "I'm just worried the Districts won't behave well towards me..."

"Just remember, District 11 love you...most winners from 4 do not have that," Mum says gently. To my dismay, she ends the hug. "Well...you should get dressed, and eat something good. You'll have to leave soon."

"...It feels like I only just got back," I say softly as I get out of bed and onto my feet.

Mum gives me a meaningful look. It says more than words could. She leaves as I quickly dress myself. I can just shower on the train, and chances are if I got in the shower here I'd not come out for quite some time.

Despite how nervous I am, there is a small part of me that is almost excited for this. I love it in District 4, and am happy to stay here...but, seeing the other Districts sounds really nice. 11 has been great both times I have been there, so I'm kinda curious to what the others are like. Probably less strange and surreal than the Capital at least.

I'm dressed within a minute, feeling so awkward wearing a kid sized suit, but I don't leave. Not yet. I just sit on my bed and look around. My room...the one place I feel hidden from the Capital...I won't be back here for a while. I want to make this moment last as long as it can.

Once I leave this room, the Victory Tour begins. And after that, my friends are going to be so afraid with the next Games so near...and nobody knows what the Quell twist is. Up to the Games I'll have no peace, or serenity...it'll just be constant fear of what is coming next. After all, we'll only find out what the Quell twist is a month before the Reaping.

...If my Games taught me one thing, it is that you cannot run from your fears forever. Someway, somehow, you'll have to face them eventually.

"One day at a time...one District at a time..." I say to myself, closing my eyes. "You'll be on the stage, away from harm."

I breath in and then out. It takes a few cycles of doing this before I have it in me to approach the bedroom door.

"...The sooner I am on the train, the sooner I can see Rue," I tell myself, trying to focus on something that gives me hope.

With that, I walk out of my room. I've seen Victor's come to my District before, but going on the tour myself...I never really thought it could happen. But, thankfully I have an Uncle who has gone through a Victory Tour himself. That's my plan...stick close to Finnick, and follow his advice.

* * *

 **(Some time passes…)**

* * *

The train station is busy. Well, that's not really much of a grand statement. It's always busy shipping off fish to the Capital and sometimes bringing stuff in, but today is the start of the Victory Tour, and that means cameras, crowds and claustrophobia...truly the three C's of a Games aftermath, I do think…

Myself and Finnick walk through the crowds, waving and smiling. All of my District knows they are faker than the wig that escort from 12 wears, but this is filmed for the Capital and they need smiles. Honestly, it always kind of creeped me out how much Capital citizens smile...doesn't it hurt them?

And there she is.

I expect that Rue was meant to wait on the train until we started to talk, but I am almost knocked off of my feet as she runs forth and embraces me. Safe...that's how I feel when she hugs me. Safe. I let out a giggle and hug her back, as the crowd awwws. I'm sure the Capital will enjoy seeing their 'Littlest Winners' showing affection, so hopefully we will not be in any trouble.

"It's good to see you Urchin," Rue says, smiling a toothy smile. "Missed me?"

"Ever since I got on the train last month," I say honestly.

We hug tighter and part, looking into each other's eyes. In moments like this, I feel relief...a small break from reality. The fact this girl...this wonderful girl...likes me as she does, well, maybe this Victory Tour won't be so bad.

I'm actually starting to feel better about things. Maybe this feeling will last.

"Wooooo! Get some 11 tail Urchin!" Gill cheers from the crowd.

I groan, covering my face. That moment did not last long. Rue seems rather amused, if anything,

"You guys behave while I'm gone!" I say, trying to sound firm. "I'd rather not come back and find out you've been locked up!"

"We'll behave, I'll keep an eye on 'em!" Dory calls.

My four pals laugh, soon quieting down and simply waving along with the crowd. It's just about time to leave now, as Finnick walks to the train, waving to the crowd and cameras as he does so. Annie walks beside him, timid and shy. I don't see why people call her mad...she's a sweetie. Mags follows behind them, slower in her age. She gives me a warm smile and a nod. She also smiles at Rue, giving a thumbs up.

"I'll...see you on the train then?" I say to Rue.

"Don't keep me waiting," Rue says with a smile. "The sooner we're in Twelve, the sooner we can try the sweets they have!"

Rue scampers back to the train, quickly entering. I'm about ready to follow but before I have the chance mum and dad both embrace me, kneeling to be level with me.

"Be safe and don't take any risks," Mum says quietly.

"You did only what you needed to in order to live. Don't let anybody make you feel like a monster," Dad says firmly, but gently. "You are not a murderer, you are Urchin Briareus Hook. Try to have fun, ok?"

"But not too much. Finnick is gonna keep an eye on you and Rue," Mum adds seriously. Is she seriously doing this now...in front of everybody?

"Mum, c'mon..." I groan.

I feel a pair of arms wrap around my waist. Ula looks up at me, smiling.

"Bye-bye Urchy, see you soon. Could you bring me back a present?" Ula asks hopefully. I can never, ever say no to those eyes...they are eyes like no others when it comes to trying to be cute...then again, Ula does not need to try.

"...I'll buy you some candy from each District," I say, gently poking Ula on the nose. She giggles, snorting for a moment.

"Yay! You're the best brother ever Urchy!" Ula cheers. "Love you!"

"Love you too," I say, hugging my sister. "Ok, I have to ride the train now, ok? You'll be good for mum and dad, right?"

"...Sometimes," Ula says with a cheeky grin and a giggle.

"Close enough," I decide. "Bye mum, bye dad. See you when I see you."

With that, I'm ushered onto the train by some Peacekeepers. I feel they are handling me gently due to being a Victor. It's certainly an improvement of the dragging I got after my reaping before the 74th Games.

I wave to the crowds as the doors close and the train begins to pull out of the station, very quickly picking up speed. In moments we're speeding along the rails, as Rue suddenly grabs me.

"Bonding time!" Rue says in a cheerful voice. "C'mon, lets talk. I've missed you this month."

Two hundred miles an hour, and you can't feel a thing.

Except my chest feeling very warm.

* * *

 **(Some time passes…)**

* * *

One one hand, this is nice. Sitting on a comfy plush sofa with Rue while the adults talk in a different compartment. Having her gently lean against me as I tell her about how my month has been going is comforting...she _gets_ me. She knows how it feels, having been through what we have. It gives us both comfort.

On the other hand, this is not nice. Rue has been very anxious and nervous ever since I told her about my visit from President Snow. I can't blame her, as I feel tenfold as afraid. I'm just glad that Snow did not visit her.

"So...he threatened your sister?" Rue asks quietly.

"Well, he didn't outright say it, but it was pretty clear what he meant," I say anxiously. "I've heard stories about what Snow has done and, well, if he makes a threat..."

'He will keep it' are words that need not be spoken to be heard.

"So, what do we do?" Rue asks quietly.

"...We just have to be two good kids in love, and be the darling 'Littlest Winners' the Capital knows us as. Hopefully by the time the Quell gets here this will have blown over and we can fade back into being obscure," I say, running my hands through my curls for support...lately, this has not helped.

"...You know what won't happen, don't you," Rue says, giving me a patient look.

"I do, and all too well," I say, groaning. I flop back, sighing. "Well, time to get this tour over with. If nothing else at least I have my own goal of getting candy from every District for Ula. Hopefully it'll be distracting."

"Scared?" Rue asks gently.

"Oh, like you wouldn't believe," I reply. Rue can sense my emotions very well. After being in the Games together, we connect deeply.

"I am too," Rue admits quietly. "But, we can't just sit down and cry. That's not how we won the Games. We need to be brave...show the Districts who we are!"

"And who are we? Because, I feel like a kid way in over his head right now," I say, as I see no reason to lie. "Plus, Snow doesn't want any...stunts."

"Stunts is a very broad term," Rue says with a cheeky grin. "What we could do is more like tricks."

"...I'm just saying, caution isn't always a bad thing," I offer. I know how this will end though.

"Well, we're gonna be on that stage and have to talk about something...I don't know if people want to hear stories about fruit gathering and fishing," Rue replies, lightly fiddling with her hair.

"I'm sure Finnick and Seeder will have ideas...I'd love to pull off something crazy to stick it to the Capital, but Snow has Ula over me...and you have your family. I can't..." I say quietly. Maybe I'm a coward, but I am a coward with loved ones. "Oh look, here they come. They might have a plan for us."

In the Arena, we only had each other and other scared kids...enough to get by in there, but out here I'm all for getting some aid from adults. I mean, you can't get much better than a past Victor.

"Hey kids, how are you holding up?" Finnick asks, pulling up a chair to sit on.

"We've been ok," Rue says. "Always nice to have a nice boy to lean on."

"Having Rue here is certainly a mood booster," I agree. I would put an arm around her, but right now I know we need to focus. "So...how are we going to do this?"

Seeder looks to the wall for a moment. She seems uncertain.

Oh boy…

"Well, all eyes are on you. A dual victory has never happened before, and we need to try and make the Capital happy for the time being. You can look the part of sweet kids and act like it...but we need to plan out what you're going to say," Seeder says, looking at us seriously. "Do you both have anything in mind, before we get the ball rolling?"

I look at Rue and she looks at me.

"Well...I was sort of planning on making big apologies for how the other Tributes died and asking them to not string me up in town centre and then beat me with sticks," I say quietly. I just cannot get the image of such a thing happening out of my head.

"Well, talking about your connection to the other tributes might be a good idea," Seeder agrees. "Show they are not forgotten. Show that you cared for them."

"We can do that," Rue agrees, smiling. "I have a lot of good things to say about Katniss."

"Me too. Her and Cinder...and Lacey...and y-yeah, Katniss too," I say quietly, looking down. "This is gonna be tough."

"You have to try and keep strong. Breaking down on the stage would be...well, it'd make things harder," Seeder says, looking off to the side. "And whatever you do, do not call the Games out for what they are or say the other tributes did not deserve what happened to them."

"Why not? It's the truth," Rue says quietly.

Not only that, but Snow said if we did not lie to each other things would be simpler...wouldn't being honest on the tour technically be following what he was asking of me?

"We want the Capital to take their attention off of you," Finnick says. "Not make them want to hurt you even more. People are already on edge with you both being alive and the Quell being soon...more fuel on the fire, while it'd be nice to see the Capital squirm, it would be more than we can manage right now. You may be liked by the Capital citizens, but if you anger Snow enough...an 'accident' may befall you."

I exchange a nervous glance with Rue. I just need to get past this tour and life goes back to normal...I can pull this off. I just have to behave myself and not do anything reckless.

"So, what's first then?" Rue asks. "We gonna be given cue cards?"

"We'll take it District by District. First up is District Twelve...but, Urchin, you're most worried about One aren't you?" Finnick says gently.

"More than you'd ever believe," I mumble. "Why does twelve have to be first. Katniss died for us, and I don't know how the crowd will respond to us."

"We'll have to make the best of it," Finnick says, putting a hand on my shoulder. "How about we talk about this over lunch in the dining carriage? Baleni and the Prep team want to take your measurements Urchin. Rue, your stylist and prep team want the same. Prepare yourselves for a lot of being fussed over after we eat."

"...Compared to a lot of what has happened this year, that really doesn't sound too bad," I admit, tracing my hands through my curls. "I look ridiculous in a suit though."

"I don't think you do. I think it makes you look cute," Rue says with a toothy smile.

I feel embarrassed, groaning a little as Finnick and Seeder chuckle. But, we have no time to waste as the eventual visit to District 1 is getting closer every second. Fine food, and then we'll figure out what we're going to say. I can only hope I don't say something I shouldn't and get myself in really deep trouble.

* * *

 **(Time passes…)**

* * *

It's been a nice meal and a relaxing afternoon following it. It's actually been kind of nice, going over ideas for what to say with Finnick and Seeder. Annie started to have a bit of an episode, so Finnick is looking after her now. With our measurements taken and the stylists and prep teams hard at work in their own carriage, it's just me, Rue and Mags watching TV. The sun has started to set, casting a glow over the wilds we are in. Normally I'd still be good to go for a while, but really...I just feel like I want to sleep. Just get away from it all for a few hours.

Right now an episode of Fiona and Lawrence is showing. I have to hand it to the Capital...they really are creative with plotlines.

* * *

 _'Oh Lawrence…'_

 _'Oh Fiona…'_

 _'Oh Lawrence…'_

 _'Fiona my dear, my love for you burns brighter than the lights of all the Capital'_

 _'But Lawrence! I am one of the lights of the Capital'_

 _'Oh Fiona, no!'_

* * *

"Darn Capital TV. I wouldn't even show babies this rubbish," Mags says, shaking her head.

"It's not that bad," Rue says, always one to see a positive. "I think it's so silly that it's kinda funny."

"You would, you're still young. And the worst part is, Capital TV used to be even stupider than this," Mags continues. "I mean, they once had a show all about people constantly having seizures."

This makes me pause. How...how exactly is that entertaining? I do not get it…

...Oh wait, these people enjoy The Hunger Games...nevermind…

"So, we'll be starting the Tour tomorrow, officially. District Twelve isn't that bad a place, once you get past the starvation and occasional poor dead citizen in the streets," Mags says, pausing to sip from a glass of water. "At the least, the clouds are always a sight to see at dawn. I remember my Tour...well, most of it...this'll go fine, you kids will see. At least you timed your Games so that the Quell can take away a bit of attention."

"Well, um, I didn't exactly time it," I say awkwardly. "I didn't really plan on getting Reaped that day..."

"Me neither," Rue adds. "But she's right. Whatever the Quell is, it'll make the adults stop looking at us so much."

"...I'm worried about seeing Glimmer and Marvel's families when we get to One," I say quietly. It's been on my mind all day, even with how relaxing it's been.

"...Me too," Rue agrees, giving me a hug. Oh how I love it when she hugs me...it's like nothing else. "But we'll be right beside each other...we won't need to face it alone."

"You're right. Thank you," I say, giving Rue a little peck on the cheek.

Her giggling makes me feel more light headed than any incident in our Games did. Of course, the difference is she makes me feel like that in a good way.

"Well, you two better get to bed now. Actually, I should as well," Mags says as she gets up to her feet. "Off you trot. Tomorrow is gonna be busy, and trust me...from what I can remember, you're gonna really need to be rested for when it all kicks off."

We nod as we get to our feet. After a hug goodnight we head off to our bedrooms.

"Oh, and don't be thinking that just because Finnick is out of this room that you two can try sharing a room. I've got my eyes on you!" Mags says, shaking her fist. Clearly, it is meant in jest.

We both laugh and, after a quick hug, head into our rooms. I can't speak for Rue's room, but mine looks similar to the one I slept in to and from the Capital in my Games. But, it seems a bit grander somehow. Perhaps the train got prepped up for the Tour? I can't help but giggle at the thought of my prep team working on a train.

"Well...big, big, big day tomorrow...Mags is right, I better get some sleep," I say to myself, stretching out as I yawn.

I quickly change into some pyjamas, form sitting and very soft with a wavy blue pattern on them, and climb into bed. The lights automatically switch off as I close my eyes, trying to get comfy.

"We have a plan. We have some ideas of what to say," I tell myself firmly. "Having any plan is better than having no plan."

Unless of course the plan is terrible. I really hope ours is not.

Hope kept me alive this long, so maybe if I keep hoping it'll all work out.

I start to drift off to sleep, my thoughts turning to Rue, my friends and Ula. What would I be without them all?

* * *

 **(A few hours later…)**

* * *

I know I'm a light sleeper these days, but I didn't expect to be up in the dead of night when I fell asleep so easily for once. But, being a bedwetting Victor would be...well, it'd suck...it'd really suck. Thankfully the bathroom is very close, and I'm already on my way back to my bedroom to get back to sleep.

I can't help but pause by the window and look out at the open plains going by like a blur. The moonlight shining upon the area, and the bright stars above...its really beautiful. Hmm...would Rue mind if I woke her up to show her this? No, she needs sleep just as much as I do. I turn my attention away from the window as I resume heading back to bed.

I'm just about to open the door and flop down under the bedsheets when I hear voices coming from the dining area nearby.

"So, any news on the Quell?" Seeder asks.

"Nothing. Naturally, it's all tight lipped," Finnick says. He sounds very tired. "Baleni apparently heard something, but I don't know how much it matters."

"All information is important," Chaff says. I think he's been drinking, just a little. "You wanna hear this Annie?"

"I...need to go," Annie says, mumbling only barely loud enough for me to hear.

"Come on darling, let's have a sit down in the TV room," Mags says gently. What a gentle, mothering soul Mags is. I hear she practically raised Finnick. I admire her.

A door opens and shuts, showing that Mags and Annie have left. I know it's rude to eavesdrop, but if one of my friends is Reaped...I need to know this.

"So, what did you find out?" Chaff asks. "The twist?"

"No, nothing that top tier," Finnick says tiredly. "All we know there is that they will not repeat the previous Quell twists. That still means there are fucking thousands of things that may happen."

"Well, we'll have to take it as it comes. We did that in our own Games," Seeder replies. She sounds tired as well. "So, what's the word?"

"Well, Baleni overheard some lower tier Game-Maker talking to Plutarch. Apparently the Arena they were going to use this time got changed...something about it not being suitable due to what the Quell twist will be," Finnick says. "That, and apparently they are making some nasty new Mutts...scorpions, spiders or snakes, one of those."

I'm starting to feel ill, my breathing shaky, but I continue to listen. This information might save whoever I need to mentor.

"Wait, so they know the Quell twist ahead of time? Isn't it supposed to be revealed to everybody a month before the next Reaping?" Chaff asks, sounding concerned.

"I thought so, but...I don't know. All I know is it's going to be nasty for whatever poor kids get Reaped this year," Finnick. says, groaning. "Can I have a sip?"

I hear the sound of a bottle being passed over and swigged.

"At least the Mutts cannot be worse than those dog things last time," Seeder says, sounding haunted. "They...how could anybody..."

"Because they're fucking Capital," Chaff mutters. "We're not people to them."

"...I'll admit, using the DNA of the dead tributes to make those Mutts...that's an all new level of horrifying," Finnick says quietly. "I know Urchin and Rue still think there was something 'off' about those Mutts...they don't know how right they are..."

"Its better that way...they're so young," Seeder says quietly.

"They're Victor's. More grown up than most people in Panem," Chaffs states.

At this point, my face pale and bile in my throat, I quickly leave. I run back to the bathroom and puke, gagging and wheezing. I puke some more and soon am only hacking and coughing.

So that's why those Mutts seemed so off…

I'm not gonna get much sleep tonight. This...its a new level of horrifying. How could anybody so such a thing?! Was...was it really them? Were they conscious and driven by programming to attack us against their will? Or was it simply a mindless killing machine, unlike them except in appearance? Oh God, don't let it be the first one...I'd rather die than that ever happen to me…

I cough a few more times and weakly wipe my mouth. Shaky and hardly able to stand, I attempt to make it back to my room.

At least Rue is sleeping soundly. At least that.

...I can't keep the thought of an Ula Mutt out of my head…

* * *

 **(The Next Morning….)**

* * *

I didn't sleep well, and I still feel sick from what I overheard. But yet, I can still find it in me to eat some toast and Capital cereal. Apparently this colourful cereal called 'Lucky Charms' pre-dates the Dark Days. At least the taste is good, and keeps me slightly distracted,

Right now, as we finish off breakfast, Rue and I are coming up with ideas for what we could say about Marvel and Glimmer once we eventually get to District One. We have an outline from our Mentors, and the outfits from our Stylists...but we actually interacted with them, so it falls to us to come up with specific nice things to say.

Only thing is...how do you come up with compliments for a girl who wanted to turn you into chum and a boy who tried to stab you in the gut with a spear?

Well, at least we can say we're trying. It's keeping my mind off of last night for a little bit at least.

"Ok, so...good qualities for Marvel," I say, tapping my chin. "Um...he was tall?"

"He had a nicely shaped chin?" Rue says, looking lost.

"...He had that scar on his ankle shaped like a fish?" I say, shrugging. "This may be harder than I first thought. We only ever knew him as somebody who wanted to hurt us."

"And...we can't say that on the stage," Rue says lightly. "Um...hmmmm...maybe we should try to think of what he was like outside of the Games?"

"I'd imagine he spent most of his time training for them," I reply. It does seem to be what Careers do after all. Years of constant training.

"Well, he seemed to have an energetic personality...and he tried to be funny in his interview...maybe in another world he could have been a brilliant comedian?" Rue say, tapping her chin. "Maybe that's what we should do. Think of what they could have been like without the Games and find nice things to say from that?"

"That sounds like a good idea," I sat, nodding my head in agreement. Actually, it sounds like a _great_ idea. "Like, maybe Glimmer could have been a famous actress? She knew how to make viewers like her. She had flair."

It's like hitting a goldmine, or breaking a dam. Now the ideas are coming in fast, the two of us quickly filling up our notebooks with what we can say. We did do this after the Games a few months ago, but we both misplaced what we had written. Another thing we have in common. We've gotten up to writing about the tributes from District 7 (the boy was a good singer) when Finnick enters the compartment with Baleni, my stylist, and Fontaine, Rue's stylist. The two Capital women look so colourful it hurts my eyes. Blends of aqua blue and lime green, with scarlet toned skin. I will never understand fashion.

"Well, we're almost there," Finnick says. "About forty minutes, and we'll be pulling into the station of District 12."

"So...time for us to get suited up then?" I ask. Oh boy, I can see Baleni is eyeing my curls in the same way she did last time I saw her…

"Indeed. We'll make you look good for all of Panem to see," Baleni says confidently. "Curls or not, you are going to be a star~."

"If he's a star, what does that make me?" Rue asks. "A planet orbiting around him?"

"I wouldn't complain," I giggle.

"No, but you will come with us to the next carriage," Fontaine says with a snap of her fingers. "We'll make make you look magnificent~ for all to see."

That's that then, as both of are are quickly whisked away to be suited up. But, I have no complaint honestly. Between sitting here with my mind constantly going to what I heard last night, or being distracted for a while by a fussy prep team who constantly critique my untameable curls...well, the latter seems a better option.

I just hope I don't have to wear a tie. They look terrible, and it's bad enough District 1 is gonna hate me once that part of the Tour arrives...having them laugh at me as well just seems unfair.

You'd think I'd have gotten used to it now, really.

Well, as I stand still with my prep team making me look 'as Capital standard as is achievable', there's only one thing I can think of saying.

"Let the Seventh Fourth Annual Victory Tour begin," I say quietly to myself. A moment later a comb nicks my curls roughly. "Ow!"

* * *

Out of one hole, and soon to be into another. It's a hard life for Urchin, but at least Rue is with him now. How will this Victory Tour go? And how will the upcoming Quell differ from what we know? Guess you'll have to keep reading to find out!


	3. The Victory Tour

**Disclaimer:** I do not own The Hunger Games. They belong to Suzanne Collins.

 **Note:** Sorry for the delay everybody! I guess I underestimated how long it'd take to write a Victory Tour and ensure it remained fresh, and not repetitive. That, and stuff IRL keeping me occupied. But, the update is here and Urchin's story continues. I'd consider this chapter the last one of the 'prologue' section of the story. The real action starts happening in the next chapter, but no spoilers on that just yet. I'll try to take less time to update next time. Until then, enjoy.

* * *

District 4 is not exactly fancy. But, it's home and it's always been good enough. Relatively modern and full of life. It's not perfect, and not as grand as some of the other Districts, but I feel lucky to have been raised there.

Seeing District 12 in-person makes me feel ten times as lucky as I did before.

The whole place feels desolate, poor and sad. Really bleak. The train station was small and dismal, and the streets are paved with dirt roads, people laying starving...or dead...and, now that I can see the living conditions for myself and not just the town centre on TV, it really is not a surprise to me why tributes from 12 tend to not last long in most Games.

Right now I stand upon the stage in front of the Judgement Hall beside Rue, looking out at the crowd. It's a sad sight, with so much grey and so little smiles. Even the littlest children are not smiling much. It seems they play the literal hunger games every day of their lives. But saddest of all are those who stand on the podiums below the images of Peeta and...Katniss. I barely listen to anything Prussia says to hype us up as it all comes flooding back in an emotional instant.

Marvel having me and Rue on the ground, ready to kill us.

Katniss saving us.

Katniss being speared, and us putting her to rest…

It's hard to hold back tears on the stage, but somehow I manage. My throat hurts from how tight it feels. But one look at Katniss' little sister, a girl my age who I recall being named Primrose makes the difficulty to not cry even harder. She's having just as much trouble keeping it together as I am.

We lock eyes.

While the crowd listen to Prussia we just look at each other. It's not much, maybe nothing at all, but I give her a sad nod, not hiding any of how awful I feel. She returns the nod.

"And now, the Tiny Two themselves, here to speak to you right now are Urchin Hook and Rue Applebee!" Prussia exclaims, her voice squeaky as always.

There is zero applause from the crowd. Surprisingly none of the Peacekeepers react to this. I guess it's not like they can get much more broken than they already are. But now all eyes are on us, and we have to start talking.

To my ever lasting relief, Rue speaks first. As I look at her, something instantly sticks out to me.

The Mockingjay badge. She's wearing it.

Like Katniss said...if we have it, nothing bad can happen to us...

"Hello District 12," Rue begins shyly. "It's a nice place you have here. The nearby forests look pretty sweet. And, your bread was really nice. But...neither of those things will be quite the same anymore, will they? We're glad to be alive, standing here and meeting you, but two great losses happened for us to be here. Katniss and Peeta."

"I'm very new to the idea of romance, but...I think they really could have been something. It just got taken away by chance. Maybe if we had died, and they'd lived long enough...they could have both won as well?" I say, trying to keep my voice stable. "We knew the two of them for less than two weeks, but we shan't ever forget them for a moment."

Rue nods, putting her hand on my shoulder.

"Peeta was a nice young man. Somebody with a heart as golden as the crusts of the bread he baked," Rue says, casting her gaze towards his family on their podium. "Some might say...he was a real hunk. Um, of bread that is. Heheheh...we only met him briefly, but he came off as a nice young man. One of the sweeties of Panem. Just from that one talk we had...well, I am going to miss him. May be rest in peace."

Rue swallows, and I wring my hands.

Katniss…

"Katniss was...was...she was..." Rue trails off, wiping away a tear.

I take a step forwards, taking that as my cue to start talking. Feeling such emotion, it's hard to remember the script, but at the same time...what I feel helps me improvise pretty well.

"Katniss was truly the Girl on Fire. Not just because of her tribute parade costume, but her spirit. It was a fire that could not be extinguished...not even when she died. I mean, to spend so much time and try so hard to look after two little kids when it'd be much easier just doing it alone. To protect them even to the cost of your own life. How...how can you become somebody that? Somebody that brave, that selfless...that kind? I guess...I guess all you can do is try. May Katniss rest in peace, and her fire never die. If not for her, we'd be corpses with spear wounds," I say, my gaze going along the crowd, and often back to Primrose.

I am silent for a few moments.

"If there was a year District 12 was due another victor, or two, this was it. We're sorry for your losses," I say, quietly wiping away a tear.

The crowd are totally silent. The only reaction is Primrose giving us a small nod.

She raises her hand the same way Rue did when Katniss died. After a moment Rue responds to her action. Maybe I should know better, but it's just a few seconds more before I do the same as well.

* * *

 **(The next day…)**

* * *

I once overheard Mags and Finnick talking about the Districts and how the outlying ones are considered to be poor. I saw Eleven and they are poor...Twelve even moreso, and now...it seems Ten also follows that trend. The fields with grazing cows and sheep stretch out for miles, but the place still feels so cramped and locked in. Peacekeepers do that to a place...everywhere I look, there's another Peacekeeper standing by.

The town square looks nicer than the one in Twelve did. A little more colourful, a little less devoid of any hope and less dust in the air to get into my curls. Even with the smell of farmland and livestock in the air, it's not a terrible place. But standing on the stage gives me a great view of the crowd in front of me. Not many of them seem happy, or if they are it seems forced to make the peacekeepers happy.

And on the screens above the pedestals...Rammy and Sable. Rammy looks calm and confident. Sable looks timid and gentle. A love story torn apart by two pieces of paper among many. I want to look away, but I can't.

"This is sad...they should have been able to grow old together," Rue says softly.

I nod in agreement. Rammy tried to kill me three times, each time coming closer than the previous attempt, but I couldn't hate him. He was in a terrible game like all of us, and was full of grief. I got shot in the shoulder my a bowgun, but I still get the idea Rammy's inner pain was worse than my wound.

I don't have long to be alone with my thoughts or wonder if I could convincingly fake passing out, because now Prussia has hyped us up and all eyes are on us.

I try not to shake. That'd make it worse. Taking a breath, I speak...hopefully keeping close to the lines we went over. Too bad no rehearsal can prepare us for such a large crowd.

"Hello all in District Ten. On this day, we stand and remember, remember the Games that have passed recently. Maybe you saw them...um..." I gulped awkwardly. "Anyway, after what I went through, and Rue did too, I will never be able to forget the 74th Annual Hunger Games. But, more than the mutts and the traps, I'll never forget the tributes who were put into the same situation I was. But, among those who I will think of more than others...are Rammy and Sable. It is one thing to have to face a friend in the Games...but to go against your lover? An axe to the chest would not be as painful."

I can see Rammy and Sable's families looking towards each other. They must have been close. Well, of course they would be, their children were in love.

"I didn't ever come across Rammy," Rue says a few moments later. "We never spent time at the same training stations and went off in different directions in the Arena. But I did see him. I tried to look at everybody, to see them for who they were. And Rammy...when he was with us, he seemed like a brave young man. I think he was ready to die for Sable, if they had been the last two. Sable was a so gentle and nice as well. She spoke to me in the training enter, said she'd never hurt me or anybody and that if I was injured and found her she'd help me. It was heartbreaking to see her face in the sky on the first night."

Rue seems genuinely upset as she says this, and it seems the crowd are not angry towards her. Now, I have a more complicated issue. My problem here? I never met Sable and Rammy tried to kill me three times.

"I...never met Sable. But, I would have liked to. I only really saw her in her interview with Caesar, and she seemed so gentle and tender. And in the Games...I hid within the Cornucopia right at the start, and by the time I ran out and into the forest Sable was already...gone. Maybe in some other world, one where she hid with me...maybe we could have been friends? I suppose I'll never know. But I do know something...even though he tried to kill me three times and came incredibly close to succeeding each time..." I trail off for a moment.

I run a hand through my curls, looking over to Rammy's family.

"...I forgive him. He was in the same situation we all were, and he was hurting all the time. He just...did what he had to. Just like when I had to...deal with Cato, and Glimmer. He was not a monster, just a man in an extreme situation few could ever be ready to face. In years to come I won't look back to the 74th Hunger Games as a tale of how I got the girl and lived...but rather how Rammy and Sable's love ended in tragedy. But, whatever lies beyond death...at least they are together now, and won't ever be apart anymore." I say, stumbling on my words a little bit. This is so sad.

Rue mirrors my sadness for the dead couple, two lovers a mere footnote on recap. We join hands and raise them into the air. The crowd just watches silently. It's nothing much...but, nobody is making an attempt to attack. I'm sure Sable would have liked the peace.

Goodbye Rammy…

* * *

 **(The next day…)**

* * *

District 9 might count as an 'outlier District', but it certainly is a step up from Ten, Eleven and Twelve. Everything here is a bit cleaner, a bit fancier, a bit more...well, any positive adjective they make us learn in school I guess.

Plus, that grain smell in the air, and especially the smell of bread all around...it's not quite the same level of homeliness as the smell of the sea, but it's certainly nice.

As Prussia hypes us up, putting such energy on every word she says...well, I can't help but feel this will be awkward. Neither myself nor Rue spoke to the Tributes from 9. I didn't even know their names until about three hours ago. Feeling nothing would be bad...but if we feel too much, would anybody buy it?

Kids can spot a fake a mile away...adults probably can as well.

Well, we have an outline to work with at least. We just have to fill in the blanks. But, when you know nothing about somebody saying anything but the most basic of stuff, it could risk being wrong and maybe make people think of us as liars.

I can see on their pedestals that the 9 boy has a few brothers, all younger I think, and both his parents. They all seem so miserable...but the 9 girl, her podium makes me pause for a moment. She doesn't have a single person on her podium.

She must have been an orphan. Always strikes me as really uncomfortable when an orphan is reaped...people feel relief that no family will suffer worry, but for the same reasons we instead feel shame. I guess I never truly understood it until the Games become such a part of my life. I would think that having no family to cry over makes it easier, but...I never knew the 9 girl, so I can't say I'm certain.

They had names...if only I could remember what they were…

Wait, Rue is talking. I was so in thought I hadn't noticed. Hope I didn't miss much.

"-and so I would have really liked to have gotten to know him. He seemed like he had a lot of skills...he will be missed," Rue says, looking at her shoes.

All eyes are on me, looking very expectant. What do I say, what do I say?! I didn't know her! I wanted to, but we never spoke!

Um…

Uh…

"That girl...she...she made such a kind of impression, I don't know where to begin," I say shakily. I'm not lying at all...I _really_ don't know. "Just one look, it told me a lot. She had...fire within her. Yeah, she was a tough girl-."

The crowd begins booing and jeering. A few slices of bread are being pelted at me...not in any way painful, but still a little, well, unwanted.

Eww, I think that one had honey in it. My curls and honey do not agree…

The crowd are clearly not happy. So many upset faces and a few rude hand gestures. The booing is as loud as a cannon…

"I'm sorry! It's just, I never spoke to either of them...I want to feel more, but I can't!" I insist. I know it won't help, but...I can't say nothing, for better or worse.

With the discontent getting even louder and now thick loaves of heavy bread being thrown at us we're quickly ushered inside the building. Maybe the Peacekeepers see it as something of a punishment to derive them of more of the 'Littlest Victors'.

Strange, because to me it seems like a mutual reward.

* * *

 **(The next day…)**

* * *

District 8 makes all kinds of fashion, and just looking at it...I'd call it the most colourful place outside of the Capitol, at least out of the Districts I've visited anyway. The factories are colourful, steely on the outside as they are, and flags of various textile designs hang freely on the streets. Colourful torn fabric gets blown by via the breeze...it's a really nice place. The fashions worn are not as ridiculously over the top as what the Capitol had, but...I can see the appeal. It's nice stuff.

But even with these colours...yeah, the whole place feels really grey and lifeless right now. Looking at the images of Lacey and, um...Callico, was it? Yeah, looking at their images on the screens and their families...it hurts, it hurts a lot. Lacey's parents weep while Callico's family are sad and...he has a toddler sister. One younger than Ula. Does she understand what has happened? She can't be older than two…

I don't have time to really consider much though. All I know is that the families are sad, the crowd is depressed and reluctant to be here...and Prussia has given us the cue to start talking.

"It's nice to be here in your District. While I love the sea in Four, and Rue loves the orchids of Eleven...we like it here. The colourful clothes, the pleasant to touch fabrics...but all the colour in Panem cannot make us forget that we stand here...standing without two people who once were," I say, my tone steady but my arms and legs shaky. My heartbeat is loud...can the audience hear it? "We may all think of our Victory today...but, no...how about we remember Lacey and Callico? Two who left us...too soon."

Rue joins my hand. It's not much, but...it's comforting.

"We both came across Lacey a few times, and we don't regret a single time we did. She was sweet, goofy...even in the really scary nights of the arena, she was a light to us all. She even gave us corn...it was a pleasure knowing her," Rue says, wiping away a tear. "I guess, at least...when she went out, she went out without any pain. When you...r-r-remember the final b-b-battle...she had a nice death...but she had a better life, and one that was cut short. I don't know the exact numbers...but in the past several decades, names on paper have caused deaths. But, maybe the odds always be in our favour. And if they are not..let's make them in our favour."

Rue is right with all she says. Lacey...besides Rue and Katniss...and Marina...she was the person I was the least scared of. Somebody I felt wouldn't desire to kill me. Outside the Arena that seems like nothing, but inside the Arena...it's almost as precious a thing as water.

And that thing about odds...she's right. They are not static...they can be changed by what we do. When I have to mentor somebody, hopefully I can help them out. Give them goods odds.

Speaking of good odds…

"Callico, I never said a word to...we never trained at the same stations and...he was the first to go..." I say softly, trying hard to not look at his baby sister. "I never sore his body as I was running for my life, but...it was a shock, a real _shock_ to see his face in the sky that first night. Not just because...well...it's a shock to see anybody die so young, but because I heard his odds were three to one. The same as Cato. I expected him to breeze his way back home...in some ways, maybe he frightened the Careers and made them gun for him? I'm not sure. But I do know one thing...he'll be dearly missed."

We keep talking for a while, but I can't keep my gaze from returning to Callico's little sister each time...will she be reaped? Will she die seven seconds into the Games like her brother?

It's a hard thing, but I manage to stop myself puking upon the stage. Only just.

* * *

 **(The next day…)**

* * *

Out the back of our house in the Victor's Village, beyond the pool area, mum started a garden. Full of colourful flowers and a few fruit trees that you'd never find anywhere else in District 4. Or, in any of the Districts.

Or so I had thought.

District Seven is the District of Lumber, and it shows. Trees tower above me like Giants and Colossi of mythical tales. It's almost like being...back in the forest...in the Arena.

I fidget nervously. Even on the stage in the middle of town there is no escape from the looming trees. I never had to worry about it back home because no forests really grow there. None near me or anywhere I'd have to go at least. But here, the forest swallows everything up...there are even trees lining up the streets. On one hand, I can see how it could look visually pleasing. I can admit even now, the smell of pine is...nice.

On the other hand, it was in a forest I committed murder, saw death, almost got killed many times and, in past Games, Tributes have been squished like bugs under fallen trees. I'm not fan of forests, simply put…

But, the Boy and Girl from Seven must have been. Their faces look at me from the screens above their podiums. They grew up among trees...and died among them too. In the recap shown after we won I recall that Marvel speared the girl and Thresh killed the boy. I had a hand in the deaths of both of them...will the District be nicer to us, with how I helped take down the murderers of their children.

I can't say for sure.

Looking at the families of the dead, the boy seems to have a mother and...unless I am seeing it wrong, a twin brother. There resemblance is clear from where I am standing at least. Both look depressed. The girl just has a well dressed man standing on the pedestal, trying not to break down.

Wait a second…

...The mayor isn't on the stage…

...Oh.

The Girl from 7 was the Mayor's daughter. No matter how well off somebody may be, or the position they may have...until they turn nineteen, they're as much a slave to the Games as we all are. Poor guy...I wonder if this is going to make leadership and governing in Seven hard once the Mayor has to step down…

At least after the reception we got in Nine, we were told the names of the dead tributes before we got on the stage. Nettle and Wood. Prussia has hyped us up, and its time to speak. Call me crazy, but I don't think the audience want to listen.

I can sympathise as I do not wish to be here either. Those trees loom over me in the most uneasy of ways...

"Hello District 7. It's...an experience to be here," I say, my voice already shaky. "With all your trees and your forests a-a-and your axes...the last Arena was practically made for your Tributes. I can...see the resemblance."

I gulp. Some of the front rows in the crowd are scowling...dammit Urchin! Did I really just compare their home to an Arena?

"Anyway! It was...painful irony, that your young came from the forest only to die in one. I didn't speak to them, but I did see them talking with others. They seemed...social, and sweet. Not monsters like some in the games become. Had they lived longer...I think they would have stayed as the people they were," I say, running a hand through my curls. It offers no comfort. "We shouldn't think of what they looked like in death...with all the blood…no, we should remember what they were capable of and what they may have been in another world. Nettle...she could have been a wonderful leader of your District, one to whom the trees would bow to."

I can see that the mayor is faintly smiling, briefly. No doubt he feels the same could have happened. In another world.

One without the Games.

"I only spoke to Nettle briefly, but she seemed super smart. Such a loss...but, we will have to be as strong as the trees around us to move on in life. Sometimes...you can only try," Rue says, looking sad. She doesn't meet the eyes of the crowd as she speaks. "And Wood...he was a crafty one. Full of spirit and wiliness, never wanting to give up. He had nerve...a lot of fight. He just...got taken off guard. His talents were more in the way of cha...char...people skills. We all remember his interview, right? I bet, in another world...he'd have been a great actor. I just know it."

I nod my agreement, my hand on Rue's shoulder. The crowd don't seem happy...but, they don't seem upset either. I think it's kind of that feeling where you want to feel mad, but can't. They wanted their children here, safe and sound...but, we never hurt them so they don't have the worst in store for us.

Makes me, in some really crazy way, kinda glad I was reaped as young as I was...if only because I was never gonna stand much of a chance in any fight, so I never had to bring harm to many people, nor could I have in most cases. If only I could say I'd hurt nobody. But, compared to most victors...I have less blood on my hands. Unlike that girl who set the killing record with her shoe…

I glance at the looming forest and tremble, just for a moment. I can't forget...will I ever be able to move on?

* * *

 **(The next day…)**

* * *

Transportation. To me, that mainly just means my legs and boats. It's all I'd ever really need back in District 4. Well, and the train, but that wasn't really...planned on. For Rue, it's even less. She told me she's never been on a boat and the train ride a few months ago was her first time riding anything at all. Our industries are fish and fruit, what would we need a fancy car for?

But here, here in District 6 it's certainly different. Either side of the stage, planes hang still. I can't tell if they're the flying kind or the kind built to just do nothing...but, they're big.

Actually, everything here is pretty big. The crowd is massive...I think I remember Mr Minnow mentioning once that District 6 has got the highest population of the Districts. With all the people here and how closely packed together they are, it seems he was right. Of course, all the large vehicles set up for display take up a fair amount of space.

I can't help but wonder, looking out at the crowd, how many people have an addiction to morphling. I've heard that, while people could grow to really love it in any District, it seems to be a bigger problem in Six. Why here more than anywhere else? I have no idea, but I'm a fisher, not a people person…Capitol Celebrity or not.

Looking out at the podiums the families of the dead, Jason and Tamora, are on...it would seem they were both only children with both their parents. And from what I can see...both sets of parents seem very shaky and a little...faraway. Are they on morphling? I hope they don't fall of the podiums…

I just need to remember, the Victory Tour is just about halfway done and before long we'll be in Eleven and Four, places we are welcome at.

Prussia seems to be taking less and less time to hype us up with every passing day. I guess she's god at her job, but I'd personally enjoy a bit of a delay.

Before I start speaking, it occurs to me that Rue is trembling. Not out of nerves but...she looks really, _really_ scared. Am I...forgetting something?

I get the bad feeling that I am…

Rue seems unable to speak, much to Prussia's discontent and Seeder's worry. Guess it's...up to me.

"On this day...we remember...r-r-remember who we have lost. People die every day in the Districts, and the Capitol too...but on the first day of the latest Games a lot of people died. And...right now, we need to remember them a-a-and not forget them," I say, keeping my stance firm. While Rue weeps, I need to be the strong one and keep things going. If the Tour goes wrong...Snow will get angry. "Tamora was a tough girl. I remember in the training center that Clove tried to intimidate her, but she held her ground...she never showed fear or let anybody step upon her. Right to the end. I thought...I thought she might be somebody I'd have to watch out for. She scored a nine...we all were impressed, right? Right Rue?"

Rue feebly nods. ...What's wrong with her? It looks like she's gonna faint! I can't stop talking, but I really want to help her now. I guess I'll have to be quick…

"Yeah...right. We will never forget Tamora," I say, pain in my heart. I don't know why, but talking about the kids I never knew...it hurts just as bad as talking about those I did know. "And Jason, he seemed like a nice boy. Confident, calm, determined...I saw him die right before my eyes...not even a few meters away. It's...hard. I have nightmares sometimes, remembering that moment. But..he was strong, you know? He...he came so close to taking down Glimmer. I sometimes wonder what may have changed for me if he'd been able to do that. Would I have lived? May he rest in peace...if Cato had not sworn, during training, to go after him first then-."

Rue burst into tears, sobbing loudly. She runs to the Judgement Hall's front door and is inside without another word, ignoring all calls and cries...and Prussia's call for smiles. I can't stay...I need to be with her.

...Oh.

... _ **Oh**_.

Oh dear, oh no, no, no…after all the terror of the Games...I forgot that Rue has taken Cato's knife as a joke.

...I forgot that Cato blame Jason for it…

My little apple…

I face the crowd, my stance shaky and my face full of unease.

"As you can see...Rue feels so bad for your losses," I say, gulping nervously. "Uh...I will return shortly so, uh...here's Finnick with a song!"

I speed into the building without looking back. Maybe it was unfair of me to put Finnick on the spot...but it was all I could think of. He's great at charming people. I mean...the Capitol people love him. They love hanging out with him. If he can make them happy, he can make District 6 happy too.

It takes a few minutes, but I find Rue curled up in a window ledge at the back of the building on the second floor. She's weeping quietly. I can't think of what to say...but maybe it's for the better I don't? What can I say in this kind of situation? 'Sorry that you might have led to a boy getting killed'? 'Don't worry, it made it easier for us to survive'? There are no good options!

And so, I silently sit down next to her, putting a hand upon her shoulder. Rue responds by throwing her arms around me, crying into my chest. It's all I can do to hold her and not let go.

It's not long before I let out a few tears as well.

* * *

 **(The next day…)**

* * *

Solar power, electric power, nuclear power...it seems that District 5 has it all. Even during daytime, everything is lit all the brighter with the many lights everywhere. The whole place is compact, modern and seems pretty wealthy. The way the city is set up...it reminds me of that ancient place called Vegas. Of course, from what history class said that was a place to vacation and gamble for fun. This is a place to work for and provide power to the Capitol, or face the consequences.

Everything is so...different around here. I made sure to take it in on the car ride through the area. I remember seeing a gigantic damn...I know it provides a lot of power to the Capitol...a lot. I have no idea how it works but I must wonder...if the dam was not there, what would happen to the Capitol's power supply? It has me curious.

Curiosity is not my main emotion though. Sadness is, and that's because of the faces of the fallen on the screens and their families below them. On one side, I see the face on the boy from 5...Sparky, if I remember what Finnick said. On his pedestal is a single man. His dad, left all alone…

My gut tightens as I look at Cinder's face looking back at me. None of the usual slyness, or the kindness hidden behind her foxy eyes. Just a blank look. The Capitol's way of making them all the same as each other...fallen. I miss her...and her family clearly does too. Her parents, two sisters and a young boy. All holding back tears...

I never knew Sparky, so I don't know how much I can...even if I want to say so much, for his family. But Cinder...I'll make sure she will never be forgotten. She was...she was somebody worth remembering.

"In District 5, power is all around us. Solar, electrical and more. But, there are more types of power than what lights the Capitol. There is...power as a person. Not just in muscle, but in spirit...in virtue...in you," I say, my voice shaky. I've wanted to cry several times on this tour, but I have to hold it together. Snow is already angry at me...if I keep myself at the front of his mind, he'll do worse than any Career could have. "And today...we'll talk about the power your fallen had when they lived."

After yesterday, it was hard for Rue to be convinced to come onto the stage again. But then Prussia mentioned something about her family and...well, here she is. Right now, Rue is holding it together., but for how long I am not sure.

"Sparky was a very smart boy," Rue begins. "When you are so small...most people do not look your way in the Training Center. I was able to overhear him talking sometimes. He wanted to do everything with logic and get it done as efficiently and quickly as possible. No room for chaos or foolishness. But at the Bloodbath, everything is chaos. I think if he had ran away from it, like me, maybe he would have gotten to...to the top ranks. You know...he killed Gadget...the girl from 3. He was the only person besides a Career to kill somebody in the Bloodbath. But I do not blame him...he only did what we all would have had to do eventually more likely than not...fight. He showed he was strong of mind, and strong of body."

The crowd listens, and I know Rue is right. Sparky was good with a sword...a strong boy. Thinking back to the recap footage of the bloodbath, I always felt bad for that girl from 3...she did cry a lot, I noticed...but I have to remember, it was lucky enough I got out. Even moreso that Rue did. Anybody else would have been impossible.

"She told me a lot of you knew her as Foxface...but to me, she'll be remembered as Cinder. A girl with so much capacity to learn, full of cunning and wit...and most of all, a kind heart. She wanted to win...not just without killing, but also without hurting anybody," I say, my heart heavy from memories. Memories of how torn up she was over what happened to Thresh. "She...she felt awful, hated herself even, after what happened to Thresh. And then...she got caught in the explosion by pure bad luck. I can't help but wonder...if she had been able to survive that, I bet she'd have won, or gotten very close to it at least. In the District of Power...she stood out as powerful in many ways...maybe even all the ways there are."

Maybe it's my words...or maybe my clear sadness is a consolation prize...but the crowd appears to be satisfied. No cheering or applauding, but they're listening without any anger or sourness. A step up from some Districts before this, for sure.

I just hope that Cinder..and Sparky...would have like what we've said about them.

* * *

 **(The next day…)**

* * *

I always imaged that, being the place where all the Technology is manufactured, that District 3 would be really high tech and a sort of colourful, electric city. Not quite the Capitol, but still a place of wonder. What I saw on the Reaping Recaps a few months ago kinda of broke this impression bit...but now that I am here, I can see just how far off of the mark I had been.

The whole place is...depressing. Despite the technology of the place, everything seems dull, sad and lifeless. The ashen skinned residents...all varying shades of unhappy. Gadget's dismal face looks back at me from the screen, probably the most miserable of all, even beyond the grave. Weldar's image looks blank, cold almost. Below his screen a lone woman stands...his mother. She tries to stand strong, but...I can see the pain in her eyes, even from where I stand. Poor woman...she lost her only child...and only family.

But you know what strikes me as strange? There are four people who are not looking very upset at all. I guess not everybody in a district so big is going to feel sad, but...Gadget's family...her dad and, I presume, three brothers...they don't even seem bothered at all. Just casually talking, as thought waiting for it to be over. One even checks his watch and taps his foot.

What kind of life did she have here?

I don't have long to dwell upon this because it's time to start talking. Only a few Districts left...we can do this.

"I've only been in District 3 for a few hours, and already I have found a lot of things to be impressed over. All the inventions, the entertainment...it's really wonderful," I say. I'm being honest too...there really are a lot of wonderful things here. 3 isn't very far from 4, but it's like a whole new world.

"We've got some of your technology in our homes in the Victor's Villages in our Districts. It's all lovely...video games are amazing," Rue says, gushing with wide, sparkly eyes. "But...wonderful as you tech is, the people who make it are better still and today we must remember the fallen. We must remember Weldar and Gadget."

I've been thinking carefully on what I am going to say about Weldar. I've been thinking over it for a few days now. He did cause a lot of trouble and pain...and the thing is, he was not trained from a young age like the Careers were. He'd just been a normal boy...who quickly grew to love the carnage. I better watch my mouth...if not for me, then for his mother.

"In a lot of years gone by, tributes from District 3 have...not been strong. They have been smaller, and overpowered by tougher tributes. But, not Weldar. He never needed muscle. Just raw nerve and his mind," I say. I just need to ensure I stay truthful and do not skirt to topics that would show any negative feeling. "His plan with the minefield was nothing short of pure genius...I'd never seen anything like it. And his bowgun...take it from me...he was a very good shot."

I gulped, tugging my collar for a moment.

"Like the rest of us...he only wanted to live, and he tried to be objective. He tried to not get attached. In the end...can we blame him too badly? I'm not sure if I can, really," I say, rubbing my arm. Again, not a lie...I'm not sure if I can blame him, because if I do this crowd will start rioting…

The crowd seem unsatisfied. Perhaps they know I'm having to watch my words? They are eyeing me in a way that...I do not know the meaning of. Its like they think I am...not good enough. But, if that is true...what is it I'm not good enough for?

...Living?

"Then there is Gadget," Rue continues. "We never knew her...only saw her here and there. I ran from the Bloodbath and Urchin hid inside the Cornucopia, so we never saw her alive...in the Arena. But in the training center, two things stood out. She was a very sensitive kind of girl and rather gloomy. But also, she was a genius. I overheard some of the things she spoke with to a trainer...such complex stuff like that made me think she'd score at least a nine, not a three. May she rest in peace."

The crowd doesn't seem to react much...this is quite an awkward silence. A few look at us contemplatively and shake their heads lightly. What are they thinking about?

Maybe it's better that I don't know. It would've been better if I'd not known the secret of those dog mutts, so I'm in no rush to find out what is going on here.

It's all too soon really that we're done here and back on the train. I'd have liked to have stayed here longer, personally.

After all, now the Career districts are coming…

* * *

 **(The next day…)**

* * *

District 2 is not quite what I had been expected it to be. I mean, I know I've read about it in books and seen things on the TV sometimes, but actually being here...it's different. Just like 3. The whole place is expansive and full of mountains. The train passed by small villages on the way to the heart of the District...everybody looks strong, and serious. But it's not just District 2 territory I'm in.

No, it's Career territory.

And I guess that's why, as I stand upon the stage side by side with Rue, I can't help but look at the younger children of this place, most of them near the front where they can see. Some as young as five, one a twelve year old holding her mother's hand but looking all serious and stoic...she'll no doubt be a tough, dangerous Career in a few years…

The day is fairly cloudy, with the mountains all around extending beyond the skyline and above the clouds to where they cannot be seen...if I were not feel so anxious I could puke I'd probably find the place rather beautiful. Must be nice at sunset, even with the lack of an ocean.

The urge to vomit and, even more tempting, the urge to pass out...they are strong, and only get stronger when I look at the families on the pedestals. While Cato and Clove are emotionless on the screens their families are quite the opposite. Clove's parents look angry and miserable, while a girl of about thirteen is openly sobbing. One person's menace is another person's beloved daughter or big sister.

I actually have to swallow my vomit when I allow my gaze to rest upon Cato's family. His mum and dad look at me in disgust...pure hatred. Cato was the first person I killed. Truly, I am the one responsible. Are they angry for me killing him...or the fact such a skilled Career died due to a twelve year old? I think some would see it as a 'shame to Cato's family's name' or something. Either way, I feel awful and tremble under their gazes...but what makes me hurt worst of all is the sight of a little girl holding onto her mother's leg. Young and innocent...she looks to be about Ula's age.

Perhaps I'm less different from Cato than I thought.

This is gonna suck…

But, I cannot delay it. Prussia has given us the signal to start talking.

"In District 11...we have stories we like to tell, to keep people entertained and happy, even in hard times, such as times of loss. Stories about knights and princesses and noble warriors who battled for their homes and all within them. Cato and Clove...they remind me of them. Maybe, in another world, they could have been such brave knights like nobody had ever seen. They had the spirit of fighters and a refusal to give up for even a second," Rue says. Like me, she is nervous and unable to make eye contact with the families of the fallen.

"When I was reaped and saw the recaps...I thought they'd make the top two, no problem," I continue. Ok, feeling in my legs is just enough to not fall over, that's good. "Clove was amazing with knives. I mean, I trained at them and I was told I did well...but I can't come close to Clove. Nobody could. She...will be missed."

I swallow bile at what I need to say next.

"The Capitol was...generous to put her back together for her...casket," I say, my voice cracking.

I can see the crowd look ready to riot. This is bad...this is really bad!

Now it's time…

"Cato was strong. Really tough and full of muscle," Rue says, finding it in her to look at his family. More than I can do. "I bet if he had won, he'd be a great Peacekeeper or a famous wrestler. I...never really spoke to him, but if Clove loved him so much...I'd say it proves he was quite the young man. Certainly a...really good big brother."

I feel rather faint. Like I'm floating. Ack, that bile…

"...I feel awful, so awful..." I say, the microphone somehow picking up my quiet, shaky voice. "Cato was the first person I ever...killed. It sticks with you, the first murder. It never goes away...no matter how much you wish it would. Killing him...it saved me and Rue in the long run, but...oh I wish it could've been different...but it isn't. The past is set. Sometimes I have nightmares over what would've happened if he saw me run from the Cornucopia. I'm not sure they'll ever go. In the end of it though...I don't hate him...never did, and hope hope wherever his spirit rests now, he is content and at peace. I...I am sorry..."

I hear yelling and rioting, but it all seems so distant from me.

Mainly as I collapse, everything going dark.

* * *

 **(A few hours later…)**

* * *

I slowly sit up, feeling woozy and faraway. A quick look around tells me that I am back on the train and it's in motion once more.

Good thing I got Ula's candy before the speech began…

Another thing is clear. I am lying on the sofa, face-up, and it would appear my head is rested upon Rue's lap. She looked down at me, her eyes full of care and concern.

"You're awake! Oh, thank goodness!" Rue exclaims, relief filling her features. "You've been unconscious for _five_ hours!"

Felt more like five minutes to me…

I sit up, taking a deep breath as I flop back onto the sofa.

"...What happened?" I ask. I'd hope for nothing bad, but I just know it got worse than bad.

"There was a riot and some gunfire," Rue mumbles nervously. "Really not fun..."

"...Compared to tomorrow, it'll be fun. District One is next," I say, fear entering me once more.

We are both silent and, on cue, hug each other close. It's not much, but...hugs just make us feel safer. Maybe it's a romance thing? I'm not sure, but it helps and that is what matters now.

* * *

 **(The next day...)**

* * *

When I was younger, around eight I think, the school put on a play. Naturally, a Capitol approved story. It was about sailors who got lost at sea, and got bought safely home by the Capitol. Nowadays, if I was them, I'd have rather stayed lost. But the point is...I had stage fright back then. The idea of a huge crowd looking directly at me, waiting for any flubbing of lines or awkward silence...it made me nervous.

That is nothing to how I feel now. Now, I feel terrified, my breathing shaky. Nothing from the previous Districts compares to this.

Myself and Rue arrived in District 1 almost two hours ago, and we're in the backstage area of the stage we'll be heading out to in just a few minutes. Of course, it's less of a theatre backstage than it is just inside the foyer of their equivalent of the Judgement Building back in District 4, but at least in here nobody can see us. Finnick and the other Victors are outside already, standing by for when we'll come out. I can hear a lot of talking...the crowd must be massive.

Ironically, despite the stage fright I have gotten as the Victory Tour has gone on, it's not the thousands of people I am worried about, but rather just the precious few who will be standing on the podiums reserved for family of the dead tributes.

Marvel and Glimmer's families.

"This is going to suck, this is _really_ going to suck," I mumble, wringing my hands together.

Rue puts her hand on my shoulder. It's only a light touch, but the comfort it gives is heavy.

"At least we're not doing this alone," Rue says, always the optimist. "Perks of being co-Victors, eh?"

"I guess you're right," I agree. Still, I let out a small sigh. "But...One, and Two, they see the Games differently. They do not fear them...they see it as a chance for glory, and an honour. Meanwhile, I am still scared after our Games and find the whole thing...well, the opposite to what they do. I know we've worked out what we'll say, but I'm nervous they won't take it the right way."

Rue gently leans her head upon my shoulder, giving me a meaningful look.

"Me too," Rue admits. "But, we won't have a choice...we'll just have to talk and hope they won't get angry. We'll have to unleash our inner Career."

"...Looking at us, we're not exactly built like Careers," I say, looking down at my small body. "I don't think any twelve year old would count as a true Career actually, District One or not."

"Well, somebody strong always volunteers so it prevents any little kids getting sent into the Arena," Rue says, before wincing. "Um...do you think it would be a good idea for us to, if people blame us for their deaths, to say _they_ were the ones who volunteered and knew what they were getting themselves into?"

I consider this for a few moments. I really consider it.

"...You have no idea how much I want to say yes," I reply, putting an arm around Rue. "Well...about five minutes and it'll be time. Can we...just sit like this until then?"

Rue gently nuzzles up to me.

"Right now Urchin, I'd love nothing more," Rue says, her tone sweet and sincere.

It's gonna be rough out there, almost as rough as the Games themselves were...maybe...but, at least for the next few minutes I'm safe. Not just that, but for the first time ever...I don't mind the fact the Districts are full of Peacekeepers…

* * *

 **(A few minutes later…)**

* * *

The Mayor of District 1 gives us our introduction and we walk out from within the building, to some applause. It's loud, but I get the feeling that is only the case because of all the Peacekeepers present. The crowd is expansive, filling up the square past a reasonable capacity. In fact, the citizens of 1 look kind of like tins of that extinct fish, sardines. I remember being tightly packed in when I've watched previous Victory Tours...I guess I can at least appreciate the space up here.

As we are required to, we put on our most charming smiles and wave to the crowd. I wonder if they can see how fake they are from the audience.

As I wave to the crowd, a few faces stick out to me somewhat. A man holding up a poster with my head on a pike, a small girl about my age playing with her cellphone and not paying attention to anything...and on the raised platforms beneath the images of Marvel and Glimmer, their families. A man, woman and little girl on Marvel's podium and a man, woman, a young teenage girl and three small boys on Glimmer's podium. From where I am it's hard to make out their expressions, but...they seem a mixture of sad and furious. I think Glimmer's dad just slid a finger cross his neck at me…

Well, we can't delay this and we both know it all too well. Soon enough, we're given the signal by the Mayor to stop waving and start talking. Of course, before we can do this we are granted just a few more seconds of relief as my Prussia hypes us up.

"And here they are, the Littlest Victor's of the 74th Annual Hunger Games, Urchin Hook and Rue Applebee!" Prussia announces in wide eyed glee. "The stage is yours kids."

We are both handed microphones and for a moment stand silently. But every second that passes is a second the crowd will get angrier and more impatient, and so I break the silence.

"Hello," I say, trying to sound braver than I feel. "It's us, Urchin and Rue...as Prussia just said...here to talk to you...um...hope you're having a nice day. It's very sunny here in One..."

Oh, this is so awkward…

"We are sorry for your losses," Rue continues. "Though they hunted for us, and came very close to ending our lives and standing upon the stages in our own Districts, we do not feel any hatred or anger at Marvel or Glimmer. We remember them as the people they were, and also the people that they could be."

"It didn't have to be the way it was. Perhaps, in another world, instead of Marvel killing Katniss...he could have been a great comedian. He had a really good sense of humour, and even some of the people who were not Careers knew it," I say, starting to find a little bit of feeling within me. Maybe I _can_ pull this off. "And...maybe in another world, instead of fighting us upon the Cornucopia in the rain...the boiling water so very hot...Glimmer could have been a wonderful actress, or maybe a fashion designer. In the end...I felt so bad for her."

"They may have fallen...but we cannot forget them. They, and every other tribute...they were people just like us. They deserve to be remembered as people...people that had others who loved them very much," Rue says, looking out at the crowd with a look so genuine. "We know these Games mean a lot to your district, so...we wish you the best of luck in the upcoming Quell."

"And we are deeply sorry for our roles in the deaths of Marvel and Glimmer," I say. I think that was a good conclusion.

The crowd do not seem to agree. They begin yelling and screaming, trying to storm the stage. We both scream and hold each other, but the Peacekeepers are holding them back. Even so, the looks in their eyes...it's almost as bad as the look on Glimmer's face in that final battle.

"Hey, we said we were sorry!" I exclaim, shrinking back.

"...It's not _our_ fault they died!" Rue says loudly. " _They_ were the ones who decided to volunteer! They _knew_ what they were getting themselves into!"

Oh boy…

Oh jeez Rue, I love you but did you really just say that…?

The Peacekeepers are quickly on alert as the crowd begins to riot, bashing, screaming and yelling. Curiously, that small girl with the cellphone is not even looking up from her device. The noise is loud and everybody is heading back inside, Seeder and Finnick calling to us to follow them. From the crowd, somebody throws something towards us. It's a small bottle of some kind.

Me and Rue let out shrill screams as the bottle smashes and a fire quickly starts on the stage. A molotov cocktail! The Peacekeepers shoot the person who threw it, but the fire is starting to spread. Shrieking in a way very unexpected of a Hunger Games victor I flee inside the building and soon find myself hiding under a table, the dangling tablecloth keeping my hidden.

"...This was a bad idea," I groan, flinching from the sounds of screaming and gunfire outside.

A few moments pass with nobody finding my hiding place, until Rue gets under the table with me. We sit in silence for a few moments.

"...Hold me?" I ask quietly.

"Only if you'll hold me," Rue says nervously.

We naturally both hold each other. At least it's some small comfort from the riot going on outside.

* * *

 **(Not much later…)**

* * *

We're back on the train now, District 1 behind us and a bag of candy beside me. All for Ula, of course. At least I kept my promise of getting her some candy from every District. Seeder gave me some she bought with her from 11 to save us some time. And now, Seeder paces in front of us, me and Rue sitting on a comfy sofa.

"Well...that couldn't have gone much worse," Seeder sighs.

"The man could have thrown _two_ molotov cocktails," Rue suggests.

Seeder gives Rue a look of distinct disapproval. Rue shrinks in her seat, looking sheepish.

"Well, it's true," Rue says quietly.

"At least the worst is over," I say, head in my hands. "After _that_ , how bad can the Capitol be?"

Seeder stops her pacing and looks at the two of us.

"Whatever you do, do not make eye contact with Snow," Seeder says seriously.

I shrink down in my seat. For a few sweet, _precious_ minutes I'd forgotten Snow's visit. I was wrong...the worst is not over...it's next.

"It'll be alright," Rue tells me gently. "At least we have our own Districts to look forward to after that."

Rue is right. At least we can count on our homes to welcome us with open arms...it'll be great being home, enjoying the celebrations at the end of every Victory Tour. I remember Annie's Victory Feast...it was nice.

I'd better be careful though...President Snow will be at the Capitol Party. I say the wrong thing, he could...could…

Oh Ula…

I'd best be on my guard. Like Seeder said, do not look him in the eye...and even more importantly, do not make him mad.

Hopefully somebody lets slip what the Quell is...at least then I can warn my friends.

* * *

Not the most fun couple of days for our Tiny Two. But, at least the worst of the Tour is over...or, is the worst just starting off? We'll soon find out, one way or another!


	4. The Quell Twist

**Disclaimer:** I do not own The Hunger Games. They belong to Suzanne Collins.

 **Note:** Thankfully, not as big of a wait for this one than the last one. The prologue section has ended, and now the plot is gonna pick up with more action and events happening. I think it'll surpass Hot Water the way things are planned out, but I will let you guys be the judge of that. So, that's just about enough from me, so let's get this started. :)

* * *

I thought the party at the end of the last Hunger Games was big, with all the celebration, dancing, crowds and everything that makes a party what it is. It was gigantic, but I survived it.

This however, this is even bigger. There are far more people, we're in a bigger area and now there is a massive fountain about two storeys high...and instead of water, it's got chocolate. Delicious, but it's hard to make up for the fact I feel really nervous and overwhelmed right now.

We only got in the Capitol two hours ago, and the party started thirty minutes ago, I think...but already, I've been forced to talk to a bunch of people I do not know, all high ups in the Capitol in some ways, and I've had to get on the dance floor three times. At least, seeing that I was pretty exhausted, they've given me a few minutes to sit down and relax. And so, here I am at one of the tables off to the side eating some of the party food.

For all the issues I have with the Capitol, their food is not one of them. They really can cook. The honeycomb pie is amazing. It seems the citizens of the Capitol agree as well, seeing how they can't get enough of the stuff. They just eat and eat and eat.

It's actually a little unnerving.

I almost throw up a few moments later when a few of the party guests drink a weird looking beverage and puke on the ground. As Avox's arrive to clean it up they begin eating once more.

There are people starving, and they are as wasteful as this? It feels painful to watch, and not just because it's so gross.

Suddenly, I feel less hungry.

"It's hard to watch isn't it?" Rue says as she sits down next to me. "So many people in District Eleven are starving, and they get to do that. It makes me wanna pout and throw a fit."

"It makes me wanna do more than that," I admit. "Four isn't starving or anything like that, but I've seen every District now...and, you saw how it was in Twelve."

Rue silently nods, looking sad. I put my hand on hers and she lightly smiles.

"We just have to get through this party, and then it's our Districts. No danger at all," I say with a smile.

"And the parties will be way better than this one." Rue agrees, smirking. "Whose District will we be going to first do you think? They have two victors, and we're from different Districts."

I have to admit, this has had me lightly curious for a bit. Maybe Rue's can be the final stop because Snow seems to hate her a little less than me and generally the Victor is last anyway. Or would my home be the last because before my...stunt...I'd still been able to fight, while Rue was unable to and was ready to let me...yeah. Guess I'll find out soon enough.

"I don't know for sure, but I'll be happy either way," I say honestly. "Besides, like you said...the parties will be better there."

"But no party could be better than one in the Capitol. It's impossible, not how it works," a voice says. Wait, that sounds kinds familiar…

A moment later a rather rich looking girl about our age sits at our table. I guess everybody in the Capitol is rich, but this girl looks a league above the rest. Oh, now I remember, this is Rhonda.

President Snow's granddaughter…

...I better be careful with what I say.

"Oh, hello Rhonda," I say. Not sure what else to say though, as I hardly got to speak to her last time I was here. Rue did most of the talking.

"How's life been going for you?" Rue asks politely.

"Oh, pretty well. Good food, lots of shopping...school is fun," Rhonda says, running a hand through her curls. Wait...curls? She didn't have those before…

"Um...I like what you've done with your hair," I say.

To this, Rhonda smiles sweetly. Like I gave her a compliment that she will always treasure. ...Did I?

"After you won your Games, curly hair has become very popular," Rhonda explains. "There's not a twelve year old without it. Well, not one who wants to be popular anyway. You're the youngest winner ever...at school, everybody loves you. I think District 4 is my favourite District now...I really hope they win the Quell."

To say this is awkward is an understatement. Rue seems a little put-out...not doubt due to her being from District 11 and Rhonda not wanting them to win means...well, besides that I'm not sure how to take this. The Capitol children like me? Why...because I didn't die? Everybody currently alive seems to have managed that just fine without being seen as amazing…

I'd love to be mediocre again.

"So," Rhonda continues. "Are you excited for the Quell? I asked Grandpa what the Quell is going to be, but he says I have to wait like everybody else. I don't think I should have to, nor should the Victors at least, but I suppose good things come to those who wait. That's what mummy says anyway."

I don't even have time to pick my words because Rue seems to have beaten me to it.

"Why would anybody look forward to the Quell? Innocent children get killed," Rue says quietly. "Would _you_ want to be in the Arena and die the same way Gimmer did?"

These are questions I wanted to ask, but didn't. I cant help glancing around, just in case President Snow is nearby. If we make his granddaughter Anti-Games and he knows it was us...the thought scares me more than most things ever could. But still, Rhonda looks thoughtful.

"Well, no, I suppose I'd rather not," Rhonda admits. "But I don't have to, because the Capitol children don't get to take part, and anybody who wants to is told not to. A lot of people died in the Dark Days, and this is how we stop anything scary like that from happening again. Plus, it's really exciting TV. Now that I'm twelve, I can submit sponsor funds. It's oh so much fun."

Rhonda sips from a pink drink...I think it might be strawberry milkshake? Meanwhile myself and Rue exchange a glance. I have a decent feeling we realise the same thing. One evening of talking is not going to change Rhonda's view at all. If only we had more time...but, we don't.

"You know, I'm glad you guys won and the others didn't," Rhonda continues. She looks so sincere. "All the other victors are so much older than me, even the newest ones, and none of them like being near me for some reason. Maybe as I'm young?. But now, there are two winners my age that I can talk to. It'll be lovely, becoming lifelong friends as the years and future Games pass by. Perhaps we'll see more younger winners like you two every now and then? It would be lovely if any kids I ever have would have young Victors to play with. I guess what I am trying to say is I am happy you're my friends."

Rhonda smiles, returning to her drink. How do I reply to that though? She said it herself, she likes us... _genuinely_ likes us and considers us her friends. And as Victors...we will see her a decent amount as time passes, so maybe...maybe as life goes by we could turn her Anti-Games, little by little. A hazardous plan to spring into, but if it spares future children from such horrible things as Mutt attacks, being gutted...boiling to death…

But she doesn't see anything wrong with the Games. It's like she sees it as some kind of fun TV show. How can the Capitol not see it? They see the blood and violence up close and have done for over seventy years, so why do none of them question this? Surely nobody, least of all adults, is _**that**_ naive? Is something in their food making them so...odd?

Suddenly, I do not feel hungry, or thirsty.

"...I think we're both happy to have you as a friend, right Rue?" I say, glancing at her as I speak.

"Uh huh. Two victors from separate Districts being friends with a Capitol girl...it sounds lovely," Rue says, though she still seems uneasy from Rhonda not seeing the Games as the yearly execution of twenty three kids as they are.

Well, twenty two just the one time.

And forty seven for the second Quarter Quell...

Soon enough I excuse myself, letting Rue and Rhonda talk. I'd just love to be alone for a bit, but where would no Capitol citizens go in such a bustling party? They're everywhere.

...But the party is inside. Perhaps...perhaps the garden area? Yeah, that'd work. Maybe I could use a straw to just hide in the pond for a bit?

* * *

 **(Not much later...)**

* * *

Well, hiding in the pond seems impossible as it has a protective covering over it, but at least at the bottom of the garden area nobody is around. The party feels distant now, all the laughter, music and everything else a comfortable distance away.

I'm alone.

"At last..." I say in content, sitting on a bench.

My plan had been to just stay here, maybe star gaze or take a nap or something. But, not even thirty seconds later my plan is foiled.

"All guests, especially victors, are to stay inside with the rest of the party, or at least within a three meter proximity to the building," a voice says. Wait, I've never heard that one before.

I look at my 'guest', wondering who this person is. She's an adult, maybe in her thirties, with a darker skin tone than Rue. Her hair is cut very short and she just looks at me. No emotion like disapproval, or pleasure to speak to a victor. Just calmness and a lack of anything.

Have I seen this women before? I can't remember…

"Oh, sorry...I just wanted a bit of quiet time," I say. I mean, I'm not lying so why punish me? "The music was loud and the sight of vomit...I needed a few minutes by myself."

"I suppose that makes sense. But you are to return to the party now. If you need to rest, sit at a table off to the side," the woman continues calmly.

"...Sorry, but...do I know you?" I ask. I feel like I should, but my mind is drawing a blank. "Have we ever met?"

"Never up close, but we have been in the same room once," the women states. "Your private training session. You were good with knives."

Private training...it was only me and…

Crap, this women is a Gamemaker! I think I saw her near the front of their balcony, sipping wine? But, I never heard her name.

"I...still don't really know who you are," I admit slowly.

"Lucia Rosemane," the women says. "One of the higher ranked Gamemakers. You did well to escape the Dog Mutts at the end."

My blood runs cold, and my face goes pale. Those Mutts...the way they were created…

"Is something the matter?" Lucia asks, still without any emotion.

"...You _**sick**_ monster," I scowl, before I even realize I have done it.

"What are you talking about?" Lucia asks.

"You turned the dead...into those Mutts," I say, feeling both sick to my stomach and full of hatred in my heart. "Why would you do such a revolting thing?"

"We needed a good finale, and I'm the best are making Mutts," Lucia says, shrugging. "They were just Fallen Tributes."

"And they were more human, even as Mutts, than you could ever be!" I yell, angry. I can't help shedding tears at the thought of Mutt Katniss. Which one was she?

"I don't like your tone," Lucia says, still calm but with danger in her voice.

"...I don't like your anything," I say.

I don't know what came over me. I don't know why I thought it was a good idea.

But I just gave Lucia a very harsh kick in the knee. She yells out a scream and falls down, clutching her knee. Is...is she crying? It wasn't that hard...I'm only a kid. Is she that unused to pain?

Wait, I just kicked a Gamemaker…

Shit!

Seconds later I find myself sprinting back into the party and making a beeline for the exit door. Maybe I can hide in an empty room for a while. I was told to stay in the building, or close to it.

Not breaking that rule at least…

* * *

 **(Not much later…)**

* * *

I sit alone in a sitting room, watching TV. Nobody has come looking for me, either to talk to me or arrest me, so I guess I'm in the clear right now. So long as I can leave without Lucia, or anybody she may have told, seeing me then I can get on my way without trouble.

...I bet that means I have to get out without anybody seeing me.

But, that kick to the knee...after Lucia turned the Fallen into mindless Mutts, wouldn't anybody have done the same? Especially if they were alive and being chased by them...and saw somebody else get torn to shreds by them as well? ...I never would've done that before my Games. I really am changed, and probably more than I realise.

At least watching Fiona and Lawrence takes my mind off of the situation for a few precious minutes.

* * *

" _But Fiona, my dear, I don't know if we should."_

" _Why not Lawrence? Don't you love me? Love me like you used to?"_

" _Mmm, always Fiona, always. But what would people say if they knew."_

" _We cannot change our love for anybody, nor should we have to."_

" _But Fiona, you're my cousin's auntie's daughter!"_

" _Forbidden love is the best, Lawrence. Oh, Lawrence."_

" _Oh, Fiona."_

* * *

...Is this what romance is going to be like for myself and Rue as time goes by? Or, is this just how Capitol romances tend to go? The thought of any romance being like this strikes me as odd.

Wait, wait a second.

Cousin's auntie's daughter...EWWWWWWW!

Seconds later the TV is switched off and I am gagging. Suddenly, the show is a lot less engaging. Yuck…

"I remember seeing that episode. Took me quite off guard the first time," a voice remarks. Not Lucia, but not one a recognise. Oh no…

A man has entered and he...seems like he's not going to hold me down an arrest me. Good start. He seems very refined, with a calm face, short and tidy greying blond hair, and his clothing is...surprisingly not colourful. Just a purple suit and pants with a probably expensive back jacket over it. He seems to have a rather intricate watch on one arm.

The man seems to know I have no idea who he is.

"Oh, of course, you wouldn't remember me. Plutarch Heavenbee," the man says politely. "I was watching your private session, near the back."

Another Gamemaker? Life, why do you hate me so?

"I hear from Lucia that you do not have much respect for Gamemakers," Plutarch continues. He seems more generally curious than angry though. "I guess after your Games being so recent, you wouldn't."

"Yea...I wouldn't," I confirm. Lucia probably told him everything, so I can't lie...not that it'd work anyway. "Um...I think outside the Capitol and Career Districts _nobody_ likes Game-Makers. Those Mutts..."

"Ah, yes, that. I can assure I have nothing to do with Muttation making, so that is something I had no part in. The surviving Muttations were disposed of painlessly, I give you my word," Plutarch says.

"Like Katniss' Mutt?" I say coldly. Only 12 and...already dealing with all of this.

"Actually, Katniss' Muttation was the one that the boy from 3 killed," Plutarch explains. I instantly feel sick to my stomach. She'd been right there…

"Why are you talking to me?" I ask quietly. "You and the other Gamemakers...you caused so much pain, so much hurt. Fixing my body doesn't erase that."

"...It can help to have friends in high places," Plutarch says mysteriously. "Seneca was executed so Lucia is Head Gamemaker this year. I let her have it. If we were to, maybe get along, I could possibly have her lay off of District Four this year."

It looks like Plutarch wants to say more, but he doesn't.

"Well, perhaps we can talk more once the Quell begins. Plans are going right ahead, of course they have been for a few years now, but suffice to say that it's going to be memorable," Plutarch says.

Plutarch looks at his watch. Is he going to show it to me? I mean, I guess watches are ok. However, he seems to change his mind and heads to the door.

"Be careful. You won your Games, but not everybody is happy. And, not just those who lost their bets. I'd rather not see anything happen to a Victor...especially a young one who has shown he has fire simmering somewhere within him," Plutarch says, lightly smiling. "See you once the Quell begins."

Plutarch leaves, and I suspect leaving a few things unsaid as he does so. Did he want me to like him? I mean, if _he_ likes _me_ then it helps whoever gets reaped this year, but if _I_ like _him_...what would he gain?

There is so much I don't understand.

It's a relief when Rue enters a few minutes later, sitting next to me and putting an arm around me.

"You escaped the party? Lucky!" Rue teases. "Anything much happen? I think I at least got Rhonda to admit that decapitations are not much fun."

"I met two Gamemakers...and I may have kicked one in the knee, not knowing she was the Head Gamemaker for the Quell," I admit awkwardly.

Rue stares at me for a moment.

"I knew you were a toughie. I've always wanted to do that," Rue admits with a giggle.

At least for a few moments, we laugh.

* * *

 **(The next day…)**

* * *

Home sweet home. _At last_.

I got back into Four a few hours ago, and just like when I got home after the Games it feels _**so**_ good. This is where the Victory Tour ends for me.

But for Rue, it ends in Eleven. We took separate trains from the Capitol, and I won't see her for a while. Snow's announcement said how, as the Tour ends in the Victor's District, then we will simply go to our own Districts to fulfil this, as we are both Victors. I bet he just doesn't want our Districts to be too friendly.

Part of me feel glad I won't have to answer for being somewhat involved with Thresh's death. Part of me feels disgusted I thought the first part.

But, as I sit on the docks, the streets behind me filled with celebrations and cheer, I can't help but look up at the night sky.

After all, that's where Marina's face is being projected. The Capitol's reminder to us that these celebrations have cost us something. The life of one of our own.

It's hard to enjoy the food, good as it is, when Marina's face stares down at me.

I can hear several footsteps approaching. Normally I'd want no company at all, but...I know who they are.

It's only a few moments until Gill, Coral, Dory and Tack sit around me. Gill on a crate, Dory and Tack either side of me, and Coral standing by. I usually like to cry alone...but, sometimes it's nice having company.

"It's good to have you back," Dory says with a smile. "We saw the Tour on TV...you did great."

"I couldn't have done it...I'd have fainted in every District," Tack mumbles.

"It hurt a lot, seeing the dead...it's what they want. They want the Districts to hate each other." I mumble. The Capitol really has a tight system. Even being apologetic helped little, if that.

"Eleven doesn't hate you, and by extension us," Gill says confidently.

"How are you always so confident?" I cannot help but ask.

"If I'm not, who will be? Plus, if a 12 year old can win the Games...well, I'm just a bit stronger than you Urchin. I feel less scared," Gill says with a grin.

We're silent for a while, watching the waves. Coral looks up at Marina.

"I wish she'd kicked more ass and killed one of those Careers. She seemed nice and looked tough," Coral says. It makes sense she'd be distant, as she never met Marina.

"I wonder who's gonna be dead next Games," Tack whimpers.

"Maybe nobody? Maybe both Tributes from Four will win?" Dory says confidently. "I mean, if two from different Districts can win how hard can it be? Just try to kill yourselves and _boom_ , you're home."

"...It would appear suicide can be convenient," Gill remarks.

"Are we really going there?" I moan, already feeling ill from hearing all of this.

"I'd rather we didn't," Tack admits.

We're all silent for a while, the topic forgotten for a bit. We're all nervous though, with the Quell coming up. My friends nervous about being Reaped, me worried I may have to Mentor them, both of us worried about what the twist will actually be.

I'm sure speculation will be picking up soon.

"...I'm so glad to see you guys again," I say quietly. "You're keeping me sane. You...you don't know what it was _like_ , the Games and the Victory Tour and...and..."

Only a moment later I am being hugged by four people. I smile.

"We don't, but we'll try to understand," Dory says gently.

"Yeah, can't have Rue keeping you for herself," Gill adds.

It's good to be home.

"...You know, at the Capitol party I may have kinda kicked the Head Gamemaker in the knee," I admit awkwardly.

Everybody is silent.

"We have a legend over here!" Gill exclaims, laughing hard.

"You've kicked where no twelve year old has kicked before," Dory says, giggling.

"I wish I had the nerve," Tack says quietly.

Coral just snickers a bit.

"...Did they cry?" Coral asks.

"Well, yes but-." I begin but I get no further as everybody is laughing in glee.

For a moment, it's almost as if Marina's face in the sky smiled for a moment.

Yeah...it's _great_ to be home.

* * *

 **(A few weeks later…)**

* * *

Life has gone somewhat back to normal now. Mostly. I'm still a bit of a celebrity, reluctantly I assure you, but at least now things have settled into routine again. School, hang out with friends, play with Ula, swim as much as I can...just live life, and try to move on.

But, the Quell has been getting closer and closer every day. Time works that way, I know, but people are very nervous. Nobody who could be reaped knows what it is going to be, just that they won't repeat the last two Quell twists. Everywhere I go there are whispers of what it could be, and even some adults are worried. An adult only Quell isn't impossible.

It's happening all too fast, really. In just a month, it'll be Reaping Day. Normally six extra months away, but now forever to be in the winter. A month until two more are sent off to their likely deaths.

I feel sick at the thought of mentoring somebody and seeing them die at the Cornucopia Bloodbath…

Reaping Day is going to be bad, I can tell. I don't need to be a psychic or something to know that much. But today...it might have the potential to be worse, or at least close to being as bad.

After all, today is the day the Quell Twist is announced.

It's a school day, a cloudy Monday to be exact, and I'm in class with all others of my age group. The math test is before me, but I can't focus on any of the questions, even the ones I know easily. I'm just looking at the clock anxiously. Everybody is, even Mr Minnow.

It's 11:55 AM.

The Quell Twist will be announced at midday exactly.

Lives will be ended based upon what somebody wrote on a card almost seventy five years ago.

It feels like a month, but even then it's too soon…but, right on cue the large school television that had been on standby comes to life, displaying the Capitol Seal as the anthem plays loud and proud. I wonder how kids in the other classes feel right now.

Once the anthem ends the screen shows President Snow on a grand balcony. He's dressed for the occasion and gives a chillingly grandfatherly look to the camera.

This is going to suck.

" _Greeting Panem_ ," Snow says grandly once the cheering from the Capitol Citizens has died down. " _On this day, this grand day, we celebrate the near seventy fifth anniversary of the defeat of the dangerous rebellion, the rebellion that shook our nation and hurt many in terrible ways. We remember our fallen, and how close our nation came to a collapse from the vile actions the rebels took. Remember your freedom, and remember your life. But also, remember freedom as we have it does have a cost. And so, today, we will commence with the reading of the card, for the Seventy Fifth Annual Hunger Games, and the much anticipated Third Quarter Quell...six months early_."

A young boy, maybe about Ula's age if I am guessing right, approaches Snow with a smile and holding a wooden box. He stops before Snow, looking respectful. Snow seems to smile, and opens the box. He takes out an envelope. It is shown clearly to the cameras, marked with a number 75 on it.

Already my classmates are mumbling in fear.

Snow opens the envelope, doing so carefully but slowly as well. He drags out the suspense, and the fear that comes with it. But, it's not long until he holds the revealed card, looking it over.

All is deathly silent for a moment.

" _On the 75_ _th_ _anniversary, as a reminder to the rebels that it was they who, without exception, harmed many of the Capitol's youngest, only 12 year olds may be reaped, without exception_." Snow reads calmly.

…

... _ **Oh no** …_

I'm silent, frozen in absolute horror. I don't even listen to whatever Snow says next, I'm too sickened by what was in the card.

The silence does not last very long, as after a few drawn out seconds everybody is screaming and crying in panic. Dory is crying, Coral is gasping for air like a fish on land, Tack has fainted and Gill is yelling, throwing erasers at the TV in hatred. And that's just my closest friends! Other kids are sobbing, screaming, running around in panic...it's horrifying.

Mr Minnow is trying to calm us, but I can see he knows it's a lost cause and he also looks horrified. He cares about his class.

Over in the corner are the Reef twins. They look depressed, but relieved. They turn thirteen a week before the reaping. So lucky…

I sit frozen in horror and shock. It takes a few moments to register that Mr Minnow is letting us go home for the day, the test forgotten.

As I watch Dory trying to get Tack to wake up, I feel as though everything around me has died...or, maybe everybody around me could die soon is the way to say it? My classmates...any of them could die. There are other schools in Four of course with other twelve year olds, but...I'm just afraid now…

Twenty four twelve year olds made to fight to the death? How could _anybody_ do that? Or watch it and _enjoy_ it? How…?

I can't help but feel like there are a few factors I am missing here. I don't know why though...it was just a horrible Quell written decades ago. But why do I feel like I'm not seeing something? I just don't understand.

Everybody soon parts ways and I head off quickly, making a beeline for the Victor's Village. Right now, I just want my family.

I'm at the gates to the village in record time, but just as I enter a _horrible_ thought suddenly occurs to me.

 _Without exception_.

...Does that wording mean I could be reaped?

Again…?

* * *

Like I said, it's not the same twist as Catching Fire...but, is Urchin actually in danger? Are his friends in danger? Maybe people we've never seen? Stay tuned...we're only just getting started.


	5. Discount Careers

**Disclaimer:** I do not own The Hunger Games. They belong to Suzanne Collins.

 **Note:** And so, with this chapter we come to the end of Act 1. With the story properly set up at this point, you can start to expect more action and more interesting things to begin popping up and happening. This chapter was a satisfying one to write, so hopefully it'll be satisfying to read as well. I'll try to keep updates not taking too long, as things are getting good now from a writer standpoint. That's enough from me, so read and hopefully enjoy. :)

* * *

It's been a very rough week in District 4, and not just for me. The odds are ridiculously low, but being reaped again...the thought of it makes me really ill. And, what about Rue? The Head Peacekeeper confirmed the wording, but...still, very low odds. Even with less names in there, mine is only in a single time. It was unlikely to be picked once...twice, well, math and probability say that this time the odds are in my favour.

But like I said, it's not just been a rough week for me. In fact, it's been horrible for everybody who has a child aged twelve, or one who will turn twelve by the upcoming reaping. School has been...tough. Everybody is weeping and sobbing in terror every time class is in session...well, when it was in session. Mr Minnow let us all have time off until reaping day is over. I suspect it'll be less about fun, and more about spending time with family...in case it's the last time it'll be possible.

So now, I'm sitting in the living room of my home with Ula. Mum and dad are out at the moment, so it's just us here. The thought of being away from my dear little sister again...it hurts...it hurts badly. Then again, I'll be mentoring no matter what happens...so, I guess I should make use of the time we have.

Three weeks until the day we all fear, and in just a week from now I'll be filmed for my talent. I was thinking maybe dancing...pretty inoffensive, not a chance of it causing any harm.

"Wat'cha thinking about Urchy?" Ula asks me, smiling.

"Oh, uh...nothing much," I lie. How do I talk about the Hunger Games with a six year old?

"A lot of people seem a little strange right now. They're acting differently. Oh! Maybe they're getting into character for the sequel to the movie you were in?" Ula says, looking at me in...admiration. "You were so super in your movie. Oh! Maybe you'll be in another and be even more super?"

Never again, never again!

"Oh, uh...I think I might retire from, um, acting. It was a stressful role and...um...I think it's not really me," I say awkwardly. "So, did you like the candy I got you from all of the other Districts?"

"Uh huh! I think District Seven has the best candy. They have gummy trees. Imagine a big forest, made of gummies," Ula says, looking excited at the thought.

...Hmm...not as bad as the Arena was, but...still, the fact it's a kind of forest makes me a bit uneasy to think about it.

"How about we put on a movie?" I suggest, getting up to look through the titles. All of them Capitol made. "Got a preference?"

Before Ula can reply there is a sudden knocking at the door. By sudden, I mean frantic banging has begun with no warning.

"Be right back," I say as I run to the door.

Please don't be bad news. Knocks at the door unprompted have generally meant bad news for the person whose door it is. Not just due to the Hunger Games, but fishing accidents, sharks by the bay...I don't want to open the door.

But, I have no choice and part of me feels almost compelled to open the door. I can't hide from something if it is inevitable.

I open the door and, to more surprise than I should feel, I see my friends standing there. All anxious and nervous, looking like they have something to say.

"...Wanna come in?" I offer awkwardly.

* * *

 **(A few minutes later…)**

* * *

The five of us sit around the dining table, all with a can of some Capitol brand soda. But nobody is drinking. The Quell is on our minds and I just know why want to say something.

"So...what do you guys need?" I ask after a while.

"A boat out of Panem!" Tack yells, looking very afraid.

"That or a good place to hide for a few years on reaping day," Gill adds, worry in his eyes.

"I don't think I can-," I begin before Coral speaks up.

"Guys, that's not what you wanted to ask and you know it!" Carol says firmly.

"So, what do you want to ask me?" I say, feeling lost.

Once again, the gang is all silent. After a few moments Dory speaks up.

"Urchin, could you train us for the Games, in case we get reaped? Like, as if we were discount Careers?" Dory asks, so much hope in her voice.

Wait...WHAT?!

"...What?" Is all I can find it in me to say.

"The Tributes from One and Two always train so much, and even if Careers our age are less tough, we still need some training if we get picked," Gill explains. "Knowing how to swing a sword would be useful."

"Yeah, if those Districts can do it, why can't we?" Dory agrees.

"Where would we even train?" I ask. I mean, do I even have the space...let alone skill?

"Maybe your basement?" Gill suggests, looking more and more confident. "You can order all the equipment for us. We can train with weapons, build up muscles with food and jogging...yeah guys, we can really do this!"

"Wait, hang on! I'm not saying I won't help, because I _really_ want to help...but won't people get suspicious if I start ordering training equipment?" I point out. If Snow caught wind of this plan, I can only imagine a fraction of how badly it'd end for all of us. But if this could save my friends...how can I not help them?

This questions hangs over us for a while. How would we hide this? One and Two get away with it because they are so Pro-Capitol and always provide a good show to the citizens of the Capitol...but a bunch of kids from Four? We'd never get away with this and if we'd not be reaped automatically, well, we may be whipped. Or worse…

"Wait, I have an idea. Urchin, you're being filmed for your talent in a week. Did you tell them what you're doing?" Gill asks suddenly, looking like he's had a brainwave.

"Well, I was thinking of showing my dancing skills," I reply. What's he getting at.

"Just say you're doing body building and use that as the cover for what we're doing. It's foolproof!" Gill explains. "Just say the weapon stuff is for a collection to remind you of your 'glory days' or some other rubbish, and move it all into the basement when the video is done. What proof would they have it's not meant for you talent? You'd be training anyway!"

"Hey, yeah! That could really work!" Dory says in glee.

The gang all looks at me, so hopeful and pleading. Tack looks like he is silently begging. I can't blame him though, as his family hit really hard times lately. His name is in there five times…

"Ok, I'll do it," I decide. I sure hope this works...though, if mum and dad find out it may get awkward. "I guess I'll make a few phone calls then. I'll find the phone number, you guys make a list of what we're going to need."

I'm not even out of the room, before pencils hit paper. So, it's only a few minutes later I find myself on the phone, placing my order for all the equipment we'll need. Money isn't the issue, but being caught would be. But with the Capitol seeing me as such a young celebrity, including the woman on the phone...maybe we _can_ get away with this?

But we're not just gonna need to train our bodies to be muscular and build up our skills with weapons...we need to get our minds ready too. When I was back in the training center, Finnick told me about Hunger Games Meta...things to know and common things that lead to death. Consistences Games have had over the years.

...Looks like I might need to make a stop at the library later.

* * *

 **(A week later…)**

* * *

That was embarrassing. After a week of training...well, I'm not terrible but I really don't think I was that good at the Bodybuilding Talent that just got filmed. But the camera crew seemed impressed by it, and nobody seemed suspicious it was anything more than simply what was needed for the shoot and my new talent. So now, I can let out a sigh of relief as everybody from the Capitol is gone and a few minutes later my friends pour in, ready to train.

Over the past week we've been eating a lot of protein, stuff like meat and eggs, to build up a little muscle mass and we've gone of runs together. But here in my basement academy...I can't believe I am calling it that...we've been picking up skills. I made sure we all learnt about knives as they always show up at the Cornucopia, like Finnick told me, but we've started to branch out a bit since then.

Tack is always reading all kinds of survival books. He knows stuff I'd never heard of until now, even after surviving the 74th Games. He's not found a weapon he is good with, but maybe...maybe it's not about being the most aggressive. Just about living the longest?

Dory has found a talent with axes. Like all the weapons here, they're not the real thing, but...it's close enough. Seeing Dory throw them and swing them at the targets, I see a real chance of her getting back home if she got picked.

Gill has been working out at any chance he gets, and now he holds a spear. I thought Marvel was good, but...ok, Marvel was better, but he had years of training. If Gill is this competent after a week, then he could really make it home.

And Coral...I never would've guessed it, but she's starting to get good at making bandages and knowing how to treat wounds. Every time I test her, she gets it all right. Not only that, but Coral really knows how to use a short sword. She can heal wounds, but make them just as easily.

As for me, I've kept my knife skills sharp. Not trying to make a pun, honest. But that's not enough, not if the worst happens to me. I've tried to learn everything...but that made me panic and break down a few times, so I stuck to focusing on survival skills and just one new weapon. A trident.

Just like Uncle Finnick.

I'm just amazed mum and dad have not found out about this yet, but I don't see why they'd complain too much. And tonight they'll be heading off on a fishing trip, back just before the reaping. Until then, Finnick is watching me and Ula.

Now, today we're doing something different. The weapons are stacked away where they should be, the dumbbells and work-out gear off to the side and the survival books on the shelf. Instead, I've moved the television down to the basement, we're all sitting on the sofa with notebooks in hand and, while Ula is spending the afternoon with Annie…

...We're going to watch a tape of the 1st Annual Hunger Games.

"Ok guys," I begin nervously. "This going to be graphic. I won't lie, it'll probably be hard to watch. We'd have watched it at school soon enough anyway once the last of us turned twelve, but...we're watching it now to take notes on. Just...make note of what you see. Watch and make note of the horrors and how this has differs from recent Games that we remember. If you want to leave...now is the time to do so."

But, nobody leaves. We all stay right where we are.

"We're ready," Coral says grimly.

And so, I press play and it begins.

What I knew before watching this was that the 1st Hunger Games had the biggest bloodbath, and lasted for the shortest amount of time. That's it. But as I watch now, I know the worst is coming and I can only try to keep my vomit down and make notes.

The Games begin with an ariel view of the Cornucopia and the clearing it is within, with a montage showing the surrounding area along with a few seconds to focus on each of the tributes as well as showing some of the places on the Arena. The Arena however is...rather simple. Just a large meadow spanning several miles, with light amounts of trees here and there and a thin blanket of snow. But, how could this year have the massive bloodbath it did? All of the Tributes look afraid...this was before Careers existed.

When the Games begin though...there is no mad rush for any supplies. In fact, it's over a minute before anybody dares to move. They all slowly make their way to the Cornucopia and look over what there is. It looks like, even so long ago, the tributes had the same colour coordination on their jackets that we do right now. Seastorm green for Four, bottle green for Nine, coal black for Twelve…

Time is slowly passing, but nobody has started to attack yet. All the tributes eye each other nervously, but nobody is making any move to actually attack. So, how did this bloodbath start? Who landed the first ever kill?

It looks like most of the tributes have got what they want and are inching away form each other. Wait, is that it? But, wait...the camera is showing the girl from Ten fiddling around with a crossbow. Her handling of it doesn't seem very safe or professional.

...And now it starts.

The girl fumbles for a moment and the arrow fires, taking down the girl from Seven instantly. Everybody stares in shock for a moment. The boy from Seven tries to avenge his District Partner, stabbing the girl from Ten and dropping her. Her partner takes a swing at him, but accidentally slashes the throat of the boy from Eight next to him.

And it just goes on and on. Overreactions and fear starting the first ever bloodbath It's horrifying to watch this carnage going on. To think, the yearly bloodbath started because of an accident…

Weapons clash, people are killed and the bodies mount up. The boy from Nine, a timid fifteen year old with ashen skin, grabs a few supplies from the Cornucopia and flees while others are occupied...smart boy. A few others flee the area too...those that get the chance anyway.

The sun eventually sets as the carnage is over. And then the cannons fire...one after another without pause, until eighteen have fired. Eighteen tributes dead on the first day...the biggest bloodbath ever, or at least tied with the second Quell if you count the girl in that year who jumped off her pedestal to end it early. All because a crossbow got accidentally fired. There is only one Tribute left alive in the clearing who did not run away.

The boy from Four.

I can't help but feel a little anxious as I watch the first male tribute my District ever had checking the bodies are truly without life, and then looking through the supplies he now has all to himself.

As we watch all this we're all making a lot of notes, though Tack seems to be having trouble holding his pencil due to how terrified he feels and how shaky his hands are.

We keep watching. The second day sees four more tributes die. Both from Six who had been trying to work together...both hunted down by the boy from Four and his scythe. The boy from Nine gets into an altercation with the girl from Three born from her paranoia...it ends when she trips and impacts the forcefield, being fried instantly and her heart stopping. And then the boy from Eleven kills himself, unable to live on after seeing the horrible things he has. The boy from Nine tried to talk him out of it, but failed.

And then on day three the finale begins...it's hard to watch, but at the same time it's strangely tame. Rather than being chased by Mutts and batting upon the Cornucopia surrounded by a sea of boiling water...the boy from Nine, Mizar Aldjoy, is found by the boy from Four, Kai Stickle, and the fight begins in a remote section of the snowy meadow. At this point both have bows and circle each other, firing them off. Kai seems to have the upper hand, but when he takes just a moment to yell a battle cry Mizar gets him in the foot and, while he screams, finishes him off with an arrow to the chest.

The 1st Hunger Games end with Mizar setting down his weapons, crying in relief and remorse. As the 'credits' roll I turn my view to my friends, all of whom have made quite a few notes by now.

"So, those were the First Hunger Games. Notice anything about them?" I ask, looking at my own notes as I speak. "For one thing...there were no Mutts. Anything to add?"

"No Careers," Dory says, looking sick from what we have watched. "And, One and Two lost their tributes on day one."

"The Games were really short," Tack adds timidly.

"Nobody ran to the Cornucopia at the start...the whole thing began as an accident. Nobody would have been hurt if the crossbow hadn't fired by accident," Gill states.

"There were not any sponsors," Coral says, tapping her chin. "Also, it was horrible! I mean, it is every year, but...still!"

Indeed everybody looks ill after what we have seen. Dory and Tack are shaking a little. Actually, I'm trembling as well...it's even harder to watch after being there before…

"As you can all see...the Hunger Games have changed a lot from what they were once like. The First Hunger Games were simple, but no less chilling. Short, no Mutts, no Sponsors...no Careers...it's strange to watch it now," I explain, looking to the side uneasily. "But now, the Games we see are the opposite...long, full of mutts and traps, sponsors mean everything...Careers kill the weak very fast," I list, closing my eyes at what is still to come. "So, now that we've seen how things have changed...we're...we're..."

My friends looks anxious now.

"What are we going to do?" Coral asks, looking uneasy.

I shiver.

"...We're going to be watching the Seventy Fourth Hunger games...my Games," I say quietly. "Once again...be r-r-ready to make notes. The Quell will probably be s-s-similar..."

And so, we watch it. We watch the whole thing, and by the end I am about ready to puke, and my face is pale with sweat all over it. We make notes, and start forming plans if the worst happens.

...And I do not sleep at all that night. I do however, puke and scream a lot…

* * *

 **(A week later…)**

* * *

Reaping day is just a week away and now the children of the District are really feeling terrified. Normally twelve year olds are the safest at a reaping...myself not included as the last reaping showed...but when it's only twelve year olds who can be reaped, that tiny shred of hope has been torn away from us. It could really be anybody. Maybe even me. And if not me, maybe a friend? And either way, I will at the minimum be required to mentor somebody my age who might get killed one day one! It hurts…

I called Rue earlier today. Normally a pleasant thing, but...this time not so much. Dory warned me the phone may be tapped or something like that, so I had to try to get the point across some other way. It was awkward, but...I think Rue got the message.

...If Rue is reaped, and two of my friends are as well...I might just die of heartbreak…

Right now Gill, Tack and Coral are in the basement working on building up their weapon skills while myself and Dory are in the living room, testing each other on what we know about poisonous plants.

Well, we were until we heard a knock at the door. Hiding our books under the sofa, we approached the door to open it. Now we stand here, looking up at Harrick. He's our Head Peacekeeper, and a nasty one at that. He makes all the kids cry.

Amazingly, after being in the Hunger Games...he doesn't seem so tough anymore. But he has power...power to punish us…

"Oh, uh, good afternoon Harrick," I say, trying to smile. "What's up? ...Oh no...are my parents ok?!"

This is bad! This is bad! This is bad!

"Relax, they're fine," Harrick says. I get the feeling he'd not care if they were not though...but, it's a relief… "I'm here because I've seen you and your 'friends' together a lot lately. Going on runs, play fighting with branches…and always staying in your house for hours a day. Consider me suspicious kid, and wanting to know more. Now."

"Friends hang out together," I say awkwardly. Though, I don't really know if Harrick has any friends, so maybe he'd not know?

"I think it may be more than that," Harrick says, leering. "I might even say it's a sort of...miniaturise Career Academy."

This is worse! This is worse! This is worse!

I need an excuse, and fast!

"Um...no?" I say slowly. Oh real smooth… "We're just hanging out."

"Then you won't mind me coming in," Harrick says smugly.

"But why? There's nothing here for you to see...and isn't it a little bit creepy that you're a grown man who wants to come into a house full of children?" Dory asks innocently...well, actually, no. She knows what she is implying of Harrick. "Nothing to see here."

Harrick looks angry at the implied accusation and looms over Dory. I'm shaking now, but Dory is very quiet as she looks up at Harrick.

"Tell me, girl...where is the Career Academy?" Harrick says icily. "I _will_ know if you lie."

I chance a very brief glance over my shoulder while Harrick and Dory have a stare-down. Gill peeps out from behind the basement door and gives me a thumbs up. Does he have a plan? Looking back at Dory and Harrick I hold my breath, wondering who is going to act first.

"Well..." Dory begins. "I don't know where it's not."

"So, you're saying you do not know where it is?" Harrick replies, glowering.

"I'm saying that it wouldn't be inaccurate to assume that I can't really not tell you that your question is or isn't almost somewhat partially incorrect," Dory continues, a cheeky look in her eyes.

Wait, uh...ok, I'm lost on this one already. Harrick gives me a look and I just shrug.

"So you do know!" Harrick barks after a few moments.

"Well on the contrary, I think my answer is that I am honestly possibly more or less not truly rejecting the idea that in no way with any amount of uncertainty that I completely undeniably do or do not know where the Career Academy shouldn't most likely be located. Well, if that were indeed where it was not. And if it was not where I knew it was or was not, that'd clearly mean that I'd know where it wasn't...if that is where actually where it isn't," Dory says. She keeps a straight face throughout this and while I sight the urge to faint she fights the urge to giggle.

I'm totally confused. What the hell was Dory saying? I really do not get it at all. Harrick looks totally stumped, scratching his head in bewilderment. For a few moments a very awkward silence ensues.

Eventually however Harrick shoves us aside, stepping in.

"Stay there," Harrick says coldly. "I know you're hiding something, and I will find it."

Da-da-da, we're dead…

All we can do is stand there, trying to not feel afraid as Harrick makes his search. He checks every room...every room except the basement. He looks at his with a sneer.

"Looks like I've found the secret," Harrick says, smirking. "Maybe in One or Two...but a kid in Four? You're gonna suffer whipping. One hundred per member. Come here! Down here with me!"

And so, we follow. I keep my face passive and so does Dory. Terrified as I am, I do not want to give Harrick the satisfaction of seeing my fear. Plus, he's no Career. But even so, as we reach the botom of the stairs I feel like puking.

"What the hell?!" Harrick roars in shock.

...How? I don't know how it has happened, but Gill, Coral and Tack are gone...and not just that, but so are all of the weapons and training supplies. In fact, the only thing here is the weightlifting gear that was seen in my talent video. Somehow, everything incriminating is gone, and it's as if nobody was down here. What did Gill and the others do?

I can't let this pass me by.

"As you can see Harrick, there is nothing here at all," I insist, trying to be chill. "Just the stuff for my talent video that you can watch if you want to. No reason here for any trouble."

"But it is kind of odd a grown man wanted to get into a house with twelve year olds who are alone in it," Dory ponders.

In moments Harrick is quickly out the door, muttering in anger and telling us he was never here. We breath a sigh of relief as we head back to the basement. The question is clear...where did the stuff go?

"Well, that was a close one," Gill says, peering in through the basement window. The one that comes up at ground level and is big enough for...us to fit through…

"...is everything in the back garden?" I ask nervously. "People could see it!"

"Relax, it's all taken care of," Gill says, sounding so confident. "While Dory was stalling we quickly chucked it out, got ourselves out and then took everything to Finnick's basement. Problem solved."

Oh crap…

"Finnick didn't know about the Career Academy," I say awkwardly. But wait...why worry? If anything he'd approve. "Actually, never mind, you guys did great. I guess we'll train in Finnick's basement from now on? Just in case Harrick comes back."

"Good plan," Coral says, smiling. "Can't have any of us getting whipped."

"Guys! We need to train with whips!" Tack exclaims. "What if they are the only weapons at the Cornucopia?!"

And just like that, the discussion moves over to whips and their uses. Like this scare never happened. But with the day drawing very near, it's not much to make us feel better. Everybody is terrified in some way.

But, when Finnick tells me he is proud of me and shows us all how to use a trident properly...I can't help but smile a little. It makes us all feel less helpless.

* * *

 **(A week later…)**

* * *

It's here.

Reaping day has arrived and as though it were a funeral we all march to the Town Square with dead eyes and a lifeless pace. Oh, and fear...lot's of fear. Some kids are crying already and many parents are as well. Last night was rough for everybody, especially my family.

Even with such low odds of it happening again we all cried. Mum sobbed and shook for hours, dad held me and didn't want to let go...and little Ula, she still doesn't quite know the full extent of what is going on. And me...I cried at the thought of it being me again, but more tears were shed at it being somebody I know and care about so much, or somebody helpless who would never survive past the first day.

I can only hope the training was enough to make a difference. I wanted to train every kid, but anymore and we'd have been caught. If somebody untrained is picked, or two untrained kids...how will I live with myself? No matter what happens this is going to be horrible.

I shouldn't be here. I should be safe on the stage. I won! Why do I have to face this one more time?! It isn't fair…

But, life in Panem is unfair and that won't change…

Everybody is soon here, some early and some running late. I arrived early, but my finger still stings from the prick I was given at arrival. Rougher than last time…

Normally there are sections for each age group from twelve to eighteen, and two groups for each depending on gender. The Town Square is usually filled past capacity with some having to group up in surrounding streets, but not this time. Two small crowds stand in a neat line...like we're Peacekeepers made to stand at attention, or something. I stand at the front of the Boy's section with Tack and Gill either side of me. Gill looks a little tense, but Tack is panicking, his breathing frantic. Meanwhile I can see Dory and Coral in the girl's section holding hands for what comfort it may bring. There are roughly two hundred of us in each crowd, but this is _far_ less than it seems.

The screens are set up and the Peacekeepers are standing by with their weapons up and visors down. On the screens I see the cameras passing by us. I even see myself, but thankfully I am not lingered on. Nobody is. We're all the same to them, for now.

Two large glass bowls are on the stage, filled with slips of paper. Even with all the papers in there, it's a tiny fraction of what there usually is. Only one slip of paper belongs to me.

Tack has five, and based on his trembling he knows the odds are worse for him than every other boy.

"I'm gonna die, I'm gonna die..." Tack whimpers. I can't blame him, as I feel just as awful. If I'm safe, which I should be, I may have to mentor him…

"Don't worry," Gill whispers, an uneasy look on his face. "If it's you...I'll...I'll...I'll volunteer for you. If every tribute is small as us, I can win..."

Tack's breathing slows a little, but it's clear Gill is scared at the idea. I don't doubt he'd do as he says, and he may have better odds than Tack...but it's still a near death sentence.

My pounding heart is starting to hurt.

It's not much longer until everything is ready, and Prussia arrives on stage...except that she doesn't. In her place is a new escort. A man with a bright golden suit, green hair, a forked tongue, scales and almost glowing eyes...he's like a dragon man. Dragons are cool, but this man? I'm not sure yet. I know escorts come and go, but why move Prussia? Guess she got promoted.

With everything ready it's only a few seconds before the dragon man grabs hold of the microphone, taps it twice to make sure it's properly working, and begins speaking.

"Hello there kids of District 4!" The dragon man booms loud and proud. "It's that time of year again, and lucky you, it's arrived fast and it's all about you! Name's Pike, and I will be your dashing escort for this year. Let's see those faces, smile for your District!"

None of us smile. If anything, I think we all frown even more than we already were. I know I am at least.

"Oooohhh, looks like we have a few frowny faces this year," Pike continues, shaking his head. I can't tell if he's mocking us, or is just really that oblivious. He's Capitol, so maybe it's the latter? "Well, we have a film just for you that is sure to make you all smile lovely smiles! But first, your delightful mayor has a little something to read for all of you. The stage is yours, Mayor."

Mayor Reefbait comes forth from his seat, looking tired and sick as well. He almost shakes at the sight of us in the Reaping area. It's not easy being a Mayor...money or not, he's as powerless as everybody else, really.

And so, he reads us the Treaty of the Treason. The paper which forces us to die as we do every year, both literally and metaphorically. Our Mayor reads with all the enthusiasm of somebody about to die. So, I guess as if one of us was reading it out. To finish off he reads out the names of the Victors we have had over the past Seventy Four years in the order in which they won. As of right now, we have had seven, the order they are read being as the Mayor says.

Museida Selkirk, Victor of the 3rd Hunger Games.

Mags Flanagan, Victor of the 11th Hunger Games.

Librae Ogilvy, Victor of the 35th Hunger Games

Finnick Odair, Victor of the 65th Hunger Games.

Ron Stafford, Victor of the 68th Hunger Games

Annie Cresta, Victor of the 70th Hunger Games.

...Urchin Hook, Victor of the 74th Hunger Games.

Me.

Museida died of old age when I was about five, and Librae died in a freak fishing accident out at sea. As for the rest, they sit upon the stage in their assigned seats. Mags looking so tired of it all, Finnick putting on a smile even I know is incredibly forced and weary, Ron looks disgusted by what he is is seeing and doesn't even try to hide his feelings..and poor Annie mumbles, looking very upset and afraid.

I should be be up there with them. Just as sad and horrified, but at least not in danger of one more Reaping, low odds or not.

The Treaty is soon finished and Pike seems gleeful to have the stage to himself once poor, prancing over to one of the glass bowls.

"And now, the moment we've all been waiting for!" Pike exclaims...for a dragon man, he sure is kind of wimpy in how he acts. "As we all know, volunteers are allowed when prompted. But, slow down kids! Let's see who has their chance at glory before we get all excited!"

With that, Pike slowly lowers his hand into the glass bowl...ridiculously slowly in fact. But, while us boys are fearfully awaiting our turn several of the girls are now sobbing. Dory and Coral hold each other, bracing themselves. Will it be them...or somebody I do not know? Either way, they'll be loved and missed by somebody…

Pike grabs one of the paper slips out from the bowl. Slowly, terribly slowly, he unwraps it as he moves to the microphone, ready to read the name. For a brief moment, he grins.

All is silent as death for several seconds.

"Dory Krillgood!" Pike yells out.

I gasp in agonised horror. No...no...no! Tack and Gill scream out as well. Coral weeps, holding Dory. But the Peacekeepers make a beeline for Dory and she moves along with them towards the stage. She is trembling, but...I can see a glint of hope in her eyes. She's not given up.

I'm close to it though…

Pike tries to hype Dory up, but she does not reply. She only looks at the three of us in the boy's section, worry all over her.

"Any volunteers?" Pike offers, sounding almost mischievous with his flamboyance.

Nobody says a word. For a few moments Coral looks like she is really considering it, but she sniffles and stays silent.

"And now, the boys!" Pike says as he skips to the boy's reaping bowl and reaches inside, feeling around before taking hold of one piece of paper.

Is it mine?

It it Gill's?

Is it one of Tack's?

Somebody else entirely?

Everybody is mumbling in fear or breathing deeply, or straight up sobbing. I can barely breath anymore as Pike unwraps the paper slip and moves to the microphone. He looks at the paper and, for a moment, he smirks again.

The silence is even longer this time.

"Urchin Hook!"

All feeling has left me. I...I feel dead, but without dying first. Everything feels faraway, as though the world is spinning. I hear gasps of horror, shocked screams, my parents yelling in panic, the Victors yelling in a mixture of rage and revulsion...but all I know is one thing.

I've been reaped again, and this time I am going to die…

Die, or watch a close friend of mine die in my place…

And, what about Rue…? Please, let her be safe…

I slowly make my way to the stage, shaking and gasping for air. But I don't show fear...I can't break down like I did last time. I am seconds away from puking. Or dying from a heart attack.

Pike just flashes a smile as he puts the two slips of paper into his pocket. He holds the microphone and looks out at the boy's section.

"Any volunteers?" He asks with an almost eager purr, flicking his dragon tongue.

I look at Tack and Gill, shaking my head, silently pleading. It'd bad enough as it is...but having one of them and Dory in this? No, that's worse…

Nobody says a word.

"And there we have it!" Pike exclaims. "Our brave, dashing tributes for the 75th Annual Hunger Games, and the third Quarter Quell! Dory Krillgood and Urchin Hook! Tributes, you may shake hands."

I turn to look at Dory. She still has that hopeful look in her eyes. She holds out her hand and gives me a meaningful look.

No matter what happens, I know I have somebody I can trust. Trust is precious to have in Panem.

I shake Dory's hand...it's hard for us to refrain from hugging, but we do for now.

Pike starts to close things off and the crowd begin to leave. As for me and Dory, we're marched into the Judgement Building, the doors behind us shutting with a slam.

It feels hauntingly final…

Suddenly, all of the training I did feels worthless…

* * *

 **(Not much later…)**

* * *

Just like last year I sit alone in a fancy room. About on par with what I had in the Victor's Village. The place my family will be kicked out of if I die. Last year I was sobbing and wailing in here, but now...now, the tears are not coming out. I'm just wheezing, gasping and have puked a few times into a plant pot. This room was a prison once and it still is now, and this time I don't think I will have the keys being a Victor brings…

This should never have happened. _**Never**_.

But it did.

All because of how the horrid Quell was written on that stupid card…

...I wonder how Dory feels.

I'm not alone for very long. Soon enough, Gill and Tack enter, both miserable. We hug, with the two of them beginning forgiveness for not volunteering for me. Of course, I didn't want them to. As terrible as this is, I'd not want them to go through it either. I just tell them to not forget me, or Dory, and ask them to stay with me for as long as they can. And so they do, making sure to remind me of what we have learned together. As much survival info as they can manage to give me. But it's not long until they are ordered to leave.

"We believe in you man! You can be a two time Victor! Set another record!" Gill urges me as he is dragged away. "Protect Dory too, please! She's special!"

"Good luck..." Tack whispers as he obediently follows the Peacekeeper out.

Just a minute later Coral enters, her eyes red from crying.

"I'm not crying!" She insists. "...I'm bawling!"

Coral gives up any tough image, flinging her arms around me and sobbing into my shoulder. I hug back, just glad to have my friend here for a few minutes.

Like Gill and Tack, she reminds me of survival tactics and meta of the Hunger Games. All too soon Coral is dragged out, her last bit of advice being to not hide in the Cornucopia, and the promising that she'll send me sponsor money.

Not much longer and it'll be time to go. But, thankfully, they are soon here.

My family…

Mum holds me close, both of us now letting the tears out. I never want to be without her, that's all I think as I weep. Dad soon joins the group hug, saying he'll use what he can of my Victor's funds to ensure I get Sponsors. Soon though he is weeping too. As for Ula, sweet little Ula...she just hugs my legs.

"See you in a few weeks Urchy," Ula says with her endearing smile.

Too soon, way too soon Mum and dad are dragged out my peacekeepers. Thankfully, they are mor lenient with Ula, permitting her one last hug to give me.

"See you soon Urchy," Ula says, beaming at me. "Love you!"

"Love you too," I say shakily.

Ula then hands me something. A fish plushie. Her favourite…

"I hope it brings you luck in your movie," Ula says, as happy as ever. "Take _very_ good care of Mr Fishy, alright?"

I nod. It's a promise I intend to keep. There is no better tribute token than this.

"See you later Ula," I choke out.

"See you in a few weeks Urchy, and then we'll go fishing," Ula says with a giggle, letting the Peacekeeper lead her out.

The doors shut, and I am all alone again. I hold Mr Fishy and don't let go...without this plushie I think I'd go mad...

* * *

 **(Not much later…)**

* * *

Dory is shoved into a car, and my right after. And then, off we go...off to the train station. Honestly, is the train station much different than a stockyard? Right now, I do not really think so. But, we're the animals going to the likely slaughter. I look at Dory, and I can't help but see Marina...I can only plead to fate itself that Dory won't end up the same way.

Please…

But, we both remember what we were talking about a few days ago. Make an impact on sponsors...don't break down and cry.

So, when we arrive at the train station, a huge crowd already there by now, we put on smiles. Forced, fake smiles...but, smiles that look good for the camera. Our smiles may be forced and our waving shaky and our poses for the photos improper...but, if it keeps us alive, we'll do it.

"Ready Urchin?" Dory whispers.

I don't know why I say it...but, I do.

"Ready," I reply with a nod.

One by one the Victors board the train. Mags gives her warm smile. Ron strikes his 'signature pose'...you know the one. Finnick winks and smiles for the cameras, waving grandly and Annie...Annie just tries to smile. Pike waves, blows kisses, plays himself up all the way to the train...and then, we follow them onto the train, the doors shutting right after we get on.

A prison shaped just like a train.

The Victors have dropped the fake smiles and now show how awful they are feeling. Pike seems oblivious to all of this. As for me and Dory, we just quietly go to our rooms. Once I show Dory to hers, I make my way to mine.

Just like last time I was reaped, I flop onto the bed and cry.

* * *

Back in the Games once more, it's clearly the hard knock life for Urchin right now. And, Dory is along for the ride. But, there's more to this than there might seem. What could it be? Well, whatever it is, we have our Tributes from District Four...and next chapter, we'll see who the other 22 are...


	6. The Tribute Parade

**Disclaimer:** I do not own The Hunger Games. They belong to Suzanne Collins.

 **Note:** Finally, we're at the chapter where we'll be meeting the Tributes from all of the other Districts besides Four. I've been really looking forward to getting to this chapter, I can say that for certain. I have some good plans in mind for what is to come, so hopefully you'll stay interested in the plot as it happens. We still have a long way to go, so read on and enjoy the parade. :)

* * *

It's a while before I leave my room, but eventually I find it in me to leave the temporarily safe confines of it.

Mainly because Pike is ordering me to.

But, despite the dread and fear I am filled with, I need to watch the Reaping recaps. Who am I up against? Is Rue alright? How much worse is this day going to get…?

I tell Pike to give me five minutes. I doubt he will but...well, what else can they do to me? I'm already reaped again and I kicked the Head Gamemaker! I don't really see how this is going to end up any way that doesn't conclude with my agonizing death. And awful as I feel, I don't think it's truly hit me yet.

Back to the Careers. Back to the Mutts. Back to boiling water…

I almost puke at the thought. Even the fact everybody will be my age and not a Cato sized brute holding a gigantic sword longer than I am tall doesn't do much to help me feel any better. If anything, so many kids dying for the Capitol's sick entertainment...dead tributes are bad either way, but it's always worse when the youngest die…

I guess that's what the Quell is all about. Making it worse and punishing the young most of all.

I slip on a sleeveless teal shirt and a fancy pair of jeans, and leave my room to whatever may come next. The second I step out Pike takes my hand, leading me towards the carriage with the TV. I'd guess the living carriage?

"I know you may want your rest to be on top of your game for round two, but this isn't the time to sleep," Pike says in a tone I cannot help but find insulting, whether he means it or not. "It's a big, busy and grand day! You must be awake to celebrate the Quell, my boy! Now come, we need to watch those recaps!"

"I preferred Prussia," I mutter. What can the dragon man really do to me? Hit me? Yeah, tracker jackers and arrows hurt more.

"Stop being silly. Prussia lost her touch, and went to do other things. I'm a dragon, what's not to like?" Pike says gleefully.

... _ **Everything**_? Just a guess…

But I don't say this, if only because I'm already tired and sick enough. I don't really need more grief right now. I'm already fearing the worst in these recaps. The only reason I'm not bawling and screaming right now is the fact I feel so crushed I've become emotionless, almost.

Pike leads me into the carriage. I jerk my arm free, shakily sitting down next to Dory on the sofa. She puts a hand on my shoulder, giving me a smile. She still has that look of hope in her eyes...but, why?

"Whatever happens, I'm by your side," Dory promises.

That was exactly what I needed to hear. I reply to Dory not with words, but with a weak smile. It's all I can manage.

Sitting together on a larger sofa are Finnick and Annie, the former holding the latter. ...I hope Annie becomes my auntie one day. That'd be lovely. Meanwhile Ron stands and watches the screen silently, but he seems to be eyeing Pike warily...almost suspiciously. As for Mags, she sits quietly in an armchair. She gives a Grandmotherly smile to myself and Dory...I'm grateful.

"Isn't this exciting?" Pike exclaims. "A Quell, and a chance for a lucky child to gain so much glory...we may even have a two time champion!"

Ron looks like he wants to break Pike's neck. Actually, everybody does.

"Well, here comes the Reaping Recap," Finnick says, looking stressed, tired and beaten down. He gives me a tragic look. "Let's see...who we're up against."

"At least the Careers won't be as tough this year," Ron says, folding his arms. "Younger tributes usually don't fight well...but then again, I, you and Urchin all prove that wrong."

Ron is right. I won the first, maybe last, time at twelve. Finnick was fourteen and Ron turned fifteen a week into his Games. I guess every winner has an image...Annie the timid, Finnick the flirty, Mags the wise, me the...me, and Ron the determined. He's the kind to never give up. Sure, he's tough and muscular now, but he went in kind of weedy with forty to one odds of winning. But he never gave up, and he kept fighting until the last cannon fired.

...I could learn from him. Last year he didn't come along, butt his year...yeah, I'll talk to him. Soon.

"Well, it's only younger tributes...no, _children_ this year. I' not sure what to expect from a Hunger Games full of little kids," Finnick says. His voice is full of pain.

"Maybe they'll all get along?" Annie whispers.

"Oh, not a chance! If they didn't fight then the Gamemakers would interfere," Pike assures. How can he see that as remotely comforting!? I sure don't… "Ooo! It's starting!"

Everybody seems to briefly drop their urge to strangle the dragon man as we look towards the TV. Dory sits closer to me as it begins.

"In and out of the Arena, we're in this together," she says.

I nod in response as we look at the TV screen. Maybe if I stare hard enough I'll briefly forget how hopeless and sick I feel?

Every year the reaping recaps are shown in order of District number, starting with One and ending with Twelve. So, the horrible feeling within me that is panicking over Rue's safety is going to fester for a while...and it hurts. A lot. I can only hold my curls and shudder. Let's see who the Careers are…

After a bit of chatting and banter between Caesar and Claudius the screen cuts to the first reaping. But, is it just me...or does Caesar look a little bit uncomfortable? It's hard to spot but...he looks different. And not just because he's styled up with gold hair, lips and eyes this year.

Hmmm.

Much to my surprise, there is no Volunteer in One. Claudius remarks it's the first time since the Fifth Hunger Games that District One has not had a volunteer. The crowd of 12 year olds generally look pretty calm and cheerful, though nobody is yelling out and begging to be picked. Only a precious few look nervous. The names are drawn and soon a boy and a girl take to the stage.

The fairly well built boy, named Silver, smugly waves and blows kisses to the crowd, putting on a sort of 'show' for the girl's section. He seems arrogant from how he acts, and...might just be me, but his face sort of reminds me of a toad. He tries to give a flirty wink to the camera, but it looks bad.

The girl is rather small but seems elegant and pretty, full of grace. Her reddish hair is curly but flows down to her mid back and she seems indifferent to the whole thing. Hey! I remember her! She was in the crowd on the Victory Tour, the girl who had a cellphone. And now, I learn her name is Citrine.

"It feels bizarre seeing kids that age come from One to the Hunger Games," Finnick says.

"At least they're probably not going to be as dangerous as the two there were last year," Mags replies.

The thought of Marvel and Glimmer makes me feel worse.

The screen cuts over to District 2. Most of the kids look eager, bouncing on their heels...it's like watching puppies, if the puppies had a desire for glory and murder. Even so, it's less of a showing than there was last time. As with One there is no volunteer, the first time there has not been one since the Fourth Hunger Games according to Caesar. The names are drawn and a boy and girl are selected, both taking the stage.

The boy has wavy blond hair, styled nicely. He's somewhat lanky, but looks much better built than most twelve year olds should normally be. Like Silver he seems to be milking it, but...he seems less arrogant and more like he's acting? Hard to say. This boy's name is Cassius and he claims it is an honour.

The girl is toned and strong, but for a Career, well, as much of a Career as she is, she seems surprisingly passive. Her skin tone is like caramel and her eyes stony as the masonry Two is known for. Oh, I remember this girl as well...she was the one who was holding her mother's hand in the crowd at the Victory Tour. And now I learn her name...Valkri.

"Ooohhh! Now there is a boy who knows how to play the part! He might even win this thing," Pike remarks.

Please... _ **shut up**_ …

"Pike, fuck off," Ron scoffs. "They look good, but they're still kids. Not as tough as the ones last year. Thank goodness..."

The scene cuts to District 3 where nobody looks very happy. Indeed, the kids here look depressed, scared or like they have given up already for the most part. All the same, two names are drawn.

I almost puke in horror when the boy takes the stage...he has to be lifted upon it by three Peacekeepers due to the fact he is in a wheelchair. The boy looks terrified, but is trying to hold it together and look strong for the camera. I don't doubt he'll die early...the thought makes me sick. How is this funny? It's not. The boy's name is Coil, and one slip of paper was all it took to do this to him. I can relate.

The girl has her hair done in two short ponytails and wears goggles. She seems nervous, but isn't showing much fear. Indeed, she is showing little...she looks shy. On her ashen skin appear to be many oil stains. Possibly from working on all kinds of tech? She must be smart, and her name is Satella. She's tiny.

"That boy is dead..." Finnick sighs, shaking his head wearily.

"The girl might be too," Mags sighs.

And now...I see ourselves on the screen. I watch Dory be reaped, scared but not giving up. I see her mount the stage and try to smile. And then...then I watch myself be reaped a second time. Caesar and Claudius chatter about it so energetically for how 'unprecedented' it is, but I just feel sick. I wonder how horrified Rue feels to see that...assuming she's not on a train as a Tribute right now. All I know is that watching what happened a few hours ago...it really adds a dreading sense of finality to the whole thing. There's no escape.

"I think I was the star of that reaping, you know? I think I owned it," Pike remarks.

This time Ron actually does hit him. For a few seconds I feel a little better.

At District 5, some kids look indifferent, others tense and some are even brave enough to scowl. The Escort, of course, doesn't say much of anything before drawing two names.

The boy is scowling and has a very cold look in his eyes. He has a buzzcut and seems to be decently built. He could do well here. The way he carries himself and looks at the camera...this boy isn't one to be crossed. If nothing else, he looks well fed...he must be well off. Pounding a fist into his palm, breathing deeply, he is introduced as Isaak.

The girl who takes the stage seems a little off...it's like she's not sure what's going on, or where she is. She just mumbles to herself, too low for the cameras to pick up. This little blond is holding a book of some kind, but what it is...I can't make it out. She mumbles something to the escort about liking trains, and we are told her name. Electra.

"I'm not sure about the girl, but...that boy could bring trouble," Ron mutters. Even now though, he is eyeing Pike who is still in pain over the punch which wasn't even that hard.

"You kids be careful of him, alright?" Annie says quietly.

The TV next shows District 6, and as it's the District with the biggest population it seems the kids here are more safe than most. But the way some of them stand and even wobble...the morphling problem is even found in the youngest. The Escort just ignores this, and two names are called.

The boy is already in pieces and bawling by the time he reaches the stage. He seems kind of on the heavy side, so he's probably well off...but with his tearful eyes, already messed up black hair and how he has gone from tidy and styled to a mess with crumbled and tear stained cloths in seconds...he's not well off now. As he wails he is introduced as Farro.

The girl practically floats her way to the stage, looking out of it and rather wobbly. She is only twelve, and yet...already addicted to morphling. This is sad to see. She wobbles on the stage and tries to wave, to be confident...but she just falls over, just about knocking the Escort over as well. With Farro sobbing and this girl, Moxie, morph'd out of her mind...this is a very sad sight to watch…

"Poor kids, they're not gonna last long," Annie says, sniffling.

Finnick looks ill from what he has just seen.

"This is _**sick**_ ," Ron scowls.

"Where's your Quell spirit?" Pike says in disapproval.

"Where's your reason to exist?" Dory says with a huff.

The sight of District Seven and it's tall trees makes me flinch, but I try to keep it together. Seven sometimes brings powerful tributes. I'm unsure what to expect as the names are called.

The boy reaped is called Oakley...and for a moment, I thought he was a fifteen year old. But, no, he's twelve like everybody else. With big muscles, a firm stature and refusal to let anybody see him scared he calmly walks onto the stage and gives a nod to the camera. With his muscular build I have no doubts that he'll be extremely deadly with an axe. His eyes seem firm, full of focus. I'll keep my distance from him.

The girl who walks onto the stage is called Wilda. For a few moments she is shaking, her bright eyes wide and without any hope at all, her hands tugging her long dark hair in fright. But then, it passes...she seems to have accepted it. To the shock of everybody she then kisses Oakley without any warning at all. Oakley looks shocked as does all of the crowd.

"That girl knows how to make an impression," Mags notes.

"I'm more worried about the boy..." I mumble. I've seen axes and what they can do to people...I don't want to get axed in the face…

Within moments it is over to District Eight. Many of the kids are openly sobbing or panicking, and precious few are holding it together. As the names are drawn the panic reaches a peak.

The boy is small and seems rather shaky as he walks to the stage. But, he starts waving to the cameras. Already, he's trying to make the Capitol like him...very smart. His hair is brown and shaggy, and his skin rather pale. He seems smart, from a glance, based on the look he has in his eyes...his name is Timm.

The girl called is named Weavee. She shows no fear...in fact, she shoves other little girls over and out of her way and, once on the stage scowls at Timm, possibly to intimidate him. Timm shivers, but keeps his cool and looks at her with a steely look. Perhaps Weavee is a sort of schoolyard bully? She looks strong and has a spiteful look in her eyes...so maybe? I'll steer clear of her just in case.

"The boy doesn't look like he'll put on a good show," Pike says in disapproval. "So weak and useless."

"Can I kill him?" Ron asks hopefully.

Finnick shakes his head, looking almost apologetic.

"That girl...she seems tough," Dory murmurs.

"But if she angers people, she may die quickly. She's not a Career," Mags notes.

Next up is District Nine. Despite being the first District to ever have a winner, it's been a long time since they had somebody win, or even escape the bloodbath. But when the names are called, I can't help but feel wary that this year, 9 will have very strong tributes.

The first on the stage is a girl by the name of Sherri. It looks like nobody is sobbing that she has been chosen...maybe she's an orphan? She looks bitter, her hair messy and her cloths worn, but she looks unbroken and still able to stand. She glares at the camera, and pumps a fist. We're all scared in some way, but I get the feeling she'll be one of the last ones to crack.

The second reaped is a handsome looking boy with a pointy nose and spiky brunette hair named Colm, and he has a look of pure horror on his face. He takes slow, shaky steps up towards the stage. So many people in the crowd look horrified as well...I guess he's popular. Maybe in another year somebody would have volunteered for him? But Colm manages to stop shaking...instead, he surveys the crowd of kids and looks _directly_ at the camera...almost like he is looking at **me**...and slides a finger across his throat, hatred in his eyes.

"That girl...she seems like she's hiding something. I see it in her eyes," Finnick says, looking thoughtful. "And that boy...you kids be careful of him. He seems like he could be a very skilled tribute. You don't need to be a Career to be skilled."

"But it helps," Pike adds.

And now, we reach the 'Outlying Districts'. My heart is beating fast and I feel more sick and awful every second that passes. It's almost up to Eleven...almost time to see if my sweet Rue is alright...but before that, there's still Ten.

The girl picked has a sort of ratty face, a look of ice in her eyes. The firm kind out for themselves. The kind who get by easier in Panem. Indeed, she at least doesn't seem to be starving. Her flowing black locks are kind of unkempt though, with plenty of hair out of place. Like my curls, but...not. Caesar names her as Meadow, while Claudius makes a sort of meat joke as she is the daughter of butchers. We're all just slabs of meat to the Capitol after all…

The boy picked makes me vomit in my mouth which I barely swallow. He's a small blind boy, fumbling his way forwards. But only seconds later a voice yells out that he volunteers. A boy looking much like the first marches forwards with purpose. Shaking, but still holding onto his emotions, he hugs the blind boy tightly...they're twins...and makes his way onto the stage. This boy is Cobalt, who Caesar remarks is the first Volunteer that District Ten has had in over fifty years. Claudius adds that he and the blind boy are relations of the dead boy from ten from the 73rd Games...again, no name is given…

"That boy may be a tricky one...but to volunteer like that, so brave..." Whispers Annie.

"Just like Katniss," I say quietly.

"Literally who?" Pike asks, looking puzzled.

I don't reply, because my terror has peaked. I have to swallow my vomit twice and everything in my small body hurts. The screen is showing District Eleven and the camera even glances over Rue in the crowd. Nobody volunteered for her last time...why would they thus time? Please, let her be safe…

The boy is called first, and he approaches the stage without fear, or sound. He walks as sleek as the night, his eyes focused. The Escort introduces him as Thorrn. Apparently he got stung in the throat by a Tracker Jacker once and lost the ability to speak, except making guttural sounds. However, he looks focused and determined, giving the camera a cold look as he folds his arms.

And now it's the girls. Please...please…

Please no…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

NO! NO! NO!

I hear somebody screaming, and only after a few long seconds do I realise it's me. I feel Dory and Finnick holding me, but still I scream in despair as I watch Rue walk up to the stage. Surely somebody, anybody, would volunteer for her!

But no, they don't. Because my little apple would never want another child to be hurt in her place. I'm powerless as I am forced to watch Rue, and Thorrn, enter the Judgement Building on District 11.

I cannot hear the comments of all others in the room. I can only gag and shake in horror. How could this happen...how could this happen?

There were hundreds of papers in Four, and even more in Eleven...and we only had one each. How…?

I don't even get time to start bawling at the vileness of the Quell and how it should have never happened when the screen finally shows District Twelve. Shuddering and shaking, my breathing hard, I look to see the last two tributes. The twelve year olds are all starving, sad and various shades of unhappy. They seem to have a different Escort this year, like us. Wait...Eleven did too.

Strange…

This time I actually do throw up, to which Pike squeals in protest. Imagine that, a dragon man squealing. I can't help vomiting though because Primrose Everdeen has been called up, and Katniss can't save her now...Katniss died to save Primrose, and me...and Rue. And now the Capitol is making that sacrifice of love and loyalty worthless. I'm shaking in rage, looking at Primrose shaking on the stage.

But the boy...the boy has my attention. He is named as Hopper and, with a shrug of acceptance...a shrug...he mounts the stage. His hair coal black, his face dirty and his eyes grey as winter sleet he looks at the camera, refusing to show fear.

And then…

And then, Hopper punches the escort in the crotch, quickly kicking him over. He grabs the microphone and begins to shout out various bad words at President Snow, the kind of words that most kids would get heavily smacked for. He finishes with a rude hand gesture, yelling that the Capitol sucks and leaving into the Justice Building, fists raised above him. All of 12 is silent, Primrose looking shocked indeed...and then their one Victor starts laughing uproariously.

We're all stunned as the recaps come to an end. Stunned that Primrose was reaped, and that Hopper just acted as no tribute has done before.

He's dead.

"Well, I never," Pike says in displeasure. "You all saw that nasty boy, didn't you?"

"I like him," I say instantly.

"I wish I'd done that," Dory admits.

"Nice to see one against the Capitol," Ron says with a snicker. And all the while Finnick, Annie and Mags are laughing.

Pike just frowns a bit. He soon cheers up though.

"Well, it will indeed be interesting to see the younger Everdeen," Pike remarks. "Our little...champions, were close to the elder. Maybe history shall repeat?"

Pike leaves and I am left feeling even more ill. Alliance? Definitely. Primrose dying like Katniss did? No…

I can't think much more though because finally the stress is too much, and I completely pass out.

* * *

 **(Time passes…)**

* * *

I awaken with a jolt, looking around in alarm. I'm alone...everything is totally silent. It's eerie. Actually, the only sound is the humming of the train's engine, and even then only if I focus hard. A look out the window show's it's the dead of night.

I've been unconscious for hours. The stress finally got to me.

I hope Dory is faring better.

I feel uneasy, being alone in this room by myself. Knowing what's coming, I feel even worse. I don't want to be alone.

I'm still dressed, so I make my way to the door, carefully opening it. Before I walk out, I pause. Last time I overheard a conversation on a train at night I learned what...or rather who... those Dog Mutts were made from. Do I want to risk overhearing anything else right now?

…

Yes. I need to be prepared for whatever is next. And whatever it is, it'll hurt.

I creepy quietly down the hallway towards the Living Carriage. I see a light up ahead...somebody is awake. But with how dark this carriage is and how the outside is dark with a lot of fog gathering, it's like being in a horror movie. It makes me nervous.

I've been through worse.

I walk through the carriage, knowing that I can't complain about the dark. Not after Mutts and a _second_ reaping.

And soon, I'm in the next carriage. I crouch down behind a large chair, and I listen. I listen carefully.

It's Finnick and Ron. Both talk quietly, and angrily.

"Urchin, we know you're there," Finnick says. "Come over here, you need to hear this."

I didn't expect to be caught, so this takes me off guard. But if they are going to tell me something...something I need to hear...I won't refuse. So I make my way over and sit on a chair.

Both Victors look a great mixture of angry, sickened and uncertain. Whatever it is they have to tell me, it's something big.

Any more shocks today, and I might die on the spot. It creeps me out how I can think that so seriously, yet feel so uncaring about it…

Finnick and Ron look at each other. Finnick speaks first.

"This was not meant to happen," Finnick says seriously. He's tranquil, but looks more furious than I have ever seen him.

"Tell me about it..." I mumble.

"No, really, it wasn't," Finnick says. His usually warm expression is now full of fury. "Ron...show Urchin what you found in Pike's jacket."

Ron looks even more furious, somehow. Muttering foul words about the dragon man he hands me two slips of paper. Wait, these are the papers that got me and Dory into this mess…

"...Read them," Finnick says, pain in his eyes.

I'm not sure what's going on here, but I read the papers. I expect to see my name and Dory's name.

I see the names of two children… _Spadge Barra_ and _Aqua Smith…_

I stare at the names on the papers, barely able to breath.

Pike was going to read my name and Dory's name no matter what names he picked! It was rigged! This...this...I can barely stop myself screaming and destroying everything on this rotten train. But I am very tempted, _**very**_ tempted indeed…

...Rue must have been picked this way as well! Her District had a new Escort too!...And this must be how Primrose is here as well. The odds...it's so unlikely, so nearly impossible…

Snow wants to bring us back to ensure we die…

Finnick and Ron look at me. Both are angry too, but only have sympathy for me.

"Yes, it was rigged. I bet this whole Quell was made because of the last Games and how they ended. Kill the beacons of hope, kill the little sister of the brave girl who helped them make it...and kill a bunch of other little kids too. This is sickening," Finnick says, snarling. "They picked the wrong nephew of mine to target! And the wrong future niece in law!"

"So, we can get me out of this? A-a-and Rue and Prim? Maybe everybody?" I ask, for a mere moment daring to hope that this is possible.

Finnick gets up, and hugs me. Ron watches on sadly.

"People are going to die, no matter what we do," Finnick tells me. "But, we'll keep you alive. We'll sponsor you whatever we can. So long as you keep the Capitol citizens liking you, you'll live through this."

"...If Rue and Dory die...what's the point?" I whisper, breathing shakily. "This Quell...the rigged reapings...it all comes back to me."

"Only because you showed humanity in the Hunger Games, and the games were created by the Capitol," Finnick says seriously. "Don't self loath. I do enough of that. You...stay as yourself Urchin, can you do that for me? Because if you can do that, I'll do anything I can for you."

And all I can do is agree. Not just to stay as myself, but to help Rue, Dory and even Primrose, the girl I've not known other than by proxy, to stay as they are.

Alive.

"This is gonna be a year to remember, one way or the other," Ron says grimly, cracking his knuckles. "...Guess it's time."

"Not for a few weeks," Finnick says. "But soon. Urchin, we can't get you out of this...even with this proof, Snow would find a way to dispel it. So...train hard, keep your friends close and stay true to yourself. You got two out last year...maybe you could get more out this time?"

I'm just a child...I can't beat the system twice! But, I know I'll try anyway. Maybe there's a way...some unknown way…? I can't stop the tears flowing.

Eventually, after telling me to keep quiet for the moment and giving me much pep talking and kindness, Annie arrives and gentle escorts me off to bed, whispering gentle things. I like Annie.

As we leave the room I can hear Finnick and Ron say something else.

"Plutarch doesn't see our Mockingjay?" Ron says quietly.

"Nobody feels they can ray behind him. He's not Miss Everdeen. But, they'll see," Finnick says. He sounds proud and admiring.

I wonder what they are taking about. Me? And...if so, what exactly about me?

* * *

 **(The next day…)**

* * *

I didn't sleep well last night. Too many bombshells of information dropped at once. But, I slept a little...which may be more than some other Tributes on other trains did. With unease in my heart and worry in my eyes, I find it in me to sit at the breakfast table. Dory is already there, chatting to Mags.

"So if we are low on food, are Mutts edible?" Dory asks as I sit down.

"They can be. But some of them are poisonous and...well...some Games it'd be better if you didn't eat them," Mags says, looking to the side.

I think I know all too well what she is referring to. I shiver, trying to focus on the toast.

"Ok, so scratch eating the Mutts," Dory says, tapping her chin. "Can fishing hooks be used as weapons?"

"Any can be a weapon if you use it right," Mags says confidently.

"Yeah...we all remember that girl who set the kill record with a shoe..." I mumble, sick at the thought. That, and many other thoughts too.

Dory puts a hand on her shoulder.

"Don't worry Urchin, chin up. We'll be fine," Dory says confidently. "Who knows, maybe one of those boys might want to join us. And maybe join me."

Dory smiles dreamily for a moment. This is the problem with having Tributes who are going through puberty...it makes things so awkward. I just eat my toast quietly, trying to relax before we reach the Capitol where things are bound to get worse. Much worse.

But it's hard...how do I tell my friend that we were rigged into the Games, as was Rue and possibly Primrose, and that the Quell is...all my fault? A punishment for showing kindness and not killing my girlfriend? A Quell where we may die, as well as more than twenty other innocent children. I feel so unsteady on my feet, the urge to puke strong and the desire to stay conscious low.

Presently though breakfast is over, with hunger not being among my problems at least, and the Capitol is near. We may even arrive in fifteen minutes, maybe sooner. By now Finnick, Annie and Ron have joined us and, to my dismay, Pike too.

I don't like dragon anymore.

"Ok, we're almost there now. So, remember to _smile_!" Pike exclaims eagerly.

I doubt my smile could even fool a blind person, but then again...it's the Capitol. They might not even notice. They don't see the Hunger Games as wrong, so why would they detect a fake smile, right?

"He's right," Finnick says and I can tell it hurts him to admit that. "Put on smiles, wave to the crowd. Be sweet and lovable. Urchin, you know the drill. Dory...follow Urchin's lead."

"With pleasure," Dory says, putting on a perky smile.

The train continues to blaze along the rails, and soon enough the Capitol comes into view. For all the ugly things, and people, that reside here...I have to admit, it's beautiful. I love how colourful and pristine the place is. We only have a few moments to admire the view though before we pull into the train station. The reality of the situation returns once more.

It's the Quell, and outside on the platform is an utterly massive crowd of colourful citizens. The scream, cheer and...some even hold up posts with my face, or name, on them. I have a fan club...I miss being unpopular sometimes, but if one of them is rich and an impulse spender...maybe I have a hope of not dying on day one.

"Well, let's meet the fans," I say anxiously.

"I'll show them how lovable I am," Dory promises, looking so serious.

At least Peacekeepers will block the crowd from reaching us, and the car that will take us to the Remake Center is not very far away. I would sprint to it, but no...we have to walk, and wave. As is custom, I think. But, this is our first chance to grab some sponsors. A previous Victor and his close friend...safe picks to bet on. _They_ don't know the Head Gamemaker probably despises me, or that Snow wants me killed.

And so when the doors open, we exit the train with Pike and all our Victors following behind us. I feel ridiculous through the hole fifty meter journey to the car but if the big smiles, shook hands, high fives and finger guns paired with winks get us sponsors...so be it.

The crowd loves it, screaming our names and throwing roses and coins to us. Of course, I don't pick them up because I've never been fond of the smell of roses, and what would I need money for right now? A bribe? That'd probably get me killed faster! So, we just smile and wave and thankfully we arrive at the large car with some of our dignity intact. With final waves to the crowd, we file into the vehicle. The doors instantly lock behind us.

Next stop, the Remake Center.

I hope my curls stay intact…

* * *

 **(Time passes…)**

* * *

Thankfully, my curls have been left alone.

As my Prep Team have worked on my before, they already know what to do. Dory lays in wait on a different table behind a curtain. I think she actually be sleeping to pass the time? Either way, I feel smooth and fragrant...unnaturally so. It's not exactly painful, but the vigorous scrubbing is not pleasant. I like being clean of course, but...this is intense. I just sit and accept it through. I've gone through this once, and this is nothing compared to what comes later. At least it gives me time to think. That, and listen.

Already I've seen some of the other tributes walk by with their own Prep Teams. I don't speak to them, and I've sadly not seen Rue yet...but, it's useful to listen. Finnick knew it, and now I know it.

As my curls are gently brushed and made to gleam, the boy from 3 passes by with his prep team. In that wheelchair, he's gonna have a hard time. Coil, that's his name.

"I'm gonna have my wheelchair upgraded, right?" Coil asks seriously. "I _need_ it to work in the Arena. That, or your Capitol tech could fix my legs?"

"You'll be given a better wheelchair," one of his prep team members say airily.

"Can't you fix my legs? I know you can!" Coil exclaims.

The prep team just smile fondly as they lead Coil away to be made up. I can tell he is seething. He's also not the last Tribute to pass by. A few minutes later, once I am almost finished being prepped, the pair from 8 pass by with their Prep Team. Weavee and Timm, that's who they are.

"You all better stay out of my way! Don't touch me!" Weavee barks, her voice a little squeaky. "Same to you Timm. There's only one Victor, and if I came across you in the Arena, it'll be like at school but with a sword!"

Timm seems to sigh. It seems this is not a brand new occurrence. Even now, he's inching away from his District Partner.

"I'm running from the Bloodbath, you won't see me at all," Timm says softly. "But, it'd be an idea to work together and-."

"Kill or be killed!" Weavee says with an ugly scowl on her face. "Stick to your poetry and I'll stick to the swords."

Timm shrugs, even rolling his eyes. He looks at me for a few moments...he gives me a nod, and then walks on his way with Weavee and his Prep Team.

District 8 is sure to be something this year, from what I am seeing. Weavee could be dangerous...Timm though, maybe he'd be decent? I can hope.

"You're all done," a member of my team tells me. "Baleni will see you now."

I'm up and being escorted by a Peacekeeper in moments. As I go I glance around for any sign of Rue...but so far, nothing. I pass by Citrine on the way, but she doesn't acknowledge me.

"Stupid meanies, taking my phone," she huffs in annoyance.

She's a Career, and might be mad about Glimmer...I can't risk it, so I walk a little faster and out the room.

* * *

 **(Not much later…)**

* * *

It was embarrassing and uncomfortable last time, and it still is even now. But here I stand in only my underwear as Baleni surveys me. I hope this won't last long...I feel exposed, and like a meal. Baleni soon nod, seeming satisfied.

"As before, I can work with this," Baleni says, looking almost eager. "Last year's costumes were a big success, but this year...we're doing something big and new."

Baleni looks at me. What, am I supposed to guess what she means? Uh…

"...Shark costumes?" I say awkwardly.

"Of course not. No, you and your District Partner will be mermaids. Or rather, mermaid and merman," Baleni says, almost bouncing on her heels. "You'll look great with a trident. Like a smaller Finnick! The sea, and the parade, will be yours."

Having the sea to myself, sailing far away from Panem...I am tempted. But, I could really do _much_ worse with costumes so I don't complain. I remember the years with the pirate outfits and the shrimp costumes...yes, much worse indeed.

* * *

 **(A bit of time passes…)**

* * *

If nothing else, the fabric of the costume feels really nice. Though I must wonder how much of it was made within the Capitol, and how much was taken from District 8. But either way, the outfit feels nice. Indeed, the sea themed armour, with the netting, fake fishtail covering my legs and the crown on my head...they make me seem strong. The silver trident helps with this, even if it is just a fake one.

Beside me on the chariot that is yet to move, Dory also looks impressive. A more feminine version of my outfit, but still one that makes an impression. I guess it's fitting to have her be a mermaid...Dory is a flirt after all, and I've heard stories of mermaids being flirty. So, I guess our costumes are good...Baleni did a great job.

"Ready for the parade?" Dory whispers.

I nod. I've done this before. Only, it was with Marina and...no, I can't let myself think about that. Crying in the parade...it's what Snow would want of me. Even if I dearly want to cry.

"Smiles, waves and holding our tridents up, yeah?" I say.

"Yep! Show them our power," Dory says. She's looking at me again with that hopeful expression. "Once this is over we can get down to business. So...how you holding up, with Rue back there? Hurts, right?"

"More than when I got shot in the shoulder by Weldar's bowgun," I mumble.

I was only able to give Rue a smile and wave. There was no chance for us to talk, or indeed to talk to any of the other Tributes besides our District Partners. No time for anything much besides getting onto the Chariots and waiting for the parade to begin. Right now Caesar and Claudius are hyping it all up...not that the event needs it...and the chariots will be ready to go is probably just a few minutes. So, besides quietly talking with Dory all I can do is wait.

Well, wait and also look at the costumes that the other Tributes are wearing. Some of them actually look good...others make me stare in bewilderment, and also ask myself if the Capitol may have people on morphling as well. I mean...what the heck?! Much like a bow and arrow, Capitol fashion is very hit or miss.

In the District One chariot it's clear that Silver and Citrine's outfits are as luxurious as the goods their District makes. Sparking platinum gowns with jewels all over, royal crowns, fuchsia gloves, and each holding a golden sceptre. They're elegant, all the way.

In the District Two chariot Cassius and Valkri's stylist seems to have gone a similar route from last year. Armour and war themed, just like what Cato and Clove wore. It may just be me, but it seems they are having to work hard to stay balanced...that armour must be rather heavy.

In the District Three chariot I can't help but do a double take. It looks like Coil and Satella have been dressed up as...I think robots, they are called? Yeah, those. They even have antennae on their faces and glasses that make their eyes look red and evil, though I only get a brief glimpse of this when when Satella looks back, briefly giving me a short wave. It seems Coil's wheelchair has been done up too, with wires and lights attached to it.

In the District Five chariot Isaak stands bitter and annoyed, while Electra seems very off in her own world, gazing around spacily. I don't know how their stylists have done it, but the Tributes from 5 are not only covered in, I think, nodes of some kind...but are buzzing and crackling with electricity. They are left unharmed, but impressive to watch. The fact the electricity is somehow neon pink though...I kinda see why Isaak looks annoyed.

In the District Six chariot...I can only shake my head. I feel bad for Farro and Moxie. They seem to be dressed to resemble a road. A solid rectangle block is worn with yellow lines dashed onto the middle of it. If I know Claudius, he's likely gonna make a joke about these two being run over in the Arena. And with Farro's sniffling, and Moxie swaying from morphling, he may be right…

In the District Seven chariot stand Oakley and Wilda, both dressed as trees. It seems that most years Tributes from seven are trees...and if not that, then usually logs. Oakley stands tall and stoic, clearly hating the costume and trying to focus on the ground while Wilda seems sly, brushing up her fellow Tribute, batting her eyes and trying to tickle him with a leaf from the costume. Dory would get along with her.

In the District Eight chariot, it seems clear to me that I really did luck out with my costume. How ironic that the District all about textiles and making cloths...are just wearing sheets over them with some swirly patterns and eye holes. I can tell them apart by the fact Timm is shorter, but even without this their eyes say it all. Timm seems like he just wants to get this over with so he can hide in his room, while Weavee seems angry and furious. If it were me, I'd just be groaning.

In the District Nine chariot, things start getting a little bit ridiculous. Nine is all about grain, which means bread and wine, though I've only ever had the former. I am wondering if Colm and Sherri are sick of bread right now...they're literally dressed as baguettes and both are upset. Sherri seems very embarrassed, while Colm is seething. He might even turn his costume into toast with that much anger.

In the District Ten chariot...I find myself almost at a loss for words. Here I was thinking the cow suits from four years ago were silly...but here, Cobalt and Meadow are literally dressed as strips of bacon. I think they even have barbecue sauce drizzled onto the costumes. Cobalt is hiding his face, looking humiliated while Meadow seems passive and uncaring, scooping up a little to the sauce to taste it.

In the District Eleven chariot...it seems to me that calling Rue my little apple is actually, well, kind of accurate. She and Thorrn are dressed in big apple suits. A red one for Rue and a green one for Thorrn. It seems that the size of the apple outfits are making it hard for them to both fit in the chariot. Rue gives me a pouty look though she seems to giggle. Thorrn just stares at me, before looking down at his costume in displeasure.

And finally, at the very back in the District Twelve chariot are Primrose and Hopper. Both are dressed similarly to how Katniss and Peeta were last year, but with the additions of shiny miner helmets and their chariot looking a little done up as well. If I had the guess, their chariot may be set on fire too this time? I'm be happy to be out of the limelight, so if Twelve outshines us again this year then so much for the better.

After looking at all of these outfits I feel glad that I have no intent or ability for a fashion career. This is really dumb. But, it's what the crowd outside of the tunnel want. In fact, it looks like it's starting now. One of the staff looks about ready to give the signal to get the chariots moving.

"Here we go," Dory says anxiously. Looks like we're both nervous.

"We better hold on tight," I reply. "Smiles on our faces...or, as close as we can get."

The chariot of District One has started to move now, and it's not long before the chariots in front of us follow and then we start following them. The parade has begun, and even though we're not out of the tunnel yet the cheering is already deafening.

It becomes three times as louder once we're out of the tunnel and into the grand night. I thought this was a huge, loud event last time but clearly I didn't realise just how much grander in scale, to the Capitol anyway, a Quarter Quell is. Everybody in the crowd is screaming and shrieking in excitement. It's like watching an audience of multicoloured howler monkeys or something like that. And just as rough on the ears…

But, this is our chance to earn sponsors and make sure we're not the first ones dead. It's not about being vicious, but living the longest, and people with sponsors usually live longer. And so, we try to look eager and proud. We pose, wave to the crowds and hold up our tridents. As much as I would to be back home in dear District Four, it's sort of...oddly fun charming the crowd and making this our night. With what comes next, it may well be the only chance left in my life to have any fun at all.

As we give it all we've got the crowd shrieks in excitement about something behind me. A glance over my shoulder tells me all I need to know. District Twelve is on fire...and their chariot is too. If I'd not seen this more or less happen last year then I'd think something had gone wrong and another reaping would be ordered. Their stylish must be a genius. But, while Primrose shyly waves to the crowd Hopper seems content to make rude hand gestures at them.

Everybody tries their best to make an impression, and so it's no surprise that by the time the chariots come to a stop at below Snow's balcony the crowd is screaming in awe and delight. I give Rue a smile which she returns. As I look around at the other tributes, who copy my action and survey each other, I can see that Wilda gives me a wink and blows me a kiss. I gulp and turn away, but now I see that Silver is scowling at me.

He almost seems jealous…

But, soon enough the cheering dies down to an eager silence as President Snow comes to the front of the balcony. He holds up his hands to ask for quiet, the crowd obeying. For a few moments he is silent as he surveys us. I can't help but shiver as his gaze very briefly passes by me. The man who wants me dead and pulled strings to get me back here...it makes my heart pound with panic that he is so very nearby.

"He's even older in person," Dory whispers. "I don't like him."

"...Me neither," I quietly agree.

But we stop taking once Snow speaks. I don't think ignoring his speech would be a good idea. Small it may be, it's not a doubt to me he'd kill anybody who did not let him finish it.

"Welcome, to the 75th Annual Hunger Games, and the Third Quarter Quell," President Snow begins in a grand, yet soft voice. "Tributes, we-."

"Fuck you Snow! You soggy arsed old bastard!" Screams a voice...very close to me.

Everybody is frozen in absolute shock and barely able to breath as, in usion, we look at the District Twelve chariot. Primrose looks pale and scared while Hopper looks defiant, making a rude gesture at President Snow.

"You heard me! Fuck you!" Hopper screams.

From what I can see, President Snow is calm on the outside but probably seething on the side.

"Tributes," he continues. "We-."

"Fuck you! You old buggery codger, I hope you die in a fire!" Hopper yells.

Snow paused, and tries again. Meanwhile every other person has gone deathly silent. The kind of silent where you'd be able to hear a beetle breath.

"We welcome you," Snow says quickly and, by now, a bit less calmly. "and we-."

I almost scream in shock as a shoe is thrown at Snow, bopping him on the forehead. Not enough to hurt him, but enough to make him have a frighteningly angry expression for a single second. That face will be in my nightmares tonight. Hopper meanwhile just continues to scream, shout and swear at Snow.

Snow just gives a signal, now looking furious. He hides it well, but it seems he might just hate the boy from 12 more than he hates me. I watch him turn and leave as the chariots begin to move to the Tribute Building. All of the Tributes are in a shocked, stunned silence. Hopper meanwhile seems indifferent. He looks a me for a brief moment.

He winks.

...I am going to make sure I speak to the boy from 12 during training. After that display he has made himself, quite literally, impossible to forget.

* * *

 **(Not much later…)**

* * *

We've arrived at the Tribute Building...a place I never, ever wanted to return to. Least of all as a tribute once more. But, we've here. The chariots have all stopped and we're getting off. Sticking close to our mentors, all of us Tributes are led to the large elevator that'll take us to our floors for the night.

"You did great," Finnick says, clearly proud. "I...need to take care of an appointment. But after that, I'll meet you on our floor to go over strategies. Until then, I'm sure Ron, Annie and Mags can take care of you."

"And Pike?" Dory adds.

"Who cares?" Finnick chuckles lightly. "See you guys soon."

Finnick takes his leave as we move to the elevator. Rue briefly walks beside me.

"Roof tonight?" She asks quietly.

I give her hand a squeeze.

"Roof," I confirm.

And so, we stand in the elevator as it begins to go up. But on thing I do notice, after Citrine and Silver step off, is the boy from Nine.

Colm is looking at me. And he is scowling...not just an intimidation tactic, but...like he feels nothing but sheer hatred. I look away, gulping.

Not much longer until we get to my floor. At least for a few hours, I'll be safe and able to think about a very important topic.

What do I do now?

* * *

If nothing else, it was certainly a parade to remember! So, there are our Tributes. And we all know already not all of them are gonna survive this one, not a chance. The Games are approaching, but first a few chapters in the Capitol. Enjoy meeting the new kids, and may the odds be ever in favour of your favourite!


	7. Making Friends and Arch Enemies

**Disclaimer:** I do not own The Hunger Games. They belong to Suzanne Collins.

 **Note:** And so, the story continues! Now the days leading up the Games section of the story are here, and the tension will be building up. It may not be the Arena yet, but danger is lurking for sure. My goal is to reach day one of the Games by the end of the month. Hopefully I can keep to this goal and achieve it, as I do have life and other writing projects on the go. I think this chapter turned out well, but what do you think? Let me know once you've read it; I love hearing reader opinions. :)

* * *

After getting out of the elevator and, for now, leaving behind the other Tributes...one of whom may or may not be the one to kill me...we arrive in our floor of the Tribute Center. My home for the next week. It's just as it was last time I was here.

Depressing.

I shake my head, trying not to think about it. It's hard though, not thinking about being in the Hunger Games. For anybody, once is more than enough...so now, to have to do it _again_...it makes me feel so sick. But I can't get out of this, even if it was rigged. I need to find some way to survive, or even escape.

Yeah, like that'll happen. That forcefield can't be broken through, and it goes up so high. But my odds of winning...the Gamemakers may 'officially' put them as something like twelve to one, but realistically I'd have no chance. It was a miracle I won last time...twice seems impossible.

As the Victors, besides Finnick who left for his appointment, sit around the dining table together, Pike joining them and bumping into an Avox in a way that doesn't seem like an accident at all, I head straight for my room.

"I'm not hungry," I mumble as I open the door, and close it behind me.

I approach the bed and let myself flop down on it, just like a dead fish. Part of me wants to weep and cry...ok, a lot more than just a single part of me. But I feel so miserable from what has happened that I can't even get any tears out. I just feel a sense of dullness and..nothing. Part of me wonders why I even felt surprised. I mean, a Quell for twelve year olds only only, the way it was written, the Games being moved forwards...the second I didn't kill Rue was the second that I was ensured to be dragged back into this horrible place.

"Life, why do you hate me..." I mutter.

For a while, I just lay face down and do not move. Maybe futile, but I can't find it in me to do anymore more than this. I look up once I hear the door open.

"Hey," Dory says as he walks in, shutting the door behind her "What a day right? This morning seems so long ago."

"Feels like it was years ago," I agree. I slowly sit myself up. "This is really bad."

"Good thing we did all that training," she says.

Much to my surprise, Dory smiles widely as she sits down next to me. In her eyes is a look of so much hope and confidence.

"So, what's the plan?" Dory asks.

"...Plan?" I repeat.

"Well yeah. How are we going to get both of us, and Rue, out of that Arena?" Dory asks. "We gonna make a three sided weapon, or fake drowning ourselves? If you got two people out, it can't be much harder to find a way to get three Victors, can it? So, how will we do it? You lead, I follow."

It hurts me, watching Dory gaze at me with so much hope in her eyes. She really does have full faith in me...faith I can come up with a plan to save us. She believes in me.

"...I really have no idea what to do," I say honestly. "But, I'm not gonna give up. It looks bad...very bad. But, it looked bad last time and I won."

"Exactly! Think positive," Dory says with a smile.

I am positive this will end badly. Though I suspect that's not what Dory means. I give her a gentle hug.

"We need to pick up skills," I say after a few moments. "Survival skills are so important. If we can survive, we won't need to fight. But just in case, we'll train with weapons. Knives are always at the Cornucopia, except the year with the spiked maces. So, knives and maybe a bigger weapon too."

"Got it," Dory says, nodding. "What about the other Tributes? Should we make friends with them?"

"I don't know," I admit. After all, they may very well hate me already… "Rue, we can trust. Primrose...I'd hope we can. But the boy from Nine, Colm I think he was called...he seems to really hate me. His eyes...scary stuff."

"One day at a time," Dory says. "We had so much bad luck in one day that we're bound to be due to good luck soon. You'll see!"

I see Dory's point, but how do I tell her the Reaping was rigged. Would she want to hear that? How would she respond to such horrible news? Perhaps I'll tell her tomorrow, when we can possibly find somewhere we'd never be overheard. I wouldn't want there to be an accident with the mines by my pedestal, if you know what I mean…

"Maybe you're right," I say after a moment. "Also...I'll go into this more tomorrow, but for now...do not trust Pike. Be careful what you say when you're near him..."

Dory nods, not questioning me. That's the mark of a true friend, when they trust what you say and don't question it. In my group of friends from Four, I always felt closest to Dory...I guess that's why she got bought here too. But, for better or worse, I have an ally and company. I never knew the value of having somebody by my side who I know will not stab me in my guts...not until I stepped into the Arena the first time.

It was late when we arrived, and so it's not long before Dory heads off to get some sleep for the night. I hope she has pleasant dreams. I know I won't.

Right now though, I'm not ready to sleep. I may be tired, but I have a rooftop meeting to get to. Even in this horrible circumstances...it's always nice to hang out with Rue. Together, maybe we'll form a plan of some kind. And if not, then hopefully we can stop each other from crying.

Plus, I might get a hug. Always a wonderful thing.

* * *

 **(Not much later…)**

* * *

Good thing I was able to use the elevator to reach the roof. If I'd taken the stairs I just know that my legs would be aching something fierce by now. Stepping out onto the roof the night air greets me. Even in the winter season, the Capitol night remains comfortable and warm. The night sky is beautiful too...so pretty.

I look around, but I can't see Rue. I guess she's not here yet, but I have nothing but time anyway. Maybe sitting quietly and watching the night sky will help me relax a little bit?

Suddenly, I realise I am not alone. Rue may not be here, but somebody _else_ is. A distance away, I see a boy my age standing at the edge of the roof. Based on his size...I think that's the boy from Six. Farrow, that was his name.

He sobs and cries, yelling out that he's never going to the Arena to die. I scream as he jumps.

A moment later though, to my complete shock, he is blasted back up and in a heap on the roof. There must be a forcefield to stop Tributes from jumping…

"Are you alright?" I ask quietly as I approach Farrow, offering him my hand.

He screams and leaps up to his feet, staring at me in fear.

"Keep away from me!" he sobs. "You've killed people! You...you'd kill me...you want to kill me, don't you?!"

Crying, the broken boy runs away as fast as his frame allows him to. I feel my guy tighten as he leaves, the terrified look on his face as he looked at me clear in my mind.

"...I really am the only murderer in the building," I whisper, shaking a little. "Cato...Gimmer, indirectly. Will I have to kill one of these kids…?"

Facing everybody in the Training Centre tomorrow is not going to be fun. Not even slightly…

But until then, I can enjoy some peace. I pace around, waiting for Rue, and in my aimless walking I see a small building upon the roof. Like a kind of glass house. I enter it and can't help a tiny smile. It's like a little garden, with many wind chimes.

This is peaceful. The sounds they make are so very serene. I gently tap one of the chimes, enjoying the noise it makes. I sit myself down in the center of this small place and close my eyes. I don't think, or feel. I just listen. For a few minutes, this is all I do...and you know, it actually starts to make me feel just a little better.

"I should tell other Tributes about this place, if they ever need to relax and calm down..." I say to myself after a while.

"I agree, you should," says a voice from right behind me. "It's nice in here."

I yelp, falling upon my side from the sudden alarm. I groan as the sounds of giggling fill the area. Rue looks down at me, a rather cheeky grin on her face.

"Got you again," she sings smugly, offering me a hand.

I let Rue pull me up and run my hands through my curls for a moment.

"How are you so good at sneaking up on people?" I can't help but ask her.

"I'm just gifted at it. I'm good at starling people too," she says with a giggle. "...So, we're back..."

"I wish we'd been able to meet up in better circumstances," I sat wearily, sitting myself back down.

Rue sits beside me and pats my shoulder.

"We got out of it last time...maybe we can do it again?" Rue says. "It may be very unlikely to win twice, but...well, it was also unlikely to be reaped twice. We could go home again...for real this time. You're friends with...Dory, right? We can make sure she comes home too."

I pause for a moment. Another person who has faith in me...another person who was rigged into this Quell with me. I know I need to tell Rue everything I know...perhaps the sounds of the chimes would stop us from being overheard?

"...Rue, the reapings were rigged," I say quietly.

"What?" Rue says uneasily, her eyes side.

"Ron, a Victor from my District, got the paper slips from my new Escort's pockets. Two kids I don't even know got picked. He was going to read my name, and Dory's too, no matter who he picked," I say quietly. Even now, I am wary of being overheard. "With you being back and Katniss's little sister Primrose here as well...your Districts both had new Escorts. It's got to be a rigged set-up. The Capitol wants us _dead_."

Rue sits quietly. I match her silence. Its a while before either of us speak.

"They want us dead...and want to kill Primrose for good measure. To destroy hope..." Rue mumbles, rubbing her hands together a little. "What are we going to do?"

"...Alliance between the three of us, and Dory?" I suggest, for lack of any better ideas. "Everybody knows we're close...we have to stick together."

"Wasn't planning on anything else," Rue says, smiling as she leans against me. "You know what we can do to really make Snow super mad at us?"

"Do what the Twelve boy did?" I guess. That boy must be the bravest kid I have ever met to say such words to Snow...and throw a shoe at him too.

"Well, if she get the chance to," she says, chuckling. "Before that, we'll do the ultimate act of rebellion...we'll not die. See how Snow likes that! I bet he won't!"

It doesn't take a genius to know he'd be furious if we got out of this. We'd be safe until, at least, the next Quell. Although, the big question...can we survive what lies in store? It's a Quell, the Arena will be very dangerous...and I kicked the new Head Gamemaker in the shin. This is gonna suck…

Honestly, I'm terrified to die...but so much has hit me at once I feel too scared to show how fearful I am. I'm not brave in the face of danger...I just have no capacity to show exactly how low I feel.

"All the more reason for us to stay alive," I say with a nod. "The Capitol citizens like us...if they want to sponsor us, it has to be allowed. It's the rules...right?"

"You're right," Rue says, now smiling. "We have a leg up on Sponsors! So, rigged into it and hated by Snow though we may be...we're popular! Our Districts would keep us safe, and we can work together...and with Dory. Primrose as well. We could really do this."

"It's more hope than thought, but maybe you're right," I say. I don't dare to get my hopes up...but what Rue says does make sense. "So, uh, think we can count on your District Partner?"

Rue shakes her head, looking a little uneasy.

"Thorrn is very much in this only for himself," she says. "He may be silent, but...he's skilled. I never knew him at all but I did hear he's good at tracking. I saw him practise using the knives on my floor...it's like he's used them for years."

"Oh boy..." I say with a gulp. Thorrn could be a tough one. That's what I get for assuming my girlfriends District Partner would be on our side. "We better be careful of him. He may not talk, but...he can listen. And stab, by the sounds of it."

"Yeah..." Rue murmurs. "It's too early to tell who we could be friends with...who we may be able to count on and try to save. Maybe we'll know tomorrow?"

"Maybe," I say quietly. "The boy from Six, Farrow I recall his name is, was here a while ago actually. He seems terrified of me..."

Rue hugs me gently. Right now, it's what I need.

"You're not scary at all," she whispers. "...You're cute and nothing but cute, bucko!"

At this point, we both lightly laugh.

"Hopefully cuteness can defeat a tyrannical dictatorship," I say as I get to my feet. "Well, bed? We'll need rest for when we train."

"I agree," Rue replies, yawning a little. "Walk me there?"

"Of course," I say as we hold hands.

But as we open the door of this little glass house, we see we are not alone. Somebody else is on the roof, though they do not appear to have noticed us. Thankfully, Farrow is not back and it's not a Gamemaker or anybody who I'd be on edge over. Instantly, I know it's Hopper...the boy who mad himself impossible to forget.

I can't help but feel a little confused when I see what he is holding what looks like a megaphone in one hand...and in the other, a book. It looks like a sort of address book, or maybe a phone book.

"What's he doing?" I ask Rue, though she only shrugs.

"No idea," she replies.

Hopper turns on the megaphone and opens the book to the first page. I think he just muttered something about 'doing it alphabetically', though I'm still not sure what it is he is actually doing. But, it looks like he's found whatever it is in the book he was looking for.

"Augustine Arabella, Capitol Citizen number one...I HATE YOU!" Hopper yells, screaming into the megaphone as loud as he can.

We are silent, unsure how to react to this as Hopper glances back at the book for a moment.

"Archibald Assix, Capitol Citizen number two...I HATE YOU!" Hooper yells, louder than the first time.

By now we know how to react. Laughing and giggling, we run to the stairs. We'll leave Hopper too it, glad we could witness a bit of his display. I hear Hopper laugh, sounding almost proud, as he begins to scream his hatred for somebody called 'Quirrel Atatali'.

Here I thought District One had strange names.

* * *

 **(The next morning…)**

* * *

Who needs alarm clocks when you have Pike the dragon man knocking obviously to wake you up? Maybe somebody who doesn't want to spend the first few minute of the day in a sour mood? Once again, I'm back in my training outfit. Is it the exact same one as last time, just cleaned up, or a new one? It's hard to tell. But that's not important...just an outfit. What matters now is learning skills for the Arena.

That, and making sure nobody wants to murder me from the second it begins.

That's the problem with this not being my first time in the Hunger Games. Last time I was unknown, beneath any kind of notice just like most twelve year olds tend to be. Not seen as worth specifically going for. But now, I've shown what I can do. I've shown I have skills. Plus, this Quell is largely my fault…

I swallow, trying to keep the bacon and eggs I have for breaking from exiting back through my mouth as I enter the Training Center once again.

I tried to be here as early as possible so I wouldn't go through the situation I see on TV a lot of times...you know the one. The one where somebody walks in and everybody else turns to just _stare_ at them as they walk to their spot. Of course, I'm not the first one here...that'd be too easy.

The four Careers are here first. Well, them and the girl from Eight and the boy from Ten. Awkwardly, I join the group and stand silently. I don't look at them...the less I stare, the less chance of anything starting.

Again, that'd be too easy as somebody makes their way over to me with aggression on their face. I can say I expected the Careers to want to threaten me.

I didn't expect the girl from Eight...Weavee I think...would be the first to do so, though.

"You may have won before, Four, but you watch yourself in the Arena! Like I said to Timm, I'm in it for only me, and I'll crush you like a grape!" Weavee says with a mean scowl, shaking a fist to my face.

Nobody comes to break it up, but I guess the fact Weavee is already going back to her place made them see she's not starting anything worth stopping. That's one person I know will be gunning for me...if she were as intimidating as somebody like Cato I'd have passed out. But Weavee's childish voice and small fist...it wasn't adorable, but it was kind of funny to go through that.

Well, no, not funny. But you get what I mean, right?

The Careers just look at me silently. The Toad Boy from One moves a finger across his neck while his District Partner, Citrine, just narrows her eyes for a moment. Cassius, the boy from Two, gives me a nod and his eyes move towards where the bow and arrows are set up before coming back to me.

Strangely, it's the Valkri, the girl from Two, who just silently looks at me or a moment and then glances elsewhere. I'd have expected her, being so tough looking, would be the one to try and break my nerve.

"This is so awkward," the boy from Ten mutters. "Harsh as the Arena is gonna be, at least it won't be so cringey..."

At least there is that…

It's not much longer until the rest of the Tributes arrive. Dory stands very close to me, while Farro keeps his distance. Last to arrive is Colm, walking right behind Satella. He shoots me a very cold glare as he stands off to the side, clenching his fists.

He's a threat, that one…

Now that we are all gathered things start to come to life. Ironic, given the point of being here is training to kill each other. The Gamemakers sit on their balcony above, already enjoying good food and drink that I know is not for any child, Capitol or not, while Atala walks up to stand before us all.

With how odd most things in the Capitol are, it's kinda strange to me that Atala is so...casual. Average. Not very stand-out. Just serious, to the point and nothing flashy. Although, her words really did unnerve me last time. Though, she was wrong with what she told us. It's wasn't twenty three who died and one who lived. I can't help but feel good about that.

I quickly stop thinking too much though. If I'm gonna live, I need to listen hard. She gave advice on the survival stations last time...maybe she'll say something useful this time too. Atala does a quick head count and, seeing we are all here now, begins her speech.

"In two weeks, twenty three of you **will** be dead. **One** of you will be alive," she says. I can't help but notice the emphysis she put on certain words. "Who that person will be depends on how well you all pay attention over the next four days. Particularly, to what I am about to tell you. There are four compulsory exercises you must take part in. The rest of the time, you can train with whatever you please. But if you want my advice, I would say to think carefully about what weapon, or weapons, you train with. Some weapons are found more often at the Cornucopia than others. Don't leave yourself defenceless because you didn't find what you wanted."

It's not long after this that we are sent away to train however we please. We have two hours until the first compulsory exercise. Although I can't help but wonder, will it be the same things that I had to do last time? I mean, I could do the Gauntlet and the Climb again if they want me to, but...how is Coil going to do any of that? Looking at him in his wheelchair and the way he looks at the Gauntlet at the other side of the training center, I think he has reached the same question that I have.

If I see him in the Arena, I won't attack him.

Most kids are wandering around now, looking over weapons and stations of all kinds, trying to pick something to train with. I can see the pair of Seven working with the axes, the boy striking hard and fast, while the Careers have all grabbed what must be their signature weapons. Most Careers have one, after all. A spear for Silver, daggers for Citrine, bow and arrow for Cassius...a large sword for Valkri. She strikes the dummy to pieces with ease, not making a sound…

I just quietly make my way over to the knife training station. Citrine seems occupied, so I should be fine. Life may change, but weapons are constant. It's the same stuff I was doing before the start of the previous Hunger Games. Gripping them just right, keeping my form right and ready to dodge, knowing where it hit.

"Yarrgh!" I yell, getting into it as I stab the training dummy in the heart.

Farro had been walking by, but one look at me sends him screaming as he runs away. I can't help but lower my knife. Am I turning into a monster? Farro looked at me in genuine fear...like how I looked at those Muttations. It hurts to be seen that way, it really does.

"That guy won't last long," mutters the boy from Five as he walks by. He gives me a look and frowns a little as he goes.

I try to ignore it all as I keep training with the knives. Serrated, straight bladed, curved, I try them all. Odds are good they'd be at the Cornucopia, after all. Just as I set down a serrated knife that I strike the dummy in the neck with, I realise Citrine is standing beside me.

"You're really, like, strong," she says, looking at me appraisingly. "You could be one of the strongest here..."

Citrine looks at me, and glances at the other three Careers as they train. She fiddles with her hair a little as she speaks.

"I wanted to ask you to join the Career Pack, as you know what's what in the Arena," Citrine says, pouting suddenly. "But ohhhh noooooo, Valkri says you're too strong and threatening. Like, she didn't actually speak but her eyes said it all. So, sorry about that. My pals want you to die."

"...Um...apology accepted?" I reply, unsure of what to say. After the kind of interactions I had with last year's female Tribute from One, I'm anxious around this girl.

"So yeah, sorry 'bout that," Citrine says. "I know how much it sucks. I mean, the Capitol took my phone away from me. Meanies! So, if you come across us it'll be deadly, but if it's just me by myself...we can hang out a bit if you want?"

"Sure, I'll keep that in mind," I say. I wonder what those who may be watching us think right now. "...Sorry about Glimmer last Games..."

"Eh, it's alright. I never truly knew her anyway," Citrine shrugs. "She did work at my favourite hair saloon though and was good at styling me, so, bummer. Well, see you."

Citrine leaves, heading over to Silver, while I stay in place for a moment. Quickly though, I head over to the area where the Survival Stations are set up. Rue knows berries and such things better than I do, but that won't help me if we get separated. I have no doubts that the Gamemakers will try to drive us apart...be it by a trap, or by killing one of us. The thought makes me want to puke.

I get to the station and begin looking over the information supplied, seeing things I already know from the training I did back home in Four and a bunch of new things as well. Too bad I can't smuggle one of the survival skills books into the Arena with me.

Just as I finish the page on nightlock, making certain to myself I will not forget this one, I hear a whistle blow. I can't help but flinch from the shrill sound of it. Looks like trouble is brewing. Reminds me of when I saw Cato screaming at Jason…

Thankfully the 'rumble' is nowhere near me. Of course, nothing stop me from getting a clear line of sight to what is going on. It's over by the climbing station...I can see Rue is at the top of it, watching the confrontation nervously. Weavee is looming over Satella, the girl with goggles trying to crawl back and away from her. It looks like Weavee may have struck her, though it's hard to be sure.

"You feel that? That's what's gonna happen to anybody who comes close to me in the Arena!" Weavee yells. "And next time, I'll be holding a super big sword!"

I think Satella has started to cry, but by now Peacekeepers have ran in to break it up. Satella is led away in one direction while Weavee is led in the other. It looks like Weavee wants people to be scared to go near her in the Arena...I'll admit, it's a smart strategy.

But based on the way Timm and Coil look at Satella sympathetically, and then scowl at Weavee as she is put in what I can only describe as a time out...I must wonder if it may backfire.

I turn away, once again focusing on the Survival Station.

* * *

 **(Later…)**

* * *

Well, that's one of the compulsory exercises done and I made it through unscathed. Same as the first one last time, just run across the platforms and dodge the staff trying to hit us with the floppy batons. I remember how that girl from Three fell off and got laughed at. Poor girl. It felt like they were trying to hit me extra hard than everybody else, but I got through fine.

However, not everybody was able to pass the Gauntlet unscathed. And that's why in the canteen, sitting across from me and trying to focus on eating pasta, Dory has a bandage around her head. Apparently the effects of the bump will be long gone before the Arena though...I hope that's the truth.

"Well, that could've gone better," I say after a while, pushing my empty plate to the side.

"It's not so bad," Dory says, managing to smile. "Shows I'm a survivor. The Capitol will look at me and think 'she's a survivor, that one' and I can always make up a story of how I got it. Might get me sponsors..."

Dory winks, chomping down a big mouthful of pasta. Really, she is right. The citizens of the Capitol are fairly...oblivious. But, why not exploit that? Maybe if I gave myself a scar…

"So, got any reads on the other Tributes?" I ask, keeping my voice quiet. "Citrine from One spoke to me...she wanted me in the Career pack, but the others said no, so...no support there. Also, Farro is scared of me."

"He's scared of everybody," Dory says. Sure enough, even now he sits away from all others and seems to be eyeing Primrose like she's some kind of a Muttation. "The boy from Nine has me worried though."

"Colm?" I say.

"Yeah. See..." Dory lowers her voice. "He spent so long at the tracking station. Not just that, but he was frequently looking at you...when he was training with a scythe, he was watching you while he cut a dummy in half. And when we briefly were at the same station...well, I don't want to talk about it..."

Dory seems afraid, or at least very uneasy. I glance around the canteen. Colm's over there, sitting near his District Partner but saying nothing to her. He catches my eyes though. The look he wears on his face has me turning away fast. District Nine often gets overlooked, but they have one hell of a fighter this year…

Is he like that to everybody, or...just me?

"I spoke to Hopper a little. He's funny," Dory continues. "We're already making it a trio victory for us and Rue...maybe if we can get Hopper out of the Arena as well, he could be my future Mr Right?"

Dory giggles, turning pink at the thought. I desperately wish I had her optimism. Part of me wonders if they will just kill all of us, having no Victor at all to balance out what happened last year…

"Maybe," I say, not wanting to say anything solid either way. "Weavee, the Eight girl...she's a tough one."

"Yeah, she is," Dory agrees. "The Careers seem to not like her though. I don't think the boy who came with her does either, actually."

What Dory says is true. Weavee sits alone, eating as aggressively as she can. I can see Valkri look at her coldly, while Timm is sitting away from her. That's interesting...Timm is sitting with Isaak. It seems like they're talking quite pleasantly, getting along rather well. Isaak says something I can't hear and Timm shakes his hand. They fist bump a moment later.

I can't wonder for long what they were talking about though. Atala walks in and blows her whistle, telling us to resume training. Well, back to learning skills. Next up, snare training. Maybe first aid as well. I just know, win or lose, it's going to be highly painful.

Colm elbowing me as he passes by me only confirms it further.

* * *

 **(Later…)**

* * *

Maybe it's because weapons cause injury, but as I try to focus on what I have been told at the First Aid station and work on making a bandage from the supplied materials, I can't help but look around at some of the other tributes training with their weapons. We may all be twelve years old, but some of the others fight like they were much older. Not just the Careers either. Sure, they are as strong as I expected...but they are not the only ones showing power.

The large boy from Seven, Oakley, strikes the dummies near him with a large axe. He holds it two handed and hits hard...hard enough to break the dummies apart. They keep having to bring in extra dummies…

Thorrn, the boy who came with Rue...he utterly mangles every dummy around him with the pair of sharp knives he wields. All the while, he doesn't make a single sound.

Weavee has a large, spiked club. Every time she strikes a new dummy it's the same result. The head is broken apart, or crushed flat. The way she scowls at all who dare look at her...that girl is trouble.

Meadow, the girl from Ten, slashes a dummy with a very large cleaver. Just as though she were preparing meat or something.

I try not to look anymore. Better that I just focus on the station I am at. Although, now it seems I am not alone any longer.

"Hello," Primrose says, looking at all the first aid stuff...but clearly, here to talk to me.

"Hello...nice to meet you at last," I say quietly. "If only it were in better circumstances than these..."

"So, any other circumstance?" Primrose says quietly. "First Katniss, now me. Twelve never, ever wins. Hopper says he knows he has no chance, so he's going to be as annoying to Snow as he possibly can be. I don't have his nerve or courage. Plus, they'd kill my mother if I did what he's doing..."

Seeing this poor girl so hopeless...reminds me of how I felt when I was reaped last time. Losing her sister, her main provider...in just a second, I decide I will commit to helping her.

"I'm sorry about Katniss. I tried to save her...I would have tried if I was faster to react...I'm sorry..." I say, my voice cracking as I think back to the brave girl who protected me and Rue when she had no obligation to.

"It's alright. You both won, so...her sacrifice meant something," Primrose says softly. "She volunteered to keep me safe, and then she kept you and Rue safe as well."

"And now we're all here too. They're trying to make her sacrifice seem worthless...we owe it to Katniss to not die," I say quietly, working on my bandage as I speak.

"I don't plan to. Ever since she...left...I've gotten tougher. I know how to hunt now," she says quietly. "I know I'm scared, and not a fighter. But, I won't go down easily. She'd want me to fight. Horrible luck took her from me...I won't let horrible luck two reapings in a row take me from mother."

How do I tell Primrose it wasn't luck, but instead probably rigged? As I consider this, I must wonder something...all the hundreds and hundreds of kids who have been killed in over seventy years of Hunger Games. How many of them were rigged into it? Am I not the first?

I don't say anything yet. We just calmly work on First Aid, talking quietly as time passes. Weavee starts another fight, this time with Wilda from Seven, but I'm more focused on one other thing.

I've been able to befriend the younger Everdeen. Snow wanted her, me and Rue here to die...but I must wonder, did he not expect that we'd team up as one? If the Careers can have a pack of killing...then, let us have our own pack for saving.

* * *

 **(Time passes…)**

* * *

The training day ended without any disasters. Dory is fast asleep right now, slumbering off her injury. Rue is also sleeping. I know this as I am alone on the roof, nobody up here with me. Being up here and looking out as the Capitol and all the buildings...it may be a reminder I am trapped, but at least looking up at the stars is soothing.

If a shooting star goes by, I'll wish for no Hunger Games. It's all any kid could ever want, right?

I sit at the edge of the roof, looking up at the stars and out at the city. Already, so many parties are being thrown to celebrate the Quell. By now, bets will be made and merchandise is going to start selling.

Vultures.

"Even if I somehow get out of this one, will it matter?" I say out loud. "Being the sole survivor...Rue, Dory, Primrose...everybody else...is that really the life I'd want? What happened to just being a kid and going fishing?"

Amazing really, how a small slip of paper can make kids change so much and have to grow up faster than some adults do. Amazingly depressing at least. I don't get much time to think about it though, not that I'd want to think too deeply, because I hear somebody behind me. I turn, expecting it to be Rue or maybe Dory, but instead I am seeing the girl from Five. What was her name again? It began with an E…

"Hello," I say uncertainly. "You're...um, Electra, right?"

The girl nods quietly as she sits down next to me. I can see she's still holding that book of hers. It must be precious to her.

"Sorry you're in this situation," I say quietly. "I hate this place. I hate the people."

No real danger in saying that, come to think of it. Everybody involved with the Hunger Games no doubt knows how I, and probably most of the Victors, feel about them. Just the citizens who remain so utterly oblivious to it all. Can't imagine how though...unless there's something in the food they eat?

Electra doesn't respond. She just gives me a look I cannot quite understand. The faraway look in her eyes and the way she mumbles silently, I wonder if Electra has problems of some kind. I've seen this kind of thing in Four, though not very often. I remember Rue once told me about a boy called Martin...it's hard to say.

"...So, what are you doing up here?" I ask.

"Stars," she replies quietly, gazing at the starry night sky. "Pretty."

"They are," I agree, looking up to watch them as well. "I could just stay here and watch them all night, if I could..."

We sit quietly for a while. It's strange...I hardly know this girl. In fact, saying I hardly know her may be an overstatement, but just sitting quietly with Electra...it's nice. After a while she taps my shoulder. I look at her, and she shows me her book.

"I like trains..." she mumbles.

She passes the book to me, giving me a sort of smile. I guess she wants me to read it...why not? What's the harm? Looking at it, this book is really old...that date on the side, it must be from before the dark days. Maybe hundreds of years before that, even? This book has been cared for very well.

But, I can't help but feel puzzled as I look at the cover of it. It shows a blue train of a very odd design...and much more strangely, it has a face. A flip through some pages, carefully of course as I really don't want to damage it and make Electra cry, shows there are other trains like that one, all with faces. Faces, and strange names. Thomas...James...those were names once? Weird…

"This must be special to you, huh?" I say as I pass the book back.

Electra nods, hugging the hook gently.

This is what kids like us should be doing. Being kids, and talking about our favourite books, even if they have trains with faces and odd names. Not killing each other in a terrible Arena. The worst part is, looking at Electra...I'm not sure if she has much chance to survive. Would I get the chance to help her?

"Oi, Electra!" a voice I do not recognise immediately yells.

Looking up I see a boy with a buzzcut marching over. Now I remember, that's Isaak.

"I've been looking for you for half a bloody hour," Isaak says with a shake of his head.

"Looking?" Electra mumbles.

"Yeah. Timm figured out they don't close down the training center at night, or at least they do not lock it. C'mon, let's go get some extra training," Isaak orders.

"But, friend..." Electra mumbles, pointing to me.

"In a few days you may have to stab him," Isaak shrugs, pulling Electra up and leading her way. "C'mon, you're gonna want to know how to use a knife. At least those don't require much of anything to figure out."

Electra gives me a small wave as she lets Isaak lead her away, while Isaak briefly gives me a cold look. Clearly, he's not interested in any kind of alliance with me. It seems he's all set with Timm.

Even if those two may work together to kill me, I can't help but feel it's nice they have a friend to rely on. After all, if I didn't have friends last time I'd be in a casket, buried six feet under in Four right now.

* * *

 **(The next morning…)**

* * *

It was a fairly quick breakfast, just cereal and some toast. Finnick told us both to not make ourselves too obvious, and to keep an eye on the other Tributes. They may not be able to stab us yet, but I know what he means. If we watch them we can know who is most dangerous once that time arrives. Right now I'd say Colm is at the top if the list, for me specifically anyway. I wonder what his problem with me is…

I bet he blames me for this Quell. I wonder if he knows just how accurate he is? At least Finnick claimed he has sponsors already lined up for us who can be counted on. Now we just need to survive the bloodbath to get any benefit from them. So, no pressure…

After some time at the knife station, I've moved over to the trident station. Of all the 'big' weapons this is the one I feel the most comfortable with. I've used one before, but only a few times, which were not frequent, for the purpose of fishing. Maybe I just feel so confident with one because my Uncle used one to win? I'm not sure.

What I am sure of though is the stab I just landed on the dummy was a lethal blow. Though I can't feel too proud...looking around, it unnerves me that I could be looking at a future victim of mine and not even know who it's gonna be. None would be my first, but...bad as killing Cato felt, it feels somehow worse to kill somebody my own age. Almost like the concept of killing a classmate.

I set the trident back on the weapon rack and sit down on a nearby chair. I'll give myself two minutes to rest, and then get back to it.

"Happy Hunger Games..." I mutter with utterly zero energy.

"And a happy death to us," a voice says.

A girl has approached me. I don't recognize her from her messy brown hair, or her freckles...but the nine of her uniform tells me enough. It's Sherri...does she hate me like Colm does? No doubt they've spoken a decent amount so far. Enough to turn another person against me?

"I doubt mine will be happy. Probably slow and painful," I say, trying to keep a brave face. "You'd think, being here before, I'd be used to it all...I feel worse than last time."

"I don't like it either," Sherri says, glancing at the Gamemakers on their balcony for a moment, sticking out her tongue for a second. "But what can we do? Only one, or two, Victors. Might as well make sure I'm still alive a month from now."

"Think you have a chance?" I ask, curious to hear what Sherri says.

"More than that boy from Twelve probably does," she says. "I mean, I hear he's an orphan...so am I, but I'm not gonna try the things he is, even if I have no loved ones to be used against me. Sickle would've probably loved him though, even if she never showed that kind of emotion."

I feel like I should really know who Sherri means, and judging by the look on her face she expects me to as well.

"...Oh! The girl from nine last year," I recall. "I never actually said a word to her..."

"I figured. She said she has a plan to bring Snow down," Sherri whispers, looking sad. "I won't let her be forgotten. Anyway, my District Partner wants to kill you. Just thought you deserved a heads up."

"Thanks. But I saw how he looks at me already...he won't give me a heads up so much as my head sliced off," I mumble, shivering. "Why does Colm hate me?"

"He didn't delve into it, but he's going to target you specifically," Sherri warns me. "If I could help I would, but I need to focus on me and my life, so good luck."

Sherri walks away soon after, sticking her tongue out at the Gamemakers when they are not looking at her, and I am alone. I look around, spotting Colm at the scythe station. A pile of mangled dummies lay around, more constantly being bought over to him.

"He hates me and I feel terrified of him...and yet I've not heard him say a single word," I say to myself uneasily. "I bet his voice is intimidating..."

I'm about to get back to it with the trident, but something suddenly occurs to me. Over at the hammock making station, one I never saw anybody use last time, Hopper is laying on a hammock and seems to be taking a nap.

He's really not playing the game the Gamemakers want. I have full respect for that.

Nobody is near me, nor him, so I make my way over towards him. Satella passes me, mumbling a hello and then runs off as Weavee walks near us. I walk a little faster at that point. Once I reach Hopper, something becomes very clear.

He is a loud snorer.

"Um, hi," I say, clearing my throat to try and get his attention. "You awake, Hopper?"

"Sure am," he replies with a snicker, the snoring stopping. "Just wanted to be a bothersome snorer. What's up?"

"Well, why are you resting? Training would help you stay alive," I say. Though really, after his display in the parade, will Hopper be allowed to win?

"Eh, not really that tempting to me," Hopper says with a playful shrug.

"...Wait. You want to die?" I say, feeling rather surprised.

"Well it's less I want to and more I just know I will," he explains, sitting up. "In Twelve, the word 'Tribute' tends to mean the same thing as 'corpse'. We've only ever had two winners, and one is long dead. Even if we're all kids here, I know I won't make it. I've made my peace with it the second I was reaped."

"I guess that makes sense...sad sense," I admit. "Though, why the display at the parade? And, on the roof?"

To this, Hopper smirks a nasty kind of smirk. Like a criminal bragging about a successful crime.

"I'm gonna show the Capitol that when I was reaped the odds were not in _their_ favour," he says with a cackle. "I have no family. I have no friends. That old bugger Snow has nothing and nobody he can use against me. For the last week or two of my life, I'm _free_. And so, I am going to be hell for the Gamemakers. I am going to make them miserable, and be the biggest trouble maker they have ever seen. Heheheheh! I mean, what are they going to do? Put me in a deadly Arena? Kick me out of the Hunger Games? Exactly."

With that, Hopper lays back down and relaxes.

"If I find you in the Arena, I'll help you out. I bet that'd really make Snow _mad_ ," Hopper adds. "Anyway, nice meeting you. See you later, as I need to catch up on my 'sleep' for a bit."

With that, the obnoxiously loud snoring resumes. The nearby Peacekeepers seems really irritated, but cannot act as Hopper has not exactly broken any rules. I can't stop myself from laughing as I return to train with the trident.

* * *

 **(Later…)**

* * *

The second day of training went better than I had expected it too. There was yelling and some almost-fights, but I think I made the best use of the time I had. I feel more skilled than I did when I woke up! Maybe the feeling will pass, but right now I feel hope within me. At least the second compulsory exercise, The Climb, went better for me than it did for others. A few kids fell, or in Coil's case couldn't perform at all. Rue did amazingly, of course...but Valkri was even faster. That girl is _tough_...

Once again, I'm up on the roof. As always, it's a starry night and it's warm, even in the winter. Of course, the company makes it better. Right now, inside the glass house garden, are myself, Rue, Dory and Primrose. Rue leans against me as we all quietly chatter. For a few precious minutes, we feel like normal kids.

"And that is why my family never goes near pumpkins anymore," Rue concludes.

We all laugh at her entertaining story, my most of all. I've heard it before, of course, but it's a _really_ good story.

This is nice…

"So, anybody got any other stories?" Primrose, or Prim I should say, asks.

I gulp. The good feeling is now gone, and the tense feeling is back. This is what I asked them up here for…

"I have something to say. Rue knows this already, but...I wasn't quite sure how to tell you both right away," I say quietly. "First...Dory, Prim...did either of you notice anything different about your reapings? A difference that all our Districts had in common?"

They are silent for a moment, thinking this over.

"Beats me," Dory says.

"I'm not sure," Prim admits. "I was spending most of the reaping looking at my shoes and praying."

I take a deep breath.

"...Our Districts all had new Escorts," I say. "...And, the reason why is..."

I almost gag as I continue.

"We were all rigged into this. Our names would have been called no matter what the names on the paper slips were," I say quickly, wincing.

Dory gasps and Prim screams in shock.

"Are you sure?" Prim asks nervously.

"Ron, a Victor from Four, snagged the papers from my new Escort's pockets. Me and Dory's names were not on them," I say gravely. "Rue says her name wasn't, though Thorrn's actually was."

Prim gasps quietly, realizing something. I think I know what it is too…

"...They picked me because of Katniss..." Prim whispers, tears in her eyes. "Those evil, rotten...mean..."

Dory suddenly pulls us into a group hug.

"C'mon gang, don't fret," she says with a smile. "Urchin got himself and Rue out last time. This time he can get all four of us out, and we'll help too. I mean, how hard can it be? All we have to do is be the last four standing and threaten to kill ourselves at the same time. Let's shake on it, pals!"

That look of hope in her eyes Dory holds out her hands. A moment later Rue takes one, and offers her other hand to me. I join hands with Rue and soon prim completes the circle. We all shake on it...I don't know if any of us but Dory think this is possible, but sticking together as one in the Arena...what could it hurt to try?

And so, the deal is made. Once we're in the Arena, we'll meet up and work as one...we just need to find each other first. At least we have a few days until then to figure out how we can do that when we have no idea what the Arena is.

First though, there's still two days of training to go. E still have time to learn as many skills as we possibly can. If I'm really gonna die...I don't want to make it easy. If I gonna fight for life, _they_ will have to fight for my death.

Based on the way he looked at me though, I just know Colm will fight for exactly that…

* * *

Training has begun, bonds and conflicts are beginning and things are getting pretty complicated already. It'll only get worse once the Arena arrives. Before the games start, every single tribute will have their moment to do something, so if somebody didn't get much of a showing in this chapter, rest assured that they will sooner or later.

Why not unleash your inner Capitol, and start some early bets? Who will die early, and who will live longer…?


	8. Onto the Balcony

**Disclaimer:** I do not own The Hunger Games. They belong to Suzanne Collins.

 **Note:** I finished this a lot sooner than I expected to, that's for sure. I just started, and couldn't stop. The Arena section of the story is getting close...anybody placed their bets already? Perhaps this chapter will give you betters more to go off of. Also, I've made a picture of the 24 Tributes on my DeviantArt profile, so if you want to see what the cast look like feel free to check that out. I have the same username there as I do here. That's about all I have to say, so let the story continue!

* * *

Day three of training starts right after breakfast. After we've learned all we can today, it'll be time for individual scores tomorrow. Last time I managed to earn an eight...still not sure how I managed it, really. I wonder if I'll be given a one no matter what I do this time. It wouldn't surprise me.

The score doesn't bother me though. No, it's being in the same room as all of the Gamemakers. Particularly the Head Gamemaker who I kicked in the shin. I doubt she'll have forgotten about it. Will they try to attack me when it's just me and them? Though, come to think of it...do I even have to show off my skills? If they want to ensure my death no matter what, is there really a point? Why not just walk in and walk straight out? Save us all some time…

At least the delicious eggs and bacon on my plate are a fine distraction for a few minutes. Wonderful food, and it'll help me build up some muscle. I hope so anyway. Hopefully enough that I may be able to fight off a Muttation with, as it's pretty likely I'll be seeing one or two...or a dozen.

"So, do you kids have any plans for today?" Finnick asks.

"Learn more skills, make sure I know the names of everybody...get talking to people," I reply. I don't want to give much away while Pike sits at the table

"Same here," Dory adds. "It'll be a busy day."

"Well that's not much to go on! Come on kids, details!" Pike explains. I have to wonder if he even knows how obvious he is...he's not a subtle one.

"Well, we'll be busy avoiding you," Dory says, giggling as she rises to her feet. "C'mon Urchin, let's go get trained up. Maybe one of us can score a twelve."

I can't help but giggle with Dory. After how Pike rigged us into this, the look on his face is so enjoyable.

"Maybe. It's been done before, right?" I ask. I've never seen a twelve scored in any Games I have seen, but I've not lived long so it's likey it may have been before I was born, perhaps?

"Actually, it's never happened before," Finnick says. He looks at us with a grin. "So, go out there and make some history."

At that, Dory almost drags me along to the elevator. She seems ready to learn and show off. I prefer to be more subtle, but if my friend scores highly...maybe it'd give me less to worry about. Not much longer until it's time for individual training, and I am curious as to what the other Tributes might get. Some are certainly a lot stronger than others.

As the doors close and we start heading down I glance at Dory.

"So, got anything in mind for individual training?" I ask.

"I'll think about it tonight. I still have things to learn," she replies. "We have two more of those compulsory exercises to do first, and I want to see if I can get Hopper's phone number."

"...Phone number?" I cannot help but ask.

" _Mr Right_ , remember?" Dory says, giggling a little. "You're not the only person who can find a lover in the Hunger Games y'know."

"Does he like you back?" I ask. Ah, this is what it's like being a kid, discussing romance and not having to worry about what lies in wait in just a few days.

"I don't know," she says, tapping her chin. "But, we both hate the Capitol. That's an area to bond over."

"...Well, best of luck Dory. You deserve a nice boy...you try hard enough," I say, chuckling. "Hopper seems pretty decent."

"Oh, he's more than just that," my friend swoons. "He's just as lovely as you, but even better."

Part of me wonders if this is technically an insult, but I can only smile. I don't think we'll have anything to smile over or laugh about in the Arena, so who would I be to tell Dory not to follow her heart? So long as she trains, I'm fine with it.

The Elevator doors open, and we step into the Training Center. We're early, but there are quite a few people here already. With a wave of farewell, Dory heads off to the axe training station. As for me, I look around for a few moments, making sure I don't overlook anything.

"Can't hurt to try and learn," I say to myself as I head over to the snare training station. "Well, maybe...won't hurt me though, at least."

* * *

 **(Time passes…)**

* * *

I've been working on snares for a little over an hour, I think, and I'm wondering how useful they may be. As I work on making the snare described by the trainer, the wire help in my hands, I can't help but think...how likely am I to find the things I need to make a snare? Wire, vines, certain kinds of branches...if I can't grab wire from the Cornucopia then the other things come down to what the Arena is like, and that's never a guarantee.

Once I finish this snare, I'll move onto something else. Time to train is running out, and I think everybody knows it. Everybody is here, and milling between different stations.

"How's the snare going," Rue asks as she kneels next to me.

"Um...I guess alright?" I reply. "I don't think I'll be relying on them in the Arena though."

"Yeah, that one you're making wouldn't snare dinner...probably not even a snack," Rue teases. "Want me to show you how to make it better, and faster?"

"Sure, that'd be great," I say with a smile.

Rue leans against me and takes me hands in hers. My chest quickly heats up and, though I try to focus on what she is teaching me, it all feels so faraway. I can only focus on the fact a girl is close to me, and she's not just any girl. She's my girl.

Or, more realistically, am I her boy? Rue tends to be the more outgoing between us…

It doesn't matter. We're close, and that's the main thing. I can only pray it'll stay that way once the Games begin. Who knows what some of these kids may or may not do.

"And that's how you make the snare," Rue concludes. "Though I guess you weren't listening, because you had that look in your eyes you get when you're having an interior monologue."

I stammer out an awkward reply while Rue giggles. I hear another giggle, but this one isn't from Rue. Looking up, I see the girl from Seven is approaching us. For a few moments she kneels to work on a snare, but soon she stops and scoots closer to us.

"Hello," she says. "I'm Wilda. And...can I ask for help with something, real quick?"

"Sure, what is it?" Rue asks. "Need help with a skill?"

"I'm good with tridents and knives," I say. What's that look in her eyes?

"Oh, actually, it's not a skill...well, not one taught here," Wilda says. Now she looks almost...sly? What's going through her mind right now?

I'm not sure about her, but my mind goes blank. Wilda just kissed me! What the heck?! I am quick to pull away, though by that time she's also kissed Rue. We both kneel in place, stunned into silence. Wilda however just giggles, smiling.

"I know I'm not going to last long in the Arena," she says, looking off to the side. "So, I want to live my final days happy. And so, I'm making sure to kiss every Tribute on the lips before the Games begin. You guys were good. Later!"

Wilda gets up and heads off. I think she's approaching Cassius over at the archery station. I'm just stunned, having trouble figuring out what really just happened. Slowly, I turn to look at Rue and she slowly turns to look at me in usion.

"...Shall we pretend that didn't happen?" I ask.

"Pretend what didn't happen?" Rue replies, looking as awkward as I probably do.

"Glad we agree," I say, shaking my head.

Electra walks by slowly. Her book is in her hands and like usual she seems unsure of what's going on.

"Kissed...kissed..." she says quietly, looking rather unsure.

In silent agreement, me and Rue get up and head off to a different training station. Better we forget what just happened.

* * *

 **(Time passes…)**

* * *

The third compulsory exercise is here. I think this one is supposed to teach duelling skills? All I taught me was that bruises feel painful. Though, I guess it was less a case of being taught that and more just being reminded. Point is, I now have a pack of ice for my head. At least the pain is going away quickly.

I was one of the first to do the exercise, as there was no specific order we had to do it in. Unlike private training or interviews, any order at all is fine. So now, while some Tributes are back at other stations, I sit on a bench watching Valkri from Two have her turn. I think her best weapon is swords, but she's no slouch using the assigned club. She dodges every hit from the trainer she spars with, and strikes every time she gets a chance. It's like watching her do some sort of deadly dance.

She's going to be highly dangerous in the Arena. Oddly though...I've not heard her say a word yet. And not just to me, but I've never overheard her saying much when I've been walking around. Most of us seem fine talking within hearing range of others, so why not Valkri? Is it part of her strategy?

As I watch Valkri take her turn, and see Farro trembling from the front of the waiting line, two boys sit either side of me.

Silver and Cassius.

"She sure is something, huh?" Silver says. "She's crazy skilled."

"And, she does it all without saying a word," Cassius adds. "Valkri's barely said anything since the reaping."

"It's a shame you're not allowed in our pack, and that she's probably gonna butcher you," Silver teases. "I would not want to go against her."

"...I've faced tougher Careers than you last year," I say coolly after a pause. "I may be terrified to be back, but trying to intimidate me is not going to work this time."

"This one's got bite," Cassius says, laughing.

Silver laughs too, but then gives me an icy look. The Toad Boy is not happy.

"You may be strong, but no matter how hard you fight you won't be a two time champion," Silver says calmly. "...But, please do fight hard. If I can kill a previous Victor it'd make my victory look insanely impressive. All the girls will want me."

"And not just Wilda?" Cassius asks, shaking his head.

"I know she's kissed everybody, but you'll find she kissed _**me**_ twice!" Silver exclaims.

"Letting her into the pack is a stupid idea," Cassius says. "At least let in somebody who can _act_ like they're a Career. I know acting, and I'd say that Oakley would be a good choice."

"He told Citrine to buzz off, so no such luck," Silver mutters.

"So, are you done with me now?" I ask.

The two Career boys blink. I get the idea they may have forgotten I was sitting between them. But the stranger part of it all? They're just as old as me, and yet count as Careers. A twelve year old Career...the idea of such a thing is honestly really strange

"Just watch yourself in the Arena. You're a previous Victor who managed to ensure a second Victor...somebody like you has a target on their back," Silver warns, that cocky grin back on his toad-like face. "A target I'll hit with a spear."

"Or one I'll shoot with an arrow," Cassius adds. "And, I never miss. I'm like the Robin Hood of Panem."

"...Who?" I ask after a moment. Is he talking about an archer? Not one I have even heard of, clearly.

Cassius just shakes his head.

"Uncultured," he mutters.

"And likely to die," Silver adds. "But hey, props for getting a girl before your throat gets slashed. Wilda is prettier, obviously, but good job."

I don't get time to respond before I hear somebody clear their throat. Valkri has walked over, done with her turn at duelling, and folds her arms. She gives the boys a look. It's as though she is asking them 'really, you're really doing this', or something to that effect.

"Hey, just trying to psyche out the opposition," Cassius says, shrugging.

"And if we kill him, Rue will be single again and might give me a hug," Silver adds. Too bad I'd get in trouble if I punched him.

Valkri just pouts, shaking her head and points firmly to the weapon training stations. The boys obey, getting up and heading off.

"See you in the Arena," Silver calls. That look on his face...he reminds me so much of Marvel.

"You'd live longer if you ran away from the bloodbath," Cassius adds, teasing.

Once they're gone, back to training with weapons, I let out a sigh. Those boys will be trouble...Valkri too. Though at least Valkri seems less interested in taunting. As I sit in place I run my hands through my curls. A nasty thought has occurred to me.

"I hope Colm won't join them," I say quietly to myself.

Right now I can see Colm is over at the tracking station. He has his back to me, but his focus looks intense. I turn away quickly, looking back at the duelling exercise going on. Farro has ran off already, and cries over in a corner of the Training Center. Currently it's Coil's turn.

"...Hey, he's pretty good," I say.

Coil may be unable to walk, but he seems to be fine with his upper body strength. Holding the club firmly, he parries and strikes the guard he spars with almost effortlessly. As he keeps up the pace, I can see he is smiling. He must be feeling a lot of hope, having found something he can really do well.

"Nice to see Coil smiling, huh?" a voice says.

I see that Satella has sat down next to me. She's taken off her goggles, but looks as shy as usual. Well, usual just meaning the times I have seen her around the past few days.

"It is," I agree. "...Twelve years old, and stuck in a wheelchair while in the Hunger Games. It's sick..."

"Agreed," Satella says quietly. "But we can't just leave the Arena, or this building. We can only try to be the last one standing."

We're silent for a moment.

"You know," Satella says, lowering her voice. "Do you think it's possible to open the pedestals once they have launched and get back down into the stockyard? That's what I'll try to do."

I pause, considering this. Would that work? Or, would the Gamemakers just blow up the mines, or send in a Mutt?

"It doesn't sound easy," I say after a moment.

"You have your method, and I have mine. I won't be able to fight or survive my way to the end...so I need a different plan." Satella says, fiddling with her goggles. "I have brains...I want to sue them for more than a target for an arrow or something. Daddy calls me his little smartie pants, so I have that to live up to...and I won't let him down. Plus, he'd be so mad at me if I didn't come home to clean my room."

Satella softly giggles, but it seems a little forced. I can relate. Most of my smile and laughs have been forced recently. It makes the precious few that are real all the more special when they happen.

"Best of luck with your plan. If you can escape, then good on you," I say, patting Satella on the shoulder. "Where would you go, though?"

"I have no idea," she says quietly. "...Somewhere better than here."

"...Anywhere?" I guess.

"Exactly," she nods, putting on her goggles. "Well, I'm off. Knife training, you know?"

Satella gets up as Coil drives his wheelchair over to us.

"Shall we try knives?" Satella asks.

"Sure, I'll give anything a go," Coil replies. "Spears after knives, yeah?"

Satella nods and leads the way. Coil gives me a brief nod before following his District Partner.

I get up as well. No more reason to sit around, as my head feels fine currently. Looks like the ice pack did its job just fine. It's still about forty minutes before we stop for lunch, so it's back to the trident training station for me.

...Or not. I can see Weavee is over there, and she's screaming at Timm and Isaak. Maybe I'l just bide my time over at the knife training station instead…

* * *

 **(Not much later…)**

* * *

Eggs, eggs and more eggs. It's a good way to build muscle. That, and meat. It's why my plate is full of these things right now. Time to train is running out, and soon I'll be back in the Arena...one probably very different than the last one. So, I need to manage my time perfectly. The quicker I eat, the quicker I can get myself back to training. Or, if I cannot return early, at least it'll give me extra time to talk.

Right now, I'm alone at my table. Dory is talking to Hopper, while Rue and Prim sit together. But that's fine, it gives me a chance to observe everybody. It looks like alliances are being set up. The four Careers sit together on one table, with Wilda snuggling up to Silver. He looks very pleased about this. Isaac and Timm are together, discussing something I cannot hear but I suspect is important. I also see Cobalt and Oakley sitting off to the side, the latter laughing at something the former said.

In another world, one without the Games, I bet all of us here could be close friends. Though...maybe 'all' is a bit too hopeful. After all, I can see Weavee has made her way over to the pair from Six. I move further down my table to put extra distance between me and the bully from Eight.

"When we get in that Arena, you better run!" Weavee yells, shaking her fist. "You two, you'll be the first ones I'm coming for! Would you prefer an axe or a machete to your neck? Huh?!"

Farro sobs, breaking down and begging. It's really hard to watch his wailing and misery. Moxie, however, doesn't seem to react. In fact, she seems totally off in the clouds. Her eyes are unfocused and facing different directions. She's on Morphling even now.

"You're loud," she says, swaying a little. "Could you go away so my ears won't hurty-hurt? You're annoying and meeeeeean..."

Naturally, this makes Weavee yell even louder. Loud enough that Atala comes in to break it up, though before she gets over to the dispute Weavee takes a swipe at Moxie. She misses as Moxie swayed back at that moment. Still high in the clouds, the girl from Six takes a handful of mashed potato and throws them at Weavee. Weavee is led away, swearing loudly, as Moxie giggles before flopping face down against her food.

"I don't think Six is gonna do well this year," I say to myself as I resume eating. I guess, morphling or not, it makes a sad kind of sense. Kids from Six don't learn many skills prior to reaping that could be used in the Games. Such is the reality of being Transportation.

I sit alone for a bit, but soon enough I see somebody approaching me. Timm walks over, giving me a nod.

"Can I ask a favour?" he asks in a soft voice.

"...Depends what it is," I reply. "What do you need?"

Timm glances briefly to where Weavee sits, watched closely by Atala.

"...If you get the chance, could you _please_ kill Weavee?" Timm almost begs. "She's a menace, and she scares me. She scares Isaak too. The sooner she's dead, the better odds all of us are going to have of making it home."

I pause, having to compose myself as I take this in. Timm is asking me to murder his District Partner. Just...what?! I mean, I understand his view, but...just asking me to do that?

"...Uh..." that's all I manage to say for a moment. "...Why not ask the Careers?"

"I don't want them to know I exist," Timm says simply. "Plus, well, you've killed before. Weavee may be tough, but she's no Cato and you took him down easy enough. I know, it's a pretty bizarre thing of me to ask but...don't feel you need to seek her out. Just, you know, slash her throat if she happens to come your way? In return I won't attack you for the first week of the Games. Please..."

His offer made, Timm heads off back to his table and sits back with Isaak. They resume their discussion from before. I hear Isaak almost cheer in response to something Timm said and for a moment it looks like they're going to hug, but then they settle for a fist bump.

"...These Games are getting worse all the time," I say, quietly sipping from a glass of water.

I hear Oakley ask if he can go back to train, as he's done eating. Atala refuses him, as we'll only be going back in fifteen minutes 'as per schedule'. Well, more time to eat eggs I guess.

Though, it looks like Thorrn is not content to sit around and wait when he could be training himself up. He calmly rises to his feet and, butter-knife in each hand, begins striking the wall. His stance is firm, his attacks quick and precise...he doesn't even need to say a word to tell us how strong he will be in the Arena.

"That guy's gonna be trouble," I hear Oakley say. I cannot find myself disagreeing.

Atala soon moves in, making Thorrn stop. He obeys, but not without giving her a cold glare. I don't think about Thorrn much though, as it's only a few minutes later we're dismissed from lunch and sent back in to resume training.

Just a few more hours to learn all of the skills I can, and tomorrow it'll be time to face the Gamemakers for my private session. Time's running out.

I can't help but feel a little shaky as I walk with everybody else back to the training center. It's been nearly three days, but it feels like barely even half of one day. The Arena is looming, and I'm scared for what's going to happen once I'm inside it.

Still, that look Colm gives me as he passes me scares me more.

* * *

 **(Time passes…)**

* * *

I did all the training I could, and though I know I learned a lot both here and back in Four...a big part of me can't help but feel anxious that I did not learn enough. But, whether I did or did not it's too late now...training has ended. Well, mostly. We still have our fourth and final compulsory exercise to go. It's a computer test about plants and terrain. So, basic survival knowledge really. I remember last time I didn't do well at this one...but now, maybe I have a better shot? After all the studying and reading, the facts feel a lot clearer in my mind.

Most of us have done this already and left. With no training time remaining, and the fact it's been a few hours since we last ate, everybody has been heading to the elevator and leaving once they have had their turn. I was just about at the back of the line so I'm still waiting, but it won't be much longer now. Oakley is finishing off the test, and I'm next in line.

"Done," Oakley announces. "That wasn't too bad. Good thing I live near a forest and know these things."

"Your score has been recorded, you may go," Atala states.

Oakley leaves and I step forwards to the computer monitor. Behind me, the last person in line is Meadow, the girl from Ten. Not that she'll have any advantage for going last, as the test seems to be somewhat randomised. I'm sure giving us all different questions seems fair to the Capitol, but not to me. You'd think they'd make us do this privately, right?

"Your time has begun," Atala states.

With that, I try to keep my focus as I work on the test. Just gotta imagine I'm back in school doing a test. Really, it's not that much different. A test is a test, no matter the subject matter or why it's being taken. Though, given this relates to the Games...can't believe I am saying this, but I miss math tests.

Thankfully, all the training I did on this kind of thing already is paying off and I am able to get through the test without much trouble. It's only twelve questions, with a steady rise in difficulty, so it's not long before I finish. I'll be scored on this based on how many I get right, and the time is takes me...overall, I feel good about this one.

"And done," I say to myself as it ends.

"Your time has been recorded, you may go" Atala states.

It occurs to me a lot of what Atala says is just standard phrases she has to repeat several times every day, every time it's Hunger Games season. It's kind of strange...did she learn to talk from cue cards or something? Still, I don't stick around and I approach the elevator. Before I step in though, I see my shoe is untied.

"Note to self, always make sure shoes are tied in the Arena," I tell myself as I tie the lace. After all, I wouldn't want to trip while a Muttation is chasing after me…

With that, I enter the elevator and reach for the button to take me to my floor.

"Wait for me!" a voice calls.

It can only be Meadow of course. I'm surprised she finished the test so quickly, but here she is. Once she enters the elevator I press the button for my floor, and then the one for hers. The doors shut, and slowly we begin to rise.

"That test was a joke," Meadow says with a confident smirk.

"How so?" I ask.

"You know how they randomise questions? Well, they gave me the same ones you did that I saw you answer. Probably low odds of it happening, but happen it did so I did the thing in about half a minute and got everything right. These Capitol people are suckers," Meadow says with a giggle. "Momma was right, they really don't have much common sense. Why not just make us do that one in a separate room?"

"That' what I was thinking," I say in agreement.

"Then you're smarter than anybody involved with the Games," Meadow says. "...Not that it's much of an achievement."

"Don't let them hear you say that though," I say. People who mock the Gamemakers and get heard don't live long after all.

"Whatever," Meadow shrugs. "Looks like we're coming to your floor. See ya I guess. Though I suppose next time we see each other and we're not in a big group, I'll be holding a giant cleaver covered in blood...so, good luck."

I mumble a goodbye as I leave the elevator. I think I've earned an hour to just lie down before dinner. I can't see Dory around, so she must have had the same idea as me. Pike is also thankfully absent. Right now Mags and Annie sit on the sofa quietly, while Finnick and Ron speak in hushed voices at the table. I just announce that I'm taking a rest, and they let me go.

"He could be it, you know. If Plutarch could be convinced he's the one," I hear Finnick say.

I just close my door and flop down onto the bed. I just need a bit of quiet, and then I'll get back to business. Namely, what am I going to show the Gamemakers tomorrow?

And, how will I show Lucia that I won't let her intimidate me. If my death is as likely as it seems...I don't want to die as a coward, crying for mercy.

* * *

 **(Time passes…)**

* * *

Again, I'm up on the roof. I guess this is gonna be a nightly thing, but any chance for a moment of relief is one I will take. As usual, it's a starry night and all is well. Or at least, all is well for the Capitol citizens. I can't help but wonder how they'd handle being in the Hunger Games, given how they seem to _adore_ watching them…

The streets seem a bit louder and happier than last night. In fact, it's been a steady rise in activity since I got back here. As the Games get closer, the citizens get more and more restless. I suppose I understand, as I'm restless too...just in a totally different way.

I hear footsteps.

"Oh, didn't know the roof was taken," I hear a voice say. "I'll go, no worries."

"No, stay. It's fine," I say as I turn to see who is talking to me.

It's Cobalt from Ten. He looks like he's not slept much lately, judging by the look in his eyes. I think I understand why though...what sane person enjoys the Hunger Games? Plus, I recall Caesar saying how his older brother died in the 73rd Games...to die right at the end, just short of coming home. That's horrible to think about…

After a moment of silence, Cobalt walks over to me and slowly sits down besides me. For a few minutes, we silently look out at the buildings and the streets below.

"I hate this place. I wish I was back in Ten," Cobalt says after a while. "I know, I volunteered...but, at least I have a chance to win. My brother, Colt...you saw the reaping, right? He's blind. He's die in seconds. Of all the names that could've been picked, you know?"

"I know the feeling," I reply. Though given this reaping was rigged, I'm more referring to the first one I went through. "And now, here we are...one of us likely to die."

"Maybe both of us," Cobalt says. "The thought of my family...my brother...hopefully that'll last me in the Arena. When Rind died in the 73rd Games...it's just been so awful since then. He was _so close_..."

Cobalt lets out a sad sigh, looking at the stars. It must hurt to lose family to the Games...I've never had it happen to me, but if I die this time, well, how will my family react? Will Ula be able to understand I'd be gone forever?

"I think you did the right thing, volunteering. It was brave of you," I say after a pause. "It was like Katniss..."

"Well, guess we'll see if my choice was worth it once I step into the Arena," Cobalt says. "I'm getting all my tears and emotions out now, so that once the Games begin...I'll be able to do whatever I must to survive."

"Do you think you can...kill?" I ask quietly.

Cobalt is silent for a bit.

"...I think I can live," he says simply. "What you did last time was unique. It's not gonna happen again. Only one of us will be back here after the Games are over...and I'm making sure that person is me."

Cobalt gets to his feet, letting out a breath.

"Good luck," he tells me as he walks away without looking back. "Sorry you can never seem to get long properly with the boys from my District."

He leaves, and I am alone. I can't help but wonder, will Cobalt almost succeed in killing me three times like Rammy did? He's not as big or powerful as Rammy was, but...I saw him train. He's certainly not helpless. Plus, usually volunteers get more sponsor support than those reaped normally. As the only volunteer, Cobalt has an edge.

It starts to lightly rain, but I don't get up and go yet. I just sit in place for a while, looking out at nothing in particular. Cobalt is right, and hope or not, the fact is the trick from last time will not work. Most likely, only one of us will live by the end.

But, if only one of us is coming back here...is there a way for multiple people to live, and not come back? A way to escape the Arena? Every single Arena is in a dome with a forcefield that stretches up high, and absorbs impact...and kills living things upon contact, give or take a few minutes. And if we tried digging we'd be seen, and there's probably metal a few meters down anyway.

Maybe Satella has the right idea, or at least is into something. This is going to take some thought.

"...No time like the present. How would I pull it off..." I mutter, thinking hard.

An hour later, I get up and head inside. Sadly, I am no closer to an answer.

* * *

 **(The next day…)**

* * *

All throughout breakfast, the same question was on my head. How do I escape from the Arena? Though, I guess first I'd need another question answered...is escape possible? How would a forcefield be lowered? I don't know anything about how they work. And I couldn't ask Finnick or the other Victors...not when Pike is always present.

I have a nasty feeling Prussia got executed, or had an accident arranged. Maybe she was compensative, but she wasn't a bad person in the end. Better than Pike...he just makes me feel uneasy. Though, is there any proof Prussia is dead? Maybe my fears are making me think too hard.

After breakfast, it was straight own to training for me and Dory. Well, besides the training part. Right now we sit in a wide hallway, benches alongside the walls. It's individual training, and all we can do now is wait. That, and consider what we're going to show the Gamemakers. I'm still undecided, as part of me doesn't see the point in playing their Game. Not this time.

Of course, with everybody so close together and these training sessions seen as so important, I can't talk to Dory about this. Everything is totally silent, except for the occasional cough. But, the silence speaks many words...I guess? Everything keeps sending off glares or wary glances...last time the Careers scared a lot of us with their hateful looks, but as we're all children this time...it's less scary, and more just a bit uneasy.

Anyway, I've been sitting here for a while now, just letting time pass by as I wait for my turn. Every Tribute gets fifteen minutes to show the best stuff that they can do, and then they are dismissed. There are twenty four of us, so...Hopper is going to be waiting for almost six hours, as the girl always goes in before the boy.

I have a feeling that the Gamemakers are going to regret making him wait for so long…

The Careers have all gone in, and Coil left for his turn a while ago. Any minute now it'll be Dory's turn, and I hope she'll score well. After that...it's me.

"I don't like how dark this place is," Dory whispers from beside me. "I feel like fog is going to roll in any second."

"It's creepy," I say, nodding my agreement. "They love the atmosphere it brings, I bet..."

Another minute rolls by in silence. It's strange, how silent it all is even though there is over a dozen kids here. With that many of us, you'd think it'd be full of chatter.

"Dory Krillgood," a feminine voice announces. Probably a voice made by a computer, not from a real person.

Dory takes a breath, and I pat her on the shoulder.

"Good luck," I say to her. "You've got the skills, we both know it. Go kick some butt."

"I'll try," Dory says, nodding. "See you back on our floor."

Dory rises and, summoning her courage, makes her way to the entrance to the training center. The bars that block the way raise up, and she enters. Once she's out of our view, the bars lower once more.

Fifteen minutes, and I still don't quite know what I am going to do. Looking around though, I get the idea that some of the others are not sure either. Oakley, Colm and Thorrn seem fairly relaxed, no doubt having plans in mind...but several others, a majority it seems, look less certain. Weavee snarls at those near her, no doubt trying to stop them from focusing. I remember Timm's offer, and quickly look away.

I'm only sitting by myself for two minutes before Hopper walks over, casually sitting beside me.

"Hey," he greets me. "You know what you'll be doing?"

"Honestly? I have no idea," I admit. I run my hands through my curls a little. "I just can't quite decide, you know?"

"Oh, I know. I still have no idea what I am gonna do yet. I guess going last gives me time to figure it out," Hopper says, chuckling a bit.

"Going to try and score high?" I ask, guessing.

"No. I want to find some way to break the scoring system," Hopper explains, a gleam of mischief in his eyes. "I want to try and earn a zero."

"...What?" I ask flatly, for what else can I really say?

"Prim said that. She also called it insane," he snickers. "The way I see it, the higher I score it just means the more I play their games. But if I just do nothing I'll get a one and they'll move on without their day being ruined. No, I want those pricks to _**hate me**_ so much they have to break their own ratings to give me the zero. Truly, I'll have earned it. Just trying to figure out how..."

I consider this question. It'll pass some time at least.

"...You could try and attack them?" I suggest.

"I would, but I'm crap with ranged stuff," Hopper says with a grim look on his face. "But I won't let that stop me. Hmm...maybe if I could get onto their balcony..."

Hopper has that look in his eyes again. I can tell a plan is beginning to form within his mind. I'll let him think, as I still need to figure out what I am going to do. I won't attack the Gamemakers...unlike Hopper, I do care about living. But, the idea of getting up to their balcony…

Prim approaches us, giving Hopper a small pouty look.

"Come on, back to our places," she says. "We're not supposed to move. I don't want to get punished..."

"Don't worry prim. By the time I'm through with them they'll be so furious at me they'll forget all about you," Hopper says, crossing his heart.

Prim rolls her eyes, but seems to giggle a little. Hopper follows her back to their seats and so, I am alone once more. Nothing to do but wait, and think over what I will show them.

And two minutes later, an idea enters my head. Suddenly, I feel like I can't wait for my turn. Though, I'm only left waiting for about a minute and a half longer before my turn arrives.

"Urchin Hook," says that same feminine announcer voice. The exact same way as it did in the previous Games.

I breath in, and then breath out. I know eyes are on me, but I rise calmly to my feet and head forwards to the bars. Part of me wants to look back at Rue, to see her smile before I go in, but I remain looking in front of me. Seeing everybody stare at me might kill my nerve. Seeing Colm cast a hateful glare to me would kill my nerve twice as fast,.

The bars raise up, and I enter the Training Center. As I walk forwards I hear them descend behind me. No going back.

I walk forth as I did six months ago, breathing deep to calm myself. I come to a halt in full view of the Gamemakers balcony. There they are, all the Gamemakers. I see Plutarch near the back, filling a glass with some punch. I also see Lucia at the front, dressed in smarter, richer cloths than the rest. If I didn't already know she was the Head Gamemaker, this would've confirmed it to me. I feel a chill from the way she looks down at me…

I recall hearing Katniss shot an arrow at them last year...I'd expected them to have a forcefield here, but there is nothing. Maybe the fact Katniss is dead made them relax? Or, maybe they don't expect a bunch of twelve year olds to be of any real harm to them.

I may be twelve...but, I'm also a Victor.

"You may begin, Urchin," Lucia says calmly. The lack of emotion...the lack of _anything_ in her voice...it's unnerving.

I know what I am going to do. I have my courage to do it, for now. Lucia intends for me to die...they all do. So, I intend...to make sure they remember me.

"So, just checking, I can use anything in this room, right?" I ask, trying to keep my tone casual and anxious. The less they suspect, the better.

"You should know that," Lucia says, still calm as anything. "But yes, you can sue anything you want."

That's all I needed to hear.

For the next five minutes I work as fast as I can. It's not easy, but I push my body to the limit as I drag platforms of various heights over. They're a lot lighter than they look, but for a twelve year old they pose a challenge to move. It's like carrying a load of laundry upstairs back home...but a lot harder.

The Gamemakers all seem rather interested once I finish the platform arrangement. The way I set the platforms up, it's not instantly obvious what is coming. I make my way over to a nearby weapon rack. There's what I need, a solid trident. With that in hand I walk forth and line myself up with the lowest platform and take a breath.

I can only hope this isn't going to steal Hopper's thunder.

"For Marina!" I yell, charging forwards as fast as I can make myself sprint.

With my speed high, I leap onto the first platform and then onto the second without stopping. With each platform I pass I get closer to reaching the balcony. The Gamemakers realise this when I am only one jump away from making it. All of them scream and shriek in absolute terror as I jump onto their balcony and bring down the trident.

I don't bring it down upon them though. I just bring it down onto a steak Lucia had been about to each. With that, while my adrenaline and courage are still on high, I take a seat and begin to bite into the steak as it stays stuck onto my weapon.

A few minutes and several mouthfuls pass by before anybody says a word.

"...What are you doing?" a younger Gamemaker asks me. He looks about nineteen, and right now as scared as one of the twelve year olds in the Games.

"I'm eating a steak. It's really good," I say, putting on a cute smile.

"Get down." Lucia says. Now there is emotion in her voice, and it's anger.

"You said I could use anything," I insist. "This steak was in this room, and I am using it to satisfy my hunger. I mean, it is the Hunger Games, right? Don't worry, I'll be finished before my time is up."

Sure enough, two mouthfuls later the steak is just bone. So, with a wave, I make my way back down the platforms and put the trident back where I got it from.

As I leave the training center and enter the elevator, total silence behind me, I suddenly realize what I have just done.

...It feels amazing!

* * *

 **(Time passes…)**

* * *

Word of what I did travelled fast. Pike dramatically lectured me on my 'inhumane barbarism', Mags and Annie feel concerned for me once I enter the Arena, Ron and Finnick have had a hard time stopping themselves from laughing and Dory said that if I was single she'd kiss me for doing that.

Once my elation for what I did passed, I'd felt terrified. But Finnick made a good point...I'm already in the Arena and on their kill list. What more can they really do to me? Have Pike glare at me? Either way, I'm in a good mood as I sit on the sofa beside Dory.

I've missed feeling happy for more than a few moments.

Plus, even though I did something crazy...I've heard whispers that Hopper apparently did something even _worse_. I'm curious as to what that boy possibly did...I doubt he killed anybody, but my mind has been wandering…

"Almost time for scores to be announced," Finnick says as he sits down with us.

The other Victors are away, talking to sponsors and that kind of thing. Pike left a while ago in a huff, claiming the Escorts had a meeting he couldn't get out of. So, that leaves my uncle and my friend to sit on the push sofa to see what the scores are.

"I'm curious how this is going to go," I say. "Do you guys think a group of twelve year olds are going to score as highly as older Tributes in most years tend to?"

"If anybody's gonna score high, it's us," Dory says, puffing up her chest in pride.

"Looks like we're about to find out," Finnick said as he points to the screen. "Remember, make note of who scores very high, and who scores very low. Those are the ends of the spectrum that generally matter the most."

A few moments pass before the TV properly comes on and we see Caesar Flickerman on the screen. His hair, his eyes, his lips...he's gone gold to celebrate this Quell. Better than the blood red a few years ago, I'll say…

" _And so, it is that time of year again, the time for the training scores to be made publicly known_ ," Caesar announces. " _In the spirit of the Quell, the tributes have had four days to train and have all been carefully evaluated, and as always will be graded on a scale from one to twelve_."

Caesar talks for a few moments about some kind of 'Gamemaker Disclaimer', but I don't pay attention to that. I've never really understood what it truly means.

" _And now, it's time for the scores_ ," Caesar continues, his face a perfect mixture of grand and serious. " _I am hearing these for the first time just like all of you, so let's see what surprises lie ahead_. _Our Tributes may be young, but today's youth can be full of surprises_!"

He's right. I'd say I gave the Gamemakers a surprise earlier.

The scores are being read out now. In usion, Dory and I lean forwards in anticipation of what we're going to see.

Starting with District One as always, an image of Silver appears upon the screen. Caesar announces he has scored a 9. He'll be one to watch for sure. Citrine follows a moment later, having scored an 8. Even as young as they are, they've both lied up to past Careers from One.

District Two always has very high scores...and Cassius is no exception as a 10 shows up besides his image. I'm gonna keep my distance from him because if I don't, an arrow is gonna enter my brain for sure. But soon Cassius exits my mind when I see Valkri's image, and the 11 she has managed to score.

"Four strong Careers," Dory says, wringing her hands a little bit.

"I survived last year's Careers. Stick by me, and you'll be alright," I whisper. I don't know how true my words are, but Dory relaxes and smiles at me.

I wonder how Coil will have scored. Being in a wheelchair, I'd think the odds would be against him. But it seems I may have been wrong, as Caesar announces Coil has scored a 7. Meanwhile I wince a bit when I see Satella has only managed to score a low 3.

"Think they'll last long?" I ask Finnick.

"It's not looking good," Finnick says with a sigh. "Even with a 7, Coil's wheelchair is going to be trouble in any Arena."

Now, it's time for us to really pay attention. Leaning forwards almost enough to fall over, Dory and I see my image appear on the screen. I almost gasp when I see that I have scored a 10. Not only did I beat my previous score, but I did it while scaring the Gamemakers too. Are they wanting me to be targeted? Or do they respect my raw nerve? I'm not sure.

"Good job Urchin!" Dory says, clapping and smiling.

"You did good," Finnick says, looking proud. "Oh, let's see how you've done Dory."

It turns out Dory has done fine. An 8 appears next to her smiling image. She cheers loudly and I find myself smiling too. Training has gone by without any serious problems, thank goodness. But now, it's time to see what the rest of our competition has scored.

Isaak's image appears with Caesar announced he's scored a 7. Not a bad score, I think. Though, Electra hasn't done well, only managing to get a 2.

Farro's image, which clearly shows his fear for all of Panem to see, has a 1 show up next to it. Poor guy...I bet two floors above me, he's sobbing right now. Moxie doesn't fair much better, only getting a 3, though with her addiction to Morphling maybe she won't care so much?

I had a feeling Oakley would score well, with how big and buff he is compared to most of us and his skills with axes. The 10 he has earned shows I was right. Wilda on the other hand has only scored a 5. I guess kissing people and taking them off-guard doesn't earn a high score…

Timm's image looks nervous. It's as though the low score of 4 he has gotten is causing it...in fact, that may be the case for the real Timm. I expect Weavee has scored highly though, with how aggressive and violet she's been acting. Caesar grandly announces Weavee has scored a 9, and I gulp. I hate being right sometimes.

"Nine next," I say uneasily. "I wonder what Colm has scored."

"Why him specifically?" Finnick asks me.

"He's gunning for me above all others. Sherri told me Colm wants me dead," I reply nervously.

"Well, here it comes," Dory says, putting a hand on my shoulder.

Colm's image appears on screen. It seems odd that he's not scowling, and is instead smiling grandly, as though he is on top of the world.

" _From District Nine, Colm D'Lumière_ ," Caesar begins. " _With a score of...oh my goodness folks_! _Are you getting this_? _History has been made in the Hunger Games tonight_! _Colm scores a **perfect 12**_!"

I almost scream in horror at this. I hardly know anything about Colm, and yet he has me afraid. This is the boy who is openly gunning for me, the one who wants me dead before he will even care to go after anybody else...and he has scored the first 12 ever seen in seventy five different Hunger Games. After this bombshell, I hardly notice when Caesar reveals Sherri has scored a 5.

"This is very bad," I groan. "Oh wait, it was already really bad. Well, now it's worse."

"It's just a number," Dory insists. "That boy from Eight last year scored a ten and died first..."

True as this may be, I still feel really, really uneasy right now. But I try to calm myself, breathing in and out, as there are still six scores to be revealed.

Cobalt's face appears on screen, looking firm. An 8 appears next to him a moment later. I have no doubts he'll be a tough boy to face. A moment later and Caesar reveals that Meadow has scored a 6. I'd expected higher...though, Dory is right. They are just numbers, and that goes both ways.

Now it's District 11...I really hope Rue scored high, and will receive good sponsors. Before her though, Thorrn's cold, unnerving image appears on screen. The fact he's score highly, a 10 in fact, doesn't shock me. Silent but deadly...those words really apply. I relax for a moment though when Rue's cute, smiling image appears next. Much to my relief, Caesar announces she has scored a 9. That's good news.

And finally, it's time for District 12. I'm really curious to see what's going to happen here...did Prim score well? And, did Hopper break the scoring system? Somehow, I don't think he did. It just seems too bizarre...too unrealistic.

" _From District 12, Primrose Everdeen with a score of...six_ ," Caesar announces.

That could've been better, but Prim is still far from being the lowest scorer. That's certainly good news.

" _And finally, from District 12, Hopper Viggo with a score of...am I hearing this right_?" Caesar asks, sounding stunned...and not just acting like it either. " _Well, it looks like we have more Hunger Games history, folks_! _Hopper has 'earned' a score of...0_!"

...That's what I get for doubting him. Hopper has officially made the Gamemakers hate him enough that they gave him an all new score thought to be impossible. I'm sure he sees that as its own reward.

Soon enough the broadcast ends and Finnick turns off the TV. He looks pleased with us.

"Good work you two. Looks like your little academy paid off in the end," he says with an approving nod. "I'll be doing my best to round up some good sponsors for you tomorrow. I have some...appointments I could use to get them for you. Anyway, tomorrow is the interview...do you two think you can handle it?"

"At this point, Caesar and I are practically best friends. I think I can handle it," I say, trying to joke a bit.

"I feel alright about it. Compared to being threatened by kids holding weapons, being loomed over by mean Gamemakers or being put into a scary Arena, how bad can being interviewed by Caesar be?" Dory asks, crossing her legs and resting her head in her hands. "Tomorrow, people will all be talking about Four!"

Soon enough Dory heads off to change into her pyjamas and get ready for bed. Finnick said something about having a meeting he's unable to miss, so I'm left alone for a while on the sofa. I flip channels a little, trying to pass some time.

"….Wait a second, the odds should be available now," I sat to myself, flipping the channels back.

The odds...the thing all gamblers love. Every year, the rich of the Capitol bet upon the lives of the Tributes. It's sick and wrong...and, for some, very profitable. Seeing how we all stack up in odds might be important. Perhaps it could give me hope…or, maybe it;ll just depress me. Well, there's only one way to be sure.

It takes a few minutes to find it, but here it is. The odds list. The broadcast had ended, but until the next one begins, most likely a rerun of the scores, the odds list is displayed on the screen. With training concluded, these odds will be final. I wonder how much they will come true...high or low, they're just numbers, right? It's a long list, but I better read it all before the list vanishes.

Silver... 6-1

Citrine... 8-1

Cassius... 5-1

Valkri... 2-1

Coil... 28-1

Satella... 23-1

Me... 5-1

Dory... 11-1

Isaak... 14-1

Electra... 35-1

Farro... 45-1

Moxie... 30-1

Oakley... 5-1

Wilda... 20-1

Timm... 22-1

Weavee... 7-1

Colm... 3-1

Sherri... 25-1

Cobalt... 9-1

Meadow... 15-1

Thorrn... 5-1

Rue... 8-1

Hopper... 100-1

Primrose... 21-1

Wait a second...Hopper's odds are a hundred to one. What?! I've never heard of anybody getting so low...the lowest I've ever heard of was 64-1. The Gamemakers must be trying to ensure not a single person sponsors him anything.

Looking at this though, it gives me a good idea of who to avoid if I can possibly help it. Valkri is as powerful as I expected, and Colm really seems to have an edge...I bet my seemingly good odds might ensure people come after me.

"It all starts the day after tomorrow," I whisper. For a moment, it's hard to breathe. "Calm down Urchin, calm down...it's not time yet."

Part of me feels going to the roof garden might help me calm down a bit. But, I don't want to risk bumping into a Career, or Colm...perhaps I'll just go to bed. I'll need to be rested for when the Games begin. Though I may have a nightmare…

Nightmare or not, sleep is sleep.

And so, as I soon get into my bed and try to relax, I just think of one particular thought. One good memory that nobody can ever, ever take away from me.

...I scared the crap out of the Gamemakers today.

I keep this thought in my mind, replaying the memory over and over. As I start ti feel sleepy, I keep thinking about it. Maybe I won't have nightmares tonight.

* * *

And so, training has come to an end and we know the scores and odds of the Tributes. With Colm getting a 12, Hopper somehow getting a 0 and Urchin scaring the Gamemakers, tensions will be high in the final day before the Hunger Games truly begin. But, we can count on Caesar to keep things fun….uh, right? Either way, expect more action to happen before we even see the Arena!


	9. Snow's Threat

**Disclaimer:** I do not own The Hunger Games. They belong to Suzanne Collins.

 **Note:** I got this done a lot quicker than I was expecting I would be able to. Writing interviews for twenty four characters takes quite a lot of time, even if we don't see the full write-up of all of them, but I got it done! I guess I'm just really motivated to get to the Games section and all the harsh drama and big moments that occur within which should make for some good reading and plot. Soon enough the Games will begin, so pick your favourite and hope they last as long as possible...after all, lots of these kids are gonna die one way or the other. That's just about all I have in mind to say, so read on and I hope you enjoy the chapter. :)

* * *

Tomorrow, it all begins. In a little under twenty four hours the Games will have begun, and several of us will already be dead. Will I be among them? The thought of it makes me sick...in fact, I've already puked from stress three times since I woke up. The only thought of comfort I have is that the Games have not begun yet. Right now, at this moment, I'm not in any danger of harm.

With training done and both the scores and odds revealed, now it's time for the interviews. Or at least, it will be in a couple of hours. First of all, I need to be prepared for them. You know, the usual stuff. Have my outfit finished, make me look nice, work out my angle...that sort of stuff.

"Oh, Urchin, you are going to bedazzle the crowd. Bedazzle them I say!" Baleni exclaims as she watches me.

Right now Dory is working with Finnick on her angle, while I've started things off with Baleni. Something tells me I'll be spending a while with Finnick today, as the cute angle I tried last time...yeah, it's clearly not going to work anymore. Hopefully Finnick has some ideas in mind, because I've really got nothing. At least Caesar is great at guiding along an interview if things get a little slow.

"You really think so?" I say to my Stylist.

"Oh, I know so," she says confidently. "You may not be a Career, and you may not have scored a 12 like the boy from Nine did, but you will be a _star_."

I wonder though, is Baleni right? I may already be well known, but...part of me wonders if my popularity among the Capitol citizens is because I'm just the most recent Victor, like Rue. I'm not exactly gorgeous, or powerful...and I have no mysterious past. But, Baleni knows how these things work and, well, I trust her more than I trust Pike.

Plus, she did a nice job on my outfit. I already know about postures and how to talk from last time, so there was little work to do before the clothes came out. It's better than what I wore at the parade, though it's not the kind of stuff I'd usually wear. A black suit, a dark blue tie, very dark green dress pants and a pair of shiny gold shoes. For ten minutes now I've had to pace back and forth in front of Baleni to model the outfit so she can be sure its just right.

It's pretty dull, but I'll take this over being in the Arena any day of the year.

"It's great to have you here a second time, you know?" Baleni says after a pause. "It makes the process a lot easier when I don't have to start from scratch every time. You know how it goes, so I don't have much more to teach you here. Just remember to smile, show off and make sure they remember you. There will be sixteen Tributes going after you, so make sure you'll be remembered and they won't steal your well deserved thunder."

"Well...you know me, I'll certainly try," I say with a forced smile. I know Baleni means well, but the fact she doesn't see what's wrong with child murder for 'entertainment'...it's a barrier between us.

"Oh, I know. You tried hard and won last time, so I bet we'll be seeing a two time champion. Imagine, two Victories and one of them is a Quell! You'll be the most popular celebrity in all of Panem, and I'll be the women who styled you up!" Baleni says, her eyes practically sparkling. "I'd say don't let me down, but I have full faith that you can win this."

Baleni smiles at me, and I know it's genuine. I try to smile back, but its hard to feel grateful because of the context…

"Well, that's all I have for you," Baleni says. "Back into your normal clothes, I need to make the outfit spotless for tonight, and then off to see Finnick. I think he'll be finished with Dory soon so you won't be waiting for long. See you tonight, my favourite Victor!"

With an awkward wave, I leave the room and head off to where I know Finnick will be. I can't help but wonder, has Baleni discounted Dory as a possible Victor already? If you ask me, she has even more chance than I do.

Though truly, my odds are close to zero so maybe that's not as big of a praise as I mean it to be?

* * *

 **(Not much later…)**

* * *

Dory left to work on her posture and speech, and to model her outfit, a short while ago. So now, in the garden on the roof of the Tribute Building, I sit with Finnick on a bench. He 'has it on good authority' we will not be overheard in here. Total privacy.

Exactly what I was hoping for.

For now though, I've been paying full attention to my Uncle as he gives me instructions and ideas for my angle. Finnick can gather funds and sponsors, but I need to make myself popular as well. The interview is the best place to do that. We did this once before, so it's not taken very long to get somewhere. I was expecting it to be hopelessly hard to find any kind of angle for me to use, with the situation I am in...but strangely, it wasn't that hard to figure it out after the initial brainstorm.

And so, for the interviews tonight, I will be playing up the Survivor aspect. Finnick's idea is to make myself sound like a hero torn at by war, to make the Capitol citizens _really_ question themselves and feel uneasy about what is to come. I'm a Victor, so unlike everybody else except Rue I can talk about what it's like in the Arena and what going back in maybe like...just as long as I stick to the wounded survivor angle, it should work and be pretty memorable.

"So, let Caesar lead the interview, but don't be afraid to give bold answers," Finnick tells me. "Remember, you've been in the Arena before. You're like a soldier called back to war. Tell them the words of a survivor. Tell them what it is _like_."

"Will do," I say, nodding. I know that it'll get me into big trouble, but why should I stay silent? "Should I talk about the rigging?"

"No, don't. That might be a bit too much fuel on the fire," Finnick quickly says. "Show them being a Victor is not what it seems to be. Show them what they are _really_ cheering for."

"Do you think they expect me to?" I ask. "Speak out, I mean."

"I'm not sure," Finnick admits. "But, changing the reaping date and rigging the reaping itself to bring you back. Maybe even altering the Quell twist from what it was...after all that, if they truly expected you to stay silent, they must be insane."

"I mean, you could make a case for it," I say, chuckling. I soon sigh though, my eyes narrowing. "So, I guess I'm ready for the interview tonight, huh?"

"I think so. Ahead of time too," Finnick replies. "...You look like you have something on your mind though."

"I do," I tell him. "Finnick...is it possible to escape the Arena? To leave it in some way that doesn't involve being collected by Hovercraft, or by being dead?"

Finnick is silent as he observes me. He quickly rings the wind chimes, which sound out. No doubt an extra precaution to stop us being heard.

"I can't think of a way right off the top of my head," he says. "There's a forcefield at the edge that goes up higher than you'd be able to climb. Sometimes the edge of the Arena cannot even be reached. And the sky is a dome...it cannot broken apart by weapons you'd be provided with."

"What if I broke the launch pedestal and got back down it to the launch room?" I ask, now feeling a bit more confident. "I'd have a weapon from the Cornucopia to fight with."

"The Peacekeepers have guns. You'd be shot _instantly_ ," Finnick says seriously. "That's not even getting into how you will always be seen on camera, and the pedestals are made of tough stuff."

"So that's it? There is no way out…?" I ask quietly, my confidence gone. "No way except being the last one standing, or being dead?"

Finnick looks like he is thinking hard. Is it just for my sake, or does he think there may exist a weakness?

"I don't know. If the forcefield was gone, then yes...but only the Gamemakers can do that and, well..." Finnick gives me a look. We both know _that_ won't happen. "I'm by no means an expert though. Maybe I'm overlooking something."

"We don't have much time to find a way," I say, anxiety entering my voice and my chest tightening a bit.

"I can't stop you going into the Arena...I'm sorry," Finnick says, sounding angry at himself. "I'll keep my ears open though. Maybe bring this up with a few trusted people. I'll play my part, and you play yours...staying alive, and being yourself."

"And not a monster the Games turn people into?" I finish. "After killing Cato I feel...well..."

"You're _no_ monster. You're just a little boy, and my nephew," Finnick assures me. He's firm, but gentle. "And tonight, you'll be a strong survivor for all of Panem to see. Are you ready?"

"Not even slightly," I admit. "...But, I seem to have a knack for reacting under pressure and little time to work with. Let's do this."

We spend the next thirty minutes going over the plans for the interview one more time, so to be extra sure I've got it all down. Luckily, I do. But as we talk, I think that we're both wondering the same thing.

Is there a way to get out of the Arena? A way that the Gamemakers might not have accounted for?

* * *

 **(Time passes…)**

* * *

It wouldn't be the Capitol without the flashy lights and the loud music. The Caesar Flickerman show is among the flashiest and loudest thing in the Capitol...I guess it makes sense, given it's a huge part of the Hunger Games, and the Games themselves show off the worst of the Capitol. I'm just glad the music is subdued from where I sit backstage. By the time the interviews actually start it'll go nice and quiet.

Last year we all just lined up in the hallway near the stage. This year, we all sit in a backstage room connected to that hallway, complete with admittedly comfy armchairs and what one of the show workers called 'complimentary' glasses of water. Right now nobody has been called up yet, as Caesar is still hyping up the crowd.

"What a drama queen," I hear Sherri say from a few seats away.

We've been given a large flatscreen TV that has a live feed of the stage on it. As always, we'll see each other's interviews...I guess it's meant to create paranoia so we watch what we say, but I see it as a chance to learn more about the others. Last time I didn't know the names of some of the Tributes until weeks after the Games ended.

This time, I want to know who everybody is before it starts. It just feels...more respectful that way, you know?

"...On second thought, drama queen doesn't cover it," Sherri says.

"So true," Moxie agrees.

I'm not so sure though. Caesar is dramatic as he always is, but...maybe it's just because I've seen him face to face before, and so I guess I know him a bit better than the other Tributes do, but it looks like his heart isn't as into it as usual. It's not obvious, but his smile seems a bit different, his eyes a bit more uncertain.

Maybe he finds the Quell twist a little too sadistic to stomach?

"Ready to make a splash for the crowd?" Dory asks me from her seat beside me.

"It's what we do back in Four. A splash in the sea, a splash in the Capitol," I reply with a nod. "You got your angle sorted?"

"Uh huh," Dory says, nodding. "The Capitol loves romance, so...well, you know how I like to flirt."

"Four boyfriends in one year," I say, chuckling.

"And you were nearly the fifth," Dory smirks. "Oh, it's starting!"

Sure enough, Caesar has taken his seat and asks the crowd if they are ready to meet us. Naturally, they scream and cheer eagerly. And so with as much flair as he can muster, and even with his possible views on the Quell it's a _lot_ , he announces Citrine.

Citrine gets up from her seat and leaves the room, adjusting her hair a bit. A moment later she appears on the screen in front of us. For the next five minutes it'll be all about her. The first time Panem will see a Career as young as twelve years old...I'm curious to see how this is going to go.

I watch the screen as Caesar welcomes Citrine. She waves and smiles to the camera, acting like a sort of 'spoiled sweetie' as she responds to what Caesar asks her. It's like a lot of typical interviews, but...it feels like Citrine is a lot more genuinely childish and cheerful, unlike Marvel and Glimmer who had played a lot of it up. Take away the Hunger Games, and it'd just be like watching a normal kid get interviewed.

Citrine mentions how her family is very rich and only make the best of jewellery, like rings and pendants and those sorts of things.

" _We're rich enough that mummy and daddy bought me a top of the line Capitol smartphone_ ," Citrine says, before pouting a little. " _Sadly, I can't have it back until I win because apparently it's not allowed to be used as a token_. _Hmmph_!"

The crowd laugh at this, but I don't think Citrine had been trying to make a joke.

" _It's not funny, I want my phone back_!" she insists. However, this only makes the crowd laugh more.

After asking about her skills with knives, Caesar's final question to Citrine is if she, at her young age, feels prepared for the Arena.

" _Oh yes, I feel very prepared_ ," she assures. Just like Glimmer did…

Silver is the next one called and is quite eager to leave the room and get out of the stage. He waves to the crowd, winking and blowing kisses as he makes his way to the seat. Already, it seems the Capitol ladies love him...he may like the attention, but I'd find the idea of older women adoring me so much just plain awkward…

Silver is playing up the ladies man angle, though...part of me wonders if, like Citrine, he's not actually playing anything up. He often winks to the crowd, he mentions the pretty girls of the Capitol...he even makes a comment on how pretty Wilda is. From nearby, I hear the girl from Seven giggling as she hears that.

After Silver is asked about his skill with spears, and a bit about his home - turns out his late grandfather had been a Victor many years ago – the topic turns to his interests. After a brief mention of Silver liking sports, it's time to talk about girls.

" _So, you've made it no secret you like the ladies in One, and the Capitol. I remember how you acted at your reaping_ ," Caesar notes.

" _I'm such a heartbreaker_ ," Silver says, winking. " _All the more reason to sponsor me, so nobody dies of a broken heart you know_?"

The crowd all cheer in response to this. Caesar laughs his signature laugh.

" _But, it seems you've got a little something with Wilda_ ," Caesar persists.

" _Hard to blame her if you ask me_ ," Silver replies, again winking. " _She's kissed all of the Tributes once, but you'll notice she kissed_ _ **me**_ _three times. I think it could be something pretty special Caesar_."

" _But you do know the nature of the Hunger Games, with only one Victor_?" Caesar asks.

Silver just relaxes, his hands behind his head and crossing one leg over the other.

" _Nah. After the Seventy Fourth Games having two Victors, I think I'd rather win with Wilda than alone, you know? If one young couple can win last time, why not another young couple this time_?" Silver asks, sounding so confident this will be the case. " _We should have two Victors every year. Four and Eleven had their turn. Watch out, because Silver and Wilda of One and Seven are gonna be your Victors_."

Caesar seems just a little nervous as he dismisses Silver with his usual level of energy. My actions last year aren't just putting me in danger...I've made others think more than one Victor is something easy to achieve. Silver, a Career from a Capitol-Loyal District, just said there will be two Victors and treated it like it's obvious.

I am going to be in so much trouble if this continues. So much trouble. Then again, is it actually possible for me to be in more than I am? I'm not convinced it is.

Valkri is the next called on, and she silently rises and leaves to the stage. I still haven't heard her say a single word...I'm starting to wonder, is she silent by choice? Or, is she mute? I suppose I'm about to find out.

The crowd cheers very loudly for her. I guess it makes sense, as her odds are literally two to one...highest of everybody. But Valkri is as quiet as the crowd are loud, and I'm unsure if she is playing it up or not. She just nods, shakes her head or makes a powerful gesture like clenching her fist in response to what Caesar asks her. She's making herself mysterious, and it seems effective.

I'd be totally lost if I had to interview her, but Caesar rolls with it flawlessly. I mean, I think so. I don't really have anybody to compare him to. There have been times in the past where a Tribute cannot talk, so I guess he has experience. Valkri's short non-verbal responses and Caesar's excitable, flamboyant reactions sell it so easy. Valkri is going to be formidable…

" _Quite the talker aren't you_?" Caesar jokes. " _So, you'll go in there, you'll win and...then what_?"

Valkri seems to pause for a brief moment.

" _...I'll make mummy proud_ ," she says simply.

With that Valkri confidently walks off stage without another word, leaving Caesar to quickly recover and close it off.

"I thought she was mute," Dory says to me.

"Same here," I reply. Looks like Valkri is just silent by choice...probably makes it easier to stop any attachment from happening. "We should keep away from her in the Arena."

Dory silently nods her agreement uneasily as Cassius is called up. With dramatic flair, he strides out of of the room, and appears on the stage on the screen. He waves to the crowd, looking so natural as he does it. Grandly, he takes a seat next to Caesar and shakes his hand, telling him it's an honour.

Sometimes, some Tributes quickly click with Caesar. Others, not much. I remember last year how Peeta got along with Caesar so well, while the girl from Six, Tamora if I remember right, really didn't. Well, Cassius falls into the former category and is really owning this. Witty banter, a quick pace...he's no stranger to the stage.

In fact, Caesar seems to notice this as well. After talking about Cassius' skills with the bow and arrow, and how Cassius claims he could hit somebody in the forehead from a mile away, Caesar asks what I am thinking.

" _I've been interviewing Tributes for years, and you Cassius...you stand out a bit. Call me a detective, but I think you may have been in front of a crowd before_ ," Caesar remarks.

" _True. Reaping day_ ," Cassius replies with a grin.

" _Oh come on, I think it goes a bit deeper than that_ ," Caesar says, laughing.

" _Ok, you got me_ ," Cassius says as he raises his hands jokingly. " _Back at school, I do a lot of theatre. I love to act...it's my passion, and when I win these Games, I'm gonna become a real proper actor. I can play any part I am given. I could be a shoe-in for Lawrence once his current actor retires_!"

To finish off Cassius recites a few lines from a monologue of some kind. Cassius says it's called 'To be or not to be', and apparently the identity of who wrote it has been lost to time. The crowd call rise, cheering and screaming their approval. Cassius leaves with a cocky smirk on his face as Caesar calls Satella.

"Remember, they don't know anything about you. Use that to your advantage," I hear Coil tell Satella from their seats.

"Right. For all they know, I could be…um…a super hero," Satella says, nervousness all over her face as she exits the room.

Satella soon appears on the screen, and quickly I can see that she's not as confident as the four Careers were. But, I'm not sure if the Capitol citizens realize this. It looks like she's taking Coil's advice to heart. Some stuff, like her love of technology and stuffed animals, is probably real. Other stuff though, not so much.

" _I'm quite a fitness buff back in Three, you know_?" she tells Caesar. " _When I'm not wearing my goggles and making little robots, I like to pass the time by bench pressing over four hundred pounds_!"

I can tell Caesar knows she's making this up, but he goes along with it like it was as much a fact as one plus one being two. It's sort of funny. The audience though seem awed. They _really_ must be all new heights of oblivious to think Satella can lift that much weight.

After Satella leaves the stage, Coil is called up, Taking a deep breath he rolls out of the room on his wheelchair and off to the stage. He wheels on-screen seconds later. He spins his chair on the spot, waving and the crowd clearly love it. Pulling up next to Caesar, they shake hands and it begins.

Coil shows himself to be quite decent at speaking in front of others. He seems to be winning the sympathy of the crowd and tells interesting stories about his life. Apparently he fitted his wheelchair with a net cannon for 'personal use'. One demonstration has Caesar comically yelp as the net almost gets him and the crowd laughs loudly.

" _So, do you feel confident for the Arena_?" Caesar asks. " _We've never before seen a Tribute in a wheelchair_."

" _I think I'll have a shot_ ," Coil says, putting on a brave face. " _I'm getting a better wheelchair_ _to use tomorrow_ _. Faster, better tires, stronger frame...I just wish it came with a built-in flamethrower, you know_?"

The crowd seem to love the idea of this. With a last wave, Coil leaves the stage as Caesar gets the crowd cheering for him.

A moment later, Dory is called up. Rising to her feet, she straights out her collar.

"Wish me luck," she says with a sweet smile.

"You'll be great," I say. Of this, I am certain.

And with that Dory exits the backstage room and, as I turn my vision away from her, appears once more on the screen in front of me. The crowd whistles and cheers, and my friend waves to them. She smiles and laughs before she takes her seat next to Caesar. I lean forwards a little, ready to pay full attention.

" _Welcome to the show Dory_! _Let me tell you, people have been quite eager to meet you_ ," Caesar begins.

" _Oh, have they_? _I guess it must be how pretty I am_ ," Dory says with a giggle. " _A lot of boys like me back home_."

" _I have no doubt they do_ ," Caesar says, laughing along with Dory. " _But it seems that being a close friend of one of_ _the_ _Victors_ _of the previous Games_ _has gotten people really eager to know about you. Do you think you might be able to follow Urchin's example and win_?"

" _Oh, I feel I can Caesar. In fact, I'll do you one better, I'll win and make it back here with more than just one extra person_ ," Dory says, smiling. " _I mean, Hopper is pretty cute. I wouldn't want Panem to be without that, you know_?"

Caesar seems anxious again, and I am as well. I may be in danger already, but Dory isn't...right? I hope she won't harm her chances.

" _I guess nobody truly knows what the Arena may bring until you're all there. Being from Four, I bet you'd love an Arena by the sea, right_?" Caesar continues, moving things onwards as fast as he can without it seeming obvious.

" _That would be nice. I love it by the sea...the smell, the sandcastles, riding boats. It's really nice back in Four when the weather is good._ _In fact, I bet you'd love it to...I mean, if you can handle the water. It's chilly at the first touch_ ," Dory says, teasing.

" _I'll have you know I am tougher than I look_!" Caesar declares, enjoying the banter as always.

" _Oooo, really_? _Why not come with me tomorrow, we will_ _ **settle**_ _this score_!" Dory exclaims.

" _Oh, I can't impose_ ," Caesar says with a dramatic hand upon his forehead.

The crowd are laughing and clapping, enjoying what they are seeing. This is good...surely Dory will get some good sponsors now. Indeed, her interview goes by very well with Dory talking about her seashell collection, her four past boyfriends, how she feels lucky to be my friend...really nice stuff.

Caesar closes things off and Dory stands, waving as she heads backstage. Her long blue dress glows in the stage lights, sparkling like stars.

" _See you guys in a week or two_!" Dory says, giggling. " _Expect at least five Victors this year~_!"

I almost choke. I really, really hope Dory has not put a target onto herself. Granted, being my best friend back in Four probably did that already as she was rigged here too...but openly saying that in front of a big crowd where the Gamemakers are watching. This might get ugly…

" _Up next, our reigning champion from last year, or one of them anyway! You've seen him before, and now you'll see him and his distinctive curls again, give it up...for Urchin_!" Caesar announces from the screen.

My turn.

I take a deep breath, calming myself. I did this once before...twice if you count the post Games interview last time. I can do this again. I leave the room, trying not to let myself notice the look Colm is giving me, and I head towards the stage just a few paces away.

The cheering is as loud as I remember. They are screaming and shrieking, no doubt eager to see a previous Victor try to 'defend his title'. I'd say I have more to protect than the title...like my life. Nonetheless, I wave to the crowd, trying to ignore the flashy lights, and make my way over to the interview chair. I sit back into it as the music quietens down and, if nothing else, at least it's comfy.

"Welcome back Urchin," Caesar says, shaking my hand. "I interview every Victor twice, but...you're the first Tribute in Panem who has been on this stage three times. How does it feel, being back here?"

You're already on the hit list Urchin. Don't hold back.

"Well, I feel kind of unsure about the whole thing," I admit, running a hand through my curls. "I thought the rules were once I win my name gets taken out of the reaping bowl? You have to admit, it sucks how it came down to the wording of a card. One slip of paper, I tell you. How low were the odds?"

"I'm honestly not sure," Caesar admits. "But, you won once. Think you might be able to defend your title?"

I pause, giving the impression I am thinking it over.

"I'm not gonna die, that's for sure," I say, nodding. "Thing is though...I'd have a bit of an issue if Rue died, you know? I bet all the lovely couples in the crowd tonight wouldn't like to lose their special somebody. So, I guess we'll have to see how it goes. Can't speak for the others but I will not be attacking Rue...I love her."

The crowd awwwws, liking what I am saying. So far, so good. I can get through this so long as the pace remains slow.

"What do you think of the Quell?" Caesar asks. "It's the first you've lived to see, of course, and as you know it's all anybody can talk about. What's your angle on this memorable occasion?"

I take an exaggerated breath, raising up my hands for a moment.

"You got me, I'm not a fan," I admit. "Mainly as it's got me back into the Games, but also...well, we're all little kids. I don't think we're really strong or tough enough to put on a good enough show for the Capitol citizens. Valkri is certainly strong and...well, Colm's 12 speaks for itself, but compared to some past Tributes I just think we have big shoes to fill."

"I can see that," Caesar agrees. The way he looks at me, he knows my true thoughts on the matter and maybe he agrees? "But the Gamemakers can pick it up if you all need it. They can make some pretty wild things, am I right?"

The crowd cheers in delight for a few moments.

"True. I mean...those Mutts last time sure where something," I say awkwardly. "I think I ran more that night than I had all my life before the Games put together."

Again, he crowd laughs. Ok, time to tell them how it is…how things are in the Arena.

"It's just surreal you know, being back. I guess it's not quite All Stars, but...maybe two stars of separate solar systems?" I say, managing a chuckle.

"You and Rue have your fans," Caesar says with a grand smile. "I can't play favourites, of course, but I almost came here wearing a 'Ruechin' shirt. Imagine that! How does it feel going back to the Arena though? I think I speak for us all when I saw we're curious to know. You said it feels surreal, but...details, details!"

This is going to be dangerous. But I think of Ula...I think of how, if this goes on unprotested for a few more years, she may be reaped in her first year she is eligible. I can't let that come to pass. I know my family will be keeping her safe back home, so for now I take a breath and lean forwards a little.

"Well, at first you'd think it's an honour. Back in the Capitol, back to the glory and the showers I _still_ can't figure out," I joke, which prompts laughs. "But...but then you go back into the Arena, and it all changes. I mean, picture this Caesar...you're on your pedestal and when the countdown ends you run in. People around you who you may even care about are being killed, dying in agony and you almost die too. Then you starve, you get hurt, you feel like you _want_ to die so it'll end the misery. You're stuck between staying as...you, and probably being slaughtered, or turning into somebody you'll hate so much when you kill others. Picture that...and then imagine having to do it a second time before you're even thirteen years old. It's gonna be a rough job Caesar, and I think the Capitol kids should be glad they don't need to worry about having their throats cut or being boiled in hot water. Imagine if dear Rhonda Snow was in such a sad situation."

The audience is dead silent. I can hear little murmurs here and there. I think I even hear one person sobbing.

"But, that's just my view," I add. "At least I have good ol' Finnick to help me once again."

Caesar, to his credit, recovers quickly from my speech. He'd almost nodded to my words at one point, but now he's back to being composed.

"Quite bold words there. One could almost call you a scarred survivor," Caesar remarks.

"Well, the physical stuff was fixed up by some _really_ talented doctors," I say, smiling. "Mental scars though...can I check into the A and E after this?"

The buzzer goes off, though I think it's not been five minutes yet...guess I should've expected that.

"Nice to see you again Caesar," I say with a smile before I look at the crowd. "See you all in a few weeks!"

"Let's hear it for Urchin!" Caesar announces grandly.

The crowd applauds, though it sounds a little...hollow. Maybe my words are taking effect? I hope so anyway. Caesar shakes my hand and gives me a smile before I leave the stage.

As I walk backstage though, I realise something.

Caesar has put something in my hand when he gave a me a handshake.

I glance around, but nobody is next to me. It's not a requirement to stay and watch the interviews of those after yours, so I guess the rest have already gone back to the Tribute Center. As I'm alone, I look at the thing in my hand. Just a small scrap of paper. It has writing on it though. Curly and fancy as it is, I can clearly make out what it says.

- _Meet me in the Training Center at 6AM._

 _Caesar_ _Flickerman_ -

I pocket the note and I can't help but feel a bit taken off guard...and unlike usual, not in a way that makes me fear for my life. Caesar wants to talk to me...and away from cameras. This is interesting.

"Ah, there you are," I hear Dory say. "Been waiting for you."

Turning, I see her walking towards me. She is practically grinning ear to ear.

"I bet that'll make Snow mad. Hopper will be hard pressed to top that!" she exclaims. "...Wanna stay and watch? See what Hopper does?"

"Sounds like a good plan to me," I say, nodding my agreement. After all, no reason we can't watch what happens.

Not just that, but...by this time tomorrow, some of us will already be dead. This could be my very last chance to get to know about some of these kids, even if I'm watching from afar. They deserve to be known as the kids they are...not what the Arena may bring out So, we sit together on a crate and settle in to watch the show. I can't help but glance at Dory for a moment and feel horrible inside for a few moments...could our friendship of nearly ten years be over in less than twenty four hours?

I try to suppress those kinds of thoughts. I'm already dealing with trauma...I don't want to add to it by asking myself such horrible questions. Maybe Electra's interview will keep me distracted?

Honestly though, I just feel worse as I watch. Poor girl. She slowly enters the stage and, well, it looks like Electra doesn't quite know what is going on. She mumbles a lot, often glances at bright lights off to the side and the only clear thing she gets out is that she likes trains. Caesar seems to almost be having a hard time staying smiling. When Electra leaves the stage, the applause is rather light.

I can't help but feel a bit guilty as Electra slowly shuffles past us. My words left the audience feeling uneasy...has that taken away from Electra's chances?

Isaak comes out next and it seems to me that he's playing the tough guy act. Firm looks, bold statements...Isaak talks about being in the wrestling club in Five and, looking at him, maybe this is true? The crowd seem to eat it up and, while he doesn't have that sense of silent but deadly that Valkri has, the fact he's talking more than just one sentence certainly isn't hurting his chances.

"Some tributes are bigger than you, some scored higher than you...some did both," Caesar says after a while. "How do you plan to go against that kind of opposition?"

"I'll kill them in the face!" Isaak yells, pounding a fist into his palm.

Normally the audience would go wild, but they still seem to feel uneasy from what I said about the Arena. And so, once Isaak walks off the stage to just a bit more applause than Electra received he shoots me an icy glare.

Maybe speaking out was the right thing to do, but...it's coming with immediate consequences. I nervously put a hand upon my throat, shivering.

"If you didn't say it, Rue would have," Dory tells me assuringly.

Moxie comes out next, and it looks like another depressing interview. She seems to be morph'd up again...where is she ever getting the stuff? Surely she didn't bring it with her from Six, so how? Her words are dazed and slurred, her eyes unfocused, her attention span low...it's not a successful interview.

"You know why Six never does well in the Games most years…?" she asks, swaying a little. "Our Industry is Transportation and...and that's not good for the Arena. Our only hope is the fact our...high population makes it less likely to be the one reaped. So much for that!"

When Caesar soon dismisses Moxie, he and a lot of the audience seem uncomfortable. So much for the hype of the Quell. By tomorrow the citizens may be cheering again, but if a few can have their minds changed for longer than that, maybe it'll go a long way?

Farro is next, and his interview doesn't exactly do much to improve the mood. Caesar barely gets a word in, a first for him, and Farro spends a whole constant minute crying and wailing in misery.

"You're all horrible monsters!" he sobs in despair. "How would you like it if _**your**_ children got slaughtered and people laughed about it!?"

After barely over a minute on stage Farro runs off wailing. He screams at the sight of me and runs away to the exit. Poor guy...it _really_ hurts to watch this.

"This is depressing," Dory says quietly.

"It's only going to get worse tomorrow," I say gravely. "Think anybody so far will die on the first day?"

We say nothing, but I know Dory well enough to know she thinks the same as me. District Six will not have either of their Tributes last long...

Wilda is bought on next and, for a second, it's almost like seeing Gimmer again. A pink cocktail dress, thankfully more modest than what Glimmer had, and clearly Wilda is playing the role of the flirt. A lot of her interview is about her fondness of romance, and how she kissed every single Tribute already.

"She makes me look...prudish," Dory whispers.

Naturally, Caesar eventually asks about Silver, to which Wilda fondly giggles. She fans herself a little as she speaks.

"It's like he told you, we're going to be the Victors of the Quell," Wilda says proudly, blushing a little as she speaks. "You really should let a couple win every year from now on, you know?"

Wilda leaves with cheers behind her. She's a charmer, and not just to Silver. As she passes me and Dory, she gives us both a flirty wink. We're silent for a new moments.

"...So, she kissed you too?" I ask after a few moments.

"I get my first proper kiss, and it's not even romantic! Just awkward!" Dory exclaims, throwing up her arms as she talks.

Oakley walks on stage next, putting on a calm and collected smile. He waves and even cheers along to the crowd. He looks a lot less serious and icy than I had been expecting him to be. I'd even call this side of him fun. But then, I remember how he smashed up many dummies with a large axe and I feel nervous again.

Oakley's interview goes great for him, that much is clear. He tells jokes, talks about interesting things from Seven, mentions his skills with an axe...he's not just powerful with his muscles, but with his words too.

"So, Oakley, do you think you have a good shot at winning?" Caesar asks. "You scored high, you have the size advantage...perhaps you could be a serious contender to take the Games by storm."

"I very well may," Oakley agrees, trying to look modest. "I feel bad for the rest though. If it's possible, I'd try to give them a quick and painless death, you know? Like, a fast neck breaker."

Maybe I should be more worried about Oakley than the Careers? He's just as powerful, maybe even a bit more...and unlike the Careers, he may know the outdoors really well and be able to survive on low supplies. I can't quite look him in the eye as he passes by us once his interview is over.

"He'll be powerful," Dory whispers.

"Speaking of powerful..." I say, my nervousness clear as Caesar announces Weavee.

The bully from Eight gives pretty much exactly what kind of interview I had been expecting. Her angle is no holds barred brutal force. She yells, she pounds a fist into her plan, she yells a threat to the camera as she knows the others still to come are watching...when she mentions the idea of breaking people's fingers I hide behind the crate we sat on. Dory joins me seconds later, her eyes wide.

"In the words of a Career who proved he wasn't as tough as a twelve year old, I'm vicious and ready to go," Weavee says confidently. "And guess what? I'm tougher than the twelve year old who killed him! I _will_ be back!"

The audience applauds, though I think a small number of them have left early...interesting. Liking the applause, Weavee stomps off backstage and, thankfully, passes us without knowing we are there. We're both quite relieved when we get out of our hiding place.

"That was close," I mutter. "You'd think after Glimmer she'd be nothing, but...damn she's intimidating."

"Yeah..." Dory mumbles. "The worst thing is, we won't be able to hide from her in the Arena for very long, unless somebody else kills her first."

I remember the offer Timm made me, and quickly I wish I hadn't. At least Timm himself isn't very threatening...I wonder what his interview will be like. Well, he's been called up so I'm about to find out.

Timm's interview is pretty much as far from Weavee's as it could be. While Weavee was angry, loud and full of threats, Timm is more quiet, gentle and...soft. Not much time is used to talk about the Arena and what lies ahead. Instead, Timm and Caesar talk about clothing and poetry. It's gentle and slow, but...it seems like the audience is engaged.

"There's just more you can say with the written word than if you slash a throat, you know?" Timm says. "I actually wrote a Haiku...could I read it?"

"What do you think everybody? Should he?" Caesar asks the crowd.

The crowd screams and cheers their agreement. Nothing like a poem to distract them from what I said, right...?

"I think that's a yes," Caesar says grandly. "The floor is yours Timm, feel free to read it."

Timm smiles as he takes out a small scrap of paper. For a moment, he seems almost devilish, but it passes quickly. Turning to the audience, begins to read it.

 _Kids bought to the Games._

 _Laughter will turn into death_

 _Do you feel happy?_

As Timm puts way the paper the crowd has fallen very silent indeed. No need for a speech...in just three lines Timm has made them very quiet and uneasy.

"Thank you for your time," Timm says. "Hopefully I'll be able to live long enough to read to you again."

Timm leaves with applause behind him, though it's scattered. Almost any Tribute could make the crowd cheer, but to reduce them to nervous near-silence? That takes a rare kind of Tribute.

Timm must be a lot more cunning in his ways than I'd realised. As he walks by us, he gives me and Dory a nod.

"I have more like that," he says as he leaves.

I look at Dory, and she looks at me.

"Is he on our side, or…?" Dory asks.

"He seems against the Capitol, I think. Not sure if that means he's truly with us in the Arena though," I reply quietly.

Next up on the stage is Sherri. She has something of a smirk on her face as she takes her seat beside Caesar, as though she has some kind of a plan in her mind. A lot of tonight's interviews have been going a little off the rails, so perhaps Sherri's will be no different?

It's the normal stuff at first. Asking Sherri about her time in the Capitol, what she thinks of the Quell, personal interests...for that last one, it turns out Sherri likes to collect bottles. She has over fifty she says. But when Caesar asks her more about life in Nine, that's when things start getting tense again. Timm left things a bit uneasy, and Sherri is only adding fuel to the fire that has been burning since my interview.

"Life in Nine? Well...it's not horrible, but it could be a bit better you know?" Sherri says with a deep sigh. "The grain fields are nice, and the birds are lovely to see fly by. We even get beautiful sunsets. But..."

"But…?" Caesar asks, interested.

"Well, I'm an orphan you see," Sherri says, looking actually upset for a moment. "It's just like Sickle from the last Games. Nobody is ever very sad to see an orphan be reaped, because who is going to miss them if they die, right? Their families are already gone."

Caesar looks sympathetic to hear this. The crowd are silent again.

"Oh, wanna know a little secret about Nine?" Sherri offers.

"Oh, but of course!" Caesar says eagerly. "I will not tell a soul! All of these many people agree!"

The crowd laughs at this, but I bet Sherri is gonna put an end to that laughter in just a moment.

"Well, sometimes the orphans are asked to Volunteer...forced to," Sherri admits. "If we're dead soon enough anyway, why not live the last few days of our sad lives in the luxury of the Capitol? At least we get enough to eat around here, right? Almost makes up for the part where we get stabbed, am I right?"

Sherri's interview ends shortly after this and she leaves the stage smiling, though the audience certainly are not. She gives us both a wink as she passes us.

"Just adding some fuel onto your fire," she tells me.

I soon find myself behind the crate once again. After all, Colm is next up and...he's certainly going to be playing the Games. If not to win, then at least to live long enough to gruesomely kill me. Dory joins me just a few seconds later.

Colm however has none of the usual hatred and anger in his eyes. In fact, he seems...happy. He waves to the crowd, makes finger guns, cheers along with them. He knows his people skills, and his sparkling green suit only adds to the impression he is making on the crowd. After a little of this, he sits next to Caesar, shaking his hand.

"Colm, welcome to the show," Caesar greets, enthusiastic as he can manage.

"Why thank you Caesar, it's nice to be here," Colm replies. "I miss District Nine, of course, but...well, I can think of worse ways to spend a few days than having full access to wonderful food and some great TV. Did you see the latest episode of Fiona and Lawrence?"

"No spoilers!" Caesar exclaims dramatically, to which the crowd laugh. "But, spoil me this...how did you manage to get a 12? It's the _first_ time it has ever happened! I would have expected a very skilled eighteen year old full of experience would take that honour, but here we have a twelve year old from Nine doing it first. I know, it was private...but please, a hint? Please!"

Colm makes an exaggerated display of think it over, and nods as he puts his hands behind his legs.

"Well, I guess I can say part of it involved my skills with a scythe. Nine is grain and so we use sickles...really, a scythe is just a huge one of those," Colm explains confidently. "I feel pretty pleased with my score, and that I outperformed the Careers and both previous Victors. I like my odds Caesar, I really do."

The crowd applauds and cheers. Colm's getting them riled back up...he's working them with ease. I'd be impressed if not for the fact I know who he intends to have on the receiving end of his scythe..

Me.

"Do you have a game plan in mind for once you're in the Arena tomorrow?" Caesar asks.

"Putting me on the spot here in front on everybody," Colm jokes. "But, I expected that. Yeah, I do have a plan. Part one is grab a scythe. Part two...well, you might want to call me the Reaper once you do your commentary."

Caesar looks interested. Stage names and such things seem to be a part of showbiz he finds enjoyable.

"Why that name specifically?" Caesar asks curiously.

"The Grim Reaper in those ancient stories had a scythe and he killed anybody who came near him," Colm says, sounding confident. "I mean, what am I meant to do? Let myself be stabbed in the gut fifty times? Sorry but...it's just not tempting, Caesar. I'll do whatever it takes to win and be able to go home...and see all you lovely people again first, of course."

The crowd is loving Colm, the cheering and energy restored for at least a little while. Not only is the boy who wants me dead highly skilled with weapons and survival, but he's a real charmer. He'll get sponsors, easy. I can't help but feel sick, my stomach churning…

"Does anybody strike you as very stiff competition?" Caesar asks. "You won't let them stab you, but I think we all know they won't let you take them out of the Games either."

"And I'd not expect them to," Colm replies. "The kids from One and Two, always fighters. Rue and... _Urchin_ , they're won this thing before. Oakley, he's big and strong. But my advantage? I'm stronger. Big or small, they'll be Fallen. They just have to be..."

Caesar seems to catch Colm's quieter tone.

"Why is that? I mean, aside from the obvious?" Caesar asks gently.

"Well, it's been nice to meet all of you," Colm begins. "But...my family, my big group of friends...my special girl Saffra. That's what's keeping me focused, seeing them all again. In a normal year I'd have had somebody volunteer for me...but, since I'm here, I'm gonna _**win**_ and kill whoever I need to in order to do that. I won't say more, but I have one particular person I'm gunning for."

Colm's time runs out before he can say my name, but I do not like the look on his face one bit. I quickly duck back into my hiding spot as Colm leaves the stage with thunderous applause behind him. I don't dare to breath as he walks by. Thankfully, he leaves without knowing we're here.

"If you see him in the Arena, _run away_ ," I tell Dory seriously as we once again sit upon the crate. That interview has left me a little shaken.

"Don't worry, I will," she assures me. "I'm fast, you know that."

Not much longer left to go. Just the 'Outlier Districts' as some call them, and most importantly the interviews of Rue and Prim...and Hopper. With Hopper going last, I can only imagine what kind of defiance he's going to pull off to end this with a bang…

Next on the list is Meadow, who enters the stage acting firm and serious. I guess she's trying the tough angle as well, but with Colm's great interview...she'll have a hard time topping him. But, last year Peeta was last and did the best of everybody...maybe she'll surprise us all?

As I listen to what Caesar and Meadow say, I find myself interested in what I am learning. Meadow claims to know a hundred burger combinations, each more delicious than the last she claims. She mentions an interest in horse riding as well. The crowd seem interesting in hearing all of this.

"I wish I could have rode on one of the horsies in the parade," Meadow admits.

Reality returns though when Caesar asks Meadow how she feels about the Quell, and if she can be the last one standing. Meadow looks confident, without visible signs of fear. None that I can spot at least.

"Well, I work with a lot of meat back home. My parents are butchers, and they taught me how to chop up meat with large cleavers," Meadow explains. "So, just as long as I keep telling myself the others are pieces of meat...I think I'll do fine."

After hearing that, I try not to look at Meadow as she passes by once her interview is over. Dory looks down at herself uneasily.

"...How do you think people taste…?" she asks awkwardly.

"We are _**not**_ pulling a Titus," I say firmly.

It's only a few moments before Cobalt arrives on stage, waving to the crowd. He strikes a few simple poses, showing off as best he can in the walk to the chair and then takes a seat next to Caesar. Every second counts, and I think he knows this. I can't help but look at his outfit though...Ten always have grey Tribute uniforms in the Arena, but here Cobalt wears a light pink suit, a gold tie and orangey-gold jeans. The contrast is very clear.

"Welcome Cobalt, how are you feeling?" Caesar asks, his tone charming and conversational.

"Well, a bit nervous about tomorrow," Cobalt admits, trying to relax himself. "I'm getting all the feeling and worries out now, so that once I am in there I'll be able to do what I have to so I can win."

"Well, let's talk about those feelings," Caesar suggest, smiling. "You stand out as the only volunteer we had this year. Not even One or Two had anybody step up to the call of the Hunger Games! How strange! So, naturally a lot of people have been talking about you. We may have a perfect 12 and two past Victors, but you still stand out and we want to know...who _are_ you? Who _is_ Cobalt Tyra?"

Cobalt pauses for a moment.

"...He's a kid who volunteered because his twin brother is blind and would have died very quickly," Cobalt says after a few moments. "I'm doing this all for him...I know if I was blind, and he was not, he'd have done it for me too. We're close, and...I'm gonna win the Quell and go back home to see him again. I told him I'd come home, and in Ten we keep the promises we make."

"You remind me of a certain Girl on Fire," Caesar says, sounding solemn. "And that's not a bad thing. I tell you what, you win these Games...and you go home a hero. A Quell winner and a loyal brother...if you're not popular yet you certainly will be at that point!"

"Well, that's the plan," Cobalt says with a light chuckle. "I'd be fine without popularity, just so long as I'm back in Ten, you know?"

For a while the talk turns to Cobalt's life in Ten and his hobbies, such as singing which comes as a surprise to me. But then comes a topic I morbidly expected...I think Cobalt expected it to, as he seem unsurprised when asked about Rind.

"Now, I understand that you're not the first person in your family to take part in the Hunger Games," Caesar says lightly. "How does it feel...being here only two years after your brother Rind placed a very respectable second place?"

"...It's rough. It _**hurts**_ , you know? Seeing your big brother who would do anything for you taken away by a brick to the face," Cobalt says, his voice cracking for a few moments. "But...I know what I need to do. Go one step beyond Rind...and into first place on the leaderboard."

"Well, I think we all wish you the best of luck with accomplishing that. Perhaps District Ten may be due another Victor very soon?" Caesar says, sounding supportive. "Cobalt from District Ten everybody!"

Cobalt leaves the stage to very loud applause, though I get that sense of audience unease from before. Not a huge amount, but I can see from where I sit there are a small number of people who either clap slowly, or do not clap at all.

Cobalt gives us both a nod as he passes by us, but he says nothing. Not talking to your opponents is a good way to not get attached, after all…

But there's no possible way I can't be attached and paying full attention right now. Rue is next on the list to be interviewed, and I'm wondering how this will go. Certainly not as sweet and upbeat as last time...will she do what I did, or something else?

Rue walks on stage, putting on her lovely smile as she waves to the crowd. I love that smile so much, and it seems the audience does too. With her rosy pink gown, glowing crimson gossamer wings attached to her back and her hair in a single braid, she looks perfect. Probably the most perfect thing in the Capitol. Not that I'd ever think of Rue as a 'thing' of course.

That braid, it's familiar. I know I have seen it before. But where?

...Katniss.

"Welcome back Rue," Caesar says fondly as Rue sits down. "First Urchin, now you...this is just a night for reunions isn't it?"

"It's good to see you again too Caesar. I said this after me and Urchin won, and I'll say it again...I bet you didn't expect to be interviewing us again did you?" Rue asks, giggling a little.

"And like I said last time, I'll confess I did not," Caesar replies without missing a beat. "But I think this time neither of us saw this one coming. But, such is the nature of a Reaping, and a Quell."

"It's just too bad that the Quell happened to be next on the list after Urchin and me won, huh? If we'd won the seventy sixth Hunger games, why, we might not have come back for twenty four years," Rue says, acting like she's joking. But, she's right...Snow sure was lucky that we pulled our stunt right before a Quell… "But, here we are...and you wanna know a little secret? Don't tell anybody!"

Rue giggles, and I can see Caesar is laughing along too, happy to banter a little.

"Would a face like this belong to somebody who would reveal somebody's secret?" Caesar asks, acting overly innocent.

"I guess not," Rue says. "The secret is...both me and Urchin are gonna be two time Victors. You can count on that!"

The crowd cheers loudly. I suppose it makes sense they'd root for their 'littlest victors', as we have been called, and I have no issues with the population wanting us to live. While I was the hardened hurting survivor, Rue plays the hopeful girl under pressure. She makes clear the pain and sadness of the Arena, but assures she will be alright.

"I mean, I won already so...maybe my head won't be sliced off?" Rue says, her positivity very fake. Not that the Capitol citizens notice. "If I die though...I've had a good life, but I'd miss my family."

Rue talks about her siblings for a while, and how how much she loves them. She tugs the hearts of those who watch as she names them, and how special they all are...is it me or is Caesar wanting to tear up? Maybe just the usual acting, but Rue knows what she's doing.

I made them guilty and feel unhappy, to force them to question what they cheer at. But Rue, she acts as herself...she shows love and kindness, to show just what kinds of children they are watching die. It looks like we've worked out a joint plan of 'attack' without needing to compare notes on it. We're a good team.

Near the end of Rue's time Caesar asks about...me. He asks Rue what she feels about me. And for a moment, she looks directly as me where I sit backstage. I blush while Dory giggles so very teasingly. Rue then blushes too, looking back at Caesar.

"Well, he saved my life, and I saved his. We do that, you know? We save each other. And, I wouldn't feel complete without him. I think he'd agree to that feeling," Rue says softly. I can confirm she's right...without her I'd be so lost. "If Urchin died in these Games...I'm not sure I'd want to go on. He's my lifeline. It was hard enough losing Katniss...see my hair? It's...a little tribute in her memory..."

The way her wide eyes sparkle, almost with some tears, it has a few people in the audience sobbing a little bit. As for me, I just feel so lucky to have a girl say those things about me.

Once Rue is dismissed to sobs, applause and cheers she walks backstage to us. Strange...we'll be in the Arena in less than twenty four hours, and yet here we are shyly blushing at each other. It feels nice, for a few precious seconds, to feel like a proper young couple.

"You guys are so sweet, you're nearly giving me a cavity," Dory says, moving over a little so that Rue can sit next to us. "You played that audience great. They're really feeling uneasy now. Some are still cheering, but we've has an effect. And once we, Prim, Hopper and maybe a few others, are back here in a little under two weeks...I can hardly wait to see their faces when we'll go in-depth on how horrid the Games are."

Dory seems very eager to get the ball rolling. The only thing more obvious would be if she shouted out the word 'rebellion' for all to hear. We're on the same side and, it seems, the pair of Twelve are with us. I have to wonder...if all five of us survived, what would that mean for Panem? What would Snow do, exactly?

As Rue gently leans against me, I decide I'll think about it later. Before Prim or Hopper can make an impression, it's time for Thorrn to be interviewed. He's been a real mystery to me so far...where does he stand? Is he with us, the Careers, Colm...somebody else? Or, is he all alone? As he cannot talk and is hard to get any kind of read on from how he acts, I've got nothing. Only that he's deadly with knives. Superior to me, in fact. Plus, I think he pulls off wearing a suit better than I can.

Thorrn's interview passes quickly, at least to me. I guess it's hard to find much to think about it when Thorrn cannot reply to Caesar in any way besides a nod, head shake or a guttural growl. Valkri did the silent and mysterious angle better, though maybe that was because she's silent by simple choice and was able to plan it out? But, Thorrn manages to make clear he's a real fighter and gives of a bit of an intimidating presence. He's playing the Games to win, certainly…

After Caesar dismisses Thorrn he gives the crowd a wave, and a fierce look. As he passes by us on his way out, he gives us an even fiercer look.

"He's scary," Dory mumbles.

Rue seems wary of Thorrn, and I'll admit I am too. I suppose it would be naive to think he'd help us, simply as he's from Rue's District. No, Thorrn is clearly planning to be the last one standing. The worst part, well, the worst part for us...I think he has a chance to pull it off.

"Your saw her sister volunteer for her and fight hard in the previous Games, and now here she is for all of you tonight! Give a warm welcome for Primrose!" Caesar announces.

From backstage, Prim walks out and shyly waves to the camera. I'm not sure if she's really as shy as she seems, but either way the audience seem to already love her based on the cheers and squeals. Her flowing pink dress, studded with rubies and garnets, looks magnificent. I think the Twelve stylist is called Cinna...well, he's certainly made something really good.

Prim is welcomed and things go pretty well. The audience seems drawn into her sweetness and when she talks of wanting to be a healer just like her mother, everybody awwws. It's like watching myself from last time if I were a blond girl...it's a good thing nobody else can hear the dumb things I think sometimes. Prim talks of how she's taken up hunting the past few months and that she's gotten tougher than she looked at her first reaping.

"I used to sob and cry so much when I saw an animal in pain, even if we needed it for dinner," she tells Caesar. "But now...I think I'm growing up. I can make a good snare thanks to a family friend teaching me how. So, don't count me out."

"Oh, I won't," Caesar assures, and I get the feeling he means it.

"Good, because this rose...has thorns," Prim says, making a fist.

The crowd laughs and cheers. I think Prim just feels embarrassed, but she manages to smile and shyly wave a little bit.

All too soon, the question everybody knew was coming arrives. There's just no way it wouldn't be asked.

"So, not much longer and the Games will begin. How do you feel, right now, going to the Arena...when your sister fell in the Games last year?" Caesar asks lightly.

Prim is silent for a moment, closing her eyes. I think she sniffles just a little.

"Well, I'm keeping hope in my heart. Hope that, being among some friends I have made, things might turn out a little bit differently for me than they did for my sister...my hero," Prim says, and I know right away she is determined and ready to say something. "I'll survive, and it'll be in her name. She was amazing, you know? Katniss was everything anybody could want from a big sister. She always looked after me...and even though she was never require to, she looked after Rue and Urchin as well. So...so..."

"Take your time," Caesar says. "Though, you only have one more minute, Primrose my dear."

"That's fine, I only need a few seconds," Prim says, her resolve seeming to harden as she looks out at the audience who are totally engrossed in her. "I just want to tell you all, value your loved ones and let them know how much you care about them."

The crowd again seem uneasy. I think a few people sob and embrace, obeying Prim's advice.

"And also," she adds as she gets to her feet. "...I will _**never**_ forgive you for taking away my sister from me for your 'entertainment'. Happy Hunger Games."

Primrose leaves the stage and Caesar tries to recover, getting the crowd to cheer after a few moments. As he calls up Hopper, Prim sits with us.

"...No backing out now," she says, now very nervous.

"Yeah," I agree. "But...what did Snow really expect, bringing me and Rue back again, rigging my closest friend from Four into it and then rigging you in too...and making the Quell just for little kids and changing the date for good measure. What do we have to lose from fighting back?"

The girls all voice their agreement. Rue holds my hand.

"This defiance is really brave of you," she tells me with a smile. "It is brave of all of us."

"I think Hopper might be able to outdo us all though," Dory adds. "Ooohhh, here he comes! My possible Mr Right!"

Hopper walks on stage and quickly he's making rude hand gestures, yelling threats and all round being a jerk to the audience. They seem to think he is playing a tough guy act and cheer their approval. In response Hopper yells that they are retarded and that he is not joking. He sure can be scathing when he feels like it. He sits next to Caesar and offers him a fist bump, to which Caesar returns.

"So, Hopper...we finally meet. I think I speak for many when I say you plan to end tonight with a bang," Caesar begins, managing to chuckle. "You've made quite a name for yourself so far. Your...actions at the parade. Getting a never before seen zero. Hitting your Escort at the reaping. What's your angle?"

Hopper acts as though he's in deep thought for a few moments.

"My angle is to make President Snowballs and the dumbass Gamemakers as angry as I possibly can," Hopper explains. "They had to make up a new training score all for me, so I'd say I've been getting through to them and ruining their lives pretty effectively so far. I'm not done yet either."

I can tell even Caesar was not ready for this. I don't think anybody could be ready for Hopper though...I'm sure that the Capitol as a whole were not.

"Dare I ask what is next for you Hopper?" Caesar inquires, trying to be dramatic.

"Eh, I'm probably gonna die soon. Just about everybody from Twelve does," Hopper shrugs. "Thing is though, I'm not scared at all."

"And why is that?" Caesar asks curiously.

Hopper smirks, and I think for a moment he must be looking right at the Gamemakers...and Snow, if he is out there.

"I'm an orphan in Twelve. I have no friends either. I'm alone," Hopper says, before cackling. "So there is absolutely nobody that could be used against me to keep me silent. So come on then Snow, you old wrinkly bastard! Show me what you got, beardy!"

The crowd is silent. You could probably hear a pin drop from a mile away. Hopper has outdone us all by his sheer audacity and zero subtlety.

"Of course, I expect to die early on, but I won't make it easy. If a Mutt, or trap, is sent at me or the two Victors, then take that as a sign the Capitol is scared of us and trying to get us out of the way. Let them prove me right that they are worried about a few little kids. Gee, and I thought the Capitol was meant to be the biggest power in Panem. Yawn!" Hopper exclaims. He sounds like he's having a wonderful time.

Caesar tried to say something but Hopper is not done yet.

"I can see the Gamemakers don't look too happy with me right now. I guess they just feel they're too weak to defeat a twelve year old. Last Games proved it. I mean, way to aspire to being so mediocre, am I right?" Hopper says with a laugh. "I guess after my training session though they're right to be afraid of me. Roar!"

None of us laugh as we are so stunned, but inside we're all cheering. I can see Dory is blushing right red, fanning herself with her hand.

"So, um..." Caesar seems lost for words for the first time ever. "Dory mentioned she has her eyes on you...what's your view? Could we be seeing another couple?"

Hopper looks towards us for a moment and gives Dory a smile...it looks genuine. But then he grins that evil grin of his towards the audience. I think he's moving in for the kill…

"Dory is pretty and really sweet. I gotta say, she's lovely," Hopper admits.

Hopper's smirk gets even wider…

"But, well...there's one girl I think I like a little more," he admits.

I hear Dory let out a sad sigh next to me. What is Hopper doing?

"And who is that?" Caesar asks, interested. "You said you had no friends back home."

"Ah, but the girl isn't back home," Hopper says.

Hopper sighs dreamily, as loudly and obnoxiously as he can.

"I gotta tell you Caesar...Rhonda Snow is a total babe. I mean, have you _seen_ her rear end?" Hopper asks. He has such an **evil** look in his eyes.

Wait. Is Hopper making remarks about Snow's granddaughter and her...backside? I don't dare imagine Snow's face right now…

And Hopper just keeps on going. Talking about how Rhonda will be such a babe when she grows up and that, once she's fully grown babe she'll 'take four guys at once'...I don't quite know what that means, and I'm not sure Hopper does either, but by now Caesar looks really alarmed while the crowd is gasping in shock. But Hopper won't stop, he just keeps on going without any signs of stopping. It feels like hours until the buzzer goes off.

"And that's all the time we have!" Caesar says quickly.

"Awwww, really? I hadn't even got into how our President had an affair with an Avox," Hopper complains.

Caesar quickly rushes through the end of show stuff, keen to get this ended. Hopper just smugly waves, possibly to the Gamemakers, and rises to his feet.

"See you all later," he says with a laugh. "Oh, and by the way, every single Victor hates you guys! Cheerio!"

Hopper approaches us, laughing. We're all totally speechless in...there's no word for it. Dory snaps out of the stunned silence first and applauds.

"Best interview ever! That was amazing!" she squees. I've never seen her happier.

"I mean, I had to make them suffer, right? If I'm gonna die, I want to at least cause them as much agony as I can while I still live, and I don't even need a weapon to do it," Hopper says, laughing. "Glad you liked what I had to say."

"What's not to like?" Dory asks, blushing.

As Dory and Hopper continue to talk, I get to my feet to head back to the Tribute Building. Soon it'll be time for the Arena...so, I'll let Dory have her time with a boy. Maybe she'll finally get her first _real_ kiss? The one from Wilda doesn't count, I think. Rue and Prim follow me out as well. As I open the door to leave the stage area the last thing I hear is Hopper and Dory laughing about something.

I can't help but smile.

* * *

 **(Some time passes…)**

* * *

One good thing about being from Four? I have a floor pretty low to the ground of the tall Tribute Building. Not just due to how stairs would kill me before the Games could if I were from Eleven or Twelve, but the elevator is fairly slow...sadly though, my low floor doesn't matter as I'm on my way up to the roof. Every second I remain in the slowly rising elevator is a second I can't spend enjoying what might be my last night looking at a true starry sky...and not a fake one inside the Arena.

The elevator doors open after what feels like too long, but...I'm here. The stars look lovely, and the night air is cool and crisp...it's peaceful. Though, the garden will be better still. An hour in there, and then bed. I'll need rest...not just for the Arena, but that meeting with Caesar at six in the morning. I wonder what he wants?

"What a show," I say to myself, reaching for the door that leads to the garden and pushing it open.

I instantly freeze at what I am seeing.

Or rather, who I am seeing.

I feel a cold sweat as I stand still in the doorway, looking at President Snow sitting on a bench. He looks right back at me. For somebody who just had his granddaughter mocked so much he seems oddly calm. Then again, it wasn't me who said those things.

I said other things which he probably didn't like either.

"I expected I'd find you here. And, sooner than I was thinking you'd arrive," Snow says. "Come, take a seat. I think that we're due another discussion."

Leaving is clearly not an option. I have no options, except to do exactly as I am told. I may have toughened up a lot the past few months, mainly by necessity, but this old man still leaves me shaking. Maybe a little less than when he visited my house, but it's still really painfully scary. I slowly walk over to him and sit next to him were he gestures.

"...I know it was rigged," I say after a few moments. "We agreed not to lie to each other."

Snow looks at me. He goes beyond his name, his gaze more icy than just snowy, but he gives a small, short nod.

"Indeed we did. Yes, you're right, it was rigged. You, Rue, Primrose, Dory...the quell twist. I have no reason to deny this and you cannot change anything as it is, so yes. You're right," Snow says calmly. "I suppose Pike isn't subtle. Personally, I find him extremely irritating to deal with and like him no more than you do...but, loyalty is loyalty."

I can't help but ponder on the dragon man for a moment. How does he factor into this, besides being a loyal man to Snow? So much going on that I have no idea of...that's life.

"I'm going to fight hard," I manage to say. "I won' let you, or Lucia, kill me easily."

"Oh, I know. I'd be foolish if I believed you wouldn't," he says, calmly shrugging. "But you'll die. Painfully, of course. No, it will be _agony_. No matter how hard you battle, no matter what sponsors you get...eventually, you'll fall. All of you will. And yes, I know you have a little alliance going on."

"Just evening the odds a bit. You rigged us all here...why wouldn't we team up?" I reply, trying to keep my cracking voice firm.

"I suppose," Snow responds, without interest. "The show tonight...to be frank, I am furious. Oh, I don't show it of course, but trust me when I say I don't have to raise my voice to make it clear when I am angry. You, Rue, _Hopper_ , more besides...a lot was said that never should have been."

I remain silent. I know Snow is leading up to something really bad. Or at least, worse than this already horrible situation. I now he won't try to kill me with his bare hands...thing he, he doesn't need to resort to that to make his point.

"We both agreed not only to not lie to each other, but also that we wanted your little sister Ula to grow up without incident," he says calmly. Fondly almost "After interviews like that, it would take no effort on my part to have her beaten to death by your District's Head Peacekeeper before the show was even over. It was a temping idea..."

Ula! Did Snow...is she...I feel my breath leaving me, my chest hurting and bile rising up fast. And what about my parents? Or Gill, Tack and Coral?! I vomit onto the grass, while Snow makes a small tut of distaste.

"Oh, I haven't done anything," he assures me. "So many of your family and clause friends dead after such a notable show...it would be too obvious, and not worth the riots and backlash it would incite. That's not to say I won't though."

Snow looks directly at me, his face like some kind of demonic snake ready for a killing lunge. He's the snake, and I feel like the mouse it its jaws.

"The truth is, you will die. One way or the other, you'll die," Snow says calmly. "Admittedly, I want _Hopper_ dead even sooner than the rest of you, but Lucia has things in store for you that you'd drive yourself insane just thinking about. Head Gamemakers are in part appointed for their loyalty to me after all, and she accepted some of my ideas. But, here is a little deal for you...the longer you live, the worse and worse it will be for your family. Especially Ula. If you die faster, then I give you my word she will be left alone."

Snow leans just a little bit closer to me.

"You may be a Victor, but you are just a boy," he whispers. "Believe me on this... _d_ _o not mess with what_ _is beyond you_ _, boy_."

I feel sick and ill, my head spinning. All I can think about is my parents…,,,my friends...Ula...dead, or so broken they'd want to be. This is the price of defiance…

But, if I didn't do anything, nothing will change. More deaths, more tyranny...I can't make a move and then just chicken out when it gets tough. I'm already in the Games again...what do I have to lose? And maybe if I can talk to Finnick before bed, he can pass on a message to Four...have my family hide.

Snow waits patiently for my response. He seems amused, as though told a good joke.

I'm done joking around.

"I appreciate the honestly," I say, my head still spinning in horror a little. "And...the truth is, I'm not going to die. I'm going to still be alive once the Quell is over. This time...there will be more than two Victors. I will be saving as many kids as I can. There could be as many as ten champions. You...you...you will wish you'd left me and Rue alone."

Snow doesn't look his composure. He just smiles lightly.

"Well...then let the Games begin," he says lightly. "Tomorrow, when you're in the Launch Room...let's see if your confidence lasts. I suspect it won't."

Snow rises and leaves without another word. He enters the elevator and a moment later he is gone.

It's only a few seconds of heart pounding silence before I am sprinting to the stairs and almost flying down them. I need Finnick, Annie...I need any Victor, and fast!

* * *

 **(Time passes…)**

* * *

I told Finnick and Ron what happened on the roof...well, I didn't so much tell them as I begged and _begged_ them to get my family to hide where its safe. Ron assured me he knows how to pass on a secure message 'thanks to a friend' and Finnick will help it happen as fast as possible. For now, they told me they'd take care of this right away and that I need to be well rested for tomorrow.

I gulp, my stomach doing flip-flops. The Seventy Fifth Hunger Games begin tomorrow...my second time in them before I've even turned thirteen. I feel exhausted, but sleep is not coming to me at all fast. I expect to lie awake for hours, and have to rely on coffee to keep me awake tomorrow...and keep my alive too.

The night before the Seventy Fourth Games, I was a sobbing wreck and wore myself out from despair. Here, I just feel too drained to find it in me to cry...I just lay in my bed, and stare up at the ceiling.

Not even thirteen and I have been stung by Tracker-Jackers, killed a young man, been chased by Muttations, watched people be killed horribly right in front of me...and more I just can't put myself through thinking about right now.

"I wonder who's gonna die first," I say to myself, shivering at the thought. "Nobody here deserves to die. We're all so young..."

I try to relax, as I need sleep. Not just for the Arena, but for my meeting with Caesar at an early hour. I get the feeling that if I miss it, I'll miss out on something really useful. If only I could stop thinking and just let myself slumber.

I yelp in alarm as I hear a sudden knocking. What's that?! Who is it?! It's not coming from the door either…

I reflexively look towards the glass door which leads to the balcony. My heart rate speeds up, and not in a bad way either, because Rue is the one knocking. I jump up and quickly open the lock to let her in. Instantly we hug each other close and, for a few moments, I feel alright again.

"Can't sleep, huh?" she says. "Me neither. So...I figured we could see each other and, well, help each other sleep."

"I don't want to go back. But having you here right now..." I manage to say, holding Rue closer. "How did you get down here? There forcefield would send you back."

"It did a few times," Rue tells me, nuzzling my shoulder. "But, I found a way around it. I climbed down the drainpipe very slowly, and always had a part of me touching the balcony of each floor. I don't think it registered that I was free falling. Took over an hour of trying, but...here I am!"

I respond by kissing Rue on the cheek. I wish we could be a normal couple...but, normal or not, the couple part remains strong.

"...Think we could use your trick to get out of the building?" I ask. "Round up the others, and run?"

Rue looks sad, and shakes her head. It goes unspoken that it would never, ever work. We both know it.

"What do we do tomorrow?" Rue asks me.

"...We survive," I say. "We try to find each other after the Bloodbath, and...go from there."

"But tonight, let's get some sleep," she says, hugging me.

Rue climbs into the bed and beckons me over. I pause for a moment, wondering if we'd get into trouble if we sleep close to each other. But then I discard the thought and get in with her. If we could sleep next to each other in the Arena last time, why can't we share a bed for one night right now?

I've already set the alarm for six, so now I've nothing to do but sleep. Though, when Rue cuddles closer to me, I can't help but add 'put an arm around Rue' to my list of tasks to finish before I sleep.

"...I love you," she tells me.

Me too," I whisper.

Before long Rue has fallen asleep, and I can feel my eyes getting heavy as my energy finally, _finally_ leaves me for the night.

Tomorrow is going to be nothing short of traumatising and agony filled. But at least for tonight, I can sleep soundly with a lovely girl next to me. Just having a person you trust and love, who trusts and loves you back...the difference that it makes is truly amazing.

" _We'll survive. We'll get out_ ," is the last thing I think to myself before I fall asleep.

* * *

It's almost time for the carnage of the Arena to begin. The training is done, scores and odds are known, the interviews have made their impression with Interviews and for several of them Sponsors have already been found. The Quell looms close and won't be one soon forgotten. But between then and now, we still have one more chapter to go before it all begins, and it won't be event-less, I can say that much...


	10. Dragon Dropped

**Disclaimer:** I do not own The Hunger Games. They belong to Suzanne Collins.

 **Note:** It's almost time for the Arena chapters to arrive. Just this one chapter between then and now...that, and me having to stay motivated and having time to write. I may leave things here for a little bit so I can do some work on other projects that I have been neglecting. It may be a short chapter, but I'd say that things of worth happen in this one. What are those things? Read on, and find out!

* * *

Groaning a little, I fumble around to turn off the alarm on the bedside clock. Thankfully I'm lucky enough to strike the off button within only two seconds of the thing making that annoying sound. I feel groggy and light headed as I sit up, my body awake but my mind trailing far behind it. Looking at the clock I see that it's 5:30 AM. Too early to try and wake up, I'd rather just lay back down and sleep for hours.

The fact Rue is sleeping soundly beside me also makes me not want to get up. I'd love to just lie here with her and not have to think about anything.

Least of all the Seventy Fifth Hunger Games looming a few hours away…

But, I manage to get myself out of bed. I'm dressed and out the door within ten seconds. I'll let Rue sleep...for now, a quick breakfast and a few cups of coffee. After that, I'll see what Caesar wants. Im not quite sure what he's going to tell me, but I want to hear it. Even if he just wants to wish me good luck, I'd appreciate it.

I sit at the table and, in moments, an Avox is serving breakfast. How did he know I would be here? Are they altered when somebody sits on the chairs, somehow? I don't think of it much though, I just focus on eating as much of the eggs, sausage, bacon and heavily buttered toast as I can fit inside me, along with drinking several full cups of coffee in succession.

Though, despite my focus on the looming Games and on eating, I can't help but notice something about the Avox. Not only is he not the same one who served me last time, but...the uniforms have changed. I remember how they were red before, and their hair was tightly tied back. But, it seems for the Quell things have changed. The dull white robes, and the cage around his face...I feel queasy looking. That's barbaric…

I set down my finished cup and look at the Avox. I can't help but let out a tear at the sad sight.

"I know I'm not supposed to talk to you unless I'm giving you an order," I begin. "But...I hope you have a nice day. Maybe even a nice week. You deserve better than this."

That's all I can say though before I quickly leave towards the elevator. Partly because it hurts, seeing the Avox's suffer like they do. Partly because the clock is ticking, and I don't think Caesar will wait around for me if I am not there on time.

"Hopefully this won't take long. Talk to Caesar, and be back here before anybody knows I'm gone." I tell myself, trying to keep my breathing steady as I press the button that will take me down to the Training Center.

The Games always start at ten in the morning, and before that there's the flight to the Arena before it. I'd expect everybody will be waking up at seven...so, hopefully this will be worthwhile _and_ quick.

* * *

 **(A few minutes later…)**

* * *

I walk into the Training Center and look around. The whole place is pretty much empty, all the previous buzz of activity gone. The weapons are gone, the training stations closed and all the climbing walls and the Gauntlet have vanished. I feel unnerved as I slowly walk forwards, glancing around at all the nothing.

"Ah, excellent, you're here. And with time to spare too," a voice says.

I spot Caesar nearby, sitting on a chair by the wall. The empty one next to him is clearly meant for me. I make my way over and sit next to Caesar, and I can instantly see the tired look on his face.

"Happy Hunger Games..." I say, not trying to make myself sound cheerful. Why bother when Caesar knows how I feel inside?

"This year, I'm not so happy," Caesar admits. "It's always been a massive shame every time a twelve year old has been in these Games. I mean, what twelve year old would stand a chance against the Careers and other tough Tributes, realistically?"

Caesar gives me a meaningful look. Of course, the answer to his question is myself, and Rue.

"And now we're all twelve. All more or less on the same level as each other," I say slowly.

"...I used to love this job, when I was younger," Caesar admits. He sighs tiredly. "Now it just gets harder every year, and this might be the worst one yet. I love the showbiz and the stage...the glamour of it. But putting little children into the Arena, none of whom are truly ready for such a thing. I don't mean to patronise you, but you do not feel ready, right?"

"As always, you read me like a book Caesar," I reply, sighing. "I don't see how having small children killed is fun to watch. No...actually, I don't see how anything about the Hunger Games is funny. It's sick no matter how old or young we are."

"You think I don't see that?" Caesar tells me, calmly. "You think I do not see how wrong it is? Maybe in the past I saw it as just the best career choice I ever made, but...those days are long since passed."

I pause for a moment, considering this.

"...Short and sweet, are you a rebel?" I ask quietly. Could it be possible…?

"No, I'm not," he confesses. "I may not feel right about the Games at all right now, and I may find the Quell about as far from fabulous as you can imagine, but...I do enjoy Capitol life as it is day to day. That's not to say the Districts do not deserve better though. Really Urchin, even if I wanted to become a 'rebel', I can't. I'm too far in at this point. I bet you if I resigned from my job for any reason besides being obviously close to death...well, I think you can figure it out."

He's right. I can. It doesn't matter how popular you are to the world if Snow wants you dead…

"So why did you want to talk to me, alone?" I ask after a few moments of uneasy silence. "To just let me know you feel bad for me? To tell me you want to help but can't."

Caesar remains patient, as though he expected me to say this. He probably did too.

"...Urchin, every year, besides the fiftieth Hunger Games, twenty four kids come to the Capitol. And, I befriend all of them. Then I watch twenty three friends die, and one come back no longer the same as the person I previously met and loved talking to. As the years wear on, it becomes _**painful**_. It's all I can do to try and give each and every single Tribute the best interview I can so they all stand a chance of getting sponsor support. Want to know why I find it so easy to bond and talk to the Tributes?"

"...Why?" I ask after a moment.

"...I don't have to fake anything except my show smile. The praise I give, the interest I show, the luck I wish them...that stuff is all real," he tells me.

Looking at Caesar, I sigh to myself. I respect him so much right now...but, if he was a rebel he could do so much good. I suppose it may be too much to hope for...it'd take a very special kind of hero to convince him to openly rebel, and I'm not that person.

"...All that said, however," he continues. "I found out something about the Arena you might find very helpful. Gamemakers never feel the need to keep quiet around me, you see. This year is going to be the hardest yet, so...I don't feel too bad about giving you a bit of a clue...something to beat the record of surviving Tributes from last year..."

I barely breath. Caesar is giving me real information. Something to save more people than just myself...more than myself and Rue. My eyes wide with hope, I give him a nod as a signal to continue.

"Now, I don't know much about what lays within the Arena. Actually, I know nothing and all I can say there is to be very careful and not trust anything that looks too innocent and safe." Caesar warns me seriously. "However, along the entire perimeter of the arena, at the very edge...there is a thick layer of ice. It goes down several meters."

Caesar looks me right in my eyes.

"If fire is catching out of the Arena...why not have it do so inside the Arena as well?" he asks me. "I must be going now, can't stall for long. _Good luck_."

Caesar rises and leaves. He exits through a door that Tributes were never allowed through. I'm left alone, with only my thoughts for company. And, right now, my thoughts are buzzing with activity.

" _An ice layer...make fire catch..._ " I think to myself. " _Maybe when I see that part of the Arena it'll make sense_?"

Time is passing quicker than I'd like. Quicker than anybody would like. The clock on the wall shows it's around quarter past six.

Less than four hours.

My heart pounding and my breathing heavy, I make my way towards the elevator. I still have a small amount of time to sit and relax, though I don't know how much good it will do me. As I reach the elevator, the doors open and Oakley walks out. He stops for a moment, surprised to see me.

"What are you doing down here so early?" he asks me.

"I wanted to train with knives, but they all got put away," I lie, keeping my tone quiet. "Why are you down here?"

"Same idea as you, but with axes," he says. "If they're gone though, I'll just do push-ups and laps, get myself in the state of mind I'll need. See you when it begins."

Without another word Oakley walks into into the Training Center. Meanwhile I quickly enter the elevator and practically punch the button that will take me up to my floor. In a few hours, it's back to the Games...back to the terror and agony.

I want to make the most of the time I have left to be something resembling a normal kid.

* * *

 **(Time passes…)**

* * *

I had breakfast before now, but I make sure to eat extra. It'll help me once the Games begin...they call them the Hunger Games for a reason, after all. As I eat my thickly buttered toast, I wish to myself that Rue was sitting here with me, but she had to go back up to her floor. Hopefully she's having a nice breakfast.

I sit, shaking a little and trying to keep myself together, but it's not easy. Right now it's just gone eight on the clock and within three hours a bunch of the kids in this building are going to be dead. I might even be one of them. One glance at Dory, and I feel like being sick. I hope she'll be alright too.

At least right now Dory is in a good mood.. The best of moods even. And why shouldn't she be? Apparently she got the proper kiss she always wanted. Even if he's here in the Hunger Games, Hopper is lucky. It does make me feel queasy though, how Dory says once we're out of the Arena we should go on a double date. As lovely as it sounds...the odds of it happening are very low.

Unless...unless we all survive the Bloodbath _and_ I can figure out how to use the hint Caesar gave me.

"Just about time to go," I hear Annie say.

I finish my toast and close my eyes. It's almost here…

"On the hovercraft at eight thirty and then off to the Arena. Fuck, this is shit," Ron curses.

Normally I'm sure Mags would scold him for cursing in front of the kids, but...well, in a few hours we'll be seeing and hearing worse than swear words. Maybe I'll be saying them myself when I see terrifying things happen in front of me?

"This is exciting!" Pike says, correcting Ron. "A Quell, and with two Victors, the first twelve ever seen...ohhhh, it's gonna be special! I can hardly wait for it to get started!"

"Special Ed is more like it," Ron mutters, reaching for a drink that I think isn't for kids.

"Who the devil is 'Ed'?" Pike asks, confused.

A few mere minutes later it's time to go. The Hovercraft is ready at the roof and we have until eight thirty to be on it...or be forced onto it. So, it's time for goodbyes...none of the Victors are coming with us…

Annie pulls us both into a big, gentle hug. She whispers to us how loved we are and pleads us to be safe. I mumble out an assurance, unsure if I can keep it.

"Kick some ass," Ron says. "And not just the other Tributes either, if you know what I mean. Good luck."

"We'll show those Mutts who's boss," Dory says, balling her small hands into fists.

I give a firm nod of agreement. I know he's not just talking about Mutts either...Snow, Lucia...I won't see them within the Arena, but if I cannot fight them, then I'll just make myself so hard to kill that they pull out their hair. Strange really, how encouragement from others gives me a short time where I feel a sense of confidence.

Mags, like Annie, hugs us both.

"Even an old girl like me can see just how much you've both grown up. I'm proud, and I believe in you both," she tells us.

"I won't let you down," I promise, hoping I can keep my word on this.

"Me neither," Dory agrees.

Finnick looks at us both. His expression is both proud and pained.

"You can do this. Both of you," he says with full confidence. "I'll be coming the roof with you both to see you off."

"Can't you come and see me, or Dory, off at the Launch Room?" I ask quietly.

Finnick shakes his head apologetically.

"Not this time," he says. "Well, I think we've got three minutes. if you two have anything to take care of...now would be the time to do it."

"Actually, yes. Is my token approved?" I ask hopefully.

"It's in your room," Finnick tells me reassuringly.

While Dory gives her fond goodbyes to the Mentors, and presumably will give Pike a smart remark, I take my leave into my room. Sure enough, the stuffed toy Ula gave me is on the bed. I pick it up, or rather I pick Mr Fishy up, and huge it close to me. It gives me such comfort, hugging the gift my sister gave to me…

I hope I can survive and give her a big hug, to hold her close and tell her just how much I love her. Another reason to survive.

I almost yelp when I spot the Avox standing nearby. I hadn't even seen him when I entered...I must have walked right past him.

"...Um...hello?" I say quietly.

The Avox glances to the door nervously, before he hands me a letter and is quickly on his way. I look at the envelope. No name is on it…

Is it a threat from Snow, or Lucia? Or, somebody else? With a gulp, I open the letter. I only have two minutes to spare, so I'll have to read this quickly.

- _To my dear friend Urchin_

 _Don't feel nervous. You'll be getting your second Victory soon enough, I should think. I'll be putting all of my allowance towards sponsoring you and Rue, and it's quite a big sum of money too. Best of luck, have fun and please don't get decapitated. It'd be scary to watch._

 _Your friend Rhonda Snow_ -

Silently, I pocket the letter. I did not expect this.

Snow wants me dead, he told me I will die no matter what. Yet, it seems his Granddaughter has other plans and is going to give a lot of sponsor money. Of all the kids in all of Panem, she must have the highest allowance by far.

I can't stop myself from laughing at the irony of it all, though I only laugh for a few moments before I hear Finnick calling me and that I have a few seconds before the Peacekeepers 'escort' me.

It's time.

I take a deep shaky breath and, pocketing the letter and envelope, I exit the room. Fear is quickly filling me, but...that letter has given me reason to feel just a bit of hope. Finnick can charm sponsors easily, I hear, but with Rhonda's vast allowance...I can hardly begin to imagine just how great the gifts I receive could be.

If I am not slaughtered at the Bloodbath at least.

I put a hand to my, currently intact, throat. I feel nervous.

* * *

 **(Not much later…)**

* * *

It was hard, saying goodbye to Finnick. We only had about twenty seconds, but that hug...it helped. I promised I'd stay alive and he promised he'd do everything he can to keep me alive, and Dory too. That, and to make sure mum, dad and Ula will be alight.

I know he'll keep his word. Now I just need to try and keep mine.

Right now, I sit on the hovercraft a short time after the trackers were injected...and that same feeling of dread from the 74th Games is here, my insides full of sickly anxiety. Though I'm holding myself together, and that's more than some can say. Satella cries a bit, while Farro is wailing and sobbing loudly. Some are quiet but look nervous, like Coil or Sherri. Some, like Silver and Cassius, looking excited and ready to go. Others, like Valkri, do not make a sound or show emotion. And Citrine just huffs about there not being an in-flight movie.

Oh, and Colm...I catch him looking at me in purest hatred. He slides a finger across his neck, never breaking his gaze for a moment.

I quickly look away. I can't let him, or anybody or even anything, get into my head right now. I need to stay fully focused.

"Geez, what's _his_ problem?" Dory asks from her seat beside me.

"If only I knew," I reply. He's going to be dangerous...I bet he'll become a true terror once we're in the Arena, and that time isn't far away…

Rue, sitting on my other side, kisses me on the cheek. I can't help the blush that must be brightly showing on my face right now.

"We'll survive," she says confidently.

I smile, allowing myself to believe her for now. Though I wonder if I'll be feeling that once we arrive. We've been flying for a while now, and the traditional start time for the games is fast approaching. Any time now the windows will shut down, and soon afterwards we'll be landing.

I look at Farro crying, while Moxie pats him on the back, concerned even in her morph'd state.

I see Hopper, mischief in his eyes, no doubt thinking of a way to anger the Capitol even more once the Games begin.

I see Weavee, scowling and snarling at those near her and who dare watch her from afar. Timm looks at her nervously, and looks away, his eyes closed coolly.

I see Isaak, whispering something urgently to Electra, who seems to not know what is going on. She gently leans against Isaak, smiling and agreeing to whatever it was he said to her.

I see Cobalt, his eyes closed as he mumbles a prayer.

I see Wilda, holding Silver's hand tightly. He pecks her on the cheek, squeezing his hand in return.

I close my eyes, and see nothing. This is the last time all twenty four of us will be here and alive...well, alive and not fighting to the death at least. I almost puke when I start to wonder who will be the first person to die.

I hear a few screams and my eyes shoot open. The windows have closed, and it's darker now.

We're arriving.

"Let's do this," I say. "...You girls ready?"

"Always ready when I know you are," Dory says with a confident nod.

"I'm ready," Rue says, taking my hand.

I look around at everybody. Some are praying, some have their eyes closed in fear or steely resolve. I see Prim looking at me, and she gives me a nod.

"We are landing," a computer voice says for all of us to hear. "Remain in your seats, and await further instruction."

We've arrived…

* * *

 **(Not much later…)**

* * *

A few minutes after the hovercraft landed, we were all let out. Not to walk around freely though. No, with two armed Peacekeepers assigned to each of us we were escorted to our separate launch rooms with no allowance of talking to each other.

That's fine with me though. I don't have much to say right now. Certainly not to the two huge Peacekeepers who lead me along. I'm ironically thankful when we reach the door to the Launch Room. At least I'll get a few minutes of peace from it all...I'd expect Baleni is here to see me off, and I can feel comforted that she'll know to give me a little space.

I open the door, closing it behind me, and that little bit of comfort is promptly as dead as hundreds of Tributes currently are. Baleni isn't here.

Pike is.

Before I can even say anything he's on his feet and being as far from a comfort as possible. Of all the people…

"Aren't you excited?" he asks grandly. "A magnificent Quell organised by our magnificent Capitol! It's a happy day!"

"Where's Baleni?" I ask, no enthusiasm in my voice.

"Oh, she wasn't needed anymore," he says, cheerful as always.

I gulp, looking at his scales and forked tongue. Capitol body modifications can be so utterly creepy…

I hope Baleni is alright. Maybe back in the Capitol itself, sulking over not being here right now?

"Fifteen minutes to launch," the computer voice says.

"Well, better get you all suited up, good and proper!" Pike says, sounding as eager as a small child.

He picks up a package from on a bench and places it on the table in the center of the room. He swiftly opens it, and I see the uniform I'll be wearing in the Arena. Thick woollen pants, hiking boots, a seastorm blue shirt like the one I had last year and a thick anorak of the same colour, complete with a fluffy hood.

"Expect it to be cold," Pike says.

If that's his idea of helpful…but I do not reply. I just pick up the clothing and approach the changing room. Here is a shower, but I have no time, nor reason, to use it. Quickly I take off my cloths I wore on the hovercraft and dress in the Tribute Uniform. It feels pretty comfy on me...cosy even. Doesn't change the fact these are the cloths of the dead though. I sip some cold water from the sink tap to calm myself, and to stay hydrated. It could save my life.

"Stay calm, stay calm," I say to myself as I return to the main room, and sit on a chair.

And so, I stay seated. Seated and silent. Pike chatters on about Capitol stuff, but I don't pay any attention to it. Not even to the food set up on a nearby table. I'm not hungry, and my appetite is dead anyway. Just like how I could be dead within the next hour…

"Five minutes until launch," the computer voice says.

All is silent for maybe another minute, before Pike speaks once more.

"Ready?" he asks.

"...Not at all," I admit. "But I'll fight hard."

"Oh, of course you will," Pike says, giving a nod. "After all, you're a Victor! How exciting!"

Pike's expression changes as he watched me...he still looks flamboyant and grins widely, but now he looks a lot more malicious. A lot darker…

"...Why are you looking at me like that?" I ask, a sense of unease quickly filling my young body.

"Snow wants to test something," Pike says, taking a step towards me. "How well will you fight in the Bloodbath...if you have a stab wound and several broken fingers?"

I react just a second before it would've been too late. Pike had tried lunching at me, but missed and hit the chair. He grunts in annoyance, still sounding his same oddly happy self, and rises as he brushes himself off.

"Really now? That was just rude," he says with a pout. _A pout_.

I can't escape! Peacekeepers outside the door, and it's not Launch time yet. What am I gonna do!?

With a scary smirk, the dragon man grabs my arm. But as he does so, it's like I am back in that deadly forest from months ago. I reflexively knee him in the crotch and punch him in the chest. Maybe it's me being stronger than I once was, or perhaps Pike is just weak...either way he falls backwards onto the table.

"One minute until launch," the voice says.

The entrance to the tube has opened, but it won't go up until the set time. If I went inside, I'd be cornered. Not that I am any better off here as Pike has gotten to his feet. His flamboyant and goofy look is gone. Now he's just looking at me coldly. I almost expect him to start breathing fire.

"That was rude," he says calmly. "As Snow commands it...DIE!"

I scream as I grab something off the table behind me and hold it in front of me for any kind of protection right as Pike lunges at me. I yell in alarm as I fall to the floor.

As I pick myself up though, I see that I got lucky compared to Pike. He lays on his back, his dragon eyes wide and full of horror. A butter knife stick deep within his chest, right up to the handle. He threw himself onto it so hard it pierced right through his cloths and scales…

Blood is rapidly spreading from his deadly wound and his breathing is shallow. I shake and almost scream. I just killed the dragon man…

I killed somebody before we were even launched…

It was self defence though! But, does that really change what I have done?

My knees weak, I barf on the floor. I shriek as the blood of the dragon man begins to spread near me.

"Twenty seconds until launch," the voice says.

I run to the tube and quickly enter it. I just pray nobody is going to enter the room in the next few seconds….

My heart pounds horribly fast as the seconds tick by, just as Pike's heart is no doubt slowing to a stop. The tube closes, sealing me in, and a moment later the platform begins to rise. The last thing I see as I am elevated from the Launch Room is Pike laying almost dead, his scales pale and blood everywhere…

At least I'm safe inside the tube, slowly rising. Though, I can see light at the top of the tube above me and I know the seconds of safety won't matter. The Arena is above me and I am almost there.

I take out my Token from my pocket, the plushie Ula gave me, and hug it closely. I hug it hard and cry a little, trying to think of all the good things I have felt in life and all the good I remember others doing. I cling to anything that reminds me of happier times. If I am going to die in this Arena, or see friends die...I want to at least be able to think of good memories so I won't forget what it's like to smile...and just be a kid.

I put the plushie back into my pocket, and close the zipper. My fists balled by my sides, I take deep and shaky breaths. This is it...this is the beginning of the Quell.

Time to show Snow and Lucia that I won't back down.

The platform reaches the top of the tube, and for a few moments I am blinded by the light around me as I rise into the cold air of the Arena.

* * *

It's not even the true start of the Quell yet, and already somebody has died. A sign of things to come? Well, it's gonna be rough... _really_ rough for our lead and many others in the extremely near future. After all, they're in the Arena now and many horrible traps lay within. It's gonna be dark days for these kids.

It all kicks off in the next chapter...so, as it's beyond obvious there will be deaths next chapter, now is the perfect place to ask what you, the readers, think will happen. Place your bets...who do you think will live? Who do you think will die? How long will they last? Let me know what you're thinking! For a bit of aid, here are the Tributes with their scores and odds.

 **DISTRICT 1- LUXURY**

Silver (6-1, Training Score of 9)

Citrine (8-1, Training Score of 8)

 **DISTRICT 2- MASONRY**

Cassius (5-1, Training Score of 9)

Valkri (2-1, Training Score of 11)

 **DISTRICT 3- TECHNOLOGY**

Coil (28-1, Training Score of 7)

Satella (23-1, Training Score of 3)

 **DISTRICT 4- FISHING**

Urchin (5-1, Training Score of 10)

Dory (11-1, Training Score of 8)

 **DISTRICT 5- POWER**

Isaak (14-1, Training Score of 7)

Electra (35-1, Training Score of 2)

 **DISTRICT 6- TRANSPORTATION**

Farro (45-1, Training Score of 1)

Moxie (30-1, Training Score of 3)

 **DISTRICT 7- LUMBER**

Oakley (5-1, Training Score of 10)

Wilda (20-1, Training Score of 5)

 **DISTRICT 8- TEXTILES**

Timm (22-1, Training Score of 4)

Weavee (7-1, Training Score of 9)

 **DISTRICT 9- GRAIN**

Colm (3-1, Training Score of 12)

Sherri (25-1, Training Score of 5)

 **DISTRICT 10- LIVESTOCK**

Cobalt (9-1, Training Score of 8)

Meadow (15-1, Training Score of 6)

 **DISTRICT 11- AGRICULTURE**

Thorrn (5-1, Training Score of 10)

Rue (8-1, Training Score of 8)

 **DISTRICT 12- MINING**

Hopper (100-1, Training Score of 0)

Primrose (20-1, Training Score of 6)


	11. Day 1: The Cornucopia Bloodbath

**Disclaimer:** I do not own The Hunger Games. They belong to Suzanne Collins.

 **Note:** And here we are, the start of the Arena section of the story. The place where the darkest and saddest things are in store, along with the action and occasional heart too. Lot's of surprises and dangers lay within the Quell Arena...one different from the one seen in canon, as stated. A map of it will go up on my DeviantArt page sooner than later, so keep an eye out for that! ^_^ Sorry for the wait, but I had other stories to work on in my other fandom, and also this one was long. But, here it is, so...let the games begin, and may the odds be ever in your favourite Tribute's favour. :)

* * *

The platform finishes rising, coming to a stop with a click. The same click that sends shivers down the spines of kids every year. This is it, I'm in the Arena once again. Either get out with Victory, in a casket...or find another way, and hope I won't be detected, somehow.

I wrap my arms around myself, huddling and shivering as I look around the clearing. It's not hard to see why it's so cold. I've read at school that tundras and areas of immense snow like the north and south pole far beyond Panem are bitterly cold and horribly unfit for human life, and right now a tundra is exactly where I am. As nasty as the forest Arena last time was...at least it wasn't freezing from the moment I was launched into the Arena itself.

"Let's see what I've got to work with," I say quietly as I look around the area I'm in, presumably the center of the Arena.

The whole place is full of a gleaming layer of thick, white snow and even now it is lightly snowing from the fake sky above. Snow means water, and that means I at least won't die of thirst. The thought of water, it reminds me of Four. I try to ignore the heartache as I keep looking around. From where I am on my pedestal, I'm furthest along the line to the left of the silver horn's mouth and past the Cornucopia's tail to the north, my left, is a large stretch of snowy hills. It looks colder in that direction.

I look away from the hills and take in more of the area around me. I glance behind me and I see a looming mountain in the distance. If I could climb it, maybe Mutts would have a hard time reaching me? That, or I'd fall and break my neck. I shake my head and look to my right. A deep, dark looking forest looms in the distance. After last Games, the sight haunts me...what might lay within it? I don't want to think about it...

"...Water. Like in Four," I say as I look straight ahead of me and spot a large lake a fair distance away. It's hard to tell from here, but I think I see a river coming off of it, or maybe leading to it, and going towards the forest.

I bet there are more things to see in here, probably much, much worse things...but from where I stand, that's all I can observe. No way am I moving yet. I'm staying right where I am until the countdown starts, and ends. Landmines don't tempt me.

I force myself to remain silent as the clock begins to count down, the holographic numbers shown above the Cornucopia. I don't react to the pounding that marks each second, but several other tributes scream in alarm.

Tributes. Rue! Everyone!

Quickly, I look down the line of Tributes to try and find where everybody else is right now. I can see Rue at the other side of the semi-circle, one of the furthest away from me. Has she spotted me? Hopper stands near her, making rather...interesting hand gestures to the cameras that must be watching us. I see Prim standing directly in front of the Cornucopia, facing the other way and ready to run.

I know I should run too...but if I do then I'll have no supplies at all. I'd be a sitting duck for a Gamemaker trap, one so horrible I refuse to try and imagine it. I think I'm gonna be sick.

Colm is thankfully far down the line from me, but Dory stands next to him. What's she thinking right now? I'll grab what I need, and hopefully we can both get out of this place before it gets too dangerous. I brace myself, in case somebody dangerous stands beside me, but it seems Cobalt is the person closest to my own pedestal. He looks at the Cornucopia, ready to run, ignoring me and Satella, the next kid down the line.

 _50 seconds…_

I hear a loud, wet sobbing nearby. I think it's Farro. I don't blame him as I'd really like to cry right now. I shouldn't be back in the Games…

Maybe I should run away and just hope the others can make it and find me sooner than later.

I carefully turn around on my pedestal, looking on at the distant mountain that awaits me.

 _40 seconds…_

...No, no I can't. That's the coward's way out, and what if my friends all die with me not here to try and help? What if Rue or Dory were killed as a result of me running away?

I sigh a little, trying to keep myself together as I turn back around and ready myself to run.

 _30 seconds…_

Last time my mum and dad didn't watch the Bloodbath, too scared they'd be seeing me get my throat slit or a sword impaled into my heart. Are they watching me now, praying that I can escape the carnage once again? I've always tried to make them proud. I can't let them down…

I put my hand in my pocket and squeeze the plushie Ula gave me.

My innocent sister might be about to watch her brother die. Some of the rest have little sisters and brothers of their own...will those little ones see their big siblings be slaughtered?

I almost puke...would vomit set off the mines? I swallow my own puke, unwilling to test that theory.

 _20 seconds…_

There are all kinds of supplies by the Cornucopia that I can see. Racks of spears, sets of knives, piles of blankets, water containers, packages of food, a few sleeping bags. No doubt there are even better things inside the Cornucopia itself. But I see something that catches my eye the most.

A large bronze trident, almost glimmering in the snow that surrounds it on it's rack.

It's meant for me to use.

The large, pure black scythe next to it, sharp as humanely possible...it can't be a coincidence those are right next to each other.

I bet Colm has spotted his weapon by now, and has realized it's right next to mine.

 _10 seconds…_

I can see Isaak has signalled something to Electra, but right now I'm more focused on the supplies before me. I know it's a bad idea to run in, but it'd be a bad idea to run away as well and leave myself defenceless.

Rue, Dory, Prim, Hopper...me.

How many of us will be dead in the next few days? And what does that hint Caesar gave me truly mean? Will I even live long enough to put it into use in the way he may have intended?

"I won't die, I _won't_ ," I tell myself firmly. If I say it firm enough, maybe I'll believe what I am saying?

 _5 seconds…_

I see Farro crying, some kids ready to run, Valkri looking determined, Moxie out of it on morphling, Oakley staring right at a very large axe...and Colm looking right at me in hate.

I mumble a quick prayer. A prayer that I'll see my family again, no matter what.

It's time.

The loud gong rings out, loud enough to be heard all across the Arena I bet. The Games have begun, and with it the last seconds before a few kids get their throats slit, or worse.

"Ladies and gentlemen, let the Seventy Fifth Annual Hunger Games begin - and may the odds be _ever_ in your favour!" I hear Claudius say, loud and proud.

I barely listen to Claudius though. I'm more focused on reaching the trident and any other good supplies in front of me. Most of the others have also chosen to run into the fray, Colm among them. I can see Primrose running away over the snowy hills, Electra and Timm doing the same. I feel bile rise in my throat when I see Coil though. He is yelling and screaming, as he seems to have driven off the ramp attached to his pedestal incorrectly and now his wheelchair lies on its side, stranding him in place.

I can't help him though. I could, but I might be stabbed in the back if I took the time to do so. I just focus on the Cornucopia a hundred yards ahead of me. I'm fast, my running stance proper like last time and I'm gonna be one of the first ones there. But I can see Valkri and Cassius sprinting forth from their own pedestals, and Cobalt running alongside me.

I yell in alarm, a brief pain surging through me as a force bashes me to the ground where I roll for a few moments. Cobalt elbowed me down, hard, and as I look up with a wince I see he and many others running for the mouth of the silver horn. In the seconds it takes me to get up to my feet and keep moving the battle has already begun.

I hear Coil screaming loud enough to be heard by us all over our own screams as Silver, long spear in hand, runs over to him and in seconds impales him through the guts. I look away and focus on reaching my goal before Silver makes his second strike.

Farro seems to have grabbed a small bag and is fleeing for the hills. But there are still loads of us here, and in the chaos I can't see Rue or Dory. Where are they?!

"Rue! Dory! Where are you!?" I call, grabbing the trident from its rack, the scythe still unclaimed.

But I get no response. Nobody can hear me, or anything, but the yelling, crying and screaming. I grab up a backpack laying down on the ground - it'll have to do - and get ready to run. I'm not risking anything and I could come back later when nobody else is here. I've not taken a step though before I yell as my curls are grabbed and yanked, myself thrown to the floor. Looking up Thorrn looms over me, two knives in hand. I yell, my foot meeting his crotch.

As Thorrn falls down for now, I scramble up just as I hear an arrow fly. Cassius! I see it hit somebody in the neck and they fall lifelessly to the ground. I don't have time to focus on who it was as Weavee and Valkri pass by me, duelling with sword and axe respectively. Both try to swipe at me, but as soon as I leap out of range they resume their fighting.

I freeze, hearing two gunshots.

Guns?!

There...there are guns in the Games?!

Somebody is blasted out of the Cornucopia, dead in an instant, as Cobalt sprints out of the silver horn with a big backpack on and a pistol in each hand. His face pale, he runs off in the direction of the large mountain. I won't follow him.

I take a second to try and spot Rue, but it's hard to tell where she is. Wilda uses a large backpack to try and block Meadow's knife attacks, Oakley is trying to strangle Sherri as she punches at him, Hopper trips Silver down and grabs a sleeping bag...it's mayhem, and makes me want to be sick.

And the worst part is, where are Rue and Dory? I can't see Dory anywhere, alive or...well, not. But I see Rue, struggling over a big bag of supplies with Satella. Behind her, Isaak has grabbed a machete and is drawing near. I scream in alarm, ready to run over and help.

"Got you!" A voice hisses.

If I hadn't fallen over from the large sleeping bag Cassius swung as me as he ran past, Colm would have sliced my head off. I look up at him, the boy with the perfect score armed with a scythe, a hateful expression...and what looks like a sort of machine gun. With a word he aims it at me and pulls the trigger. Mercifully nothing happens...is ammo not supplied?

Colm doesn't seem phased as he raises up his scythe, but I react and smash him on the hip with the trident. As he falls back, at the same time as I hear a horrible splat sound from somewhere nearby, I get up and run to Rue. Satella got the bag it seems, as now Rue and Isaak and struggling over the machete, the latter starting to gain advantage.

"No!" I scream, bashing Isaak down with my elbow.

Rue looks like she wants to say something, but before she can Thorrn runs to us, knives at the ready. With screams, we run in separate directions. I call for Rue to follow me, but over the bloodshed she doesn't hear me and runs off towards the forest in the far distance. I try to follow, but Isaak has now got up and punches me in the eye. I try to ignore the horrible pain and, seeing Colm coming back towards me, I run the opposite way, making a break for the snowy hills looming ahead.

Prim's gone. Rue's gone. Dory is nowhere to be seen. And Hopper, I've lost track of in the mayhem...is he alive? I can barely breath, barely think as I race for the snowy hills with terror surging though me. I can't stop myself spewing puke as I run, reaching the highest point of one of the large hills. The snow is thick, slowing me down, but I keep on the move and prepare to run down the hill and away from the Bloodbath.

I scream in alarm as I am tackled from behind, right as I reach the peak of the hill. I free fall for a brief seconds before I hit the ground hard, rolling down the other side painfully. Ow! Ow! Did I break something already? I can't tell, but I hold my supplies and trident close to me as I tumble down, the person who tackled me falling with me.

With a moan, I come to a stop at the bottom and try to get to my feet. For a brief second I can see in the distance either side me me, past the hills, more of the other tributes are fleeing the bloodbath. At this distance though, I can't even make out the colours of their uniforms much less their faces.

Is one of them Dory? Where is she!?

"Gotcha!" a voice yells.

In a mere second it's like I never left the first Arena I was in. My combat instincts I gained kick in and I grab whoever it is and struggle against them. Isaak looks back into my eyes, focused hard on trying to overpower me. In another world we could've been friends...but right here and now, we're fighting and one of us is about to die. Not me, not me!

With a yell I throw Isaak backwards and try to grab my supplies back up but he's back up quickly and grabs me by my neck from behind. He's intense and a fighter...did he get a lower score on purpose? Not that seven is low.

OW!

I yell in pain as I am thrown back against a tree, and with a scream I duck down quickly o avoid the machete Isaak swings. It digs an inch into the tree...it would've done much worse to my face. Like how the punch I send to Isaak's nose leaves blood on his face. He cries in pain, trying to hit me again. I grab the handle of his weapon and we struggle over it for several moments. Long, horrible moments. Eventually I kick Isaak in the shin and turn to run for my trident. I know he's right behind me, ready to land the killing blow any second.

With a battle cry I grab my trident, spinning on the spot and thrusting it forwards.

The colour leaves Isaak's face as he gasps, blood pouring out and horribly staining his cloths. I yank my trident from his chest, colour leaving me too. He stares at me, his mouth moving wordlessly before he drops to his knees and falls forwards, barely any life in him.

"Electra..." he says, before going very still, a pool of blood starting to turn the snow around him crimson.

I hold back a large amount of vomit and quickly grab my supplies up as well as what Isaak had, and I run. I run and run onwards through the freezing tundra.

I've killed another person. A boy my own age, who might not have been that much different from me. I'll never know now...not after killing him! My stomach churns, the guilt already filling me up. What would Cinder say, if she could see me now having just killed a boy from her own District?

Cato...technically Glimmer...Pike...and now Isaak. A boy from Four, with four kills to his name.

I'm disgusted at myself, but if I dwell on the feeling it'll only lead to my death. I've made a stand, a stand to try and change things. I knew it wouldn't be easy, so I can't just freak out and give up now. Not when the worst has not yet arrived.

Kill or be killed...and sooner or later, Colm is going to start hunting me down. I highly doubt that he's dead already, so I have to be strong. But with the sweat of guilt and terror on my face, and he trembling in my body, it won't be easy. I feel like the weakest of Victors.

"I can't feel sorry for myself," I say firmly. "Urchin, be strong. Be a man."

I'll try to do what I have told myself. First I need to find Rue, Prim, Dory and Hopper, wherever they may be.

Seeing somebody running nearby though, and not somebody I immediately recognise, I quickly change directions and run for a small grouping of trees in the distance. I need to be alone, see what supplies I have managed to grab...maybe figure out how the hell I will live with myself. As I think about Isaak, his corpse laying a distance behind me, I remember he said Electra's name.

"...They were close," I say as I jog onwards. "I'll try to find her too, and help her."

Unless she's dead. There are no cannons to hear, so the Bloodbath might still be going on. How many kids lay dead on the snow right now? How red is the snow?

I shudder at the thought, running on as fast as I can.

* * *

 **(A while later…)**

* * *

It's a while before I stop running. I'm certain nobody is near me right now, especially the Careers who are probably checking out all the great stuff they have right now. That might give me some time to at least catch my breath and see what I have. I'll have to keep on the move soon, to try and find everybody, but at least it's a known fact that Gamemakers do not unleash Mutts on the first day – I've never heard of this anyway – so I have a moment of respite.

I've found myself in a snowy grove. Trees covered in frost grow tall, looming above me, and the snow and sleet that covers the whole area almost glows a dim shade of frosty blue from the sun rays. I can see a pond nearby, but it's probably dirty. Stagnant water is something Finnick always warned me about, and I might not have iodine with me.

Taking a few, more than a few really, tired breaths I sit down on the large gnarled roots of one of the trees. Setting my trident down beside me for a moment I unzip the backpack and look at what I've got to work with. Like clockwork, I take the items out and lay them down carefully, not really having to think as I do it. Too much thought and the reality is gonna be truly hit me and break me down further…

It wasn't a huge backpack, but not a bad one either. My hands shake just a little less as I look at my gear.

A large bottle of water, totally full.

A length of rope, I think maybe a few meters at least?

A large pack of beef. It looks fresh. Might last me a while.

Flint and tinder. If I need a fire I'll be all set, and with how freezing this place is, this could be the most valuable thing I have right now.

Night vision glasses. I know what these are in an instant, having seen Rue use them and also seeing them in the fields of District 11 in the short time I was there between the last Games and the Tour. These look different than the ones in the last games though.

I put on the glasses, wondering how they work in the day. Quickly, everything becomes blurred and hard to see properly. I shake my head and put the glasses in my pocket alongside my token. I'll get them back out at nightfall. I bet that's when things are going to become even more hellish.

I hear some chirping and chattering in the trees around me. It's making me uneasy, being in a mildly foresty area, but perhaps I could reuse the signal from last time? I whistle a four note tune, one Rue will know.

Silence.

"So much for that," I say, groaning a little as I pick up some snow and toss it away.

I freeze, though thankfully not literally, as a loud bang blasts through the arena. It's a cannon, and it seems like they've made it louder for the Quell. I sit totally still, not making a sound as I listen to the cannons fire. Coil died first, so that one must have been for him.

Two.

...Three.

...Four…

I'm expecting to feel deathly sick and horrified after hearing about ten or so cannons like in most Hunger Games…but after the sixth cannon, they stop. I stay quiet, looking up at the sky, waiting for anymore cannons. Nothing. In the eyes of the Gamemakers, the Bloodbath is officially over. The smallest Bloodbath I've ever heard of, but still as horrid as any other.

Not even an hour has gone by, and six kids have lost their lives. Living quick and dying young, with eighteen still alive. I swallow bile as it quickly hits me again. I killed Isaak. I killed him, a boy my age.

I killed Pike too. Does it matter if I didn't mean to? I still held the knife…

In the last hour I've killed a grown man and a young boy, and five other innocent kids have been slaughtered as well. I don't know who died besides Coil and Isaak…what if Dory died? Or Hopper? What if Prim and Rue got caught and killed?

All the thoughts of death, blood, my body count rising… I puke and soon start to cry. My eyes sting as tears flow down my face. I cover my hands over my face, but that doesn't stop the volume of my wailing. I just want to be a kid again. I just want to go home…

I just want a normal life!

...But I can't have what I want. Not after showing mercy to Rue and making us both win. I should regret that me not being tougher has led to all this, but I can't. That's what Snow wants. What the Capitol as a whole wants. For people to never again try to show any kind of kindness in the Hunger Games. To crush any chance of anybody repeating what I did.

After a few minutes of crying I wipe away my tears and try to take deep breaths. I won't let them break me…not on the first day.

...What's that sound?

"Beeping?" I say, looking to the sky. "A sponsor?"

Can't be though, can it? That beeping sounds different...and I can't see a parachute. In fact, it looks like it's coming from right next to me. But how? I look left and right to try and find the source of it.

My trident is beeping and it's getting faster now.

"Oh crap!" I yell, jumping up and running to leap behind some nearby logs.

Just over a second later a big explosion happens where I was sitting a few moments ago. Even safely behind the logs, I can feel the heat from it. When I get back up and look over to it, all that remains is a very charred patch out ground, the snow melted away and the gravel below revealed.

All of the supplies I had gathered have been destroyed.

"No, no...NO!" I yell, punching the snow. "No..."

Lucia knew what I'd do. She must have. It's no secret my weapon was going to be a trident...I was holding one when I jumped onto her balcony! She'd get her way no matter what I did...either I die in the bloodbath or I die from the trident exploding...that, or my supplies are all gone and I'm left in the cold with nothing.

It looks like I'm going to have to go back to the Cornucopia to get more supplies. Who might I run into between now and then...or rather, what? It scares me to think about it.

What scares me more though is I can't exactly remember the way the Cornucopia was. I would follow my footprints back, but…Colm spent a lot of time at the tracking station. What if he's tracking me down now? I'll have to cover my tracks and try to find my way back to the silver horn without going too near the trail I've left.

"Maybe I'll find a friend on the way back," I tell myself. "Better than being alone right now."

I just wonder though...what if I find Electra and she asks where Isaak is? The thought makes me shiver.

* * *

 **(Time passes…)**

* * *

I think I'm going the right way, but it's hard to tell. All of the vast tundra looks the same to me. I can't use the southern forest as a guide because from here I cannot see it at all. It's too far away. Thankfully the huge mountain to the east from the starting area gives me a landmark to work from. Not that I'm ever going to that mountain, not a chance. I'd either be shot by Cobalt, or a rockslide would kill me...well, maybe an avalanche. Point is, I'm not risking it.

I've been walking along in silence for over an hour now. I have no doubt it'll be nightfall by the time I return to the Cornucopia. Still time for something bad to happen...though when nightfall arrives, at least I still have the night vision glasses. But so far, no mutts and no Tributes trying to attack me. Are they scared of me? I saw Satella briefly run by a distance away, but she was gone before I could try to call to her.

She's alive, but that reduces the chances that Rue or Dory or...look at me, playing favourite son who I would hope is not dead, like I wish it more on others. I cant think like that, or I'll be playing the Capitol's games like they want. But the thought of a close friend...or my girlfriend...being dead, it's making me really ill.

"Look at me Panem, isn't this fun?" I drone.

I have to wonder if I am on camera. I guess I'm always being watched, but not every Tribute is on screen at the same time. I may be a previous Victor, but walking alone isn't very exciting is it? Maybe the focus is on the Careers? They always give a show. I should know…

I walk up a steep snow bank, almost slipping a few times, and what I see on the other side makes me pause for a few moments.

"Wha…? Why...why are there so many snowmen?" I say, confused at what I am seeing.

In the snowy field ahead, there is a large number of snowmen. Most of them face away from me, but they seem so out of place, yet at the same time not that suspicious? This is an Arena of death...and yet, there are the snowmen, complete with branch arms, winter scarves and, I think, carrot noses. Is this meant to be some gimmick the Capitol citizens would understand and find funny? I'm just confused.

"Ok, I guess I'm going this way," I say as I carefully walk down the snow bank and into the snowman field. "Maybe I could grab a scarf or eat the carrots?"

I try to keep moving so I can get to the Cornucopia as fats as possible, but the running and emotions...it's all made me hungry. I didn't get a chance to eat in the launch room after all...so, I can't help myself as I approach one of the snowmen. Or, snow-woman? The scarf looks fluffy and feminine, though I don't care if it's for girls. It looks warm. I quickly grab the scarf and the carrot, and I'm ready to be on my way once again.

I quickly see I have made a big mistake, and let out a scream.

"AAAARRRRGH! No! No!" I shriek, backing away with my heart pounding.

The Snowmen have come to life, and they are snarling. The goofy faces have became sinister and grotesque, with jagged maws and their branches arms now suddenly very sharp and long. The fact they still have the scarves and carrot noses only makes the situation creepier. But, this isn't what made me scream, nor is the fact they are closing in. No, it's worse! It's worse!

It's Glimmer.

Or at least, a shadow of her. The Snow-women I took the scarf from...it's got Glimmer's face. The body is still snow, but the face...it's her! She looks...pretty. Like she did before the Arena. Unlike the other snarling snowmen, she just gazes at me.

Seeing my greatest threat of the last games in front of me, after her being dead for months...no, no! It's not Glimmer! It can't be! The Gamemakers are just messing with me, they can't raise the dead!

...But does this thing have Glimmer's DNA? Her memories? I...don't know. But I don't want to, I need to run!

As I turn to flee, I screech to a halt. All of the Mutts are closing in, but now all of them have the face of Glimmer. They slow their advancement...I wheeze, sick to my stomach as their faces begin to melt, resembling how Glimmer's corpse looked after the boiling water…

"Ankles! Ankles! Ankles!" They all howl in usion.

I scream, panic and terror surging through me. Breathing fast and rapidly, I hold the carrot like a dagger. I don't care if I won't work, I only care for fleeing! Seeing a gap in the formation of the Snowmen...Snowmutts...I run for it and skid under the arm of one of them. It's claws pass inches from my throat. I don't stop, rolling up to my feet and sprinting on.

I scream and yell as I weave through the crowd, looking for any opening and stabbing with the carrot when I have to. It's no trident, that's for sure. And seeing the Glimmer faces, I'm not sure if I can stab them. The riots in One, the horrible fate Glimmer suffered...it's not her, but I can't. I can't!

"No! Out of my way!" I yell, slipping through the crowd. "No!"

The one advantage I have here is that I have legs, and the Snowmutts do not. They are really slow, and with me being very speedy it's not hard to get past them. One slash though, and my life might be over...that, or I'll fall and then be torn apart for hours. Some years, deaths are not quick at all and, whether the cause is a Tribute or a Mutt, they last so horribly long. That's what Snow and Lucia intend for me.

No, not like that. I won't die like that!

I scream in pain. One of the Snowmutts slashed my side, it's wooden claws raking into me. Not a lethal wound, but one that is bleeding and hurting. I wail as I keep running, trying to hold my free hand against the wound. If I slow down or take another slash, it's over.

"Ankles! Ankles! Ankles!" the snowmutts all screech endlessly.

With a final yell I managed to bash the last Snowmutt down. While it fails and writhes around, I sprint onwards and up the snow bank leading on from the clearing. My stride is slower than before, and I limp as I go. I can hear the Mutts are following me, but one look back shows they are having trouble passing the steep snow bank. I sprint along the snowy expanse, my side feeling as though it were on fire, and I suddenly sob in relief.

I'm going to escape. I'm going to live a little longer…

I don't dare slow down though, not for a moment. Who knows how long they might chase me for? It was unexpected enough that Mutts would show up this early...is it really that unlikely anymore these Snowmutts would chase me for miles?

"Not gonna kill me that quickly. I'm not gonna die...I'm like hope, I can't be killed," I mutter, trying to keep the horrible pain from making me cry. "Not this early anyway."

Still sprint-stumbling along, I take another look back. The Snowmutts are far away and a lot of them seem to have turned back already. The Glimmer faces are gone.

Gone from sight anyway. I'll never forget the sight of the Glimmer faced Snowmutts for as long as I live.

Though, how long will that be? It's only a matter of time before something else arrives to kill me. Colm might me tracking me right now...my blood dripping onto the snow may make it easier for him.

Shuddering, I pick up the speed. The setting sun that casts a glow on the tundra is beautiful to look at, but the dangers of the night...I'd better find the Cornucopia by then, and shelter too.

And medicine. The Cornucopia should have some, I hope, because this _**hurts**_ so badly. The blood on my fingers has dried, but the wound is still bleeding. I can only hiss in pain and keep on the move.

Looking at the carrot, I toss it away. Edible or not, I don't want to think about the Snowmutts and their faces…

* * *

 **(Time passes…)**

* * *

Night has fallen and it's freezing. The bitter cold against my wound where my jacket got torn feels like hell. So painful...but, I'm still alive. I'm also fairly certain I've almost made it back to the Cornucopia now. I've seen footprints around coming from the same direction, and where else would so many people have ran from besides the Cornucopia itself?

I'm tired, sick, hurting...all this and more, but I'm still trudging on. I highly doubt everything was taken, or even sorted yet. The Careers are probably out hunting right now, though if they are they must be less effective than most Career packs as there have been no cannons, so I feel confident nobody will be around to stop me gathering some decent gear.

If anybody is here though...well, I'll see what happens. I'm not sure I could hate myself much more than I do currently, but I don't want to kill anybody else and prove myself wrong.

"I'm going crazy," I mumble, shaking my head. "Can't stop thinking about the Mutts. How and why..."

The how is complex, no doubt, but the why...Lucia is good with Muttations according to Plutarch, and as she wants me dead...well, it's not something you need to be an adult to understand. I shudder, though whether from the cold or the fear I'm not certain anymore.

I've made it.

I lightly giggle in relief, despite the trauma I've seen and felt and committed today, the sight of the Silver Horn looming ahead filling me with relief. From the top of the hill I stand on, I can see the lights by the side of it lit and making it clearly visible. Not just that, but there are plenty of supplies still to be claimed, some of which I think might be in the exact same places they started in. Surely medical supplies are among all that, right?

Nobody is here. All those who are still alive have ran away, and all the dead have been...removed. I try not to think about the close-up shots on the bodies that the Gamemakers will have shown off on TV at the end of the Bloodbath. I still remember from the recap of last time where, at the end, they showed the dead eyes of the Girl from Three...no, Gadget.

I put on my night vision glasses. They work just fine. Suddenly, it's almost like it's day time again. Not that it was hard to see due to the clear sky and moonlight, but this helps. I can see everything now. Like the untouched spear rack, the pile of blankets just inside the Cornucopia, that small backpack off to the side…

...Wait, what's that? Is that a Tribute? Are they dead? They're laying on the ground and not really moving, and there snow around them has turned a shade of crimson, But, if they were dead they should have been moved hours ago. There's not been anymore cannons after the first six.

Hang on. Their jacket, I can see the colour from here. It's Seastorm Blue.

…

"DORY!" I scream in horror, charging down towards her as fast as my tired legs can carry me. Suddenly, I don't feel held back by pain.

I run to Dory faster than I thought I could ever move. In seconds I'm by her side, ready to help however I can. It's not too late! It can't be! Please...it can't be…

I gently held Dory up, letting her lay back against me so she has some support. I pale at the sight of her. Boys back home always say how pretty Dory is. Before I met Rue, I was one of those who said it the most. But now...blood. There's blood all over her jacket, shirt and...just so much. It drips in her hair too. But she's hanging in there, still alive and awake.

...I know it won't be much longer now. Unless…

"Finnick! Mags! Please, anybody, we need back-up!" I yell, begging desperately. "Pills, bandages, anything! Please! Help her! Please..."

I try not to weep, but it's not long before I cry. Dory however isn't crying. Her hand, seeming smaller than normal now, takes hold of mine. She squeezes me.

"You came..." Dory says, managing a small giggle. "It's great to see you Urchin. Great..."

"What happened?" I ask shakily, my chest hurting from the pain of seeing Dory this way.

"I...I tried to hide, like you did," Dory says, her voice weak. She's having trouble keeping her eyes open. "I hid at the very back of the Cornucopia...behind the crates. I waited and waited until the...the Bloodbath was over and the Careers had all gone away."

Dory coughs and moans. I look to the sky, desperate for any kind of sponsor to save my friend. Not now, I can't lose my friend now...

"I grabbed supplies and was gonna run...ooooo...run to the woods. But Colm, he'd gotten on top of the Cornucopia. He jumped me as I ran out. Owwwww...he said if he couldn't kill you today, he'd kill your spirit by killing me..." Dory says, whimpering. She's in agony...she's dying…

"But you're not dead. We can still save you!" I say frantically. "Come on! Please, we need medicine! Or, maybe I can grab something from over there? I'd only be a second!"

"Urchin...I'm done for..." Dory whispers, shivering. "I'm gonna die...Colm is a beast with that scythe. He knew just how to slash me so I'd not die fast...owwwwwww...so I'd bleed for hours. I've wanted to die, but...I'm glad I've held on to see you again, before the end..."

I want to say we can save her. That a sponsor will donate something, or that medicine from over at the silver horn will help. It's too late though, and we both know it. Nothing could help her now. I start crying stingy, salty tears.

"Why...why...Dory, I can't lose you," I beg. My face must be a mess now, from all the crying I've done.

Dory keeps hold of my hand, her grip starting to get lighter. Not long left…

"I wish I'd just ran away...or stuck with you. I was a fool," Dory says, sniffling. "But, I'm not afraid to die. I'll miss you...and mommy and daddy...and everybody, but...owwwww...but you can do this. You can beat them at their own games. Just don't forget about me..."

I hug Dory close. It's the last hug we'll ever share and we know it. Both of us sob, the bitter cold biting at us like Mutts. Dory looks almost at peace though.

"I'm...just glad I got my…first kiss, before the end. If you see Hopper, tell him I'm sorry I can't go on that boat date with him during our massive Victory Tour," Dory says, her voice lighter than ever. "Don't give up. I'll be watching...we'll all be watching, us fallen boys and girls from Four...owwwwww! ...We'll watch from the Heavenly Dockyard..."

I just give a small nod. I won't let Dory be forgotten, or be unavenged. She's pale and barely moving...probably not even two minutes left.

"...Hold on, _please_. I have something for you," I say, quickly getting up and running to the horn. " _ **Please**_ , hold on!"

I dash to the Cornucopia and scramble through the packs and crates. Thankfully I find what I am looking for very quickly.

A single bar of Seaside Chocolate. Dory's favourite.

Racing back to my friend, I kneel beside her. She's barely conscious now, her eyes nearly still as she looks at me. I unwrap the chocolate and pass it to her. With a tiny smile her shaking, blood arm reaches for it. I can only watch, moments from utter breakdown, as she takes a bite.

"Delicious..." she says, smiling. "Go...get 'em...cutie..."

A few moments pass as Dory lays still, the snow getting ever so slightly redder. I watch, holding her free hand gently with tears in my eyes.

The boom of the cannon is like a longsword to my heart.

I can't hold it together anymore. I cry loudly, punching the ground. Dory didn't deserve this! Why her!? Why her…?

No...none of them deserved it. Not Coil, not Dory, not Isaak...why did I fight him? Why didn't I try to talk and try to convince him to work with me? I wonder how his family feels, as they see the murderer of their son breaking down.

Murderer.

I guess me and Colm aren't too different, are we? Whatever the motive or excuse, it's still a kill, right?

I rise to my feet, shaky and hardly able to stay standing. The hovercraft is gonna want me to move soon, to grab supplies and go. They'll want to collect Dory.

No.

They already hate me and will make sure of my death. What do I really ave to gain from leaving Dory here? She's been my friend since we were little, just two years old. She deserves more than this.

I glance at the Cornucopia. Maybe they have flowers or something fancy I could lay upon her?

I spot a box that, based on the picture, contains an inflatable raft.

...I know what I need to do.

* * *

 **(Not much later…)**

* * *

Something I learned growing up was that every District has their own wedding traditions. It's one of the few things beyond surface detail the taught us about the other Districts. In Four, there is a song that compares marriage to a sea voyage. We all get taught that song by family. There's also the long net woven from grass for the vows, and the salt water kiss.

In other Districts, there are separate traditions. The Toasting in Twelve, the way people in Six sound many car horns at the time at the kiss, the special wedding champagne in Nine, the mitten swapping in Eight...all romantic stuff.

We also have our own Funeral tradition as well. We don't just honour love...we honour the dead who we have loved.

And so, that is why I stand at the edge of the lake I saw a distance from the Cornucopia earlier today. The water is clear, reflecting the moonlight and shimmering. It's not the sea, but it's the best I have to work with. In Four, the dead are put on a small boat and sent out to sea with gifts from those who loved them as they take their journey to what we call the Heavenly Dockyard. I guess others would call it paradise. A place without fear, or any Hunger Games.

Normally Tributes don't get the traditional send-off. No, they just get put into the Tribute Graveyard and given some kind of rushed farewell by the 'generous' Capitol. Dory deserves to leave this world how she'd have wanted it to be. Or...as close to it as possible, as I know she'd wanted to grow up and have her own family. I swallow anxiously, feeling the pain again.

"Well Dory...I don't want to say goodbye, but...this is it," I say, sniffling.

I've inflated the raft, and gently laid Dory to rest on it. I cleaned her up as best I could, and...it's not a perfect job, but I tried. She looks peaceful, like she's sleeping...I can't dress up the fact she's dead and how much it hurts. But, she's on the raft and covered with all of the flowers I could find growing around. I bet the Gamemakers are furious I'm doing this, but they'd not kill me off-camera and lose the chance to make an example of me, and to kill me during this would be too obvious even for them. It'd create more riots than ever.

One little nudge, and I can send Dory on her way into the open water and down the nearby river. But not yet. I have to give final words. I don't know all the traditional lines, and normally family would speak, but...I'll do my best.

"...When your ship reaches the end of it's voyage at the Heavenly Dockyard, may the Sailors of Beyond cheer for you, may the mermaids and mermen chant your name with love, may the waves crash against the dock loud and proud...loud so that all of us here...we'll know that a great little girl has fallen. Dory Krillgood. A fighter, a lover, a dreamer, daughter…a _friend_ …" I say, trying to be stable, buy my voice cracks every word. "May the Heavenly Dockyard give you all the joy and peace that Panem and the Capitol never could. That Snow never could...never would. May you rest in peace, and forever more smile as you sail the waves...of...the beyond..."

I wipe away the tears and fight back the strong urge to cry again. I manage to win the fight, this time, and gently nudge the raft with my foot. Dory starts to drift off onto the water. She'll go down the river, and probably be picked up there...but in spirit, her journey will continue.

I hope she likes this. I hope I did good enough for her.

"I'm...gonna miss you Dory, so much," I say hanging my head. "You've always been my friend. You believed in me when I was first reaped when everybody else probably believed inside that I had no chance at all. You spent all your allowance to give me sponsor funds. You believed in me, that I could save us all, right up until the end."

My tears fall freely, marking the snow but I don't let myself sob.

"I don't think I'm the hero you believed I was. I...don't think I'm the leader you believed I was either. Really, I don't now who I am right now, except a murderer...who has lost a dear friend." I say, looking up.

Dory's raft is almost gone now, heading for the river that will lead to the forest.

"But...you believed I was _something_. You had hope I could do _something_ when nobody else did. I promise you, I'll try to live up to the hope and belief you had in me, right until the end. I may not have many heroic qualities, really...I'm just a kid. But, I never lied to you. So, when I say I'll make sure your death is avenged and you'll always be remembered...you know I'll keep my word," I promise. I try to make myself look strong, if not for me...for Dory. "Goodbye..."

I watch Dory until she's out of my sight. Shaking a little, I turn to make the walk back to the Cornucopia. It feels longer than it really is. Because as I walk, I feel more alone than ever.

I'm soon crying again.

* * *

 **(Not much later…)**

* * *

My mind hurts from the emotional pain of Dory's death, and the murder of Isaak. Even Pike's death makes me sad. Though, is it my mind hurting? It feels like my soul is experiencing the worst of it. At least the agony of my hip wound has ended for now. The Cornucopia had just the medicine I needed. All the food and drink I required as well. I'd been so shaken and miserable I'd not really noticed how thirsty and hungry I was.

Currently, I sit at the front of the Cornucopia, waiting for the Anthem. It'll be starting any moment now. I wonder if my funeral for Dory made them delay it, but I guess it makes no difference. Seven kids died either way. May they rest in peace…

Nobody is here, so my plan is to load up one of the larger empty backpacks with the best stuff, sleep at the very back of the Cornucopia and then once dawn arrives I leave and run for the first to find Rue.

Please, let her be alive still…

I let the minutes slowly go by, packing away food, medical stuff and all the essentials I can think of really, into a big backpack. Just as I zip it closed I hear the Anthem starting.

"The song they play at the Gates of the Hellish Shipwreck," I say. I know who the real enemy is…

The Capitol Seal is shown for a few moments. If Hopper is still alive, I bet he's yelling bad words at it right now, or making rude gestures. I feel tempted to as well, but...I cant bring myself to do it. I'm too anxious to see who has died. I know some, but the mystery of the rest s making me sick.

"...What the...what…?" I mutter, stunned at the first face I am seeing.

From in the sky, Citrine's face looks down at me, lacking any of the pouty, spoiled or elegant emotion she showed in life. I'd not seen this coming, a Career dead on day one. Then again...with all of us being so young, I guess the Career Academy training won't make as vast of a difference as it normally would. Poor Citrine.

A few moments later Citrine's face is gone and I see Coil looking down at me. My heart aches at the sight. A small boy in a wheelchair, dead the moment he went down the ramp wrong and fell over. After he scored a 7, I really thought he had a chance of making it far. Maybe he did too? It hurts to think about it, honestly…

Seeing Dory's face hurts. It hurts so much. But I don't look away, not for a second. I look up at my fallen friend until her face is gone. That's one of the worst things about tomorrow. It'll be the first day I can remember where she'll not be there with me in some way. I need to be strong.

As with Dory, I don't look away when I see Isaak looking down at me. I can't be a coward, unable to look him in the eyes. If only things had been different...and if I had tried, maybe they could have been. It hurts, not knowing for sure if I could've made things end differently. Rest in peace Isaak...for him, I'll try to find Electra and help her. Unless she's next…

...It's not Electra. It's Moxie. I guess I saw this coming with her being morph'd up until launch, but it's still a sad sight to see. She probably had a family who loved her. That's the worst part, I never knew much of anything about her. I guess in my first games it bothered me less due to how I was mainly worried for myself and scared for me...that, and nobody spoke to me much in the Training Center. Wherever Moxie is now, I hope she can find peace with or without morphling.

What?! Whoa, I...didn't expect this. But, there he is...Oakley looks down at me, his face as blank as the rest of them. He was so big and powerful, and with an axe he was _good_...did that make him a target? First a Career, now the big guy from Seven...this won't be a normal Hunger Games and not just because it's a damn Quell. I feel sick, knowing a small part of me feels relieved I don't have to worry about an axe to my skull. I hate that part of me. Goodbye Oakley.

I feel even worse when I feel more relief as Weavee's face is the last shown in the sky. Rue, Prim and Hopper are alive...somewhere. But, how did this happen? Weavee was a tough brute, she was strong and fierce. I think I even saw Cassius looking nervous of her once. I guess Valkri won their duel in the end. I suppose Timm will be happy, but I can only wonder...was she really that bad? Or was she just trying to live, and not give the Capitol any chance to see her afraid? Maybe nobody will ever know.

The Anthem comes to an end, and all is quiet. Besides the gentle howl of the wind and the soft sound of snow hitting against the outside of the Cornucopia, it's silent. No signs of life, be it Tribute or Mutt. I'm alone.

Seven dead, seventeen left.

I gather up the pile of blankets and make my way to the very back of the Cornucopia with the backpack I filled. Setting up and making sure I am well hidden behind the crates, I lay down. I doubt I'll sleep for a while, and when I do it'll be a rough one. Rough or not though, sleep is sleep and I need it.

Just as I begin to find some scrap of comfort, I spot something laying in front of me. Something that...looks like it doesn't belong. Sitting up, I pick the object up.

A seashell.

It's Dory's token. This was her favourite shell of her collection. I remember.

"I'll keep you safe, for Dory," I say, carefully pocketing the shell. "Well Dory...I'll be taking a part of you with me wherever I go."

My heart heavy with memories of growing up in Four, I settle down to try and sleep as the snowstorm outside continues. It's cold.

* * *

 **END OF DAY 1…**

* * *

 **REMAINING TRIBUTES**

 **Silver (District 1 Male)**

 **Cassius (District 2 Male)**

 **Valkri (District 2 Female)**

 **Satella (District 3 Female)**

 **Urchin (District 4 Male)**

 **Electra (District 5 Female)**

 **Farro (District 6 Male)**

 **Wilda (District 7 Female)**

 **Timm (District 8 Male)**

 **Colm (District 9 Male)**

 **Sherri (District 9 Female)**

 **Cobalt (District 10 Male)**

 **Meadow (District 10 Female)**

 **Thorrn (District 11 Male)**

 **Rue (District 11 Female)**

 **Hopper (District 12 Male)**

 **Primrose (District 12 Female)**

* * *

 **THE FALLEN**

18th- **Dory (District 4 Female)-** Slashed with a scythe by Colm, and left to bleed out.

19th- **Isaak (District 5 Male)-** Stabbed in the chest with a trident by Urchin.

20th- **Oakley** **(District 7 Male)-** Stabbed repeatedly with duel knives by Thorrn.

21st- **Weavee (District 8 Female)-** Smashed in the skull by an axe by Valkri.

22nd- **Citrine (District 1 Female)-** Shot twice in the torso with pistols by Cobalt.

23rd- **Moxi** **e** **(District 6 Female)-** Shot with an arrow to the neck by Cassius.

24th- **Coil (District 3 Male)-** Impaled with a spear by Silver.

* * *

 **TRIBUTE NOTES**

 **Coil:** A sad story really. It's one thing for a twelve year old to be thrown into the Arena, but for a kid who is also in a wheelchair to go it...it's a pretty horrible situation. Just was life for Coil. Pure terrible luck. The Quell making him be much more likely to be reaped and then his wheelchair falling over dooming him. A sad note to start off the games with. He showed skill to get a 7, but sadly that hope was snatched from him.

 **M** **oxie:** I don't think many people thought this little girl was going to get very far? With District Six having the Morphing problem, it made me wonder if it could feasibly effect kids as well. Not just if their family or guardians were addicts, but if they were addicts too. And so, we have Moxie. A bit mouthy, kind of goofy and too drugged up to really know what was going on most of the time.

 **Citrine:** It's very rare that a Carer would fall in the Bloodbath. It did happen in the book, but given we're going by the movie continuity it may potentially be even rarer with Four not being Careers and all. But, here Citrine dies. When you're small and only 12 years old, training can only do so much. My head-canon is that the really serious training tends to kick in from 15 and up. Make it suitable for age groups. Citrine was fun to write for before the Arena, with her being spoiled and tech loving, like a girl you may well meet in real life, but in the Arena she lacked the skills (and bullet proof vest) to make it home. In early drafts of the plot she would have lasted much longer, but...more on that another time.

 **Weavee:** Eight doesn't strike me as a place that really aggressive Tributes would come from, but Weavee was pure aggression and a bully start to death. If she was career, her intimidation tactics would have been very effective, but as she was just an angry girl from Eight more used to yelling at and threatening people than truly fighting, all this did was drive away any allies she may have been able to make and annoy the Careers, who quickly targeted her. But as with every kid here, did she really deserve her death so young? Whether she did or not, she's gone as with hundreds of Tributes before her.

 **Oakley:** A bit of a fake-out here. With him being just naturally bigger than everybody else and great at using an axe, he'd logically seem like somebody who'd be able to survive for a long while. But with people noticing this, and the chaos of the bloodbath happening, that was all it took for him to die and stop this from happening. With everybody small sized, a big kid without allies would be a sitting duck. I kinda wish I'd had Oakley do more, overall, but this is as far as he makes it...not even past the five minute mark.

 **Isaak:** I rather liked this boy. Just an average guy, kind of moody, and wanting to get the hell out. But, attacking Urchin during the panic and adrenaline of the Bloodbath got him killed. Isaak's death will be a constant haunting to Urchin, that's for sure, so while dead and gone, his impact will last. Some aspects I liked about Isaak were his more bitter nature, yet how he was able to befriend Timm and plot with him to ensure they both won...and Electra would win too. Isaak had a soft spot for the little blond, as was shown here and hinted before.

 **Dory:** Isaak's death will haunt Urchin, but Dory's death will hurt and torment him. A close friend of our lead with her peppy and flirty personality, she could have gotten far and maybe even lived. But sadly, her connection to Urchin and thus Colm's grudge by proxy doomed her. I liked writing for Dory. She was sweet and kind, but also rather cheeky and sly at times as well. So, I'd call her dynamic and a girl who played her role. Not sure how it came across, but her funeral was really sad to write. She may be dead, but like Urchin vowed, she won't be forgotten.


	12. Day 2: Into The Frigid Forest

**Disclaimer:** I do not own The Hunger Games. They belong to Suzanne Collins.

 **Note:** Another chapter! Things always seem to get easier and faster to write when action is going on, and I guess in the Arena section of the story there's no shortage of that. I think I should be able to keep a more or less decent pace going with the updates. It's nice to see more people appear to be reading these stories now and enjoying them. Gives me all the more motivation to keep going on them. That's all I really have to say for now, so read on and enjoy. :)

* * *

I hear voices, though they sound distant. Maybe it's just me being sleepy as I wake up, still worn out from yesterday. As I quietly sit up, I can't help but feel my sadness returning.

The first day of the rest of my life where Dory is dead.

Dory, dead. Isaak, dead. So many innocent kids dead. But so far, I'm not among them. I'm still in one piece, hidden at the very back of the Cornucopia behind the crates. Just like I was before I went to sleep. I'd call that good news, not being dead. Gee, I miss the days where being alive was something to take for granted. They say life changes when you turn thirteen or something, but for me it all changed when I turned twelve.

I hear the voices again. I instantly feel wide awake when I realise that, now that I'm focusing, they're not more than a few meters away from me.

I lose any feeling of fatigue when I realise who it is. The Careers! Nonononono!

"So, is it just me or are some of the supplies gone?" a boy says. That'll be Silver. "Darn it! I wanted that chocolate bar."

"At least most of the weapons and other stuff like that is still here," another boy says. Cassius, of course. "Alas, our trove of treasure, t'was ransacked. What a world we live in, do we not?"

"Yeah, but I can't really share a sword or something with my girl can I?" Silver says. I get the feeling he's pouting right now.

"You'd give me chocolate? Awwww," I hear somebody else say. A girl, but not Valkri. Hmmm…

"You know it Wilda. Me and you, this year's Co-Victors!" Silver exclaims.

It looks like Wilda has joined the Careers. I've never seen flirting work so well before. Did Citrine's death mean there was a space for Wilda in the Career Pack, or would Silver have made it happen either way? Looks like either way, Wilda now has protection from a lot of danger. I can't help but find this sweet...although, I'd be happier for them as a couple if I wasn't surely one of their targets the moment they see me.

I almost squeak when I hear somebody on the other side of the crate right near me. I don't dare breath as I sit still. If they find me I'm dead. I'd have no chance to run away! Stupid, why did I hide in the Cornucopia after that was what got Dory killed?! After how I barely made it out last time?! But, I'm silent, not letting my inner screaming become outer.

The person is very close. I think they're rooting through an unopened bag or something like that on the other side of the crate. If I breath just a little too loud, or at all, they'll know I am here. I have a short sword beside me, but I don't want to kill...not again. And even if I did such a horrid thing...I'd not be able to take on all four of them.

"Valkri, you got what you need?" Cassius calls.

"Yes," the person right near me responds. Oh crud, of all the Careers… "Let's go to the forest, I saw Tributes run that way."

"Sure, sounds good," Cassius says. "After all, what's a Robin Hood without a forest to make his home in, am I right? Haha!"

"Screw that noise, I just want to take a forest stroll with my girlfriend. You wanna do that Wilda?" Silver offers.

I hear Wilda giggle. The ways she laughs reminds me of Rue laughing around me, or Dory when she was looking at Hopper. I think she's fallen in love already. It hurts my heart it won't last...or, will it? Could I convince the Career pack to stand down?

...I don't have the nerve to try. But then, I guess few Tributes would in any Hunger Games.

I'm starting to feel lightheaded from holding my breath, but as soon as I hear Valkri exit the silver horn I allow myself to breath again.

"Should we leave a guard?" Cassius asks.

"Why bother? Even if somebody comes back, there's plenty of stuff and the Arena isn't that big. We'd find them soon enough," Silver replies. "But let's bring all the candy with us. I'm not letting anybody take it."

"I am agreeing with Silver," Wilda declares.

I hear the sound of a kiss, and some boyish gagging.

"Really man?" Cassius says.

"If you had a girl," Silver replies, no doubt smirking.

A silence follows. What are they doing?

"No," Valkri says flatly. Oh, was Cassius wanting a kiss from her? "Come on, thirteen left."

"I call dibs on Urchin!" Silver says. "Imagine the kind of glory I'd get for that, taking down a Victor! All the fangirls..."

"Hey, meanie!" Wilda huffs.

Chattering to each other, well all but Valkri chatter anyway, the Careers leave. I sigh in relief, flopping back for a moment. I wasn't seen, and every second they are getting further away. They'll leave tracks, so I'll know what part of the forest to avoid. For now, the danger has passed.

"...Uh, sorry Coral, for not listening to the advice about not hiding in the Cornucopia," I say awkwardly, knowing I am on camera. "Be safe, back in Four, all of you."

I packed my supplies last night, so I have no reason to stay here. My short sword in hand, as there are no more tridents, I head out of the Cornucopia and into the icy dawn outside. It's freezing, not that the inside of the silver horn was much better, and a distance away the snow is still a little red.

I can't look for more than second.

I'm about to head to the forest to begin the search for Rue, when I see that I am not alone. Farro is just a few feet away, frantically stuffing random supplies into a bag. Food, throwing spikes, even an alarm clock. Why there is one in the Arena, I have no idea.

Wait, Farro has not noticed me. Maybe I could try and break the tension, befriend him...maybe travel with him? I doubt Farro could kill me, not quickly anyway, and he wants to go home and be safe. I might be able to help him there, if I can just make sure he won't panic.

"Uh, Farro?" I begin.

Farro screams, falling over and somehow running right into one of the inner walls of the Cornucopia. He tries and fails to get up for about twenty seconds, constantly falling over and crashing into things. I stand still, awkwardly watching this.

"Nice to see you're alive. I'm...really sorry Moxie is dead," I say, pain in my chest at the thought of the dead girl. "I was thinking...I want to help a bunch of us kids survive. Would you like to come with me? I have supplies. I could, uh, t-try to protect you?"

Farro has been screaming, crying and crashing around while I've been talking to him. All the neatly stacked supplies around the mouth of the Cornucopia are now scattered around, very messy.

"Keep away! Keep away!" Farro screams, wailing and crying. He looks at me in terror. The poor boy also seems to have broken his nose. "I bet you killed them didn't you! You...you killed those kids last night, in the sky!"

The accusations hurt. Most of all that he thinks I killed poor, sweet Dory. Or, maybe what hurts is that I _did_ kill Isaak. Maybe I shouldn't mention it though, or Farro would never join me.

"Look, please calm down, ok? I have no intention of hurting you. I got two out last year...join me Farro, we could get a bunch out of this place and you could be one of them," I say, offering my hand for a shake.

Farro just keeps screaming and stumbling. He's grabbed a large club now, but has crashed into the Cornucopia wall again. Is he even listening to me? ...This is starting to get kind of annoying, to be honest. I want to help him, but he's panicking and wailing for no reason. I'm not doing anything! He's the one causing the chaos here...should I wait for him to calm down, or just get going to the forest?

The longer I stand still, the sooner Colm might catch up…

"Mummy!" Farro wails, crying loudly.

"...Well, this is awkward," I say, kicking the snow a little. "Um, you done?"

I know I shouldn't judge, as I know how horrific these games are. Yesterday would make any kid cry. But, I want to help him and if I was going to attack I'd have done it by now...so, why is he panicking? I've not done anything! ...Wait, maybe the short sword in my hand is the problem here?

"Uh, would you like me to put my weapon down?" I offer awkwardly. "In fact, I have more stuff in my backpack, maybe you'd like to hold it?"

Farro has turned almost as white as the snow. Looking at him, I don't think he slept at all last night out of pure fear. With a loud scream, one I hope the Careers cannot hear, he starts trying to scramble away and flee to the hills.

"Oh come on, I'm trying to help you!" I say, throwing up my arms. What a wimp!

...Do I have any room to judge him for it, though?

Whether I can judge or not, Farro has judged me as a threat to his life and, with his supplies and club, is running off screaming over the hills and soon out of sight. Is the screaming really needed though? I mean, it's not making him run faster...might actually make him run out of breath quicker.

"...That was so awkward," I groan, covering my face with my hand.

I'm ready to start my journey into the deep forest and find Rue and Prim. Hopper too. Before I do though, I spot something on the ground. Well, after Farro's panic attack lots of stuff is scattered on the ground, but it seems that he dropped something. A single throwing spike. I pick the small weapon up and pocket it. I can afford to carry it as it's pretty small, and who knows, maybe it'll be useful.

"Ok Rue, I'm coming," I say as I begin to run off towards the forest.

Naturally, I make sure to quickly travel in a separate direction to the footprints left by the Careers. The one advantage of a snowy Arena...though it's not much of one, as Colm can track me just as easily this way.

The thought of the boy from Nine catching me makes me run faster.

* * *

 **(Time passes…)**

* * *

The forest seems a lot smaller than the one last time, though I guess as this one covers the south of the Arena and the Seventy Fourth Games' Arena was a forest all the way makes that nothing special. Small or not though, I'm starting to feel lost already. I'm not too worried, as I've got plenty of supplies, but after seeing what I have seen...I'd rather spend as little time in here as possible. If I can find my friends and be out of here by sunset then that'd be perfect.

Would Rue want to leave though? This place is where she has an advantage after all, with her climbing skills.

The whole place is full of evergreen trees. Stuff like fur trees, or oaks that have probably been genetically modified to withstand the intense cold and keep their leaves. It almost feels colder in here, despite the trees stopping the cold air blowing through as much. At least no danger has sprung up so far.

I scream, yelping as I fall backwards. Something snaps into action in front of me, and all is still.

"..What the hell was that?" I mutter, shivering as I get up and grip my short sword tightly.

No Tributes are coming at me. No Mutts are charging towards me. Nothing bad has happened. It seems I got lucky though. I slipped at the exact moment I activated a rope snare. A moment later and I'd be hanging upside-down in the air right now.

"That was close," I say, looking over the sprung trap. "A snare...snare! Rue or Prim must have come this way!"

Just the fact I'm merely heading in the right direction has me feeling hopeful. Just the good news I needed...well, not the best news of all, but it's something. No point lingering, so I keep walking through the forest past the snare. Of course, now I'm being careful I don't trigger anymore snares and actually get caught in them.

As time passes with me finding nobody I'm wondering if I should start calling for Rue. There are no Mockingjays so the whistling signal will not work, but if I call for her then the Careers might hear me. Or maybe Colm. Or any other Tribute who would rather fight than flee.

"Electra! Electra, where are you!?" a voice from not very far away calls.

Somebody is looking for Electra. Wait, I am too! A common goal...I could make another ally! Ok, I know that voice, but why can't I trace it right now? Maybe the constant sickly feeling in my head? Doesn't matter, the person can't be further than fifty meters or so, I think. I'm already running towards them.

"Electra, where did you go?!" the voice calls again.

I leap through the bushes and screech to a halt. It's Timm, and he looks worried. He steps back when he sees me. I'm hoping Timm will listen to me more than Farro did, so I quickly drop my sword.

"I'm not here to fight," I say quickly.

"...I guess not," Timm says. "Did you kill Weavee? My promise of no attacking still stands."

"...No, I didn't. I don't know who did it," I reply. "But I hear you're calling for Electra. I'm looking for her too. What happened?"

It doesn't look like it's been a fun first day in the Arena for Timm, not that I expected it would be a good time for many of us. Two of the fingers on his left hand look broken, and his jacket is torn up. His hair is dirty and he looks tired. But right now, he's mainly worried.

"I found her after the bloodbath yesterday. Isaak had told her to turn around and run the exact opposite way of the Bloodbath while we were on the hovercraft. She...look, you know Electra has some sorts of problems, she doesn't understand what's going on. She doesn't realise that Isaak is dead, and now she's gone. Normally I'm calm, but I'm worried. Isaak was my best mate here, and he...he _like_ liked Electra. I want to try and keep her safe for him...you know, to 'cover' for him. But she's wandered off and these woods are dangerous," Timm says, pacing as he frets and worries. "She's not gonna last long if I can't find her, or if the Careers do find her."

Timm pauses for a moment, and slowly looks at me.

"Wait...why are you looking for her? You two barely spoke," Timm says, looking suspicious.

I could say that I want to keep her safe, like I do for all the kids really, but that isn't the exact truth. I'm terrible at lying, so...I can only admit my shame.

"...I killed Isaak," I say, shivering as these words leave my mouth. "He...he tried to attack me, with a machete. It happened so fast and it was all adrenaline and in the moment. One moment he had me against a tree and tried to chop me...a few moments later my trident was in his chest. His last word was Electra's name...I feel awful Timm, _**awful**_. It's to his memory I want to make sure Electra won't get killed."

Timm looks firm and shakes his head.

"I can't judge for killing in the Arena, but I'm _not_ happy," Timm says, looking displeased indeed. "But I trust you want to find her for noble reasons."

"So...allies?" I say, holding out my hand. "I won't hurt you, please believe me."

Timm shakes his head through, already heading away.

"I trust you, but it's not safe to be near you. I'm _not_ dying Urchin, and if I am near you then chances are I'm gonna get caught in the crossfire of a trap," Timm says as he leaves deeper into the forest. "See you. If you see Electra, tell her I'm cross with her for running off."

Before Timm is gone, he turns back to look at me.

"I think I saw a snare set up beyond the river to the south, that way. It looked like something Rue would make," Timm says, though he looks anxious. "But I heard a growling sound coming from that area last night, so it's your choice if you want to risk it."

Timm is gone, and I'm alone. I use my arm to support myself as I lean against a tree, and think. Electra is somewhere in the forest, so that puts the people I am searching for in the same general area, except maybe Hopper. Rue might also be beyond the river but so may be a nasty Muttation. A source of water is nearby, which is great, but...do I want to risk this? That's what Timm was asking me really, would I risk it?

...For Rue, of course I would.

I pick up my short sword once more and head off to the area Timm pointed towards. I'm hoping he's not pointed me to a trap, as he never exactly said we were on the same side. Maybe he won't attack me, but...loopholes exist.

I'm overthinking this. No more thinking until I find that river.

* * *

 **(A bit later…)**

* * *

I've found it. Ok, time to think.

I see the snare on the other side of the river. It's been sprung, but caught nobody. Maybe somebody else activated it harmlessly, or maybe that growling mutt Timm mentioned sprung it? Either way, that proves Timm was telling the truth and Rue might be nearby, unless she set this early yesterday and is long gone by now.

I need to cross the river, but I don't think it'll be that simple.

I mean, I'm not scared of it being deep and then me drowning. I'm from Four, we're always good at swimming. It's our thing. It's less the water and more what might be in it. I can remember times where nasty fish mutts have been in a river and devoured Tributes. Like the boy from Five in the seventy second games. Ick. I just fee too suspicious to wade through it.

Maybe it's paranoia, but I'm a Victor. What Victor isn't paranoid in some way, right? ...Right? Well, I can see a log nearby that leads to the other side. More than one in fact. Maybe that's the safest way to cross? Though one of them seems to be broken...better take this one at a run, just in case.

"Ok, don't worry Urchin, just imagine you're on a rocking boat. No problems there," I tell myself as I approach the nearest log to me.

The river isn't big, but it's still gonna take a long log to be able to be used as a bridge. These were already here before the Games began. None of us kids could've moved them here, and they don't seem like they're made of the same kind of wood the trees are. I just need to run five meters across the log and I'll be clear.

With a yell I sprint forwards as fast as I can and charge across. I'm not even surprised when the log breaks, but I'm fast. So, by the time it did break I was already at the other side. Phew…

"Ok, time for a break," I say quietly, unzipping my backpack and taking out two cooked, cold sausages. I devour them in moments.

I'm not planning to stay here long. Just eat food, drink a bit of water and then be on my way again. But I hear something, and thankfully it's not a growl of the beeping of an explosive.

It's the sonar that, in the Arena, can only be a sponsor.

From above the canopy of the forest a parachute gently descends down to me, and comes to a stop beside me. Quickly, I open the package. Not just to see what it is, but to stop the noise before anybody, or anything, hears it.

Whoa.

While prices are lower towards the start of the games, it's rare to get seriously great gear early on due to how most years a lot of the sponsors are spread out among the Tributes. Well, Finnick's Games being a clear exception. Anyway, great gear is either hard to gather funds for quickly, or is really hard to maintain funds for in the ending days. It would appear I have gotten lucky though. So damn lucky.

It's armour.

Looking at it, it's only an armoured shirt. No help for my legs or head, but at least nobody can stab me in the gut. The armoured shirt is a sort of shimmering gold and like a mesh, but one very flexible and form fitting. I quickly put it on, and it feels weightless on me. Of course, I have seen this kind of armour before, or at least heard of it. It can stop an arrow or a blade with ease. Even Muttation bites for a while.

No doubt the Gamemakers and Snow are furious, but if somebody wanted to give so much sponsor money and send me this specifically, those are the rules. Denying Sponsors has never happened before, and I doubt it'd go over well with the Capitol citizens. It's one of their favourite parts of the Games...their way of thinking they were here, almost. Hopefully the person who sent me this won't be punished. Would they use their own name, or use a...I think it's called a proxy, or something?

There's a note.

"Let's see who likes me," I say to myself as I pick it up.

- _Dear Urchin, my very good friend_

 _I do hope you're having fun so far. It looks so exciting, seeing you on this adventure. And it's also nice of your Uncle to let me write you this message. The Arena is dangerous, so be sure to use your common sense to stay safe. I am sending you this armour to make sure you don't get yourself killed by arrows or blades and stuff, as that would make me very upset. It cost a lot of money, so please don't let me down by dying, ok? Have fun, and I'll see you, and Rue, soon!_

 _Rhonda Snow_ -

I pocket the note, starting to smile. I start laughing, almost madly.

Who would have thought that, for as much as Snow and his allies want me dead, his granddaughter would be such a spanner in the works? He put her favourite Victors back in the Arena, of _course_ she would sponsor us! This armour is just what I needed! Maybe she's sent Rue something as well? The thought of that makes me feel just a little better.

I guess, as evil of a man Snow is, the same can't be said about Rhonda. Rue once told me that some in her District have this saying...that the 'apple never falls far from the tree'. But here though, maybe it does?

I hear a crash. What was that? It wasn't the sound of somebody chopping a tree, or a person...and I can't hear the screaming that usually goes along with a mutt attack. I should go and check this out. It sounded very nearby.

"Ok, I think it was that way," I say as I head off in my chosen direction, my sword short in hand again and my backpack zipped up.

I move branches of trees aside and hack away at some of the bushes with my weapon. Should be just up ahead of here. But I move quietly even as I slash the bushes, just in case the Careers made that sound. As I enter the clearing though, I see that nobody is here. Whoever it was has left.

"Wait, that's this?" I say, approaching a fallen device. "...Huh?"

This is nothing from the Cornucopia, or something that anybody would find lying around in a forest. I can't see this being a Sponsor gift either.

It's a camera. A broken one in fact.

Normally the cameras in the Arena, thousands that there are, are out of sight or somewhere we're not really going to focus on that much. Not that we should, with how most of us are fearing for our lives. It seems somebody found this one though, and smashed it up. I doubt it'd fall down and break on its own...somebody did this with intent, but why?

...Wait, wait a second. Did I hide that parachute? I don't want to be followed.

"...Crap," I mutter. "Ok, not far back. Just get there, hide it in a bush, and move on."

And so, it's back the way I just came from. Easy to get through as I already cleared what had been in the way. Not even a minute passes before I reach the river again, the sponsor parachute in the exact spot that I left it. I pick I up and stuff it into the hedge once more.

"Ok, whoever broke the camera is that way...can't see Rue doing that. Snare is here, and past it...that way. So, that's where I'll go," I say to myself, taking a breath. "Please no mutts..."

"Look, there he is! It's him!" somebody yells.

I turn on my heel and let out a sort of horse gasp. The Careers! Valkri and Cassius at the front, both armed, with Silver and Wilda behind them, holding hands. I always thought Silver looked like a toad, but it seems Wilda is the kind of girl who doesn't really date based on looks...how sweet. Though, the fact all four have weapons and are staring at me is not so sweet.

For a moment, all is silent as the Careers and me stand silent, staring. I all kicks off as I take a step back.

"Quick, kill him!" Silver cheers.

Cassius has notched an arrow and fired before I can move, but thankfully my armoured shirt deflects it. I scream though, as though I'd been hit.

"He's got armour," Cassius complains.

"Just get his head," Valkri states.

"C'mon gang, let's catch him!" Wilda says as she runs forwards.

Cassius follows, but the second Wilda begins screaming Valkri yanks him back from the water. Silver is screaming in alarm for his girlfriend, while Wilda is screaming in pain.

A moment later I start screaming and wailing. It's Glimmer! No...it's...Wilda's boiling! The water, it's boiling! It's like I'm back on the Cornucopia, hurt, in the rain...Glimmer screaming…

The water's boiling. It's not cold like anybody may expect...a nasty trap. It's meant to mess with my head...it's working.

I fall backwards, and begin to scramble away with a sickly feeling surging through me. Silver is begging Wilda to stay with him, to not leave him, to swim to the shore, but she can't do anything but scream. It's only been half a minute of screaming though until Wilda starts to get washed down the river, her skin very red and her screaming gone.

The cannon fires.

I want to weep for Wilda and her undeserved fate. I want to cry for District Seven having lost both of their children already. But instead, I scramble up to my feet and run away into the forest. I can lose the Careers, and cry later when thy are gone.

An arrow flies past me. I guess with how shaken me must be, Cassius' aim is a bit off.

"Get back here!" Silver yells. I glance back and see he's ran across one of the logs and is in pursuit of me. "They put that boiling water on to scare you, and now Wilda's gone! She was my lady! I'll kill you!"

"Silver, come back!" Cassius calls.

"Cease!" Valkri yells.

I have a sword, so I could might Silver. In fact, I might be able to win against him too. But if winning means killing him, I won't. I can't kill anybody else, not after Isaak. But I won't let them kill me, so I'm sticking to fleeing. It's a good thing I'm speedy, but one look behind me shows me that Silver is fast too and is starting to narrow the gap. His spear looks sharper than it did from across the river.

I made a quick turn and run into a random new direction. One full of trees and bushes. One where I might be able to lose him. That is, if he doesn't know anything about tracking. Does he?

* * *

 **(Not very much later…)**

* * *

I'm deep in the forest now. Maybe near the forcefield? I'm not sure, but Silver is still after me. Valkri and Cassius are long gone now, and we've gone over the river again, much further downstream. I must be in the deepest part of the forest. I've not come across anybody else, but I guess nobody would want to get near Silver right now. I'm exhausted

Silver, however, is still going and not looking close to giving up yet. He's not tried to throw his spear, but maybe that's because he'd only be able to get my back and the armour protects me there. He's just a few meters behind me.

I yell as I am tackled, falling to the ground. Now, Silver is on top of me, spear in hand. I try to grab my short sword, desperate, but he knocks it away from me.

"That boiling water was you. It was there to scare you. Because you are here, Wilda is dead," Silver says. I can almost hear his heart breaking as he speaks. "Sure, some of you guys hated her for the kiss thing, but I loved her! It wasn't...it wasn't meant to be this way. We were gonna go home! Why didn't Lucia and her crew just hold off for a few seconds?!"

"Quiet, please!" I plead. "You might provoke the Gamemakers, or lure the mutt to us! Timm said a nasty monster is lurking around!"

"Oh no, you don't get to order me around!" Silver yells, slapping me across the face and raising the spear above my throat. "I'll be as loud as I want, because right now I am really, really _**cross**_ with you!"

Silver has me pinned, his foot upon my chest, but my arms are free. As he raises the spear, I punch him right in the balls. With a cry, he falls down and I jump up, before falling again as he grabs my foot.

"Not cool, Urchin! You could've stabbed me, but no, you went there! Owww!" Silver yells, clearly in pain, hough he picks up his spear again quickly.

I hear a roar, and this time it's not Silver doing a battle cry. We both freeze, pausing our fight, and look towards what made the sound. Both of us are only barely able to dodge the large bear running at us.

"I'm outta here!" Silver yells, ready to abandon the fight.

I don't say anything. I grab up my short sword as I sprint out of the clearing. I'm tired, very tired. I don't think I can run much further. Is this...where it ends? My throat burns, and my body is aching from my curls to my toes.

I hear Silver screaming from behind me though. Suddenly, my pain feels like nothing in comparison. I want to help him, but one look back and I can see I'd be of no aid. The bear caught him as he tried to run. It's...it's goring him against a tree! I gag, and keep moving. I don't want to think about Silver's intestines being torn up.

The cannon fires, loud as ever.

The bear will be coming for me now. The only reason it didn't get me first was to give the Capitol viewers as much entrainment as possible. Silver may have got away if I was killed first. Him dying first, and me being gored next, it'll keep the show going for longer. I mumble a prayer that my parents will change the channel before Ula sees what comes next.

I reach a tree before the bear can get me, one I know I can climb. Or could, if I had more energy. My only hope is to try and fight, but as I turn and prepare to take a slash at the bear it responds with a slash of its own on my chest. Without Rhonda's armour, I'd be dead. I scream loudly though, as while the armour took away the injury, it didn't stop much of the pain.

As the bear snarls down at me, staring at me with the only emotion mutts know...hatred...it's as though I am looking into the eyes of Glimmer...of Cato...of everybody I've killed. It's the end for me as it was for them.

Just as I try to make one final scramble I hear somebody yell and the bear let out a screech of some sort. A moment later the bear falls to the ground dead, a spear and a sword embedded into it's head. Ii may have been crushed if not for my last weak attempt to flee.

My body full of aching, my chest throbbing and my lungs burning I look up at my saviour. Hopper yanks the weapons out of the bear Mutt's head with one hand and gives me a smirk.

"Good thing I was here, huh?" he says, offering me his other hand.

I let him help me up, but I'm so out of breath and totally dazed that I can barely stand. Hopper unzips my bag, grabbing out bottle of water and holing it to my lips. Eagerly, I drink the whole contents.

It's a while before I'm stable, or able to say much of anything. I've gone through three bottles of water in that time...good thing I grabbed a lot of them before I left the Cornucopia. Eventually though, I've got some of my breath back and I'm able to speak.

"Thank you, thank you, thank you," I stammer out. "I was almost done for."

"No problem, any enemy of the Capitol is a pal of mine," Hopper says, grinning. "I wonder how angry they are after I saved you. I'm hoping angry enough that their veins show up on their dumb faces."

"I bet they're mad. So, how did you find me in time?" I ask.

"Well, you and Silver weren't exactly quiet. I was breaking cameras when I heard, uh, Wilda right? Yeah, I heard her screaming and then Silver chasing you. I made sure to come and lend a hand. Not sure where the other two Careers are though," Hopper says, sitting down beside me.

"Well, I'm glad you were here," I say, smiling shakily. "Poor Silver though."

"Yeah," Hopper says, before he looks sadder. "...I miss Dory."

"I miss her so much," I whisper. "She wanted me to tell you...she's sorry she can't go on that boat date with you on the Tour after the Games end. I think she loved you."

"I liked her," Hopper says, sighing. "...I hate Snow though. What a cowardly fucker, letting his cronies hurt twelve year olds because he's too _scared_ to do it himself."

"Don't lure more bears to us," I plead.

Hopper smirks, as though sure of his safety. How, though?

"Urchin, I'll be fine because I am with you. After all the stuff you have managed to survive...it's clear to me you are simply unable to be killed. So if I stick near you, I should probably be able to live longer and keep being a constant agony to the Capitol, so long as you stand in front of me," Hopper explains, laughing.

"...Wait, what? I can't be killed? I nearly was!" I exclaim.

"Yeah, but I just so happened to be near, and even then you've gotten that armour shirt just when you needed it. You're needed alive, you can't die," Hopper insists, looking so sure of what he's saying. "So long as I am with you, I'm invincible buddy."

"That's insane, but so are these games," I declare with a shake of my head. "So, what now?"

Hopper glances at the dead Bear Muttation.

"...We eat dinner," he says, looking hungry.

* * *

 **(Time passes…)**

* * *

Night has arrived, not that long after we started cooking the bear to be honest. Maybe I was running for longer than I thought I was, or perhaps the day was just made shorter. If the Gamemakers want it to be a short day, then a short day is what we'll get. There's not been any cannons, so Rue and Prim are alive. So are Electra and Farro and everybody else.

How many will I be able to save...and how will I even pull that off? I'm still nowhere close to having an answer.

Right now me and Hopper sit around a campfire. Our backpacks of supplies, mine much heavier, are set beside us while we have our weapons only a grab away from us. We're quietly eating the bear meat and, honestly, it's actually really good. Like, fish level good. Um...I guess hearing that means more if you love fish as much as people from Four do. Still, it's a nice dinner and the fact I can say anything positive is a good thing.

The thing that kind of has me silent though isn't thought or trauma, but rather just confusion. Hopper has skinned the bear, somewhat, and is wearing it's fur like a cape. I don't get it.

"...So, why the cape?" I ask eventually.

"Why not?" Hopper shrugs. "It looks badass, and wearing the remains of a Mutt that failed to kill you is going to be my reminder to the Capitol that they suck at killing a twelve year old."

I'm not so much nervous that this may provoke them further, as I am just annoyed I didn't think of doing this myself. Is there enough fur left for me to have a cape? I think I'd look pretty cool in one, to be honest.

I shouldn't waste time thinking useless drivel.

"Good reason," I say. "So, there's fifteen of us left now. Dory may be gone, and Isaak, and Coil, and Wilda...and all the rest. But, Rue and Prim are alive. Have you seen them? I'm hoping they might be in this forest right now...are they?"

"I saw them both running this way after the Bloodbath, but I think they were going separate ways. They're probably somewhere around here," Hopper says after a moment of thought. "Maybe if we leave the fire on tonight they'll find us?"

"Or Colm, or the Careers, or a mutt," I said, shaking. "We can't leave the fire on. But if they are here, then tomorrow...let's search for them. Once we're all together we can...do something. If we find anybody else, they could tag along. I think Satella would be fine to join our gang. Oh, and have you seen Electra anywhere?"

"Nope," Hopper shrugs. "Not seen her since she ran for the hills at the start. Why?"

"Timm is looking for her and...I killed Isaak, and he liked her so Im trying to maybe save her too? I don't know what I'm doing, I hardly know her, but it seems right and...do you know what I'm feeling? What I mean?" I ask, my head in my hands.

"Yeah, I do. You hate those Cappy bastards as much as I do, and want to show them up. I'm hoping we can aim for a solid ten Victors this year. That'd make them cry," Hopper says, snickering as he pats me on the back. "Don't worry, we'll be alright. They will be too. You'll see. I'm probably gonna die, so don't feel shocked when I do, but until then I'll help you as much as I can."

I can't sop myself from hugging Hopper, so utterly grateful for his support.

"Thank you," I say as sincerely as I can.

"Anything to piss off Snow," Hopper says. "So, we came from that way...let's go _that_ way tomorrow?"

"Might as well. Rue and Prim could be that way," I agree.

We sit quietly after this, finishing our meal. Any time now the Anthem will start. I know who will be shown, but I still feel uneasy. After all, a cannon could fire at literally any second. There may be a cannon any moment now, and then Rue will be shown in the sky. First Dory and then her? No…

I wonder how Finnick, Mags and all the other Victors felt when Dory was killed. How they felt when I gave her that funeral. Hopefully I can live long, and find out. So many things rely on other things 'hopefully' working out. Thing is, I'm having trouble feeling hope nowadays. At least Im not feeling hungry, right?

The anthem begins and I weakly smile. No more deaths. No panicking over who it may or may not be. Of course, my smile vanishes when I think about the way the couple died today.

The Capitol Seal is shown for a few moments.

"BOOOOOOO!" Hopper jeers, making a hand gesture at it, middle finger raised high.

The Seal soon vanishes and is replaced by a portrait of Silver. He looks out at us with no emotion. Not the usual cocky and flirty look on his face. I gag as I think of how the bear made a meal of him. I'm glad we didn't see any of his remains in the parts of the bear we cut up...though, did it eat him or just rip him up? Either way, he didn't deserve it.

Silver's face disappears, and Wilda is shown. As with Silver, no emotion. No cute slyness in her eyes. Nothing. I shut my eyes, trying to block out the memory of her screams. Of all the ways to die, that's one of the worst. Poor girl. Not only can't I forget that, but Glimmer's death is no fresher than ever in my mind. Just as Lucia wants. At least Wilda is with Silver, on the other side…

The Anthem comes to an end, and once again the night is cold and quiet. Just the gentle howl of the wind, and the crackling of the fire. Hopper begins to put it out as I take a blanket from my backpack.

"I'll take first watch," I say.

"Are you sure?" he asks. "You gotta be tired or something, right?"

"Yeah, but after what I have seen today I don't think I'm gonna get much sleep even if I try," I say, sighing. "I'll wake you in a few hours."

"I snore," Hopper warns me with a chuckle.

* * *

 **(Later that night…)**

* * *

It's been a few hours now, maybe two or three, and nothing much has happened. At this late hour, I'd bet most of the other Tributes are sleeping or searching for shelter for the night. I'm gripping my short sword, keeping a close eye and ear out for the first sign of trouble. But I've not heard anybody, or seen anything either.

It's kinda scary, being in this forest at night. I'm not alone, but as Hopper is sleeping...I might as well be. I'll wait another hour, and let him take over for me.

"Come on sunrise," I say to myself, looking out into the darkness beyond the trees.

Anything could be out there.

I remember I used to be scared of the monster under the bed. When I was eleven I felt silly for ever fearing such a thing. Then I turned twelve and I met Muttations in the last games, and now I fear monsters all over again. Like it's come full circle. I wonder if any bears are watching me, or if a Mutt might pop out of the ground soon. I eye the snow around me nervously.

Tapping the flat of the short sword on my arm I look at the sky.

"Horrible place, but nice view," I say to myself.

I almost scream. Just like somebody out there did, right now. I leap up to my feet, shivering from more than just the cold, and look out in the direction it came from. The scream happens again, louder and more shrill. And then it goes away.

I'm silent and breathing quickly for a few seconds, waiting for whatever might come next. But nothing happens. Once again the night is silent.

There's no cannon.

"Who was that?" I say quietly.

It was a girl, that much I am certain of. I...don't think it was Rue, or Prim. A bit lower pitched, but still not a scream I can identify right away. Whoever it was though, they may be in bad shape. I would go and investigate, but I could be attacked or Hopper may be killed in his sleep. And, what if it was just a Jabberjay, sent to lure me into a trap?

I groan a little, sitting back down.

"It's like I never left that forest," I say to myself.

I may have left the forest behind, but really, did I ever truly leave the Arena? I'm not so sure I did.

That's two days. How many more before it all ends, one way or another?

* * *

 **END OF DAY 2…**

* * *

 **REMAINING TRIBUTES**

 **Cassius (District 2 Male)**

 **Valkri (District 2 Female)**

 **Satella (District 3 Female)**

 **Urchin (District 4 Male)**

 **Electra (District 5 Female)**

 **Farro (District 6 Male)**

 **Timm (District 8 Male)**

 **Colm (District 9 Male)**

 **Sherri (District 9 Female)**

 **Cobalt (District 10 Male)**

 **Meadow (District 10 Female)**

 **Thorrn (District 11 Male)**

 **Rue (District 11 Female)**

 **Hopper (District 12 Male)**

 **Primrose (District 12 Female)**

* * *

 **THE FALLEN**

16th- **Silver (District 1 Male)-** Gored by a Bear Mutt.

17th- **Wilda (District 7 Female)-** Boiled to death in a river.

18th- **Dory (District 4 Female)-** Slashed with a scythe by Colm, and left to bleed out.

19th- **Isaak (District 5 Male)-** Stabbed in the chest with a trident by Urchin.

20th- **Oakley** **(District 7 Male)-** Stabbed repeatedly with duel knives by Thorrn.

21st- **Weavee (District 8 Female)-** Smashed in the skull by an axe by Valkri.

22nd- **Citrine (District 1 Female)-** Shot twice in the torso with pistols by Cobalt.

23rd- **Moxi** **e** **(District 6 Female)-** Shot with an arrow to the neck by Cassius.

24th- **Coil (District 3 Male)-** Impaled with a spear by Silver.

* * *

 **TRIBUTE NOTES**

 **Wilda:** I had fun writing her. She got lucky to be able to join the Career pack, but unlucky with jumping the gun into the river. Some Tributes go into the Games knowing they are going to die, or at least they might as well with their odds. Rather than be one to cry over it, or one to rebel as much as possible, Wilda has the random idea of kissing everybody. Just seemed like a random enough goal that'd make for some light comedy. I liked how things led to her and Silver having a little thing together, but overall Wilda wasn't crucial to the story and sadly passes away here.

 **Silver:** Wrong place, wrong time which in the Hunger Games is all it takes to cause a death. I found Silver to be fun to write for. A cocky flirt who at his age thinks having a girl kiss him makes him the king of the world, nobody else coming close. A minor antagonist, though really not that much of a bad guy. Just a kid who wanted some glory. Maybe a bit of an arrogant flirt, but he really did care about Wilda in the end. With him dead, the Career pack is dwindling fast and may need to change tactics...


	13. Day 3: Blade to Blade

**Disclaimer:** I do not own the Hunger Games. They belong to Suzanne Collins.

 **Note:** And here we are, day three in the Arena! More action, more blood, more third thing! So, one thing to note, the injury list has been removed. A reader pointed out to me that adding it removes suspense, as the well being of other characters being a mystery gives more tension. I agreed with this, and so it is now gone. The way the story is going, I should be able to have the whole thing finished before the end of May, easily. Let's hope I don't get distracted, huh?

* * *

I can't stop feeling worried. Ok, that's basically me every single day of my life to varying amounts, but...that scream I heard last night. I remember it clearly, but now I'm starting to wonder if it was Rue after all and I was too tired to realise it was her.

That's why me and Hopper are heading in that direction right now. The fire pit has been hidden with snow and we've been covering our tracks, so it will hopefully make us harder to follow. Fifteen of us are still alive, but I'm anxious that I could hear a cannon at any moment at all. Overall, even with the gentle and pretty snowfall...it's not a relaxing morning.

Hopper, however, seems to be having no problems right now. He's just walking along with a cheerful, mischievous look on his face and breaking every camera we come across that won't require us to stop for more than a few moments.

"Why do you keep breaking those?" I eventually ask.

"I'm ruining the show for the Capitol citizens. I mean, why not? They ruin our lives, we ruin their entertainment. Urchin, it's as fair of a trade as we're gonna be able to make besides putting _them_ into the Arena," Hopper says, shrugging. "Besides, if I can slowly end the Hunger Games by bankrupting the Capitol for all the cameras they'll need to replace then that works too."

I can't help but find myself marvelling at the genius of this idea. If not genius, then perhaps the sheer wit? I don't know, but defeating the Capitol by making them pay to ix vandalism? That's...actually kind of a good idea. So good in fact that I smash the next camera we come across.

"Now you're getting it!" Hopper cheers. "Ok, so, it may be a while until we find the girls. Until then, I was thinking we could come up with ways to piss Snow off."

"...You mean more than you already have? He...actually told me he hates you even more than he hates me. That's a _lot_ of hate," I say, gulping as I think back to the rooftop meeting.

"That was the best news I've heard all week," Hopper says, snickering. "Oooohhh, Beardy is s _cared_ of me! Boohoo! So, I'm thinking of singing a rather lewd serenade to his Granddaughter. On a scale of one to twelve, how angry do you think that would make him?"

"Fifty," I reply honestly.

"Perfect," Hopper says, his eyes almost gleaming as his expression turns nasty. "And a one, and a two, and a-."

With that, Hopper begins to sing a song. It sounds _really_ bad, not that I'd be much better really, but the lyrics relate to Rhonda's good looks, how she didn't inherit Snows hideous grimace of a face and how Hopper would take her out on the most scandalous of dates.

I can't stop myself laughing and singing along. Just two friends, walking through the forest and singing a song that our mutual enemy would be furious about. For at least a few minutes, I feel just like a normal kid again. Even the short sword I grip tightly I my hand doesn't take away from the feeling.

* * *

 **(Time passes…)**

* * *

An hour of walking, and no sign of anybody else. Just a constant forest that never ends. I _think_ I know which way the Cornucopia is, but it's hard to say for certain. Hopper assured me that he knows where it is at least. I can trust him to be honest, but...I don't know, he is a wild one…

I guess it's good we've not gotten into any fights. The plan is to find Rue and Prim, get to the edge of the Arena with them and as many other kids as we can find, and then...I guess I'll figure out what Caesar meant with his clue. An icy perimeter...make fire match within the Arena…

Maybe he thinks it's an obvious way to overcome the forcefield, but I'm not seeing it. I can only hope once I reach the edge it'll become clear. But how can I tell the others this? I can't just say 'hey guys, Caesar says we might be able to get out if we go to the edge and make fire catch'. The Gamemakers would shut the plan down, and Caesar would be killed.

Honestly, I like Caesar. I don't want to cause him any pain when it's mostly his interview that got me any Sponsors at all in my first Hunger Games.

"Should we call for them?" Hopper asks.

"It would help, but I don't want to cause anybody, or anything, dangerous to come and find us," I reply. "...Hey, do you smell something?"

We stop for a moment, sniffing the air. It's...smokey. Like, a barbecue, but come to think of it...no, it's more like a bonfire.

Fire!

A wall of fire is steadily approaching. It can't be natural, to be here so suddenly...the Gamemakers are having another go at killing me, and Hopper too. The fire is crackling and smoking, but it's blue...blue fire is the hottest kind! Crap!

"Run!" I yell, sprinting away from the inferno.

"I guess they didn't like our singing voices!" Hopper yells, laughing as he runs alongside me.

This brings me back to the previous Games, where myself and Rue were caught in the forest fire. Of course, back then we only came into there when the fire was starting to die down and didn't get the worst of it. This time, I'm the main target of the trap. But the forest is also smaller, so maybe escape will be easier?

A fireball that narrowly misses me proves me wrong. A look back where I see the fire is already very close proves me further wrong.

A burning tree falls down. With a scream I run to the left, while Hopper runs to the right. It falls between us. I can't see a way beyond it, and with the fire closing in I've got no time to find a way.

"Hopper! Are you ok?" I call, hoping my friend isn't almost dead right now.

"I'm fine!" he calls back. "I can't get to you. Oh! Meet me at the Cornucopia! I'll keep an eye out for anybody we want on our side! See you soon Urchin! Ok Snow, bring it on Queerbait!"

Hopper runs off past the trees, fire pursuing him. I would have wanted him to stay with me, but we can't pass the fire. At least this way I will know where to find him once I get out of here.

Or maybe _**if**_ is the better term, as I jump aside to dodge a fireball that almost incinerates me. I flee towards the area where the flames seem to be less thick and spreading. Even with the snow around me and how there is a howling wind, I feel hot and suffocated. I try to hold my breath, as I don't have a wet cloth. I yell, leaping over a log with the fire practically touching my heels.

"I hope this armour is heat proof," I mutter in fear. "Not that it matters with my legs and head exposed. Hey, could somebody sponsor me a fire extinguisher?!"

As I make a dash to the left and past a snow-bank, two fast fireballs hitting where I had been standing, I have to doubt that a fire extinguisher would be any good against this inferno. The smoke is getting thicker, and I'm getting a bit dizzy. I'll be using a lot of my water supplies after this...at least I can melt the snow for water. The one saving grace of a tundra Arena.

"AAARRRGH!" I scream as a fireball whizzes just over my head. So close…

I slash some bushes out of my way and break through to a new area. I primptly fall over a cliff and down into a lake. I thi kmy curls had been on fire, or at least smoking, so this fills me with sheer relieg.

Water.

No! No!

Horrifying images in my mind of the agonizing deaths of Glimmer and Wilda have me scrambling to the shore in a matter of seconds, if not faster. Holy crap, I think I felt he water getting warm. If I'd not landed near the shore…

With a groan I fall forwards onto the snow, just moaning in pain for a while. The fire hasn't followed me from the cliff top. Maybe they think I've been hurt and made miserable enough for now. Or maybe I've just been sent towards an even worse danger.

Taking off my backpack, I roll over and just sigh tiredly as I look at the sky. It's totally white, thick with snow clouds. Little snowflakes are falling down from above, one onto my nose. Eventually I sit up, drag out some food and water and get it all down in seconds. Good thing my backpack was waterproof. Some of the food may have been ruined otherwise.

"I hope Hopper is ok," I say as I gingering touch some of my burnt curls.

I haven't heard a cannon, so either he's escaped the fire or is still running from it. Either way, right now, he's alive. That's good news.

It's some time before I get back to my feet, ready to move on. Really though, I'm not ready at all, but I can't expect to find Rue and Prim if I'm just lying here. I just take it step by step, guiding myself along.

On your feet Urchin.

Walk to the trees Urchin.

Don't throw up Urchin.

Step by step, and slow. But the farther away I get from the fire, the better I'll feel. Too hot or too cold, I can't win can I? Unless it's the Seventh Fourth Hunger Games.

I can't help but feel nervous though, being alone. It was nice, having some companionship when travelling with Hopper...but the Arena is much worse when you're by yourself. Hopefully I can find somebody soon, somebody on my side. Somebody special.

I still feel suspicious that I've been sent near something bad, but what can I do about it now? If I go back the way I came from I'll just get burnt, and probably worse than I want to imagine. Forwards it is.

* * *

 **(Time passes…)**

* * *

The fire is long behind me. At least that's something to be happy about. Too bad I'm still unhappy over not finding my friends, over being a Tribute again...actually, not much to be happy over. But, I'm alive. At least I can say that, and, well, be alive to say it.

The forest's layout is a bit different this deep. I think it's deep anyway. I could be going back towards the Cornucopia, but I'm not sure at all. I can't tell if I'm near the forcefield either. Point is, this area stands out to me. I'm walking along a trial, and looming around me are cliffs. Not huge ones, but still big enough to make me feel tiny. I can't help looking back and above every now and then, just in case.

"Hmm, what's this?" I say. I can see something up ahead.

Jogging forwards, I can see a small scrap of something on the ground. Fabric. ...Part of a Tribute uniform? I pick it up. Who left this here? It's Bottle Green…

"...District Nine," I whisper. "...Oh crap."

I'm on my guard, breathing fast as Colm could be very nearby right now. In this clearing of the cliffs, it's like a sort of Arena within an Arena. Open, yet somewhat closed off. Not to mention the bones here and there...hopefully from an animal. The perfect place for a fight, if one should happen. If Colm is nearby, it'll be a big one…

The bushes rustle loudly and I yell, taking a quick jump back as I hold my shirt sword at the ready. I'd rather not ever kill again, but...if it's really the only way. If Colm is really targeting me for his unknown reasons...after what he did to Dory…

With a cry, of pain and not battle, Sherri stumbles out of the bushes and onto the ground before me. Oh yeah, Colm isn't the only District Nine Tribute…

Sherri looks a mess. Her outfit is torn and ripped, she has bite marks and scratches all over her, her hair is totally messed up...it's been painful for her. Maybe she was the girl I heard screaming last night.

She looks up at me, fearful.

"...Hi?" I say after a few moments.

"Oh, Urchin..." she says, looking relieved. "I'd hoped I would find you before some of the others found me. Good to see you're still alive. Sorry about your friend..."

"It's fine...it...it wasn't you," I manage to say, Dory's death still a very sore topic for me. "...Colm did it."

"He's hunting you," Sherri says. "I've not seen him since the start, but the night before the Games began...he was _so_ in depth about how he'd hunt you down and kill you. Colm is very good at tracking, so he might be after you right now..."

Sherri groans, unable to get to her feet. I should keep running, I should. Instead, I'm quickly on my knees as well, helping Sherri drink from a bottle of water.

"Thank you," she says. "It's been hell. I've been choked, chased and chewed … oh, and my neck might be sprained as well."

"But you're not giving up, right?" I ask, hopeful.

"Hell no! Sickle would want me to keep at it, and keep being a damn ankle biter for the Cappy's," Sherri says, smirking. "Do you...have a plan?"

"...More or less," I say, giving a small nod. "Mainly I'm looking for Rue and Prim. After that, well, I think I have a little something in mind. If you stick with me, I'll attempt to protect you. Allies?"

I offer Sherri my hand. She has no weapons that I can see...or supplies actually. Either she got nothing, or she's used everything she had already. Maybe it was obvious she'd do it, but I still feel relieved when she eagerly shakes my hand.

"You got a deal," she says with a chuckle. "Not sure how much I can help with Mutts or fighting right now, but I'll do what I can."

"Anything is welcome. Say, do you have any idea where Rue, Prim or Electra are?" I ask, my expression no doubt desperate by now.

"Um...can't say I remember who Electra is," Sherri says awkwardly. "Oh! But I think I saw Prim on the trail ahead. I think Rue if with her...no sure if you were close enough to hear it, but she was screaming about two hours ago. I didn't check in case it was a Mutt, but-."

"Rue might be hurt! C'mon!" I yell, ready to blaze down the trail. Please, please don't let it be too late!

"Right behind you pal!" Sherri says.

We run forwards in the direction Sherri pointed out. A moment later I'm hit to the ground by something, a fleshy tearing sound filling my ears. But what is it? I'm not hurt, so…

...Oh no…

A cannon fires as I look up. Colm looks down at me, holding his bloody scythe in both hands. Sherri's headless body falls down with a thud a moment later, blood pouring out at a rapid pace. Some of it has splashed onto me, and a bunch of it has splatted onto Colm. A few feet away Sherri's head lays still, her dead eyes staring at me...her face still having her final smile on it.

"Found you," Colm says, wiping some blood off his forehead with a gag.

I'm instantly on my feet, my short sword ready. I'm not sure if it's a good weapon to use against a scythe, but it's the best thing I've got.

"You killed her...your own District Partner," I say, feeling sick. "You know the...Taboo."

"She was gonna help you, and I made clear that anybody who helps you is on my kill list," Colm says, shuddering a little. "I don't want to be here. I _shouldn't_ be here! I gave her a quick death, but not you. You're gonna be left to bleed like your friend!"

I'm reminded of a few movies I've seen, and some past battles in previous Hunger Games. Always a moment of drama, of hate...of blood. But the actors and Tributes were always older, and tougher. We've just two kids who haven't had our voices fully change yet. It feels awkward...of course, my bigger feeling is fear. Colm has blocked the way forwards, and I know if I try to run the Gamemakers won't be having it. Either I die, Colm dies...or, he runs away, and I don't see that happening.

"If you think I'm just gonna let you kill me," I say, ready to fight.

Colm lunges, but I block the scythe swing and kick him in the knee. I duck down to avoid his second slash and jump back. My breathing is shaky, and I can see one of my curls has fallen to the snow. We stand apart and start to move in a slow circle, never looking away.

"You've got some good skills, as expected," Colm says. "After all, we both know it's not your first time in these horrid Games."

"Then you should know how I'm falling apart. I don't like it either! What, do you think I'm _happy_ to be here and glad other kids are too!?" I yell. If he really thinks that of me…

Colm lunges, trying to make another slash. I block with my sword and soon we're blade to blade, the sharp metal clinking loudly with each strike. I can't see Colm's machine gun anywhere on him...is it in his bag? Does it not have ammo? What luck.

I yell as Colm strikes me, right in the chest. Hopper was right, I got this armour at the perfect time…

"Armour? What is this crap?" Colm mutters, opting to try and slash my legs instead.

I yelp, jumping clear of the blade and taking a swing at Colm. It tears through his jacket, but wasn't close enough to cut him. Again, we're back to circling each other. We're pumped full of adrenaline, and I wonder if Colm is as afraid of me as I currently am of him. After all, it's hard to ignore Sherri's bleeding corpse...Colm's very own handiwork…

"What is your deal!?" I yell, trying not to shake. "Why are you hunting me like this?! I've never even seen you before the Games! What did I ever do to you, you nutjob!?"

Colm just grunts, almost snickering. With dark eyes, he lunges at me and again our blades clink as we block, strike and try to stay alive. I yelp as the scythe blade almost tears at my throat. I yell, lunging forth and knocking away Colm's scythe. Now, he is less hateful and more afraid. I grab him by his arm and try to pull him down, but he twists himself and throws me forwards. I don't let go though and soon we're grappling over my short sword. I feel a cold sweat running down my neck as I breath heavily.

"Why am I doing this?" Colm replies. "Do you really not know?"

"Well obviously not! That's why I asked you!" I yell, my voice cracking. "Holy crap you maniac, what could I have done that has you so upset?! That made you feel it was alright to painfully kill Dory, and Sherri too! Maybe, just maybe...you're just a _**dick**_!"

Colm spits at me. It's so gross, the lumpy saliva on my face, but it's nothing compared to the boy I am fighting.

"This Quell is all your fault!" he hisses. "You, a twelve year old, made the Capitol look like total idiots! You bought in a poisonous token that killed that guy with the spears, you used another Tribute's token to land the final blow in the last battle, you used a duel suicide to save your girlfriend who was from another District...and suddenly, we have a Quell for only twelve year olds with you, Rue, one of your closest friends and Katniss' little sister in it?! What, do you think I am _stupid_!? This Quell was made in response to _**you**_! It's because of _you_ I am here! Any other year somebody would be volunteered for me...somebody..."

Colm shudders, trying to grab my short sword, but I think I am gaining the upper hand in the fight. His grip is slipping, and mine is not.

"But no! Thanks to you, I might be killed and many other kids will as well! You made this happen to us!" Colm screams, fury on his face. "I miss my family, my friends...Saffra...and one way or the other, you're gonna pay for this Urchin!"

Colm tries to drive the short sword forwards into my neck, but I step back and kick him to the ground. With my blade in hand I stand over him, my face pale and his even paler. I don't know what has me feeling worse...Dory's death and Sherri's corpse that has a huge pool of blood around it, or the fact Colm is one hundred percent correct in his guess.

This Quell is my fault. It's because of me these kids have been put into this Arena...

"...It is my fault," I say quietly, shaking a bit.

I manage to take a breath, even with how close to cracking I am.

"But it was your choice to commit murder! To...kill! To hunt me down!" I yell, gripping my weapon tighter.

"And you're any better? You've killed people," Colm says, shaking and scowling. "You're no hero, you're just a killer! Imagine what Glimmer's family would think of you, Urchin."

My breath hitches and I tremble. Colm takes notice quickly.

"...You've killed somebody in this Arena," he says. "You're a murderer. I'll take great pleasure in taking you out!"

I close my eyes for a moment, before I meet Colm's gaze.

"Then that's the difference between us, isn't it?" I say. "I don't take any pleasure in this..."

I raise my short sword, but when I do I hear a loud cannon fire. I freeze.

...Was it Rue?

In the moments I am frozen in fear and panic at this thought, Colm is back onto his feet and tackles me to the ground. We roll around, yelling and screaming. The snow feels sticky...blood! Colm has pinned my in a poll of Sherri's blood. I scream and yell, writhing to try and get away. Colm's scythe lies a few meters away, but he makes do with my short sword. I can see he's not going to give me the chance for final words. I can't stall or use reason, I can only react.

Colm screams. He didn't pin my arms, so I was able to stab him in the leg with the throwing spike I bought along from the Cornucopia. He yanks it out and tackles me. I want to scream and puke. Not only from the pain of the tussle, but from the blood we're rolling around in. I yell punching Colm in the face, making him fall off me. He sprints for his fallen scythe, and I grab my short sword. Once again, the blades clash.

"Rue might be dead Urchin. She's dead, and it's because of you she's been bought back to the Arena!" Colm yells, his face angry and snarling. "You loved her enough to get her killed. She's dead Urchin!"

At some point during Colm's yelling and accusations, I drop my sword. I'm starting to cry, the thought of Rue's possible death filling my vision. I see her head, and when I close my eyes I see her cut apart. I yell out, hit down to the ground as Colm puts a foot upon my back. I weep and struggle, crying out and trying to reach the fallen throwing spike just barely out of arms reach.

"And now, it ends," Colm says, not willing to waste time.

My death is here, but still I try to struggle. I've not gotten this far by giving up, have I?

I hear a yell and then a pair of screams as suddenly the weight upon my is gone. I leap up to my feet, grabbing my short sword and turn in a moment. Just like that, I drop the sword again.

Rue…

She's alive!

And hurt! Her arm...it's broken!

Rue is punching Colm repeatedly with her good arm while the other is limp. I'm no expert, but I think it's broken in some way.

"Leave him alone! Leave Urchy alone!" Rue yells, angry.

She's angry. I've...never seen Rue this furious before, and it's sort of scary.

I'm about to run in and help when I heard somebody else approaching. I can barely stop myself cheering when I see Prim is here too, looking a little beaten. But, she's alive too. Oh sweet merciful Dockyard…

But where did Prim get the spear? A Sponsor? I can believe Rue got the knife at the Cornucopia, but Prim ran away...I guess somebody out there really likes her.

"Rue!" Prim yells.

Rue screams, punched down by Colm. He looks breathless, and one hand is clutching his wounded leg, the other wipes his bloodied nose. He grabs his scythe back up, his expression no less hateful, but I can see hesitation in his eyes. Fear even…

"Three to one … like I said, I'm not stupid," Colm says, backing up. "Urchin, you may be able to fight like a badger and prolong your life, even by luck, but it's not like you can escape your death is it? It's certain!"

Colm backs up a few paces, before he turns and sprints away into the forest, limping as he goes. With Colm fleeing it seems the battle is, by definition, over.

It's only seconds before I collapse.

* * *

 **(Time passes…)**

* * *

I awaken to the sound of a fire crackling. I groan, my whole body aching and stinging, and slowly sit up, my arms shaking as I support myself with them. We're in the same clearing as before, but time has passed. It looks like the sun is starting to go down...guess I was so exhausted and afraid I passed out.

I quickly look to where Sherri's corpse lays. I had wanted to lay flowers upon her...but it seems that's been taken care of already. Her body has been retrieved by now, but the area her body, and head, had fallen is now covered in a large amount of flowers. I can't help but feel sad. I hardly knew her, but she'd agreed o join me...and she died right beside me, solely because she agreed to help.

I won't forget you Sherri.

I hear a squeal and suddenly I'm in a one armed hug. It's one I return gently with both arms, as it's Rue. We've found each other...we may be in the Arena, but suddenly I feel a lot better. We embrace, both crying a little – ok, more than a little - from the pain of the Games and the joy of being together again.

"I thought that cannon was yours," I whisper, trembling.

"I was almost too late...I nearly got you killed," Rue says, her voice shaky.

"No, it was me not being strong enough," I whisper. "How did you find me?"

"You and Colm were making so much noise, we heard you from a distance. I was hurting so much from my arm, but...I just lost in and ran for you," she says quietly, closing her eyes. "I went nuts, I broke his nose!"

For a while, we're like this. Fussing and fretting over each other, crying, never wanting to stop our embrace. But eventually, we part and Rue gently leans against me. Prim watches us with a smile from the other side of the fire. I hear her awwww quietly.

"...It's been hell," I mutter. "But at least with you, I feel hope."

"Mrrrmmm," Rue mumbles in agreement, her head on my shoulder. "...He almost killed you..."

"Almost. But he did kill Sherri," I mutter, looking at where the flowers lay. "His own District Partner, just because she wanted to help me...help _us_. Worst part was, he was right...is is my fault this has happened, isn't it?"

I notice that, while they console me, neither girl denies this, exactly. I appreciate the honesty. As we try to keep warm, and pass around meal bars, I put an arm around Rue.

"So...how did you do that to your arm?" I ask, worried. "Or did somebody do it to you?"

"I was in a tree...it fell over," Rue says, wincing. "I was lucky to only break my arm and not my neck or spine."

"I guess we were due to some good," I reply. "Imagine that, a world where only braking an arm is good luck."

"That's Panem," Prim says, looking through my large backpack of supplies. "Oh, there's enough here for me to make Rue a sling."

Prim is great at what she does. I know her mother is a healer, but I didn't expect this. Without incident, Rue's arm is put in a sling and already my lady looks like she's feeling better. Well, to a degree. We all know that a broken arm is a serious problem. I know Rue isn't the kind of girl to fight...well, except earlier I guess...but, if she cannot hold a weapon to defend herself, it makes me afraid of what would happen if we got separated again.

I try to find some inner peace. There is some good here. I've found the girls, Hopper is at the Cornucopia waiting for us and hopefully Electra is nearby. ...Oh crap! What if the second cannon was one of them?! No, no, no…

I bitterly sigh. There's no good here really, is there? Two more kids dead, more separations...yet here I am still trying. I need to clear my head, but it's hard. I can't stop thinking of my several close calls, and Dory's dead eyes looking lifelessly at me. Though Isaak's dying expression was the worst.

Rue notices I'm silent and afraid quickly. She kisses me on the cheek. Normally, a lovely thing to feel...but here, this action cannot keep me from my misery.

"...We're gonna die," I say eventually. "Colm, Careers, Muttations...eventually we're gonna be killed."

"No we won't," Rue says, so sure of her words.

"I'm not dying," Prim adds. "Never! I may miss Katniss, but...I don't want to see her again too soon. I want to live long, like she'd want me too."

"I'm losing hope. It was fine, being tough before the Arena. But now we're here...Dory is dead, that second cannon could've been Hopper, or Electra. Our families may suffer...we're out of our league," I say, trembling. "This Quell is because of me..."

"It's been hard for all of us," Rue says. "My arm...all the death I've seen...Urchin, we understand, we do."

"But you've not killed anybody, have you?" I reply weakly. "I have a list of victims Rue. Cato, Glimmer, Pike...Isaak. It's driving me nuts. I can't get their dying faces out of my head! I...don't want to whine, or be a bother, but...I think I'm losing it. Ever since my name was drawn the first time, it's been unending! Thirteen are left, and we could be next!"

I take a heaving breath.

"...I bet Snow is watching me now, very happy I'm breaking," I mutter. "Hate you too Snow, thanks."

"Pike, and Isaak?" Rue asks quietly.

"...It was self-defence, or...it seemed like it. I'm not even sure anymore," I say. "I wanted to be so happy we're back together. I am happy, but so much is taking away the ability I have to smile. But, if it came to it I'd kill again. I don't want either of you having to live like this, with a body count. But does that make me evil?"

I scratch at my hands, my unclean killer's hands. For a while we're silent, the crackling of the fire the only sound. Rue remains snuggled up to me and my arm remains around her, but I feel a distance between us somehow. What a unique couple we are…

Prim observes us, quiet. But I can see her signal Rue for a moment with her eyes. Rue gets up, saying she needs to pee. Once Rue is gone, Prim sits beside me.

"You can't place the blame of the Hunger Games on yourself. You'll kill yourself with the guilt," Prim tells me. "Maybe the Quell was due to you, and Rue...but so what if it was? Urchin, it was going to be a horrible twist no matter what you did. Whether you won alone or not, it wasn't gonna be pretty. If not these kids...it would be a bunch of other poor people put in here. That isn't your fault."

I can't lie and say Prim is wrong. Actually, she's spot-on. Even if I was just any 'normal' Victor there would still be a Quell, and twenty three deaths.

"But Dory is-," I begin.

"She could've been reaped anyway, this year or another," Prim continues. "Isaak could've too. You _can't_ hate and blame yourself. You'll only go mad. Trust me, I know!"

"...It must have hurt so much, Katniss..." I rail off.

Prim sniffles. Its clear to me she is not over Katniss' death, and won't be for a long time. Should I hug Prim? She looks like she needs one.

"I kept blaming myself for letting her volunteer for me. When you and Rue won I hated myself, thinking I could've gone in there and won. If you two could, why not me? It went on for weeks, hating myself. I even asked her friend Gale to beat me...I thought I deserved it, though obviously he didn't do that. But...I got told what I told you. Blaming yourself is gonna kill you. If I died, what'd that mean? Katniss dying for nothing," Prim says softly. She seems like she's not just talking to me, but to herself. "So, I stopped crying and hating myself...well, I did it less. I learned to hunt, I got tougher...I tried to become more like Katniss, a-and it's not easy. It's n-not. I still sob over every animal I hunt, out there and in here...but we have to be tough toughies. Strong for our fallen friends and family. Maybe you are broken Urchin...in fact, it's no even a maybe. But, how about we be broken together? You're the one who got two people out...I trust you. I believe you have a plan. Without you, we're all doomed."

We're silent for a few moments. Prim wipes away a tear.

"I'm sorry, I sometimes ramble," Prim says. "But please, don't give up! Please..."

Broken together…maybe Prim is right. Right about a lot of things. I can't ignore the pain, and I doubt even an adult could, but...I'll have to try. Be strong for the dead, try to keep on fighting...if the Capitol rigged us back in they must be scared of us, and what does that say about them? If even a twelve year old can make the Capitol nervous. Could there be a chance of ending the Hunger Games forever if I don't break? With something like that on the line, I could hold back my pain for a while. End the madness in the name of Dory, Isaak, Katniss...even Glimmer...for everybody fallen so young.

All this thinking is making my head hurt so much. It feels like my brain is throbbing or something. Do brains even do that? ...Finnick has faith in me, Dory had full belief in me...I need to hold myself together. Just a bit longer before I can have the meltdown I crave.

"...Thanks Prim," I say, a hand on her shoulder. "...We're gonna be messed up so badly by the time this is all over. But until then, let's stay alive. Maybe there is a way. Plus, with it all in the open they want us dead, it feels kinda nice to not have to be careful what I'm saying."

"You're welcome. There's no way it'll ever be the same as it was...but, we can't give up. Broken mind, broken arm, broken everything...we're alive, and we're a team," Prim says gently. "C'mon, time to patch you up. We don't want you getting infected or anything."

As Prim works on fixing me up as best she can, Rue returns. This time, I react to when she kisses me. For a flicker there, it felt like we were just kids.

"Nice to see you feeling a little better," she says as she tries to hug me one armed. "...I know it hurts. It hurts a lot."

As I look at Rue, it strikes me she might have been crying when she left us. Her eyes seem rather red and wet.

"Prim says we can be broken together," I whisper. "...I like the together part."

Just like that, we're sitting side by side enjoying a hug. I still feel low, and...it's an agreed fact it's gonna get worse. But I think we all know that if we stick as a group, the three of us and Hopper, we'll make it through just a little easier. Snow and Lucia cannot totally break me apart while Rue and Prim are alive. Hopper too, if the second cannon was not his.

Even though I feel just a bit calmer now, or at least more focused on my goal...I can't stop feeling dread in me. Who was the second cannon? Who…?

One look at Rue tells me she's as worried as me. A look at Prim confirms the same. All we can do now is wait, and try to keep it together.

* * *

 **(Later…)**

* * *

The sun has set and it's dark out. Not only that, but it's _freezing_. It feels colder now than the past two nights. Makes me feel a shiver of sympathy for anybody still alive without a blanket. After we set down snares and little traps just to be on the safe side, we had to decide watches. Prim insisted on taking the first watch, and so that is why she sits nearby, holding her spear while I'm sharing a sleeping bag with Rue. We cuddle close, trying to keep warm. Or at least cold and not freezing to death. It would be nice to sleep, but we can't.

Not until we know who the second death was.

As Prim has been keeping her focus on watch duty, Rue has been filling me in on what happened in the time between the Bloodbath and them driving Colm off. She tells me of being lost and without food, of setting snares, of dodging a bunch of falling trees (and boulders when she was cheeky to the Gamemakers)...oh, and also how she was chased by that Bear Mutt.

Rue...she doesn't think before acting. She's a bit reckless. Though, can I claim I am not after my private training session? ...Damn, I really want to know what Hopper did to get a zero. If he's still alive, I'll ask him when we meet up.

"So, uh, idea for tomorrow...we don't act reckless," I suggest awkwardly.

"But it's fun," Rue insists. "Hopper does it."

"He doesn't seem to care if he lives or not though," I reply. "I mean, I'd certainly care, but...well, uh...just be careful. I don't want you breaking your other arm, or your legs."

"I'll be fine," Rue says confidently. "Mr Sockosaurus would back me up, but...well, I don't have a spare sock. You trust me though, right? Trust me, I'll be fine."

"I trust you," I assure her. "I'm just afraid of you being wrong and something awful happening...well, something more awful than the Games thus far. If you died, I'd...well, I think I'd do worse than just 'pulling a Titus'. You need me? Well, I _need_ you."

In response Rue snuggles closer to me. Even in the freezing night, I feel myself feel a little warmer from this. She gives me a peck on the cheek.

"I'll be careful," Rue promises. "But if I see anybody clobbering you again, then _**bam**_! I'm going in! Oh, and Mr Sockosaurus will bite their knees"

I can hear a quiet giggle. I think Prim finds the two of us a little amusing. I guess us as a pair can be funny, sometimes.

We all stop for a moment as the Anthem has started to play. Quickly, we gaze up at the sky of the Arena. My heart is starting to beat rapidly. I'm praying it was somebody besides Hopper and Electra, but I can't say I am hoping anybody died either. Not even Colm. That's sick to think about, praying for somebody to be killed. One of many things that drive Tributes apart.

"Here we go," I hear Prim say to herself.

The Capitol Seal is displayed for a few moments. The urge to flip it off is strong. Rue sticks her tongue out at it, making a face. I hate this Seal, but I fear what lies beyond it even more. After a few moments, the Capitol Seal vanishes.

I see Sherri's face looking down, devoid of emotion. No name, no anything. Just her District number and her face. I look over at where the flowers lay, my chest tightening. Being close to me, that's what doomed her, wasn't it? I watch her portrait out of respect, and as I do I know one thing for sure. With the Anthem starting at District Nine, that means the Careers, Satella, Electra, Farro and Timm are all still alive. My heart beating reaches it's highest speed as Sherri's face vanishes. Please no, please, please no…

So...that's who the second cannon was. I fidget a little as I look Thorrn's portrait in the eyes. Even though the portraits are supposed to be without emotion, I can see the fierceness in his expression, subtle as it is. While I feel glad Hopper has survived another day, I don't feel happy Thorrn is dead. I never really knew him, but is that any reason to relief? Not to me. Though, how did he die? He was so lethal with knives so surely it was something big and bad. A Mutt? It could have happened miles away. Rest in peace Thorrn. I may not have known anything about him, but I bet Rue feels a lot worse. Like me when Dory was killed.

The Anthem ends and all is quiet again besides the crackling of our fire. I sigh, shaking my head. Two more dead. I'm running out of people to save, not that my 'saving plan' is really solid. I look towards Rue, and I see that she is looking relieved, eve wiping away a cold sweat. Not really what I was expecting, to be honest.

"Oh thank goodness, it wasn't Hopper," Rue says in relief. "It was just..."

Rue gasps, covering her mouth with her hands. She looks horrified by what she has just said. Horrified enough to start weeping.

"Why did I say that?!" Rue squeals. "...'It was just Thorrn'...what kind of a girl am I? That was...that was heartless! I didn't know him, but he was from my home. My District! And I just acted so indifferent to his probably tragic death...I'm such a bad girl to say something like that. What would momma think of me? My siblings? ...I see how you feel Urchin. I'm falling apart too, and I've not even had to kill somebody like you."

Rue cries for a while, with me hugging her. I'm not sure what to say. Is there anything I can really say? Prim comes over to try and help, but I'm thinking I should do something. Say something. Be here for her.

"The Arena messes with us all," I say quietly. "We become something we are not when we're in it. We're just little kids, who could expect us to stay the same as we were? ...Nobody judged us when we got out last time, right? Maybe...maybe this time will be the same? People still love us. I love you. Please, we can't give up now."

Rue sniffles, but nods. She wipes away her tears, taking a few deep breaths.

"Thanks," she says. "First you get hopeless, now I do. Prim, you alright?"

"For now," Prim says, nervous. "We need each other to function. Let's stay together, and not get separated again."

To this, we all agree. Moments later, we share a group hug. With us so close together, this is my chance to tell them my plan.

"Whatever our struggles, or how hopeless we feel, we need to keep trying," I say _very_ quietly. "Here's the plan. We go to the Cornucopia, where Hopper is waiting for us. We try and round up as many kids as we can who are willing to join our group. Then, we head to the edge of the Arena. Maybe the part beyond the lake to the east of the Cornucopia. I have a _really_ good feeling about going to the edge..."

Rue and Prim quietly agree. That's the mark of true companions...trusting I know what I am doing. Truthfully though, I'm not really sure what I am going to do. All I have to go in is what Caesar told me, and I have to hope he was being honest about this hint. I trust that he was, but I keep having a horrible doubt in my mind. But it's the only lead I have. An unlikely plan is better than having no plan. It's either whatever this will lead to...or be the only one left alive, and where would I be then?

"Whoever gets to that part of the Arena first, light a large bonfire so we can find each other in case anything happens," I say, my voice barely a whisper. "We can do this. We can try."

"We trust you know what you're doing," Prim says gently.

Rue makes a sound of agreement, hugging us closer together.

Soon after, Prim is on watch and seems to be on alert. Even the slightest sound has her ready to throw her spear. She's taking her role seriously...or maybe she's just scared. I would be. I will be, once it's my turn. I should try to get some sleep, but it's not coming easily. I just can't help looking up at the starry sky, wondering who will have their face up there next.

Will it be me?

Beside me, sleeping so close to me, Rue is having a restless slumber. Is she asleep though? It's hard to tell, and I don't want to disturb her. What she said...maybe it was pretty bad, but I can't be angry. Getting mad and fracturing the group, that's what the real enemy wants. What would yelling at my girlfriend solve, anyway? Rue isn't forgiving herself though. She's afraid and ashamed. Making her District angry at her and being hated...the thought scares me too. Being hated by Four would be horrible. It's all I can do to try and convince her it's not the case, but with us stuck in the Arena it's not like I can prove this to her, is it?

...We have to get out of here. But how? Get to the edge and make fire catch...maybe tomorrow I'll finally figure out what Caesar meant. It's probably looking me right in the face, and I'm not seeing it. Even if my eyes haven't been gouged out yet.

Thirteen kids remain. Is anybody going to end up like District Thirteen did? Blown apart and left as nothing but a scorch mark amongst rubble? The thought is keeping me from sleeping.

"Come on Urchin, don't lose hope," I tell myself firmly. "You said you'd fight hard, so _do_ that."

* * *

 **END OF DAY 3…**

* * *

 **REMAINING TRIBUTES**

 **Cassius (District 2 Male)**

 **Valkri (District 2 Female)**

 **Satella (District 3 Female)**

 **Urchin (District 4 Male)**

 **Electra (District 5 Female)**

 **Farro (District 6 Male)**

 **Timm (District 8 Male)**

 **Colm (District 9 Male)**

 **Cobalt (District 10 Male)**

 **Meadow (District 10 Female)**

 **Rue (District 11 Female)**

 **Hopper (District 12 Male)**

 **Primrose (District 12 Female)**

* * *

 **THE** **FALLEN**

14th- **Thorrn (District 11 Male)-** Throat slit with a cleaver by Meadow.

15th- **Sherri (District 9 Female)-** Decapitated with a scythe by Colm.

16th- **Silver (District 1 Male)-** Gored by a Bear Mutt.

17th- **Wilda (District 7 Female)-** Boiled to death in a river.

18th- **Dory (District 4 Female)-** Slashed with a scythe by Colm, and left to bleed out.

19th- **Isaak (District 5 Male)-** Stabbed in the chest with a trident by Urchin.

20th- **Oakley** **(District 7 Male)-** Stabbed repeatedly with duel knives by Thorrn.

21st- **Weavee (District 8 Female)-** Smashed in the skull by an axe by Valkri.

22nd- **Citrine (District 1 Female)-** Shot twice in the torso with pistols by Cobalt.

23rd- **Moxi** **e** **(District 6 Female)-** Shot with an arrow to the neck by Cassius.

24th- **Coil (District 3 Male)-** Impaled with a spear by Silver.

* * *

 **TRIBUTE NOTES**

 **Sherri:** She was one of the Tributes I'd wanted to do more with, but with how the plot unfolded I didn't get much chance to. A far cry from her District Partner, Sherri was willing to aid Urchin and had no real desire to fight or kill. A bit of a young rebel and kind of bitter, she could've grown into quite the hellion for the Capitol to deal with. Sadly, she died due to being caught helping Urchin at the worst possible time. Another death to haunt our lead, but one who, in retrospect, I could've done a bit more with.

 **Thorrn:** Probably the Tribute I most wanted to do more with but with how the plot was working out it wasn't in the cards. Silent, deadly and serious, I initially envisioned him as an outer District antagonist who would hunt after nightfall and be a threat to come across, but after some revisions, this is what he became. A clear danger, and an outer District boy who was not on anybody's side but his own...but, Urchin and him did not cross paths after the Bloodbath. I guess with a 1st person POV it's not feasible for the lead to encounter every Tribute in the Arena. While Thorrn's death won't be a huge punch to Urchin, his demise will leave Rue a bit shaken...


	14. Day 4: The Breathless Feast

**Disclaimer:** I do not own The Hunger Games. They belong to Suzanne Collins.

 **Note:** The Games continue, as it's time for day four in the Arena! Not just that, but this is where Act 3 of the story begins. We're building up towards the climax and what I hope is some really good stuff you guys will enjoy. I do intend to try and work more of my TD stuff, but I'll likely be keeping up the pace here more or less with the story entering the late stages now. Not really much to say except read on and I hope you enjoy. :)

* * *

Breakfast was light. Not really much to go around. Just meal bars and a few strawberries Rue found, knowing they were safe to eat. I'm the one who had the most supplies, and even then they won't last for much longer unless we try to conserve them. It'd be rougher to work with if we had no idea what to do next like hundreds of Tributes, Fallen and Victor, have in the past.

But we're not just any Tributes. We have a plan. Well, sort of. I know the major parts of it, like getting to the Cornucopia to find Hopper and then rounding up as many kids as we can before we head off to the edge. But the major factor...what's going to happen then? Will we have the means to...do whatever it is Caesar thinks we could do?

I'm just trying to keep some hope alive in me. It's not easy after the death of friends, and being a young murderer, but I'm alive. Rue and Prim are alive. I have little things to cling onto like that, and that's keeping me going. As I walk through the forest, gripping my short sword, Prim and Rue follow along either side of me. Prim looks around the forest nervously, gripping her spear tightly in both hands. Rue doesn't seem worried of the forest as she holds her knife in her unbroken arm, but I can tell she's still feeling really bad about her words last night.

"Hey, Rue," I begin. "Nobody's going to hate you. We're...under more pressure than the, uh, average twelve year olds. If you take away the Arena and death parts of our lives, we're just little kids. We all do and say stuff we don't mean, or intend the way it sounds."

"He's right, you know," Prim agrees.

I put a hand on Rue's shoulder, giving her a little squeeze. The same thing she does for me sometimes if I feel upset. I'm not sure if it works, but at least I'm trying. I hate seeing Rue so depressed.

"If...no, _when_ we get out of here...I'm gonna use a ton of my Victor's Stipend I have right now to help Thorrn's family. I saw his family by the train, you know...he has two little sisters. Both not even five years old yet...after what I said, I really started thinking and, I can't help but feel awful for those little girls, their brother gone. I think it's the right thing to do," Rue says softly. "I really think it is."

Prim voices her agreement, and so do I. Honestly, that was what I'd wanted to do after coming home last time, besides cry and try to forget the nightmare ever happened. Use my 'riches' to help everybody as much as I could. But ooohhh _**no**_ , apparently that's against the rule and the 'Capitol will provide for the citizens'. Yeah, provide a firing squad I bet…

Thinking of a firing squad reminds me that Cobalt and Colm are alive, and have guns. I better keep away from them, as I'm not sure if this armour is bullet proof. If Colm got armour, we'd be mincemeat.

"So...how far away do you think the Cornucopia is?" I ask after a pause. "I can't tell how deep in the forest we are, and though I _think_ we're going the right way, it'd be nice to know how long we've got to go. Just so we can make sure our food lasts."

"I'm not sure. Not been over there since the start. I got out as fast as I could," Rue tells me. "...Thanks for saving me from Isaak."

Rue pockets her knife and holds my hand with her good one. I regret what came after that, but making sure Rue stayed safe, it just came natural and I'd do that part again. I squeeze her hand.

"I ran away the second the countdown was over, so I'm not sure either." Prim says. "But if the mountain is there, and the Cornucopia should be, um, _there_...I think?"

"More or less, yeah. Once we're out of the forest, it'll be easier to find out way," I say, nodding. "Thirteen left. Think anybody else might want to join us?"

We all know Colm would never do anything but try to kill me, and right now I'm wary of the Careers. I don't think they'd help either. Of everybody else though, it's less certain one way or another.

"I have no idea about Meadow," Rue begins. "Cobalt seems nice...he might?"

"If he's out of ammo in his pistols, we can ask him," I agree. "Farro is terrified of me, so I doubt he'd stick around to hear me out."

"Me might listen to me," Prim offers. "I'm almost a healer, and sometimes patients needs a gentle approach."

"Satella, I think we could count on. Electra, I believe so as well. Timm...maybe? If Electra was with us, he'd join," I say. When I lay it all out like this, it feels good. If we can make this work out, we could have nine kids get out! Nine! And if we find Meadow and she's willing to talk, maybe it'll be ten? I can't help but smile at the thought of so many of us leaving the Arena.

We're on the move for a bit longer, walking quickly and quietly. As I hold Rue's hand, I notice Prim watching us. Though she looks away, I see the look of want in her eyes. Perhaps she wants a boyfriend of her own?

...I found love in my first Hunger Games, so...hmm, now I'm thinking. Are any of the guys here Prim's type? I don't think I've ever asked about this kind of thing. Perhaps when we reach the edge and succeed at whatever we have to do, I'll ask her about it?

* * *

 **(Not much later…)**

* * *

We're following a dirt trail in the forest, passing by thick trees and bushes of frosty flowers. The general agreement is to not sniff the flowers in case they are poisonous, or a nasty bee lurks within them. Or worse, a Tracker-Jacker. I was lucky to get off as light from them as I did the first time, that's for sure…

The distant mountain, visible over the top of the forest, looks closer now. So we're going the right way, though I'm not the best navigator. For all I know, maybe we're lost and just do not know it yet. But we're together and alive...not everybody can say both of those things.

I'm just about to ask Rue if she wants a hug – maybe it'll cheer her up? - when Prim squeaks.

"Guys!" she whispers in fear. "Off the trail, quick! I heard somebody!"

Quickly, and as quietly as we can manage, we hide off the trail. Prim ducks behind a large bush, unlikely to be seen. Rue lays flat on her belly in tall grass, also behind a hedge. I hide behind a tree, and with my small size it keeps me out of sight easily enough. I want to look out and see who is here – maybe a possible friend? - but I'd live longer if I hide and listen first.

Two sets of footsteps are drawing near, and they're not particularly quiet either. If this is who I think it is, I'm glad to be hidden. I hold my breath for good measure.

"I don't think anybody else is here Val," a boy, Cassius, says. "We've been hunting for ages, and nothing. We might as well leave the forest."

"Yeah. If people are hiding, they'd just get flushed out eventually," Valkri says. I hear her sigh a little. "C'mon, let's get back to the Cornucopia and get more supplies. Maybe somebody is hiding there."

"Why that sigh? Are you, perchance, not having fun?" Cassius asks, with flair. "My dear, this is our grand adventure! The Arena is our stage, and our eventual showdown will be _legendary_!"

"I _am_ aware of that Cassius. I just feel a bit homesick. I've never been away from mummy this long before," Valkri says. Who knew, even the Careers who see the Games as a contest of glory miss their loved ones...guess I should've known.

"...Well then. On the one hand I totally get what you mean Val, as I miss my parents plenty," Cassius says. At this point the Careers have stopped moving...they're only a few meters away. "But, well...you get why I cannot say you'll see your mum soon, because then I'd be dead and that's _not_ happening. Only one Victor. Last year was pretty cool, but it's not gonna happen again, I say."

"Don't be foolish, I _am_ making it home and mummy _will_ be proud and it will be _lovely_ ," Valkri says firmly. "I just don't think I was ready for all...this."

"Well, is any twelve year old? It's six years early for us," Cassius says. "C'mon, cheer up. Only thirteen left and as it's just us now we don't need to share the supplies out as much. That means bigger portions. How grand! In fact, we may here a cannon any minute and be halfway done. C'mon, smile. You look pretty when you smile, you know?"

"Pretty?" I hear Valkri say. I wonder if she's annoyed, or blushing...I can't tell. "...Cease! Ok...let's get going. If we stall, we might be found by a Mutt."

"You know the way?" Cassius asks.

"Of course I do, navigation is my thing," Valkri says with a huff. "...Since one of us will be dead by the end, I propose whoever wins uses their winnings to support the loser's family."

"Love it. Can do!" Cassius agrees. "C'mon, let's go. Once we're done at the Cornucopia, let's head back to the town area. I bet somebody is hiding around there. Let the quest resume!"

Cassius runs off and, with what I think might be a fond chuckle, Valkri follows after him. It's about half a minute before we get out of our hiding places.

"Is it just me, or are those two a lot less scary than Cato and Clove were…?" I ask after a moment.

"I agree. They don't seem like bad kids," Rue agrees. "But you heard them, they intend to play the Games until all but one of us are dead."

"Guess you're right," I say, running a hand through my curls. "At least we know where they're going."

I pause for a moment as it suddenly sinks in. Aw crap…

"They're going right where we are," I say, a hand pinching the bridge of my nose. I feel some dried blood on it…. "That could be a problem. Maybe if we just wait, they'll be gone to that town once we get there. Though I didn't know there was a town in this place. Might be worth a look, in case somebody we can get to join us is over there?"

"It'll be dangerous going against the Careers," Prim says nervously. "...Oh no! Hopper's at the Cornucopia! What if the Careers get him!"

In moments all three of us are panicking somewhat. Though, not enough to stay still. We're quickly on the move. But we can't go too fast, that's the issue. We can't risk being seen by the two Careers. We may have the numbers, but they have a lot of skills. I saw what they could do in the Training Center, and it wasn't pretty…

We're on the move for only a few moments though. It's not a Mutt that stops us, thankfully, but it's something that has me very anxious. It's the sound of some kind of microphone turning on. There's only one thing it may be...some kind of an announcement. A feast? Another fake rule change? I'm about to find out.

My heart starts to beat fast enough to make me want to be sick when I hear Lucia's eerily calm voice instead of Claudius' superior tone…

" **ATTENTION TRIBUTES, ATTENTION. IN THE SPIRIT OF THE QUELL, I'M HERE TO TALK TO YOU FOR A MOMENT INSTEAD OF CLAUDIUS. HELLO. YOU'VE DONE WELL TO SURVIVE THE FIRST FEW DAYS, SOME OF YOU BETTER THAN OTHERS...SOME OF YOU HAVE BEEN LUCKY...** "

I wring my hands a little. She's talking about me. Our battle of wits isn't over yet...why did I kick her in the knee? I can only hold my breath a little as I await what is coming next.

" **A FUN FACT FOR YOU. SOME MUTTATIONS DO NOT REQUIRE OXYGEN...HOWEVER, ALL OF YOU DO. OXYGEN LEVELS ARE STARTING TO DEPLETE IN THE ARENA. BUT, THE GENEROUS CAPITOL HAS COME TO YOUR AID AND SUPPLIED SPECIAL MASKS THAT WILL ALLOW YOU TO BREATH. THEY WILL BE PLACED BY THE CORNUCOPIA, AND FOLLOWING THIS ANNOUCEMENT YOU WILL HAVE TWO HOURS TO GET THERE, AS SHOWN BY THE TIMER IN THE SKY. WHEN FIVE MINUTES REMAIN ON THE TIMER, THEY WILL BE REVEALED FOR YOU TO CLAIM. THERE ARE ONLY TEN OF THEM. GOOD LUCK.** "

I barely have time to react to this announcement in the proper way, panic, when there is one more part added.

" **TRY NOT TO BRUISE YOUR KNEE, URCHIN.** "

I freeze. I can't help but look at my arms...they're shaking like crazy. In moments I'm having trouble breathing, even though I know the air is fine right now. It's a Feast, and a bad one! Bad! I've never heard of one like this...run in and possibly kill an innocent or be killed horribly...or die by running out of air. It's horrible any way it goes, and there are only ten masks! Lucia wanted to break me apart, and this announcement has done just that. Not just the looming danger and how, if we can't share masks somehow, three of will die, but also…

...She spoke directly to me. Lucia is done playing around and letting things happen with just occasional traps. Now she's going to be gunning for me and those near me. Hopper may have said those near me are fine as I'm too important to die, but after Sherri's death...I guess Timm was right to be wary of joining me.

I feel a hand take mine. Rue looks into my eyes and doesn't look away.

"Come back to me, come back to me," she whispers.

Rue's gentle voice starts to calm me down a little. Prim moving it to give me a hug helps as well. I can see in the sky the clock has started to tick down. No shortage of time, but I don't think we should stall. Knowing how Lucia has me as her target, her and Snow both, we might not have enough time if we walk. If it meant a few other kids died, what would it matter to them?

"Ok," I say as I manage to stand stable. "Here's the plan. ...Straight in, straight out. We get the masks and go before we get hurt. I...think people are gonna die, and they will die no matter what we do. We need to get our own masks...make sure Hopper gets one too, and then we run for our lives. After we're out of there, we plan the next move."

"Works for me," Rue says, glancing at her broken arm in its sling, worried.

"The cock is ticking. Shall we get going?" Prim asks.

"Yes, and we'll be going _fast_ ," I say urgently.

Without anymore delay we run off along the trail, and don't stop running for a moment. So long as we keep on the move, we should get there with time to spare. Unless we get lost…

Lost!

"Guys, are we going the right way?" I ask, my tone anxious.

Rue and Prim are silent. We think we know the way, but can we risk that when we're on a time limit that could be just barely enough time. Already, we've lost track of the Careers, so we can't follow them.

Seeing the sparkle in Rue's eyes though, I think she has a plan.

"Would any lucky viewers out there like to be a part of our adventure, and sponsor us a _map_?" Rue offers, her voice grand and her pose cute. "Pleeeeeeeaaaase?"

As much as Snow and his circle hate us and want us to die, the Capitol Citizens and those in our Districts love us and want us to stay alive, and so it's only a few seconds before we can hear the sonar that signals a sponsor parachute. It gently drifts down to us. I catch it as it falls, pening it fast to stop the sound.

It's a map of the Arena, contained on a small flat screen...I think it's called a tablet? And as I hold it, I can see in the forest section to the south there is a seastorm blue square flashing on and off. That must be me, and right next to me are Rue and prim, even if they're not showing on the screen. There is no time to waste though, and we all look over the map screen to see where we need to go.

Thankfully, we figure it out very quickly.

"That way, hurry!" I yell.

* * *

 **(Time passes…)**

* * *

Maybe I was wrong. Lucia did give us enough time to get to the Cornucopia. In fact, we arrived with twenty minutes to spare, and since then time has been dragging by. We're crouching behind a snow bank, a few evergreens giving us some cover, and there ahead of us in the large, looming clearing is the Cornucopia. It looks more snow covered than ever. I think I saw movement inside of it...too far away for me to know for sure who it was, but I'd bet it's Hopper. If it's him, he must have had a decent night. A fair amount of supplies are still there, unclaimed.

Though I guess in this Arena, something like a paper fan isn't going to be of any use to anybody. What would you do with it...paper cut a Mutt to death? Real funny Gamemakers. I like jokes, but giving us joke items when we could die so young...I'm not laughing too hard.

The clock reads ten minutes now. I can't say for sure, but the air might be thinner? Or, is that just my mind playing tricks on me? Finnick once said those with trauma might imagine things that are not there, and I have trauma. I have a lot of it. I look at Rue and Prim, and they're not gasping for air.

"A good sign," I say to myself quietly.

"What is?" Rue asks.

"Oh, nothing. Just glad we're not choking," I say. I feel my voice cracking from nerves. "...Kids are gonna die, and soon."

Rue and Prim grimly nod, afraid. I'm afraid too. I might be less than ten minutes from my death, and not know it yet. My friends could be... _any_ of us could be. None of us want to die though, and that's why we're all gathered.

I can see, at the edges of the clearing, everybody else is hanging around. I think it's everybody, though I'm not focusing on counting. It's hard to tell from here. But I can certainly see the two Careers, Cobalt, and flash of green that can only be Colm…running into the fray first would be suicide. But if we wait to long, we'd run out of air, or be too late to grab a mask and might have to kill somebody to get one. Crap, crap, crap, what's the right choice?!

"Let's not go in first," I say quietly. "Cassius might try to shoot arrows at us..."

"Good plan," Prim says grimly. "Let somebody else...make the first move."

With Rue chiming in her agreement the plan is set. Though, I can't help but feel sick with nervousness. What if nobody dares to run in, and then we're all in a mad scramble when just one minute is left? Oh damn, I hope not. I take a few breaths, though it's hard to breath. My short sword is wobbling, my hand shaking.

Bit by bit, the clock ticks down and all too soon it's time. Five minutes are left. As soon as this happens there is a siren that sounds loudly throughout the Arena. I can't help but yell and cover my ears. A section of ground midway between the Cornucopia and the Launch Pedestals opens up and a table rises out of the ground. Just like the last Feast I attended in the Arena it's fancy and has a fine tablecloth, but instead of the bags there are a bunch of gas masks. I can't count from here, but it's obvious there are not enough to go around.

Some seconds pass. The wind and snowfall are starting to pick up a bit, and the sun is setting fast. It'll be nightfall soon, and then where will we be? At the mercy of nocturnal beasts? I try to just not think about it...although, looking at the table a distance away I can't help but shiver as I recall the bloody deaths of Lacey, Rammy and Clove at the previous Feast…

Somebody is going for it. A figure runs out of the Cornucopia...Satella! Her small body looking tired and splashed with blood - though if it's hers or somebody else's I do not know – she dashes to the table and grabs a gas mask.

That's when she looks up and sees me, and also Prim and Rue. Her eyes seem to glow with hope.

"Urchin!" Satella exclaims, sounding so very relieved.

Satella grabs up a bunch of gasp masks, one for all four of us I think, and begins running towards us.

"Look out!" Prim screams.

Satella never saw it coming, and I scream as I didn't either. An arrow flies through the air, quick as a flash, and hits her right in the head. Satella dies before she even knows she's gone, and falls lifelessly to the ground with a soft thud, the gas masks tumbling out of her arms and onto the snow around her. She starts to turn the snow red.

Prim starts crying, and I hear Rue mumble a prayer. I wipe away my tears, my heart pounding painfully, and I see over on a separate snow bank Cassius is notching another arrow into his bow. I shiver...half of us are dead, and Satella would've surely joined our group if she'd only made it to us.

I make a sound that is a mixture of a scream and a choke. Just as Cassius notches another arrow, Hopper runs out of the Cornucopia. No! Not more death…

Hopper grabs a gas mask off the table, skidding on the snow as he turns on his heel. As he skids an arrow _barely_ misses him. With a yell, Hopper spots Cassius. He jumps to the side and then rolls quickly as Cassius misses him two more times.

"Where did you learn to aim?" Hopper teases, pulling a face. "And here I thought President Beardy was incompetent! Hahaha, suck it Snow, still alive!"

Hopper sprints off before Cassius can try to land another arrow...or maybe, Cassius doesn't want to risk missing again and running low on arrows? No matter the reason, the fact is Satella lies dead on the snow while Hopper has claimed a gas mask and is sprinting out of the clearing and past the Cornucopia, into the tundra. I'd wanted to get the group together, but I can't blame him for getting out before the chaos truly begins. I saw where he went, so we can catch up to him soon enough.

Nine masks left.

...It's time.

The clock now shows that only three minutes remain, and people are starting to make their move. The three of us scramble up and down the snow bank to make a beeline for the fallen gas masks Satella intended to give to us. We're not alone though as the rest of the Tributes are moving in fast, to the gas masks we want and the ones still placed on the table. As I run and look at the crowd incoming, I can't help but shiver at how two of these kids will die in a few minutes, if that, and I have no idea who it could be.

I see Meadow running for the table. Cobalt does too, knocking Farro over as he does so. The boy from Six looks traumatised...has he slept at all? He's a mess.

An arrow flies through the air, but I don't hear the tell-tale sound of it hitting anybody. I grab up a gasp mask, not slowing my pace as I put it on and leap over the table. Backing up to the Cornucopia, keeping everybody in my vision, my heart pounds from what I see.

It's like a second bloodbath, over even more precious supplies than usual. We can live for a while without food, water or weapons. Nobody can live without air. I see Cassius growling and fierce, trying to hit somebody, anybody with arrows. I see Timm is yelling, struggling to escape Cobalt's headlock. I see Electra is mumbling to herself as she walks around, oblivious...and Meadow is slowly approaching her, mask on and her cleaver raised.

"No!" I yell, ready to run to her aid.

"Got you!" I hear a voice say.

If I'd been a half second slower to dodge, my head would've been sliced in two. Colm is back, scythe in hand and he looks just as eager as before to be the one to kill me. Thankful as I am his machine gun is still not loaded, I shiver from more than cold as he eyes me with such contempt.

He doesn't even try speaking, he only makes further slashes at me. And as my armour can absorb the force of the scythe, he's only going for my legs and head. I scream, randomly choosing a moment to make a slash at him. Hearing Colm's scream, his arm now bleeding, I feel a sense of revulsion even if it is self-defence. It was a lucky hit, nothing more, and right now I'm interesting moreso in defending somebody else.

"Electra, I'm coming!" I yell as I sprint towards her, Meadow only a few feet away from her.

The sun sets, and suddenly there is only darkness. I stumble over, hitting the snow. As I rise, I realise I can barely see anything as there's no moonlight right now. It's almost totally pitch black, and a blizzard is now striking the clearing. I can hear the wails and cries of all the scared children, and the yells of battle. I hear a gunshot, Cobalt most likely, and the screams get louder. I don't hear the sound of a body falling though. The figure fleeing the area must be Cobalt, having fired a warning shot.

I stumble, unable to see. I can't see more than a meter in front of me, and my skin burns from the blizzard and the cold. My Tribute uniform isn't enough to keep me warm. I've lost all track of Rue and Prim. Where are they!?

"...Night vision!" I exclaim. Of course! I still have the night vision glasses that survived the trident explosion. "Maybe it'll work?"

Quickly, I put on the glasses. Yes! I can see, more or less. Rue and Prim are stumbling nearby, but nobody is near them. Colm is yelling and swinging his scythe, his arm bleeding. The only one near him is Timm, looking breathless and in pain, and the boy from Eight has grabbed a gas mask, and looks about ready to flee.

And Meadow is raising the cleaver over Electra about two meters away from me, having just kicked her over.

"No!" I yell, running forwards and punching Meadow down.

I just hit a girl...from behind...what is wrong with me?! I can't do anything to help right now though, as Meadow gets back up. Like me, she has a set of night vision goggles. I know she can see me just as much as I can see her.

"Please. Please, no more killing," I beg.

"Piece of meat, piece of meat," Meadow says, more to herself than me. She's shaking like a leaf. "Just a piece of meat!"

I dodge and duck Meadow's slashes. The plan is to evade her, get Electra out of the fray, find the girls and then run after Hopper...and the timer says I only have one minute to do it in. I'm about ready to barf from the stress and fear. Each second that passes is marked by a loud pounding sound, just like the countdown that started the Quell.

"Meat!" Meadow yells again. She's shaking, her eyes bloodshot. What has she seen ,or done, since the start? I'd rather not know. "Die meat!"

Meadow kicked me over, and raises her cleaver. She intends to swing it down at me forehead, and with her feet firmly on my chest I can't get up. It's her or me!

...Her, or me…

"...I'm _sorry_ ," I whisper, barely able to speak through my sobbing.

One slash with my short sword is all it takes. Blood drips onto my as I leapt to my feet, shaking all over. Her expression faraway Meadow stares at me for a moment, before she lifelessly falls sideways to the ground.

Urchin, you're a monster. Urchin, you're a murderer.

"Scary! Scary!" I hear Electra saying as she cries nearby. Her sobbing is the only thing I can clearly hear over the howling blizzard.

Thirty five seconds…

Meadow had a gas mask on. Trying not to look into her dead eyes, I take the mask off her and hurry to Electra, kneeling beside her.

"It's ok, don't worry, I'm here," I whisper quickly. "You're safe now. Put this on, ok? It's...fun. It's fun, ok?"

Electra mumbles about liking fun, making no resistance as I quickly secure the gas mask onto her. I saved a life...but it doesn't erase killing Meadow. Or Isaak. Or any of the rest. But I can wail and cry once we're out of here. It's time to go before anybody else tries to kill us!

Leaping up, holding Electra's hand, I look around the area quickly. Not many people are left. Colm is a distance away, gas mask on and scythe in his hands, Valkri and Cassius have closed in on Farro and are too far way for me to help, as much as I wish to…

Rue and Prim are gone.

"Crap, crap...shit!" I curse. I may get into trouble for that later, but it's not a concern right now. "Rue! Prim! Where are you?!"

I get no response. They must have ran for their lives in the panic, and I don't blame them. Good thing we made a plan to meet up east of the Cornucopia. And, I still have my map screen in my backpack.

"No! No!" I hear a voice screaming. Cassius? "Valkri, help!"

"Cassius!" Valkri screams.

I hear Farro wailing and sobbing, and suddenly many horrible sounds of splatters, smashes and cracks. From where I stand I can see who I think is Farro sobbing as he strikes a figure on the ground in the skull repeatedly with a club. I look away before the revolting sight of a breaking skull meets my eyes. I hear it though. I hear it so bad.

"Where going?" Electra mumbles. "Miss Isaak..."

"Come on, I'll take you safety. We gotta get out of here," I say quickly, leading Electra towards the east of the Cornucopia.

"I see you!" a cold, menacing voice growls out. "Two for one? So be it."

Colm charges towards us. No! I spoke too loudly and he heard us..foolish! Electra sniffles and whimpers a little as Colm prepares to attack.

"This way!" I say to Electra, veering to run beyond the tail of the Cornucopia.

"You can't run much further," Colm says darkly.

Can't we? There are miles of snow ahead of us, and it's a thick blizzard. If we can just keep far ahead of him, and let the blizzard cover our tracks and voices, we could live another day.

"Tired..." Electra mumbles as she tries to keep up with me. With me pulling her along, she's slowing us down. "Need rest, please."

A look over my shoulder tells me two things. Colm isn't very far behind, and if I keep leading Electra forth he'll catch up and kill us. But to leave Electra to save my own skin? No. That's unthinkable. But I don't want to die...I can't die, I won't!

Only one thing for it.

"Electra, want to have a ride?" I offer.

"Ride! Rides fun!" Electra says, managing a little smile.

Silently as I can manage I gently pick Electra up in my arms and continue running through the blizzard. She may be one of the littlest Tributes here, even among us twelve year olds, but I'm not particularly brawny, so I stumble a bit as I take my first few steps holding her. Colm being right behind us, two spear lengths from killing distance, has me quicken my pace though.

As we run through the biting cold, I hear Valkri sobbing a distance away. It's hard to be certain, but I thought for a moment there she was pleading Cassius to not leave her all alone. In the same way I have my companions, Valkri must have hers. Cassius was her Dory, I guess.

I see a figure running nearby, a bit ahead of us. Could that be Farro? To think he seemed so weak and afraid...and maybe he is, yet he just killed Cassius. This Arena can make anybody strong, and not in a good way…

Electra makes happy mumbles. I guess she's enjoying the ride. But I'm not enjoying the chase! My throat and skin burn, and I can't stop replaying it over and over in my mind...the fact I took another life. That's five. Five lives.

"Jump!" Electra exclaims.

By reflex, I obey. That just saved me from tripping on that branch. I'd be dead if I'd tripped. I can hear Colm stumble behind me, but he's still on his way after us. My breathing is quick and light. Electra mumbles nervously, holding me tightly.

How did Electra see the branch though? I guess she must have good vision. Maybe she can help us both reach safety. Colm can't run forever.

Though, neither can I.

"See anything?" I ask quickly.

"Meanie behind us. Bad guy," Electra shivers. "Duck!"

I duck down, skidding under a low hanging branch of a tree. If I'd hit that, it'd be a concussion...and then death. Colm sounds a little further away now, but I know that he didn't hit the branch. And I feel so tired…

I breath deeply, gasping as I run onwards. Once again, Electra is giggling and liking the right. At least one of us may die with a smile if I cannot keep running. I could try to fight Colm, but even with his arm cut, he still very nearly killed me yesterday. Perhaps the only reason he's not caught us yet is the stab wound I gave his leg? Not that he seems to be held back too much. Is he powered by hatred?!

The blizzard is now starting to make me have trouble balancing. I can only hope Electra can spot the danger before me, as everything is a blue to me. So wobbly and floaty, and full of panic. That's not even getting into where Rue and Prim might be. Are they ok…?

"Jump! Sleet! Dodge! Repeat!" Electra squeals.

With a choked yell I jump, going over what I think was some kind of a spike trap. I can't think about too much as then I'm slipping and stumbling on a large patch of sleet upon the snow. With a yell I barely dodge a large rock. I shiver, briefly relieved as I hear Colm fall over on the sleet patch.

Repeat…

Repeat!

I jump over a log, stumble once more on a patch of sleet, but remain standing as I dodge to the side of a tree. I can't hear Colm behind us anymore. Electra's warnings may have saved us, or at least saved us from escaping with really bad injuries.

I crouch down behind a big snowbank, gasping and wheezing. It hurts. It's hurts to breath, and think, and feel. The biting cold, the terror and adrenaline, Meadow's death at my own hands…

I desperately want to cry and wail. But I can't, not if Colm is still nearby.

"Chase game fun," Electra says, sitting close to me. She takes out her train book, and start to read it, all fear forgotten.

Several long minutes have passed by. I heard an angry yell a while back, and ever since then it's been nothing but the blizzard. I guess Colm gave up looking for us, for now, and has gone to hunt somewhere else.

Now that we're alone, I feel no risk in letting myself cry. So, I do. I cry, and I cry a lot. Tears stream down my face and I let myself wail and sob out all the pain I need to. It'll take a long while, though hopefully not long enough that we'll freeze to death. As I sob like the child...no, like the murderer I am Electra hugs me.

"Why sad?" she asks quietly. "Cold? I'm cold..."

For a few minutes we sit like this, both of us hugging and shivering. I manage to stop my tears, for now at least, and hold Electra closer. Everybody is separated...all I can do for them is hope they're heading to the East. But for Electra, I can do more. I can protect her.

"Hugs nice," Electra says, giggling quietly. "I like hugging."

Electra looks gloomy, suddenly.

"...Miss Isaak. Liked his hugs," Electra mumbles.

How do I tell Electra that Isaak is dead, and that I was the one who did it? Would she understand what I meant if I told her the truth? I could put it in a nice, gentle way that sounds better than it is, but I can't help but feel that'd be the coward's way out. But with only ten of us left alive, I think, I may have to tell her soon. Because, if we get out of here, I think Electra can be the fifth member of the group.

A cannon fires. Electra whimpers at the sound of it.

"Scary. Too loud..." she mumbles.

A second cannon fires. My chest tightens, as that cannon was surely the one for Meadow.

A third cannon fires. It can only be for Cassius. Electra is starting to cry a little, covering her ears. For what little it can do, I hold her hand.

For a few moments, there's nothing but the fierce sounds of the blizzard. But then, an announcement begins. I shiver at the thought of Lucia watching me on camera, right this moment.

" **WELL DONE TRIBUTES. YOU'VE SURVIVED, AND REACHED THE FINAL TEN. AS A REWARD, OXYGEN LEVELS WITHIN THE ARENA HAVE NOW RETURNED BACK TO NORMAL. IT IS NOW SAFE FOR YOU TO TAKE OFF YOUR MASKS AND BREATHE AS NORMAL. GOOD LUCK TRIBUTES, AND MAY THE ODDS BE EVER IN YOUR FAVOUR. FOR SOME OF YOU, YOU'LL NEED THAT LUCK**."

Should I trust that announcement? For all I know the air could still be too low to breath, and it's a trap. If they want me to die so badly, would they really care about killing nine Tributes at once and having the last one to take off their mask be the Victor? I'm not convinced. I shake my head, keeping my mask on.

I almost scream when I see Electra has taken hers off, now just playing with it a little. Though, I can't see any kind of danger or suffering striking her. ...Maybe it is safe after all. I take off my mask, and put it in my backpack. Not gonna throw it away, just in case.

My skin is raw from the cold, and I can see Electra isn't having a good time of it either. She's shivering and mumbling sadly. I can hardly wait for sunrise, not that it'll change much really. But, we need shelter and soon. I get up to my feet, and help Electra up.

"Where we going?" she asks quietly, holding her book tightly and putting her gas mask into her pocket.

"Somewhere warmer," I reply. "Somewhere we can sleep well until the sun rises tomorrow."

Electra claps her hands when she hears this.

"Warm! Sleep!" she says with a smile. "Food too?"

"I'll give you what I have," I say, taking my short sword out and gripping it tightly. "C'mon, let's go find our shelter."

As we get up and begin to walk through the blizzard, I pause in surprise. There's another announcement...thankfully, at least this one isn't being done by Lucia. It's just Claudius.

" **ATTENTION! ATTENTION TRIBUTES! BECAUSE YOU HAVE ALL REACHED THE FINAL TEN, AND SHOWN THE CAPITOL YOU HAVE THE SKILLS NEEDED TO SURVIVE IN THE ARENA, AS A SPECIAL TWIST THE REST OF THE QUELL WILL TAKE PLACE DURING THE NIGHT. THE SUN WILL ONLY RISE WHEN JUST ONE OF YOU REMAINS. GOOD LUCK, AND MAY THE ODDS BE IN YOUR FAVOUR**!"

"No sun?" Electra mumbles. She looks ready to cry at the thought of this.

No sunlight. An announcement made right after I mention sunrise…

Son of a bitch!

I don't stop myself making a rude hand gesture to the sky. Hopper's not the only rebel here.

* * *

 **(Time Passes…)**

* * *

I sit as close as I can to the fire without burning myself, trying to stay warm. It's not much, the fire and the cave we're waiting out the blizzard in, but it's better than slowly freezing to death out there in the open tundra.

I can't stop trembling as I imagine Rue and Prim in that situation right now. Please, _please_ let them have been able to find a cave, or somewhere to hide from the horrid weather. In fact, I hope everybody did. Nobody deserves to freeze out there.

The last of my water has been used by us both, though with the fact we can just melt the snow I don't feel worried. Though, we ate a lot of the food I had on me. So, either we hunt for more, go back to the Cornucopia for what may be left unclaimed or we hope for a Sponsor. Either way, it wasn't a satisfying meal.

"Ten left. Supplies low. Not looking good," I mutter, shivering. "Ok, where's that map. Let's plan this..."

I first make sure Electra is fine, and she is. She's almost fast asleep next to the fire. At least one person is ok for now. Taking out the map on the tablet, I look at it closely.

"...Too bad it won't tell me where anybody else is," I say, sighing. "Ok, we're there...the largest snow hill to the north. More of a high cliff, really. And from here, the town is there...and the area past the lake is there. Quite a trip tomorrow."

I put away the map screen and lay down, starring at the rocky ceiling of the cave. While the snow outside sparkles, even in the fierce, nasty weather, in here it's dull and lifeless. Just grimy rocks and a rough surface to sleep on. I do have the sleeping bag, but even so it won't be a comfortable night. But it's a long journey...I need to sleep. I take out my sleeping bag and, a moment later, my token.

I weep a little as I hold Ula's plushie close to me.

"I miss you all," I whisper, shaking as I sob. "...But don't worry, I'll be home soon."

I look over at Electra, who is about ready to fall asleep where she sits. In some ways, she reminds me of Ula. I guess it may be part of why I want to keep her safe. That, and my apology to Isaak. Not that it's enough. And with Meadow dead, is District Ten yelling for my head on a pike right now? Pike...yep, killed him too.

"You alright Electra?" I ask.

"Sleepy..." she mumbles. "Kiss night-night?"

If it's what she wants, why not? Just a quick peck on the forehead, I doubt Rue would have a problem with that. I can't help but worry over Rue being angered, or is that just me being paranoid after the trauma? At least Electra seems content.

I lay out the sleeping bag, and Electra crawls in. She's out like a light in less than a few seconds. I'll join her soon, but first I'll wait for the Anthem. It just feels respectful to watch it. Not for the Capitol Seal I hate so very much, but for the poor kids who died. I won't let myself look away or blink when Meadow is shown.

I don't have to wait for long. It's only a few minutes before I hear the Anthem start outside. Quickly, I tiredly stumble to the cave entrance. The blizzard is still going, but it seems to soften a bit. Probably just to make sure we can see the Anthem in the sky, not out of mercy or anything.

"Here we go," I mumble.

The Capitol Seal is shown overhead for a few moments. At this point, I have lost any of my earlier hesitation to mock it. I put up both my middle fingers and frown at it.

Once the Seal is gone, the first face in the sky is Cassius. I'm surprised he didn't make it all the way, and especially that Farro was the one who killed him. He wasn't a bad guy, and maybe without the Games we'd have been friends? Seems to be the case with a lot of the Tributes. Shame he died. Hearing Valkri's sobs made it worse…

Satella's face is the next one shown. This hurts...she died because she made a run towards us with masks, to try to help. I can't help but think about how small she was, in life and in death. That, and her plan of trying to get back down the launch tubes to the launch room. I'd have been all for giving that a go if we could've found a way to pull it off too quick for the Gamemakers to stop. Farewell Satella…

I'm shaking, very visibly, when Meadow's face is shown. Though she's as emotionless as the rest of the Fallen, it feels like she's glaring down at me, angry. That, or looking at me sadly, asking me why. It feels so real, that this is what her face really looks like. I take a deep breath, keeping my gaze on the sky. Once again, she's emotionless. I want to plead for forgiveness, to make an apology...but I can't. Well...I can, but either way she's dead and I'm the killer. I'm really bad at being the good guy, if I ever counted as one.

The Anthem comes to an end, and all is silent once more except the blizzard. In moments, it begins to pick up again. I'm about to head back in, to try and sleep a few hours - maybe stay warm, if I'm lucky – when suddenly I hear a sound.

A sonar.

I weakly cheer, feeling a little hope that a sponsor is on the way. I can see it descending towards me. Somehow, it seems unaffected by the blizzard. Not that I care, as if it was effected I'd lose the contents. Quickly, I take hold of the parachute the instant it is in my range and, after turning off the sonar, I head back inside the cave. Setting myself down by the fire, exhausted, I open up the package.

I can't stop myself from smiling, feeble as it may be. This is all great stuff!

A container of a dozen thick, buttered, meat sandwiches, two bottles of water and a large chocolate bar.

A pair of pants, made of the same stuff my armoured vest is. Looks like Colm won't be able to try attacking my legs anymore. I waste no time putting these on right away. At this point, is paranoia anything but justified?

A thick blanket. I hold it and not only is it fluffy and almost silky to the touch, but it's heated. Heated! I'm almost crying in gratitude right now…

And at the bottom of the package is a small piece of paper. A note. I pick it up, looking it over.

- _To my dear friend Urchin_

 _You've been doing so very well these past few days. I think you'll be able to defend your title as Victor easily. But, it seems like you've not been having a very good time. I hope these gifts will help you smile and remember that a lot of people are rooting for you, and we want you to wear that crown once more. Don't worry, Rue and Prim have gotten their own blankets as well. I got my allowance doubled for being good, so I have more funds to help you with. As far as I can tell, friends do not let each other die. I think I'm getting the hang of it._

 _If it's not too much to ask, could you please eliminate Colm? He's mean, and I don't like him. He tried to hurt you, and that will not fly. Oh, but be careful. A few of Grandpa's friends sponsored him bullets for his gun, and I am not certain if your armour can withstand them or not. Please don't die. It would be a terrible inconvenience. Have fun winning! I'll try to get my friends to pool together their allowances to get you a very special present soon, maybe tomorrow. But you know how it is with shipping and handling..._

 _Your friend_

 _Rhonda Snow_ -

...If Rue hadn't suggested befriending Rhonda, we'd be long dead by now. Next time I see her, I owe her a kiss. Sweet, sweet sponsors. I wonder if Snow has figured out yet that Rhonda has been sending me and all his targets supplies since the start? I screw up the letter and toss it into the fire, smiling for the cameras. What he won't know won't hurt him.

"Thank you," I say gratefully, knowing Rhonda is watching me.

It's been a hellish day, and the worst is yet to come. But yet, I feel a bit of hope once again. Maybe it'll vanish, maybe it won't, but I feel driven to stay alive and do whatever I can. Tomorrow, we head for the edge and I can try to solve Caesar's clue to get the heck out of this place.

Until then, at least I can say that being in the sleeping bag and having this blanket over me and Electra is cosy. Nice, even. I keep my short sword in hand as I settle down though. I won't take any chances. I'll keep myself safe, and I'll be keeping Electra safe too. I couldn't help Dory, and the rest of my friends are scattered...but, maybe I can help just one person, and keep them from being driven off by something?

As I settle down though, letting sleep overcome me, I suddenly freeze. A very terrible thing has just occurred to me.

 _Colm's machine gun is now fully loaded_ …

* * *

 **END OF DAY 4…**

* * *

 **REMAINING TRIBUTES**

 **Valkri (District 2 Female)**

 **Urchin (District 4 Male)**

 **Electra (District 5 Female)**

 **Farro (District 6 Male)**

 **Timm (District 8 Male)**

 **Colm (District 9 Male)**

 **Cobalt (District 10 Male)**

 **Rue (District 11 Female)**

 **Hopper (District 12 Male)**

 **Primrose (District 12 Female)**

* * *

 **THE FALLEN**

11th- **Cassius (District 2 Male)-** Skull smashed to a pulp with a club by Farro.

12th- **Meadow (District 10 Female)-** Slashed in the stomach with a short sword by Urchin.

13th- **Satella (District 3 Female)-** Shot in the head with an arrow by Cassius.

14th- **Thorrn (District 11 Male)-** Throat slit with a cleaver by Meadow.

15th- **Sherri (District 9 Female)-** Decapitated with a scythe by Colm.

16th- **Silver (District 1 Male)-** Gored by a Bear Mutt.

17th- **Wilda (District 7 Female)-** Boiled to death in a river.

18th- **Dory (District 4 Female)-** Slashed with a scythe by Colm, and left to bleed out.

19th- **Isaak (District 5 Male)-** Stabbed in the chest with a trident by Urchin.

20th- **Oakley** **(District 7 Male)-** Stabbed repeatedly with duel knives by Thorrn.

21st- **Weavee (District 8 Female)-** Smashed in the skull by an axe by Valkri.

22nd- **Citrine (District 1 Female)-** Shot twice in the torso with pistols by Cobalt.

23rd- **Moxi** **e** **(District 6 Female)-** Shot with an arrow to the neck by Cassius.

24th- **Coil (District 3 Male)-** Impaled with a spear by Silver.

* * *

 **TRIBUTE NOTES**

 **Satella:** Firstly, I randomly really love her name. Not sure why, but it just strikes me as a good one you know? Satella herself I liked to write for, even though within the Arena she only crossed paths with Urchin at the most dangerous time and thus she was absent for a while. I'd call her the sensitive and shy one, but also one of the smartest. Maybe in another world her idea to get down into the launch rooms may have worked…? Satella died trying to help those she felt would be able to save her, and running in too quick. In earlier drafts of the story she'd have had a fairly different role...but, that's a tale for another day.

 **Meadow:** Personally, I wish I could've done more with Meadow. I think, looking back, she was the most 'there' person of all 24 Tributes. She had some skill, she's good with a cleaver and killed Thorrn...but that's just it, her biggest moment that clearly rattled and shook her was offscreen. While Urchin is horrified over her death at his hands, self-defence or not, I'd assume her lack of major presence might not make it carry over as much? Alas, her is where she dies.

 **Cassius:** I had fun writing for him. I think Cassius was a rather decent anti-villain. If he was really a true villain anyway, which is debatable. I liked writing his more dramatic attitude and flair for the stage. To me, it made Cassius stand out on his Career team and seem more childish, and that makes sense as they are kids. I think things like his conversation with Valkri this chapter humanized him, and thus killer Career or not he can be given sympathy like anybody else. A tragically grisly end for him, and one that shows Tributes who panic can be just as lethal as those calm and trained. Certainly, a death to haunt Valkri...


	15. Day 5: Flames and Bullets

**Disclaimer:** I do not own The Hunger Games. They belong to Suzanne Collins.

 **Note:** Once I got started I had trouble stopping. This is becoming a trend for me and HG stories, isn't it? It's a long one and one I'm glad to have been able to finish in time to submit today. Quite an action packed chapter so hopefully it's worth the wait for it! Not got much to say in particular, so...enjoy!

* * *

I awake, the sound of footsteps making my eyes open. Footsteps! I quickly jump up, breathing quickly and ready to fight. The amazing part is that I don't get tangled up in the sleeping bag. I look around, expecting a fight – whether its a Mutt or Colm, I'm not sure – but soon I see there is no danger.

Electra looks at me curiously from the entrance of the cave.

"Bad dream?" she asks, looking sad. "Me too...not fun."

Oh thank goodness I woke when I did. It's still a blizzard outside, maybe a little smaller than before, and Electra was about to go wandering off. Quickly, I lead her back over to the still burning campfire. If Electra wanders off, I think she'll get killed. A knife, an axe, a gun, a Mutt, freezing, falling through ice...too many horrid things to think about, and all of them possible.

"Don't wander off, you might get hurt," I say, setting down my weapon for a moment. "It's cold outside. You'd freeze if you were not...um...well, if somebody were not mean to you first."

I find it hard to talk about death and murder to Electra. I guess it's horrible for anybody, but she doesn't seem to understand what's going on and that the Fallen all died, many painfully. Somehow her lack of understanding makes it worse. Indeed, she looks at me silently, before looking up at the ceiling.

"Mean? No, no, no..." she mumbles. "Isaak, want him. Where? Need him...miss him."

I killed him. I killed him in cold blood.

"He's...he's in a very deep sleep," I say slowly, every word feeling like stepping on a land mine. "He's in a...better place. I sent him to a, uh, better place."

I feel cowardly, not outright saying I killed him. But if I did, would Electra know what I meant? But she seems happy, clapping a little.

"Isaak happy, Electra happy," she says, smiling. "Home. Want home, not here...cold."

"Stay with me. I'll get you home," I promise. "You got a family Electra?"

"Mommy, daddy, big brothers," Electra says, counting on her fingers. "Love."

"They must be very nice," I say, trying to smile.

I wonder if Electra's family like me, with how I am trying to keep their daughter safe. To keep the odds in her favour. It'd be nice, as I am fairly certain that Isaak's family are likely hoping Colm will hunt me down. I won't deny it's scaring me how possible it is, with Colm's gun now having bullets to use. At least he'll have a hard time tracking us, or anybody else, in the blizzard.

"Want some breakfast?" I offer. "A sponsor came last night."

"Food good-good," Electra says, smiling.

For a while, we eat some of the sandwiches in the container and drink the water. Not much, but after a few days of round two in the Arena, this is like some kind of precious banquet. I can't help but eat ravenously. As we eat by the fire, our backs to the blizzard, I give Electra a look that I hope is patient. I need to say this, talk about her almost walking off, but how do I do that without being mean or sounding like a prick? Guess I can only try.

"Electra, why did you almost walk off and leave me?" I ask.

"Saw...thing. Something?" Electra says, tapping her fingers together. "Yes, saw something."

Was it just the snow, or a Tribute? If it was a Tribute or a Mutt, they'd have come in by now, right? I'll have to be careful once we get on the move, for the sake of us both.

"If you leave without me, I can't protect you," I say uneasily, trying to be firm. I'm not much for firmness though. "Timm told me you left him, and had him really worried. He says he felt cross at you for it."

"Cross?" Electra whimpers, covering her eyes. "Cross bad. Timm...friend. Sorry, sorry, sorry..."

"Hey, it's ok," I say, putting a hand on Electra's shoulder. "Just don't leave by yourself, and it'll be alright. I'll keep you safe. You and your book."

"I like trains," Electra says, holding her book close to herself. "Where's Timm?"

"...Out there somewhere. We'll find him," I say. I hope we can...he's alive, so that's something. But who even knows where he might be now?

"Miss him. Timm...had idea about two winners? Winning fun," Electra says, capping a little.

I pause at this. Timm knows a way to ensure two winners? Or, one he at least feels confident in and told Electra about? This could be just the thing I need.

"...How would two people win?" I ask.

"Yucky berries," Electra says, looking uneasy. "Not nice. Made birds still."

Nightlock. That's all it can be...was Timm going to protect Electra until the very end and attempt a duel suicide with Nightlock to force the Gamemakers to let them go? ...Brilliant. I can actually see that working. If I could find enough nightlock, would it b feasible for everybody to try and attempt that? Maybe not, but we have to try, right…?

After we've eaten and drank what we need to, I take out the throwing spike I can't really leave Electra unarmed, can I? And so, I gently place it into her hand.

"If you see something, or somebody, who makes you feel hurt or scared...poke them with this," I say. "Hopefully you won't have to though."

"Sharp," she says, looking at the tip of it. She lightly pokes it and gasps. "Sharp!"

"So don't touch it, ok?" I say seriously. "Please, be careful."

"Very careful," Electra promises. "...Is he scary? Looks scary..."

He? I yelp, as I grab my short sword and leap up. Somebody snuck in while we were talking! If it's Colm, we're dead!

...But it's not. I feel so relieved, it's just Farro. He has his bloody club...a remnant of Cassius' demise yesterday. Though, he's already leaving, and with a few of our sandwiches. He may have no intent to battle us, I think, but he's shaking, gasping and mumbling quickly and madly...how did I not hear him come in, again? But, maybe now...maybe now he'll listen to me, and join me? He's _seen_ me looking after Electra, so he must know that I've got no intent to hurt him. Yes!

"Farro!" I call to him. "Hang on a second, would you like to-."

I don't get to finish as Farro screams in panic, dropping the food and making a run for it out into the blizzard. But the blizzard looks weaker now...I could catch up to him, and bring him back in here! I better leave behind my weapon though, or he'd never trust me.

"Wait here, I'll be right back," I tell Electra.

"Bye-bye," she says, smiling.

I jump up and run out of the cave. Instantly, I feel the burn of the cold upon my face. I can see Farro is a bit ahead of me, and he's heading further up the snow cliff. I better be careful, or I could fall to my doom. Snow is soft, but from this height...and that's not getting into those sharp rocks I saw.

"Stay away!" Farro wails.

Farro runs faster, starting to vanish into the blizzard ahead. It's lighter than before, but it's still not easy to see where I am going.

"Come back!" I call, almost stumbling over on a rock. I can't get careless.

I yelp, ducking. Farro threw something at me! ...Oh, a snowball. That's one thing I do not fear.

"Farro, I want to help you!" I yell. "Please, let me talk to you, please!"

I shiver. It's getting colder the higher up I go, and with no sunlight until the Gamemakers get their sole survivor they want, it was freezing to begin with. The air feels thin as well...nuts! I left my gas mask with the rest of the supplies! I can't linger for long, so I can only hope Farro listens to me.

"Don't come near me! Don't cut me!" Farro screams, sounding just a bit closer.

"Farro, I'm unarmed!" I exclaim.

"Liar! Liar!" he shrieks. I think he's lost it, or he's very close to it.

Suddenly, I can't hear him anymore. Did he...die? A heart attack? But, no cannon...no, he's alive. Maybe Farro fainted? I'm getting close to the top of the steep cliff now, so maybe he's hiding? I slow my pace, carefully making my way along the rest of the snowy trail to the top. No traps...just freezing temperatures. I miss summer.

"Farro, please...I want to help you. If you come with me, I can try to make sure you live," I say, tired and weary. "Please, talk to me. Come over here, please."

I'm at the top. It's just a flat area of snow, getting hit with the worst of the blizzard I think. There's a lot of room to stand, and a bit of ground extending out...below though, it'd be a lethal drop. No coming back from it. Better not go there...but, where's Farro?

"Um...Farro? Where are you?" I ask. I don't expect a response though.

Carefully, I walk around this flat peak. I can't see Farro, and I can't hear him either. All I can do is keep alert and listen carefully. Not easy though, with the fact it's hard to do both those things in a blizzard after nightfall. Wait, what's that?

Whoa! I barely ducked in time there. If Farro were calm and confident, I may be head now...or, dying with a concussion or a fractured skull. As I try to take a step back I yell, hearing a crack in my chest as the club smashes me there. I'm groaning as I lay on the snow, trying to get back up. It hurts, it's hurting so much...has one of my ribs been broken? Maybe. I look up at Farro, who looks back at me.

"Don't! Don't come any closer!" he wails, sobbing.

We're all suffering in this Arena. Each and every one of us who are still alive. I've been hurt a lot, and my emotional pain is like a sword to my throat, Rue broke her arm, Prim is scared and hurting from Katniss' death, Valkri is likely sad over Cassius' demise, Electra is cold and could die so easily if I am not careful, Timm has been bitten and scratched a lot I think, Colm has been stabbed and is full of rage and pain, Cobalt is in the Games that killed his oldest brother and at the Feast was limping a bit, Hopper...ok, actually, he's not doing too badly, come to think of it.

Point is, Farro seems to have had it the worst of all of us who aren't dead yet. His broken nose is covered in dried blood, he has scratches on him and his Tribute uniform is rather ripped and dirty. But the worst thing is his eyes. They're not injured, but...with how wide, bloodshot, rapidly moving and tired they look, I think Farro has gone past the point of despair. Can't say I don't know something close to the feeling. He's trembling and shaking as he looks at me, silently crying.

"Oh Farro..." I say quietly, feeling a tear exit my own eye and not due to the pain in my chest.

I brace myself for more strikes as I try to make it back onto my feet. I fall back down on the first try, but no more hits come at me. In fact, Farro drops his club. Weeping and sobbing he starts to walk away from me. But he's not walking back down the way we came from.

He's walking to the edge of the peak.

...No! Crap! He's gonna jump, holy crap! Shit! Quickly I'm on my feet ready to run...but Ii stop. No, if I run to him, he'll jump fast.

Come on Urchin, take it slow and for once in your life, save somebody. Save them and don't kill them or be useless to them. I helped Electra, I can help Farro...can't I?

"Farro, no! Don't jump!" I plead. I reach my hand to him, but I don't dare take a step forwards.

"Why not?" Farro sobs. "Why shouldn't I?! I'm never getting out of here...there's no escape! I'll die no matter what I do, and now I've killed somebody! I...I...I can't take this! The screams, the death, the monsters...Moxie got an arrow through her neck, Urchin! I don't wanna die that way!"

Farro is stepping closer to the edge, sobbing. But it's not the usual loud wailing I've heard a few times before. No, it's just quiet, utterly broken sobbing. I don't have much time…

"You shouldn't because people would miss you, and care about you! Your family, your friends...Moxie cared about you, right? She'd want you to keep on living!" I exclaim, taking one step closer to Farro. "Come on...I'll protect you."

"Why? Why could you possibly want to!?" Farro says, crying. "You've killed people...I bet almost everybody left has killed people! And now, I'm next...why are you lying?! You want to kill me..."

"I don't! Farro, you saw that Electra was with me right? You saw how I was telling her to not wander off or she'd get hurt...or worse. I have no intent to kill...never again. Please, Farro, join me. Me, Rue, Prim, Hopper, Electra..and you. All of us, we could get out of here! We don't need to fight...maybe Timm and Valkri could lay down their weapons too? Please... _trust_ me. Let me help you," I say, stepping closer towards Farro. I'm getting closer. "Come on, we're friends here, right? I'm unarmed, and I'm not angry that you smashed me in the chest with a club. Just...come away from the edge, _please_."

Farro isn't listening. He stands right by the very edge, but rather than looking at me...he seems to be looking up at the night sky.

"Trust you or not, what does it matter?" Farro replies, sniffling. "We'd just be killed in a few hours anyway, maybe in a worse way. I'm not winning...living just means even more suffering and the Capitol laughing at me as I die! Well, no! No! No, no, no, no, NO!"

Farro is shaking all over, and seething. He must be talking right to the audience now. Part of me wonders if he's aware I am still here...but if I doesn't, maybe I can reach him and help him? Slowly, I start to move forwards.

"Are you laughing…? I said...ARE YOU LAUGHING?!" Farro screams, tears pouring down his face. His face looks as wet and salty as the sea back home. "You horrible Capitol people! Laughing at little children being killed! Laughing at our pain and misery! You take everything, even our lives...and we suffer while you just laugh and party! It's not fair!"

Farro sobs more, but I'm starting to get closer. He's not showing fear me me...is he scared? I think he's gone from scarred to just dead of all emotions but anger. It hurts to watch.

"You're all horrible! I want t kill you! I want to kill all of you, slit your throats! You laugh when it happens to us! How about if I did it to your kids?!" he yells. For a moment I pause, fearing an avalanche to silence him. But, nothing. "I had a home, a family, friends...but now I'm just broken...broken for you to laugh at until my 'hilarious' death..."

Farro laughs. ...Laughing? Mum once said people can be so sad they will laugh, but seeing it now is not a laughing matter. This is horrifying. I'm almost there. No, he's moving to the edge again!

"Well, I'm not giving you any satisfaction!" Farro exclaims, his voice cracking a bit. "Nobody will kill me, no mutt will hurt me...I'm just gonna jump without any flair at all, and you can be content knowing you dragged me away from my home and made it this way because you can't enjoy your luxury without having kids get murdered in front of your eyes."

"Farro, no!" I yell speeding up my approach to him. "No! Don't! What about your family, your friends? I'll try and bring you home to them! _Please_..."

I make a leap forth to try and tackle him, to keep him on solid ground. My chest fires up as I impact the snow. I scream from the pain of my probably broken rib, but moreso I'm screaming because I missed Farro by a second. He jumped. A gruesome splat sound fills my ears, the blizzard suddenly distant.

 _I failed_ …

I don't know why I am doing it as it'll only make me feel even worse, but I manage to get myself up onto my hands and knees and carefully peer over the edge. My face was pale to begin with, besides maybe the red from the cold on my skin, but surely I'm white as a sheet now. I can see him far below, laying on his side very still. Farro missed the sharp rocks, but that didn't spare him. Blood is spread around the area he fell, leading to where his body has come to a stop. His right arm has been totally mangled, bloody and barely connected. It must have taken the brunt of the force, not that it saved him.

I shiver helplessly, drawing back and slowly away from the edge. A few moments later, the loud boom of the cannon tells me Farro is dead, and only nine are left. I start to cry, letting the cold and salty tears flow. I tried to talk him out of it, but I couldn't do a thing. Maybe if I wasn't a murderer I could've saved him?

I sniffle, wiping away my tears. I can still safe eight more...assuming they trust me. But do I even trust myself? I don't even know what is at the edge! Or, I know that the ice is there but I don't know how to use that clue to overcome the forcefield.

"My heart goes out to District Six," I manage to say.

As I head back down, I hear the hovercraft descend from about. I look back for a few moments as the claw extends to retrieve Farro's corpse, but I quickly look away. I don't have it in me to look at his body a second time.

I start to jog down the slope. I better not keep Electra waiting for long. The cannons scare her, and she might run off again.

* * *

 **(Not much later…)**

* * *

I enter the cave after somewhat composing myself. Well, less than somewhat but it'll have to do. I won't accomplish much if I'm crying. To think, I called Farro a wimp. Maybe not out loud, but what a low blow that was. I need to try and be focused and strong-ish though, or somebody else will die.

I wonder if any other twelve year olds, besides me and Rue, feel like this. Full of all the fear and horrible memories and 'changes bought from the Arena and the terror of our friends being murdered. Winning the last Hunger Games saved our lives, but Victory is hard. Many Victors feel trauma, but it seems that it's not just harder for the young Tributes to win...it's harder to deal with wining.

Still, people dead and alive believe in me, count on me, see me as some kind of a hope symbol...so, I better keep on dealing with it. I won't be much help dead, will I? Though, I can't deny a long time of pure silence and a lack of any feelings isn't sounding awful either.

I try t push these dark thoughts aside. Electra is still here and she's shaking by the fire, looking distressed.

"Loud, loud, scary, loud..." she mumbles. "Scary sound..."

"I'm here, don't worry," I say as I quickly kneel beside Electra. "Are you alright?"

"Scared. Sounds loud and scary. Miss Isaak and mommy...want them," Electra mumbles, sad. "Farro, where is he? Him sad."

"...He's dead," I choke out. "I couldn't save him."

"...Dead? Bye-bye?" Electra asks. "Farro gone bye-bye? Miss him...see him later?"

"Um...perhaps," I mumble, my words shaking as I say them. "C'mon, let's go. We're going on a field trip."

"Trip? Fun! I like trip," Electra giggles. "Like trains too. Where…?"

Quickly, I look at the map screen once more. I can't afford to make any mistakes.

"We're going through a little grove, and then a town," I say, packing everything into my backpack again. "After that, we're gonna meet Rue and Prim, and hopefully Hopper and Timm, near the edge."

"Miss Timm, want to see him please," Electra says as we start to head to the exit of the cave. "Town...toy store? Please!"

"...If we have time," I say after a moment. "First, we need to keep moving."

As we leave the cave Electra holds my hand tightly. I keep hold of her right back. Even after witnessing Farro's death...it makes me smile just a little bit, being trusted even now.

* * *

 **(Time passes…)**

* * *

It's been a bit of a walk so far, but we've made it to the grove. No more horrors have been unleashed onto us, so I'll take that as a small victory. I'm on edge though. I keep glancing at the starry sky, expecting Lucia to make another announcement. The only good kind of announcement is being named the Victor, and that's not happening right now, no way.

We passed a burnt and blackened area a few minutes ago. Familiar ground, as that's where my rigged trident exploded. Now, we're just walking through the snowy grove to the town the map says lies beyond. The trees are tall and tower far above us, the air is biting and cold, the white owls up in the branches make me jump every time they hoot...but other than that, it's silent and nothing is happening.

I've got my short sword ready to go any time, while Electra quietly reads her book as she follows beside me. She's keeping up with me just fine, so I don't mind if she reads. It's nice, the fact despite the pain we've gotten our tokens have remained safe and in good condition. Ula, I miss you.

"Thomas good train," Electra says, smiling. "Blue. Blue nice."

Even now, with my mind feeling like it's breaking from what I have seen, I still can't help but wonder what kind of parents...well, I guess vehicle builders...would call their son, or creation, a strange name like Thomas.

"Ok, maybe an hour, or two, in that direction and we'll reach the town," I say, glancing at my map screen before putting it away again. "We're making good time...I think? Hard to say when the whole place is in a never ending night."

"Rest soon?" Electra mumbles. "Tired..."

"Sure. Five more minutes, and we can stop," I tell her.

And so, that's what we do five minutes later. We sit on a log and try to relax, or do something resembling it. I pass Electra one of the sandwiches we have, while I quickly devour another of them. I should try to make it last, but when you're twelve you get hungry quicker than most. Feels like it anyway.

While Electra reads once again, I fish out my night vision glasses and put them on. I guess I should've done this before, but in the panic I was in...I guess I just forgot to. Plus, the blizzard has really died down now, so it's a lot easier to see. The moonlight also helps. I know where we're going, but I'm hoping that with the glasses I can see trouble coming before it arrives.

Like that figure in the distance, who might not have seen us just yet.

"Electra," I whisper quietly. "We need to _hide_. Hide and don't get seeked out."

"Hide and seek," Electra mumbles, clapping a little.

And so, quietly we hide behind some trees. Electra ducks down, completely hidden, while I dare to peer out from behind the tree. It's not the most big and obvious of the lot, so chances are whoever it is won't look at us right away. Since nothing is fired at me, and nobody is yelling in alarm right away it seems I am correct.

It's Cobalt. He looks tired, like he's been walking for quite a while, though he doesn't seem like he's been hurt very much overall. Not compared to the rest of us anyway. If compared to a normal kid outside the Arena, he'd be a mess. He sits a distance away, taking a few breaths before he opens his backpack up and takes out some meat, tearing into it quickly. It looks like somebody must like him a lot...after all, he's been sponsored a helmet with a face guard. Looks like it's made of the same sort of stuff my armour is, except more solid in form.

His cutlass sword has me a little afraid, but the two pistols he has with him make me a lot more worried. I know he's fired them, and as recently as at the Feast, but do they have any ammo left in them? I'm not sure I want to find out for sure, not when he could shoot me in the face in an instant. Plus, who in Panem could dodge a bullet? Not as 'easy' as dodging an arrow.

"Whoever that cannon was, it's a step closer to home. To family...my brother," I hear Cobalt say.

I keep quiet. I won't reveal myself unless I know that he will not attack me. It just takes one bullet…

"Eight more left to go...and only three bullets," he continues. "I hope that cannon was Colm. He's got a gun, and it may be loaded. I'm so tired...I wanna go home..."

Cobalt shivers, looking very cold. As he shivers, I hear a sonar. It's a sponsor. From above a parachute descends and lands beside him. He opens it, taking out a warm looking coat. He looks grateful as he puts it on.

"A heated coat? Thank you," he whispers. "Thank you District Ten."

Cobalt must be very well liked in his District for them to pull together to get him that. I guess volunteering for a loved one in an Outer District is about as brave and respectable as you can get, given the low odds of making it home. I hope Cobalt will...maybe it's time I talk to him. But, I hesitate. He looks timid and uneasy now, but he thinks he's alone. If Cobalt knew that myself and Electra are here, he might open fire. He has three bullets, and there are two of us…

"Hey, a note," Cobalt says, looking a piece of paper. "Wait..."

Cobalt gets to his feet, glancing around. He picks up his pistols, trying to look tough. Well, I'd say he's succeeded at that.

"Urchin...and Electra I guess, I know you're there," Cobalt says firmly. "Come on out. My mentor gave me a note, he says you're very nearby. S-show yourselves!"

If I move out there, he may shoot me. If we do nothing though, Cobalt will find us and probably never trust us at all. After all, he may think we want to kill him. So, trying not to shiver, I walk out from behind the tree, dropping my weapon.

"Electra is there too, but she's...reading," I say. A few seconds, and no bullet wound just yet. Not bad.

"What are you doing here?" Cobalt asks, pointing a gun at me. He's smart enough to aim for my head and not my armoured chest. "The note said you were here, but not that I should run, or fight? What do you want? I told you...I told you I left my feelings and worries at the Training Center. Kill or be killed! So...what do you want?"

"...I'll tell you what I do _not_ want, and that is to hurt anybody," I say. I try to keep myself looking confident. Who would listen to a shaking wreck? "No, what I want is to stop the fights. Lot's of those left, the will to fight and kill isn't there. I...can't say everything, exactly, but I think I may have an idea what could save your life Cobalt, that could save _our_ lives. I just ask you to trust me, and put down the gun. We could travel together to find Prim and Rue, and the rest, and get out."

"Like, some kind of six or seven way tie?" Cobalt asks, raising an eyebrow. "In theory I'd love that...but that's impossible. A bunch of crud. Getting two out was lucky enough and it's gotten you and Rue back in the Arena with a bunch of other kids. There's no way it's going to happen. It's too unlikely."

"But what if it could? You could get out, and get back to your family and your brother," I say, sounding more confident than I feel, not that Cobalt knows that. "I know, I've messed up and killed people. But I've got a good feeling. Won't you join us?"

Cobalt has lowered his gun, but though he is thinking about this the look on his face doesn't make me confident he'll agree.

"...I believe that you won't fight and that you think you can save us," Cobalt begins, grabbing up his stuff and taking a step back. "But, I do not believe it'll work. I'll take my chances on my own, ok? You do your thing, I'll do mine...next time we meet, I might shoot you so...bye!"

Cobalt turns and dashes off back the way he came from before. It's a while before I let myself relax, and feel satisfied that it's safe, for now.

"Boy, gone?" Electra asks from her hiding place.

"Yeah...he's gone," I reply. "He's go his own plans."

Electra exits her hiding place. Ok, so Cobalt won't join us...but I guess he's less dangerous than Colm, wherever the boy from nine is right now. Valkri, I've got no read on but I fear her sword. But the rest of the kids here, I can rely on them. Timm would join when he sees Electra is alright. So, I might be able to save six, assuming all works out as I hope. Maybe saving four, or three, is more realistic.

I look over the map screen, and gulp a bit.

"...Scared, why?" Electra mumbles.

"The town is that way. It'd be quicker to go through it, but Cobalt went that way," I say, putting the map away again and picking up my short sword. "We'll need to quick, quiet and careful."

"Miss home..." Electra mumbles. "Toy store, please?"

"...We'll see," I reply. "Keep hold of your book, ok?"

Electra nods and soon we're back on the move. Hopefully we can just quickly make it through the town and be on our way. In fact, Cobalt might not even end up heading there. But still, I feel really worried. I've not been to this part of the Arena yet, so there might be some horrible trap or monster laying in wait for me, and anybody with me, that I won't have any idea about.

There's been enough death, murder and suicide. Please, after Farro, don't let there be any more! Please…

* * *

 **(Time passes…)**

* * *

It's been another long stretch of walking. I'd say by now we may be approaching the evening, but I have no way of knowing. With no way to tell the time, within the Arena anyway, I'm not sure how far along the 'day' we are. The Anthem could be hours away, or within a few minutes. It seems the coldness isn't the only issue of having no daylight.

But it's the biggest one, with how me and Electra are shivering as we keep going. I would attempt to carry her, but I don't want to wear myself out quicker than I already am. At least, based on the map, we're almost reached the town. Just over the next large snow hill and down the other side.

"Toy store, near?" Electra asks.

"Yeah, it's near," I say. "Not much longer."

Electra nods, looking satisfied.

"Toys nice Trains nice. Want toy train," she says quietly.

"I wonder if toy trains can be sponsored?" I ponder out loud. Not like I have much else to do or say anyway, besides moving forwards.

For a moment I hear yelling, and screaming. Gunshots too. Electra starts to mumble in fear, but a moment later we both scream and duck down.

After all, there was a massive explosion beyond the hill and an orange glow is now on the other side of it too. I hear burning. My heart pounding and my ears ringing, I get up. Electra is shaking and crying, covering her ears.

"Loud! Scary! Want go home!" she sniffles, trembling.

"C'mon, top of the hill. We'll see what's over there, and if it's bad we'll come right back down," I assure. "Stay close."

Electra nods, shaking, and holds my hand. Together we make our way to the top of the snowy hill and take a few steps down the other side.

A cannon fires, but that doesn't grab my attention like the town does. It might have been a place of some shelter, and maybe a few well hidden supplies. But now the whole place is on fire! A massive inferno of flames rises up high, consuming the town and leaving only a little bit of ground untouched. The buildings are ablaze, and a lot of the ground is alight too. How did this happen?! A trap? Something blown up? ...How?!

Who was that cannon for? Cobalt? Somebody else? I heard gunfire, and shouting. ...If there were multiple kids here, and one cannon then somebody must be alive! I could save them...so long as I am not turned to a crisp, or choke on the smoke. It's gonna be thick soon enough.

"Scary boy..." Electra mumbles, tugging my sleeve.

I look where Electra is pointing right away. My legs feel weak, and I'm trembling. My heart is full of fear.

"...It's him..." I whisper, almost choking from fear alone, no smoke needed.

Staggering and looking a nasty mixture of burnt and bruised, Colm walks into view from behind a building. In one hand he drags alone his scythe while in the other he holds his machine gun, and I know for a fact it's loaded. I freeze as he looks our way...but he doesn't do anything.

"...What the…?" I mutter. He has a perfect chance to fire at me, why isn't he doing anything?

"Arrrggh..." Colm groans, loud enough for me to hear. "My eyes! They...they're burning! It's dark, I can't see! Arrrggh..."

Staggering in pain, Colm starts to slowly move in a separate direction. Every few seconds he fires off two or three shots at once whenever he hears something. Whenever he hears _anything_.

"We should go back," I say quietly.

But as we turn back, ready and willing to take the longest way around, the fire quickly spreads up the hill and blocks the path. No! We're...we're boxed in! The fire...no way could we jump through it without serious burns, if not instantly turning to ash. It's too thick and hot. I glance at the town, nervous.

...There's only one thing I can do now, isn't there?

"Looks like the Gamemakers are gonna get their showdown," I say quietly. "Not again..."

But it seems I will have to kill Colm, doesn't it? I don't want to. I _really_ don't want to. But he'll never listen or back down, and that machine gun is utterly deadly. I might be able to sneak through the town by myself, but with Electra...he'd hear us, and I bet the Gamemakers could possibly block off our escape route if they wanted to so as to ensure we fight to the death. And, I'm not leaving Electra to save myself.

I take off my backpack, as I won't need the extra weight, and I kneel beside Electra. I look into her scared, uncertain eyes.

"Electra, I need you to wait here, ok? Stay here, and cover you ears and close your eyes. Don't come after me, alright? I'm going to...make things less scary for you in the town. I'll come back and get you once it's safe, alright?" I say. I can only hope she'll know how urgent this is. "Do you understand."

"Stay. I stay. Ok..." Electra says, quickly covering her ears and closing her eyes. "Dark...hot..."

It's not a safe spot over here, but it's better than bringing Electra into the fight with me. So, my sword in my hand, I take a shaky breath and jog onwards towards the town. I almost slip over and fall on my face as I run down the hill, but thankfully I stop myself. Good thing too, or I may have fallen into the fire.

"Ok, how am I gonna do this?" I mutter uneasily.

I have armour, I have a weapon...but Rhonda said she wasn't certain if the armour I have will be able to keep me safe from the bullets. And even if it protects me from one or two, would it matter if Colm has a lot of ammo and his gun fires multiple shots faster than I can blink? The best I can do is get behind him without him hearing me, and then…

I shudder, gripping my short sword.

"Ok, where are you," I say quietly. "Somewhere around here..."

The crackling of the fire around me covers any sounds I make from footsteps or my whispering, but it's unpleasant and I'm sweating. Or, is it a cold sweat? I'm not certain. I creep on, down an ally towards what I think might be the center area of town. Colm was going in this direction, so if I can just stay silent I can...do it.

There he is.

Colm stands in the center of the burning town, the clearing in the middle of the burning buildings also on fire, though there's a good amount of safe ground to stand on. Some barrels and crates are stacked up in different area, some of them also on fire. Colm looks up at the sky, shaking.

"It hurts..." I hear him mumble. "Sponsored medicine would be nice..."

Did the explosion do this? I don't know what started it, but if Colm was far enough away to not be killed, but close enough to get burnt like he has been...did the fire damage his eyes? The thought of feeling that kind of an injury makes me sick. But, not as much as my corpse being filled with hundreds of bullets.

I carefully and quietly walk forwards, when the stack of crates nearest me falls over suddenly. How?! ...Oh, Lucia...the Gamemakers control everything after all. I can't help but yelp in surprise, as the fire got very near me for a moment there.

Colm whirls around to face me. As I look at him, his eyes bleeding and unseeing, the trails of blood down his face, I feel my heart nearly stop. Seeing the gun I drop down and cover him.

It's a good thing I did. With a yell Colm open fires, a spray of bullets being shot where I'd be standing, Carefully, I crawl to the side while he wastes his ammo. But then he stops firing, and listens. I don't dare to breath.

"I know you're here somewhere," he says darkly. "No cannon. You're alive! You're here somewhere!"

Colm aims a bit behind me and opens fire. He repeats this a few times in different areas. Getting up, I make a run for the nearest ally. Another stack of crates falls over. Instantly Colm turns to face me.

"No!" I yelp leaping forth and staying still, flat on the ground.

"...Urchin? Urchin!" Colm snarls. " _Now_ I've got you. You can't retreat much further!"

Any second now, Colm will shoot me. The armour won't save me, and even if it did it'd only last a few seconds. I need to distract him, and fast. There's only one card I can play, isn't there?

I toss my short sword to a nearby building. It makes a clang as it hits the wall.

"Got you!" Colm yells, opening fire.

As the noise of the gunfire rings loud, I get up and run into the alley and round the corner. For just a few seconds, I'm safe. But, in exchange for maybe a minute more of life, I'm unarmed now. After all, the only other weapon I had was the throwing spike, and Electra still has that.

What do I do?! What do I do…?

"Still alive?" I hear Colm say from where he stands. "I'll find you!"

Colm starts to walk around blindly. I don't think he's getting close to me, but I don't dare peek around the corner to check.

"Help me, please. Please somebody help me..." I whisper, looking up at the sky. Smoke and ashes rise up to the stars. Will that be the last thing I ever see?

A sonar.

A sponsor! Yes! ...But Colm might hear it!

I hear Colm yelling from nearby. I think he has a better idea where I am hiding now. Seeing the parachute is coming down at the other end of the alley with a gentle clang, I run towards it. But, what caused that clang when it landed?

Instantly, as I get close to it, I see what it was. I quickly shut off the sound it's making and grab the gift in both hands.

It's a massive golden trident.

"...Just like Finnick got in his games," I whisper. I can barely imagine how expensive this gift must have been, but does it matter? It came at the right time. "Thank you , thank you, thank you!"

"I hear you!" Colm says from very close to me.

I quickly grab the note attached to the parachute and creep away. A few seconds later bullets fill the wall I was near. He's getting close.

Ducking behind some crates that are not on fire yet, I quickly read the note. I can't help but weakly smile as I read it, and feel a sense of hope filling my heart.

- _To my dear friend Urchin_

 _Sorry for how long it took to get this to you. After the boy from Ten's death, the price tag suddenly went up again as it always does when somebody is out so I had to, um...take a bit of money from Grandpa's wallet. I know, it was very naughty of me but you need this gift! That mean bully won't stand a chance now!_

 _See the buttons on the shaft? You can use them to make the special stuff in the prongs activate. Press blue for ice, green for really fast acting and gross poison and yellow for electricity. Now, go and kick Colm's butt! You need to win this, ok?_

 _Your friend_

 _Rhonda Snow_ -

I see the buttons...damn! This must be the most expensive gift the games have ever, ever had! And...it's for me. That, and some of Snow's own money was stolen to be used for it.

I can't help but start laughing at the goof fortune and silliness of it all. But when I hear bullets being fired a little behind me, I quickly jump up and silently make my way to the other side of the town centre. Colm is here, and he looks...emotionless. Like, he's so full of hatred that he's no longer showing anything. Does that make sense?

I can't help but shed a tear though. Cobalt is dead...he was the cannon I heard before.

"If only you'd come with me..." I whisper sadly. "You were a credit to District Ten."

"You're here somewhere," Colm mutters. "Somewhere..."

Colm faces me and I am silent. Even a single breath might give away my position. Thank goodness, he hasn't heard me. As Colm turns his back, I stand. This is it...this is the perfect chance to end this.

So, why am I standing still. And why am I distracted by the object on the ground?

...It's one of Cobalt's pistols. Wait, so that means the thing in the fire beside me...oh God…

I hold back the urge to barf as I grab up the pistol. It seems it's got one bullet left in it. Maybe I don't need to get right up to him...just aim from here and pull the trigger.

My hand is shaking as I aim the gun, ready to fire. But Colm starts speaking again. His words are making me hesitate...can I really kill again? To have a body count of _six_?

"Where are you? I'll kill you!" Colm yells, his voice cracking. "...No, I won't. I'll try, but I can't. I bet you're ready to kill me now aren't you? Does it matter if I kill you? I'd just be dead sooner or later anyway...I'm blind! Blind… I was dead the moment I was reaped, wasn't I? Saffra, I'll never see her again..."

I should pull the trigger. I should pull it, and end this right now. Maybe he'd not even feel it? It could be a quick death. But he's pretty helpless now...well, no, he has his gun. But maybe now is the time to at least try to reason with him.

"...Colm?" I say, ducking down as soon as I've spoken, just in case.

I clearly did the right thing. Bullets spray over where my head had been. He's not gonna listen. I...I have no choice.

"I'm sorry..." I whisper, closing my eyes, unable to hold the gun still.

"Fuck you Snow! Fuck all of you Gamemakers! I'd kill you if I could! You just couldn't accept Urchin and Rue won, could you!?" Colm roars, firing off a few bullets into the air. "Where are you Urchin? Let's finish this. At least you're man enough to confront me face to face unlike the Gamemakers!"

I'm silent, bracing myself for agony. Colm insulted Snow and the Gamemakers...and while they've been a bit relaxed on that with me and Hopper, I guess they never intended for us to get out. They likely have something nasty in store for us, making it more gruesome the longer we live. Colm though, with him blinded and not as dangerous...would they want him around, and give him any kind of leeway?

...Crap, they're not…

"What's that?" Colm asks, looking nervous, wiping away blood from his face.

"...It's death..." I whimper.

I roll to the side as I speak, thankfully avoiding being shot. How much ammo is even loaded into that thing? Not that I matters to me anymore...I mean, there are a lot of _**giant Scorpion Mutts**_ coming right at us! They stand tall as a man with big claws, a horrible stinger sharper than any blade...and their clicking and hissing, it makes me stagger as I try to stand up.

They're all around us, and closing in.

"Colm, it's Mutts!" I yell. "If you want to live, we need to fight on the same side, just this once!"

But all that happens is Colm pointing the gun at me. I scream as he pulls the trigger, the barrel aimed at my face.

A click echos above the flames.

"No!" Colm yells, pulling the trigger a few times, more clicks sounding. "Whatever, I can still do this! I...I...I can still do this!"

Colm tosses his empty machine gun away and grips his scythe tightly. Right as he prepares to swing it blindly, the Mutts close in. I turn away to strike my trident's sharp blades into the skull of one of the Scorpion Mutts, terror in my veins. As the horrible monster dies and slumps over I hear Colm's screaming filling the burning night. It's loud and horrid to listen to. Killing another Mutt, I dare to look over.

This time, I do puke.

The two mutts attacking him have already torn off one of his arms and are busy biting, stinging and clawing him apart. But it's not a quick and clean death. Not at all. This was the first tribute to ever score a twelve, and the Gamemakers no doubt want to give him a death to match his score.

"AAAARRRRGGHHHHH!" Colm screams, crying and wailing. Just...just like the child he really is. "Please! Aaaarrghhh! AAAAARRRRRRRRRGGGGHHHH!"

I can only thank the Heavenly Dockyard for ensuring Rhonda would sponsor me this weapon right when I most needed it. Stab them in the skull and quickly press the poison button. It's killing them easily enough, easier than the Gamemakers intended. But I'm so, so tired. I need to get out of here! They're still coming!

By now Colm's screams have become so high pitched they are hurting my ears. No doubt at least an hour of torture lies ahead for him. I can't save him, even if I were to kill every single one of the Mutts.

...But I can save him from more pain.

"I'm so, _so_ sorry," I say, grabbing out the gun and taking aim. "...I forgive you. I'm sorry."

I pull the trigger.

The moment the bullet enters Colm's head, the screaming ceases and the Mutts start to pause their attack. The cannon tells me Colm is gone, and now I'm up to six. My breathing is very unsteady.

The Scorpion Mutts now stare at me, their eyes full of hate and aggression. I almost wet my pants as I back away, but I manage to hold it together somehow.

I hear a scream nearby. Electra!

"I'm coming!" I yell as I sprint to the snowy hill. "Hold on Electra, I'm coming!"

I fly along, running as fast as I possibly can. It's only a few seconds really before I blast out of the town and to here I told Electra to stay. A pair of these horrid Mutts have her corned. She's crying and cowering in fear.

"Scary, scary!" she squeals. "Want Isaak!"

I'm not Isaak, but maybe I'll be just good enough for her. I yell, trying to get the Mutts attention. They ignore me though, focused on their prey. Just as one raises it's stinger I arrive and bring the trident down into it's body, injecting the poison. I kick the other for good measure...not that my little legs are going to do much, but if it's not paying attention to Electra, that's enough.

"Urchin! Scared, so scared..." Electra sniffles. "Want cuddle..."

"First we need to get of here," I tell her, trembling.

I kill the Mutt, panting a bit once it's dead. I'm only alive because of my good weapon. I suspect anything from the Cornucopia would have been totally useless here...good thing I have rich friends. Though, were not safe yet.

In fact, we're cornered.

Electra starts loudly crying as a bunch of the Scorpions advance out of the town. I'm not in the right state of mind to count them, but I bet there are easily over two dozen. No way can I fight them all...we're gonna die…

Unless we can get past them but how? It's impossible!

"Cold, so cold...scared too..." Electra sniffles.

The Mutts are getting closer. I can run past them in the burning town, I can't get through the fire without being scorched. I...wait a second. Yes! Yes!

"Sorry Lucia, not this time," I mutter, pointing the trident towards the fire and pressing he blue button on the length of it.

A flurry of blue stuff – maybe liquid ice? - is shot out of the prongs. It puts out a good bit of the fire, enough that there's a way we can run through to safety.

"C'mon!" I yell, taking Electra by the hand and pulling her away to safety.

"Need things!" she says, yanking my backpack of supplies with her.

With the mutts snarling and growing and clicking, we do not dare to look back. We just run for our lives, and we don't stop.

I can't stop myself starting to cry when I hear the hovercraft coming down. Two more dead, and so horribly. Mercy kill or not, that's another kids blood on my hands.

The only reason I don't faint from it all is the clicking behind us keeping me fleeing in terror.

* * *

 **(Time passes…)**

* * *

We ran for a long time and now we're weakly trudging along through the cold snow. I don't know what time it is, or where anybody else is. In fact, maybe I'm lost too. Who knows, the map may have broken? I just feel tired and defeated.

Only seven of us left now, and I'm still no closer to knowing how to use Caesar's hint to escape, or do whatever he intended me to do. I'm wondering if I should just sit down and not stand back up.

"What do I do now?" I whisper, wiping away a tear.

"Hug?" Electra asks.

Wordlessly, I give my friend a hug. No reason not to. Plus, hugs make me feel better. After what I just saw and battled through though...it's gonna take all the hugs in Panem to make me feel better to any notable amount.

This keeps happening, doesn't it? I feel a huge amount of hope, and then I fall and feel hopeless...and then, I try to keep going and soon feel enough hope again for the cycle to continue. This is my life, a cycle of up and down. I just went through a major down, so a big up has gotta be next, right? Well, at least I'm still alive.

"Beyond the lake, that's where we agreed to meet," I say. "Well, there's the lake over there. So, perhaps Rue and Prim are that way?"

We've only made it a few steps before the Anthem begins. Wordlessly, I look up to the sky. I know who I'm going to see, yet I'm still feel nervous. Not as bad as I felt an hour ago I guess.

The first face in the sky is Farro. I wonder what the Capitol Civilians thought of his final words before his suicide. I mean, if the Gamemakers hadn't taken the camera away by then. I know what I thought though, and it's so much pity for that poor boy. At least he's no longer suffering. Hopefully Dory was there to welcome him to the Heavenly Dockyard.

The second face is Colm. His piercing, calm look makes me shiver. He was right all along after all, wasn't he? My actions bought him and many other kids to die in this Arena. I killed him, and mercy-kill or not...I still feel sick. I wonder how his family, and that girl he loved, Saffra, are feeling. I bet they're weeping. I can't really find it in me to feel any hate for Colm in the end.

The third face is Cobalt. The thing that hurts here, aside that now his family has lost two children, is that if he'd stayed with me then maybe he could've lived beyond this Anthem? If only...I'll be wondering 'what if' a lot tonight. Rest in peace Cobalt.

The Anthem ends and nothing remains but the darkness and the wind. Snow begins to lightly fall. Oh, snowflakes...pretty.

"Sparkly..." Electra says, trying to catch the snowflakes. "...What's that? There...far. Glowing..."

Electra points off into the distance. I look where she points...it's an orange glow. Distant, but I could walk to it in maybe an hour. It looks like it may be a bonfire.

...Bonfire! Just like I suggested to Rue and Prim! It's gotta be them! I may feel like crap with my tear ducts empty, my mind aching and my chest on fire from the broken rib, but after every down is an up, and this might be just the thing.

"Come on Electra," I say. "I have a _good_ feeling about heading to the glowing light."

* * *

 **END OF DAY 5…**

* * *

 **REMAINING TRIBUTES**

 **Valkri (District 2 Female)**

 **Urchin (District 4 Male)**

 **Electra (District 5 Female)**

 **Timm (District 8 Male)**

 **Rue (District 11 Female)**

 **Hopper (District 12 Male)**

 **Primrose (District 12 Female)**

* * *

 **THE FALLEN**

8th- **Colm (District 9 Male)-** Ripped apart by Scorpion Muttations, and shot with a pistol by Urchin.

9th- **Cobalt (District 10 Male)-** Obliterated in a fiery explosion by a bullet igniting a fuel tanker.

10th- **Farro (District 6 Male)-** Commit suicide by jumping off a cliff.

11th- **Cassius (District 2 Male)-** Skull smashed to a pulp with a club by Farro.

12th- **Meadow (District 10 Female)-** Slashed in the stomach with a short sword by Urchin.

13th- **Satella (District 3 Female)-** Shot in the head with an arrow by Cassius.

14th- **Thorrn (District 11 Male)-** Throat slit with a cleaver by Meadow.

15th- **Sherri (District 9 Female)-** Decapitated with a scythe by Colm.

16th- **Silver (District 1 Male)-** Gored by a Bear Mutt.

17th- **Wilda (District 7 Female)-** Boiled to death in a river.

18th- **Dory (District 4 Female)-** Slashed with a scythe by Colm, and left to bleed out.

19th- **Isaak (District 5 Male)-** Stabbed in the chest with a trident by Urchin.

20th- **Oakley** **(District 7 Male)-** Stabbed repeatedly with duel knives by Thorrn.

21st- **Weavee (District 8 Female)-** Smashed in the skull by an axe by Valkri.

22nd- **Citrine (District 1 Female)-** Shot twice in the torso with pistols by Cobalt.

23rd- **Moxi** **e** **(District 6 Female)-** Shot with an arrow to the neck by Cassius.

24th- **Coil (District 3 Male)-** Impaled with a spear by Silver.

* * *

 **TRIBUTE NOTES**

 **Farro:** He was a pretty tragic case. Timid and very well fed, in any normal year he'd never have been sent into the Arena...but, this was a Quell. With his immense amounts of fear and his constant panic, in the end he stopped panicking and just went insane before killing himself. We've never seen it in canon, but I think it's fairly likely that there must be some Tributes so hopeless that they end up killing themselves to end the suffering quicker. Farro was one of these Tributes.

 **Cobalt:** Yet another character I had wanted to do more with, but felt I underused him in the end. With Cobalt being the sole volunteer, and for a truly selfless reason, things were set up for him to do stuff. Big stuff. And before the Arena section began I feel he had a decent presence, with his personality, the volunteer thing and how the D10 Male seen in the clip on the train in the first movie was his brother. Within the Arena though, he just dropped off the radar. It was good to get another scene with him before his demise. I think it was a decent one for him, and begs the question...what if he had joined Urchin? Alas, here he dies.

 **Colm:** The Big Bad within the Arena, and I think he was a decent one. The first person to ever score a 12 and able to charm the audience easily, he had a lot of natural talent. District Nine seems a random place for the baddie to come from, but I think it works. Just the local 'golden boy' who in literally any other year would've been safe and then likely safe until his name was removed from the reaping bowl, but got screwed over by the Quell. In canon, the Quell was made to target Katniss yet nobody seemed to try and kill her solely for that reason. Here though, Colm made the connection and tried to go all out to murder Urchin in cold blood for it. One the one hand Colm did nasty things like his threats, leaving Dory to painfully bleed out and killing his own District Partner...but on the other hand, he was another who wasn't exactly suited for the Arena and went mad in his own way, and we saw he had loved ones. Whether he's deserving of pity is up for debate, but either way he's dead at 8th.


	16. Day 6: The Icy Perimeter

**Disclaimer:** I do not own The Hunger Games. They belong to Suzanne Collins.

 **Note:** Another chapter! The vast bulk of this, I've been able to write in just one day. I guess once I start, I have issues with stopping. But hey, if the chapter is fun to write, what's the harm? This one was certainly one of my favourites to write, hough I shan't say just why, heheheh. I think the story will likely be finished by Sunday if I can keep up the pace and motivation, but for now...day six of the Quell begins.

* * *

My legs hurt. Strange after all the trauma and kids who have been killed the most I can get myself to think is that my legs are hurting from all of the walking. Maybe I just don't want to think of anything else, in case my mind twists it into the stuff of nightmares. Well, if it's not like that to begin with.

The Anthem ended around an hour ago, I think, and we're getting close to the bonfire. I can't hear anybody up ahead, but once we get over this last big snow hill, we'll see who it is. Odds are, it's Rue and Prim. That'd be putting the odds in my favour. And if it's a Mutt, well, I've got my massive trident. If it's Hopper or Timm, I'd be fine with that. Though, is Valkri still desiring to kill us? I don't really know much of anything about her, so I'm not sure what to expect from her.

"Tired...want stop..." Electra mumbles, walking just a few paces behind me.

"We're almost there," I say to her. "Just one more hill and then down the other side. It'll be warm over there, I promise."

"Promise good. Trust you..." Electra says. She looks even more tired than I do. "Not liking snow."

"You know what?" I say, taking a gentle hold of Electra's hand to help her up the hill. "I don't like Snow either."

Snow must be watching me now. Lucia too, of course. Somehow, having my every move watched by these horrible adults doesn't scare me as much as I'd thought it would have. Guess I've just grown used to it. Reminds me of what Dory accused Harrick of when he wanted to come into my house. Those adults do watch us a lot.

Maybe I shouldn't push my luck any more than I already have. Taunting them now might make those Mutts teleport on top of us.

"Wisp..." Electra says. "Swirly..."

I look to see where Electra is pointing. Over the hilltop, a distance above the ground, a section of the air is swirling a bit. It's the forcefield. We've reached the edge! Just over the next hill, and maybe after that I can figure out what we're supposed to do next. We're here, so maybe we have just a bit of time to make sense of it.

Make fire catch. Those were Caesar's words. If I can use them, we might be able to get out of this horrible place.

We reach the top of the hill and instantly I'm looking down at the bonfire on the other side. It's massive, the flames rising high into the air and casting the surrounding area in a warm, honey coloured glow. I can feel the bitter cold being gently washed away from me. But, who needs that when you have Rue and Prim right next to the Bonfire, looking no worse than when I last saw them.

Especially as Rue charges towards me and pulls me into a one armed hug, holding me close. In just a moment I'm holding her in much the same way, except with both arms, both of us sobbing in relief and sharing a gentle kiss. I don't care if it might give us more sponsor money, I'm just so...there are no words that exist to explain how glad I am to be with Rue once more,

"I was freaking out. I though one of those cannons..." Rue whispers. "Seeing those poor boys have died is bad, but you...oh my God, Urchin..."

"I'm here now. I'm here," I whisper. "Damn Rue, it's good seeing you."

At this point I part from her, but hold her hand.

"I bought company," I say, giving Electra a smile. "She's on our side."

"I like trains..." Electra mumbles, looking away to the side.

"Well, let's get her and you by the fire. Time to warm up," Rue says, giggling as she pulls us both along.

So, presently we're sitting around the fire, trying to keep warm. I gave Electra the heated blanket I had. Prim is sitting beside her on one of the logs set by the fire, using her own blanket to try and avoid freezing. That leaves me to share the last blanket with Rue. She wearily lays against me, her head on my shoulder, while I hold my trident in my hand that's not around her right now.

"So, what do we do now?" Prim asks. "It's the edge, but not much else."

"Swirly," Electra says, looking at the forcefield.

I pause for a moment, considering this. What _do_ we do? I can see the ice over there, just as Caesar mentioned. It might be kinda deep...wait, are we supposed to melt it? Would that...no, surely not. Plus, we'd never be able to melt it quick enough. Not the four of us. I must not be getting something.

"We should wait for Hopper," I say. "He's alive."

"Sure. He's nuts, but...he's from home too," Prim says, longing in her tine. Just like the rest of us, the homesickness is there. "Wish I was that fearless."

"Timm. Want Timm," Electra says, sounding almost firm. "Miss Timm..."

Rue looks at me, adjusting her position.

"Would Timm attack us?" Rue asks, looking uneasy.

"After making sure Electra is safe? No. Plus, would one person rush us in a fight?" I reply. Logically nobody would, right? "I don't think he would."

"Maybe you're right," Rue agrees. "Guess we'll see if he spots the fire and comes to investigate."

We're silent for a while, just trying to keep warm. Even with the fire and the heated blankets, it's still a bit chilly. At least Rue being so close to me is keeping my chest from freezing. It's a nice warm feeling, holding her like this.

"...What about Valkri?" Prim asks after a while. "She might still intend on being the Victor. The _only_ Victor."

To this, I have no answer but to hold my trident closer to me. I'd like to hope Valkri will sit with us...sit and not fight. She's only twelve, right? But…if she does attack us. No! No. I'm at six, I'm _not_ going to seven.

Too bad I can't say I am unaware how likey it is that it'll happen someway, somehow.

All of us sit quietly for a while longer, and soon we hear footsteps. Looking up in usion, we see that Hopper has arrived. He looks a little battered, but otherwise fine. Was it from a Tribute or a Mutt? Maybe it's better to not ask.

"Good to see you guys," he says, holing his side a little. "Suck it Snow, you beardy fuckwit! Still alive! Ahahahaha!"

And so, Hopper sits around the fire with us. His spirit hasn't been crushed even slightly...I could learn from him. I guess when you have nobody and nothing to lose, it becomes easy to do and say whatever you want. Indeed, it's not long before Hopper is singing a campfire song about Snow's forbidden love with an Avox.

He really can sing.

Amidst all of the giggling and laughing another figure approaches from over the hill. Timm slowly walks towards us, his left hand looking rather sore from what I think are bug bites and simply the bitter cold.

He smiles when he sees Electra.

"Oh thank goodness you're ok," Timm says in relief, quick to give Electra a hug.

"Sorry. Made you cross..." Electra mumbles.

"It's alright. You're alive, that's what matters," Timm says, sitting beside Electra. "What's going on here?"

"Urchin nice..." Electra says.

Timm looks at me, and gives me a nod.

"Maybe being near you isn't as dangerous as I thought it was," Timm says, managing a small smile.

"I stayed near him so his invulnerability would keep me alive," Hopper adds.

"...Wait, what?" Prim says, looking confused.

We all laugh. I know the worst might not even be here yet, and I still need to figure out how to melt the ice in an instant – assuming that's what Caesar meant with his clue – but until then, well, it feels good to sit amongst friends. It seems like us, the six of us together...we're not going to fight anymore. But still, we have our weapons. After all, we don't know if a Mutt might show up, or if Valkri is on the prowl.

"Urchin, it's her..." Rue whispers.

"...So it is," I say.

From the top of the snowy hill, Valkri looks down at us. Even after all the dangers of the Arena, she's still in top physical condition. Her score and odds were certainly deserved. She has a duffle bag of supplies over her shoulder and holds her sword in the other...but if you ask me, her heart doesn't seem to be in it anymore. She approaches us, dragging the sword along behind her. We're all wary, and I grip my trident closer.

I won't kill her. I won't! ...But, maybe if Valkri tries to attack us then I could scare her off?

Thankfully, nothing like that happens. Valkri just looks at the six of us, and then sits down on the log without anybody else on it. She's silent, making no move to talk to us, but I can see she looks depressed. Maybe I should ask if she's ok?

But, I don't. Not yet. A few minutes roll by with the seven of us – the only ones left alive in the Arena, remember – just sitting quietly by the fire, not doing anything. I can only imagine the Capitol citizens whining about how bored they feel, how Claudius and Caesar won't have much to talk about, how Lucia and Snow might be planning to send something after us soon.

We need to act, and fast.

"We're the only ones left," I say. Yeah, nice start that.

"Has the top seven ever been in one place like this before, for this long without a death?" Timm asks.

The unspoken agreement is no. By now, in any normal year, a bloody battle would have broken out with somebody already dead on the ground. Probably what the Gamemakers expected. I wonder what they would do, though, if none of us wanted to fight anymore. Because, I certainly don't.

"Think the audience is getting bored?" Prim wonders.

"Who cares? Let them. The Capitol Civilians can kiss my ass," Hopper says, tossing a few sticks onto the bonfire.

"...I don't want to fight anymore. Not that I ever did," Rue says. "Show of hands, who among us wants to keep fighting? Who wants to kill?"

Nobody raises their hand. Mine remains firmly down, of course, and neither Rue nor Prim move. Looking around, not a single person has made any indication they'd want to fight, not even Valkri.

"So, this is it. This is where the fighting ends," I say. I let my trident fall from my grasp. "So what happens then, if nobody wants to fight? Because, this has never happened before…well, not before the top two."

"You have a plan, right?" Prim asks, hopefully.

"More or less," I say slowly. "I just, well, didn't expect all seven of us would be so quick to end the battle. This is..."

"A stalemate," Valkri says, her tone a mixture of sad and...defeated. "Maybe I _could_ take you all on and win, but...what's the point? I don't want to hurt you guys. You're just kids. I'm just a kid. We shouldn't be fighting like we're soldiers."

We don't have time to reply to Valkri, as she's not done speaking yet. I find myself listening, not wanting to miss a word.

"In Two, being reaped is seen as an honour. Volunteering even moreso. If not for the Quell, I'd be a classic eighteen year old killing machine, craving glory. But here I am, twelve and...scared. But you know, I'm kinda glad I got picked when I did," Valkri says, sighing. "...Because, I'm not too far into training to see this is wrong. That this isn't fun, and that there is no glory at all in hurting people. I'm cold, I'm miserable, I'm grieving for Cassius...and...and..."

At this point, Valkri starts to cry. Once the silent and formidable girl back in training, now a scared and lost kid just like the rest of us.

"... _ **And I want my mommy**_!" Valkri yells, sobbing.

"Sad...sad..." Electra mumbles, starting to weep as well

It's not long before everybody is sobbing in some way. Even Hopper, who has no family or friends by his own word, looks a little less wild and troublesome than usual. I can help but think of my family back in Four, and my friends too. It's Ula I think of the most...I feel like I am on a time limit. Is it in any way possible to end the Hunger games before her twelfth birthday? Well, before that, it's time to try to get us out of here.

But, the dilemma: assuming melting the ice is the goal here, how am I to do that? My trident doesn't have a flamethrower attachment after all.

"I may not have any family, or friends really. But you know what I miss about home? The smell of the bakery. Small, but...it was a comfort every day on the way to school," Hopper says, idly twirling the kukri knife in his hand.

"I miss it too. Ever since Peeta passed on, it's not been the same. But, it's still there," Prim says softly. "...I miss my mother. I miss her so much..."

"I miss my mommy too. I've never been away from her...never knew how much I'd miss hearing her say she loves me and that she's proud of me," Valkri says, sniffling.

"Want parents..." Electra mumbles.

"I miss my mum, and my brothers and sisters. You know, I'm more worried for them than I am for myself," Rue says, wiping away a tear. "I just want to see them again, just once..."

Timm looks at his shoes, his expression gloomy.

"I miss my parents, and my brothers. I never thought I'd miss being teased by my big brothers this much," he says, looking distant.

Everybody looks at me, as if to ask if I miss anybody. Of course, I do not need to think about it for a moment.

"Not a minute goes by where I'm not wishing so hard that I could see my family, and friends...or just anybody back in Four really. I miss them all," I say, my hands in my curls. "I miss them..."

"So...how are we going to get back to our families and friends, or homes?" Timm asks. "I mean, if we're not gonna fight…?"

I swallow nervously.

"I'm not sure," I say. "It's sad, isn't it? We can see freedom beyond that forcefield, but it's so far. We can't go through it, and it extends up really high. Say...Electra told me you had a plan of your own?"

Timm nods, but then shakes his head.

"I lost the berries when a Mutt was chasing me," he says, groaning.

"I could keep on talking about Snow's Avox harem non-stop until he cracks and lets us go?" Hopper offers, sounding gleeful. "I mean, I'd do it anyway, but if he lets us go it's a bonus."

So is this it? We're right here at the edge and we don't have a way to get out. If we melted the ice...ok, surely we can't go _under_ the forcefield can we? Though, come to think of it, while it extends up so high...how far down does it go? Because, I don't think anybody has ever tried such a tactic. Is that our salvation? Even if it were, how do we melt the ice fast enough to get out before a horrible trap is thrown at us? It's several meters thick. It's take hours! And, we still have our trackers within us. How would we get rid of them?

"I know everybody back home was cheering for me, wanting me t play this game and win. But, you know what I say?" Valkri states, picking he sword up. "...I'm _**not**_ playing anymore."

With that, Valkri throws her sword into the bonfire and sits down. A few moments pass, and she smiles. She's proud of what she's done, and you know what? I am too.

"I'm right there with you Valkri. Game over," I agree, tossing my trident into the fire as well.

"Yeah, I won't be needing this," Rue agrees, her knife soon joining the other weapons in the fire.

"I'd rather play tag," Prim says, smiling. Her spear is within the flames in seconds.

Hopper tosses his kukri into the fire, chuckling.

"It was poorly made anyway, just like this Arena," he remarks.

"Sharp...strange. Bad toy," Electra says firmly, lightly dropping her throwing spike into the flames.

Timm is the only one left with a weapon, a small dagger. He gives us all a fond smile and even chuckles a bit.

"Yeah, this 'game' was stupid anyway," he agrees, throwing the blade into the flames. "I'd rather just write poetry. Anybody want to hear one?"

We all answer with positively. While Timm starts to recite a few haiku poems, I take out the bar of chocolate that Rhonda sponsored me. Seven blocks make it up. Perfect.

"Who wants chocolate?" I say, holding up the bar and shaking it.

Everybody cheers and one by one they all get their piece of the tasty chocolate. Even in this terrible Arena...this is nice. In fact, this might be the nicest moment of any Hunger Games there has ever been. Here I thought both me and Rue winning together was great, but...if I, no, if _**we**_ can manage to save each other and all seven of us get out.

A couple minutes roll by, without any pain or traps. Besides poems and chocolate, we start to talk. Actually talk, and learn about each other. Timm's not just a poet, he also makes the best costumes for every play his school puts on. Hopper says he knows how to play the flute, having stolen one from a Peacekeeper once. Prim wants to learn to be as good at archery as Katniss was. Valkri collects dolls, and enjoys singing. Rue talks about her family and all the things they love to do together. Electra mumbles about trains and bright lights. Me? I'm silent as I listen to it, but when the conversation is bought to me, I know what to say.

"...I just enjoy living life, and being a kid. I might not be the same as I once was, but I still think I can grab onto a few scraps of normal, and try to live my life. Panem isn't perfect, so to me just being a normal kid is the best it gets," I say, glancing at the forcefield for a moment. "When you remove the weapons and the Games...this is what you get. Just us, being normal kids and getting along, regardless of what District we come from. I...just wish the fallen seventeen were still here to take part in this, you know? I miss Dory...I miss her _so much_..."

And so, we begin to talk of the Fallen, and how we miss them or simply how we wanted to get to know them. Well, we were going to. But, an announcement has begun. It's Claudius, not Lucia, thankfully.

" **ATTENTION. ATTENTION TRIBUTES. WELL DONE FOR SURVING TO THE TOP SEVEN! IT'S BEEN ALMOST A WEEK, AND YOU'RE STILL ALIVE. BUT, IT WOULD SEEM WE HAVE REACHED SOMETHING OF A STALEMATE. BUT, THERE HAS BEEN A RULE CHANGE THAT YOU WILL ALL FIND VERY...ENTICING. UNDER THIS NEW RULE, THE LAST THREE TRIBUTES LEFT ALIVE WILL ALL BE NAMED CO-VICTORS, NO MATTER WHAT DISTRICT THEY COME FROM** -."

"Oh shut up!" Hopper yells, putting a middle finger up to the sky. "How stupid do you think we are, you mediocre poshy?! You'd just take it back like you did last time! BUZZ OFF!"

"Yeah, leave us alone," Timm agrees. "Unless it's a Hovercraft to come and pick us up, we're not interested."

There is a silence for a moment.

"... **ATTENTION. ATTENTION TRIBUTES. IT HAS BEEN DISCUSSED AMONGST THE GAMEMAKERS, AND WE ARE WILLING TO ALLOW FOR FOUR VICTORS, SO LONG ASTHE GAMES GET BACK ON TRACK WITHIN THE NEXT TWO MINUTES. GOOD LUCK AND** -."

Valkri gets up and marches to a nearby camera, looking right at it.

"We are having a nice talk. Go away! It is _rude_ to interrupt something that doesn't concern you. If you want friends that badly, make friends with people your own age. Now if you don't mind, I want to hear more of Timm's poetry, so shoo! Hmmph!" Valkri says, huffing as she walks back over to us and sits down.

"Yeah, all of us or none of us!" Prim agrees, looking bolder by the second. "We _won't_ fight!"

All of us are yelling our agreement and demand. We refuse to fight. We refuse to kill. We all want to be the Victors. As horrible and sadistic as this Quell has been...this is childhood. This is something like innocence. We're young and just ideal enough that we've all laid down our weapons and won't continue. Hmm...you know, thinking about it twelve year olds have never been overly aggressive in most Hunger Games there have been. Perhaps this was kind of inevitable? I just wish the other seventeen didn't have to die…

"What they said! We've thrown away our weapons, we're not getting anymore from the Cornucopia and we are really, _really_ done! So unless you want everybody just watching seven kids hanging out and being friends for all of Panem to look at and smile over, you can just send in the Hovercraft any time now. We can keep this going for days if we have to," I say, shaking my fist up at the sky.

"Exactly as the good man says," Rue agrees. "It's a Quell, and we've quelled any chances of any of us killing each other. Can we _please_ just go home now? This is just embarrassing, and you know it."

I led us over here to try and stage a break-out. But now, we might just get picked up due to a stalemate and all of us refusing to fight. A Career, some from the inner Districts, some from the Outer...all of us getting along and laughing together. It's bittersweet, but if this is how it's gonna end, then I'm alright with that. I bet Dory would have loved this.

I wonder how the Districts are feeling as they watch this, our families most of all. Not to mention, what are the Capitol civilians thinking about all this? But above all that, how are Snow, Lucia and the Gamemakers reacting? Panic that things have backfired? I can't help but laugh, starting to smile.

Another announcement begins...and this time, its Lucia speaking. My smile starts to quickly drop.

" **THE HUNGER GAMES MAY ONLY HAVE** _ **ONE**_ **VICTOR, AND YOU** _ **WILL**_ **FIGHT TO THE DEATH UNTIL JUST ONE OF YOU LIVES. URCHIN, AND THE REST OF YOU AS WELL...IF YOU DO NOT START TO KILL EACH OTHER RIGHT THIS MINUTE, THEN THE CONSEQUENCES FOR YOUR FAMILIES, YOUR FRIENDS AND EVERYTHING YOU HAPPEN TO HOLD DEAR ABOUT YOUR DISTRICTS WILL BE BEYOND YOUR COMPREHENSION. THINK VERY HARD ABOUT REFUSING TO FIGHT. THERE IS NO WAY OUT OF HERE, BUT BY BEING THE LAST ONE. YOU CANNOT CHANGE THAT. YOU CANNOT OVERCOME THAT.** _ **YOU MUST KILL, OR BE KILLED**_."

Fear for Ula and my parents, and all of my friends fills me. Fear crawls up my back, almost. Looking around, I can see the rest are scared too. Electra seems unsure what's going on, but I can see Valkri is trembling, no doubt scared for her mother being hurt. Prim seems anxious, and Timm is muttering something that sounds scared. Rue stands beside me, afraid but undefeated. Hopper walks up too, not looking the slightest bit afraid.

"Oh my God, shut up!" Hopper exclaims. "I swear, do you just like the sound of your own voice or something? Let me tell you, it sounds like the noise a Tracker-Jacker makes when you stomp on it!"

"We're not gonna fight!" Rue says, stomping her foot.

I remember what Finnick and Ron said. How they would make sure my family would be alright. Surely, as this whole night has unfolded and they've seen the bond we've all gained, they would do the same for the families of everybody else, wouldn't they? And if I did fight...what then? Become hated by everybody, most of all by myself?

I'm not gonna back down.

"No," I say firmly, pacing a bit as I speak. "No, I won't. We won't. Together, or none of us."

"Right!" Rue agrees.

"Yeah!" Hopper adds.

And you know what? One by one, everybody agrees. Indeed, we're all glaring at the sky, knowing we're glaring at Lucia herself.

"Meanie!" Electra yells.

"Plus, isn't threatening Tributes directly, for all of Panem to see, well...isn't that kind of a stupid idea?" I can't help but ask. At this point, what do I stand to lose from saying it?

" **...** **THEN I AM PLEASED TO ANNOUNCE THE VICTOR OF THE 75TH ANNUAL HUNGER GAMES...** **WHOEVER IS THE ONLY ONE LEFT AFTER THE LAST 'EVENT'**."

...Oh crap.

For a few seconds, we're all silent and on guard. What's going to happen now. A nasty trap is coming, there is zero doubt to fit. Oh, please not the Mutts, anything but the Mutts!

It's not the Mutts.

From the center of the night sky, something glows and begins to hurtle towards us. In moments we're all screaming in terror and running clear of the object and the other ones forming in the sky. Fire is raining from the sky. It's not just hot, likely enough to turn us to ash in an instant at the slightest bit of contact, but the fireballs are big and when they hit the ground they leave massive scorch marks and melt a bunch of the snow, in addition to setting it ablaze. The burning snow is everywhere.

Nobody has gotten far. We're all quite close to each other, trying to dodge the fireballs. Right now, this isn't such a big problem...well, relatively I guess. But they will speed up soon, and when they do...no, no more death!

...Wait a second. Idea...idea, idea, idea! Is this works, if I can pull this one off...I have to try. I have no reason not to. It's all or nothing, after all.

And so, I move myself so I am standing on the ice layer, balance and ready to get out of the way at full speed at a moment's notice.

"Nice trap! Too bad it won't get me, like all the other ones!" I say, putting up my middle finger, and in my other hand making the three finger salute. The same one me and Rue did for Katniss when she died.

It's only a moment before I know my bait was taken, like a fish in the sea of Four, because a fireball is hurtling towards me. Damn it's fast, I gotta move!

With a scream, I barely jump clear of the fiery blast and shakily get to my feet. I feel sore all over, but I'm still alive. And so are the other six, thank goodness. I briefly glance at the area the fireball hit, my heart hurting from how much it is pounding, from how much rests upon what the fireball did.

...Yes.

Yes.

YES!

The part of the ice layer where the fireball hit has been melted into nothing. Where the ice had been a moment ago is now a sort of tunnel caused by the immense heat, and best of all? I can clearly see that the tunnel has extended _under the forcefield_. We can get out!

It's not a full fix, as we still have our trackers in us. But if we can make a run for it, find a place to hide...maybe we can solve that issue to? No time to stall and think!

"Guys! Come on! Under the forcefield! We can get out!" I yell, frantically pointing to the tunnel.

"Yes! Thanks Lucia!" Hopper yells, flipping off the sky one last time as he jumps down the tunnel and starts to climb out on the other side.

"Where going? Scared!" Electra mumbles as Timm pulls her along.

"Home!" Timm assures her.

Electra smiles as she lets Timm lead her down the tunnel. On the other side, Hopper works fast in helping them both up.

" **NO! STOP! STOP! THAT'S IMPOSSIBLE! CEASE!** "

Lucia's calm tone has vanished. The most emotion I'd heard from her before was just a bit of anger and even then it was mild. Now, she's lost control and is panicking. No doubt all the Gamemakers and, to my satisfaction, President Snow are too.

"Let's go!" Valkri yells, leading Prim and Rue behind her.

And so, Lucia's panicking ringing through the burning arena, we all get down the tunnel and get out on the other side. Far from home, far from safety...but, safer than we were a few moments ago, at least. Fireballs strike the forcefield and protect us from behind blasted as we flee into the night.

But where are we? It's just...barren. There's snow all around, like there was in the Arena, but it seems totally endless in all directions. Plus, it seems more rocky and lifeless in this out of boundaries place. It's a wasteland...wherever this place is, it's not in Panem. Not officially anyway.

"Where do we go?" Rue asks me.

Everybody, from Rye to Valkri, all look at me. They look at me, almost pleading. I'm the leader...and yet, a leader with no more idea than them.

"We run," I say. "We run, and once we find a place to hide we find some way to take out the trackers in us. Lets go!"

Tired and beyond our limits as we all are, we run away from the Arena behind us as fast as our young legs can carry us. When Electra begins to falter, Hopper picks her up so we won't need to slow down. I can see a large mountain in the distance...or, is it more of a cliffside? I'm not sure, but that looks like a good place for us to hide for maybe an hour. At least until the trackers are gone and we can figure out what the _hell_ we are going to do now.

That's when we hear a Hovercraft fast approaching us, above us in seconds. No, not when we're so close! But no amount of screaming and running can help us escape from this vehicle. Or from the gas that it sends down at us. In moments we're collapsing to the floor...I don't feel in any pain, so maybe it's not poisonous. But...tired...very tired and...slow.

I hit the ground with a soft thud. As I start to totally lose awareness and feel myself blacking out, something, a claw maybe, grabs around me and starts to lift me up…

* * *

 **(Later…)**

* * *

I can't hold back a whimper as I feel the aching in my head. I'll be feeling that one tomorrow, and maybe a few days after that. To say nothing of how sore the rest of my body feels. Makes me nervous to look in a mirror in case I've been disfigured worse than I already think I am.

...Where am I? What's that sound...it sounds like a fan. And, what's that mumbling I can hear?

My eyes are open, after some effort, and I stand up. I almost fall over, having to grab a railing for some support. Wait, a railing? ...Oh, right. A Hovercraft got us.

...A Hovercraft got us! No! No! No!

But, if that's the case why wasn't I tied up, or cuffed? Or shoved into a cage? No, there's no restraints of any kind. I'm free to move around. And so, I do. As I carefully explore the room, which looks like a comfortable passenger room and not the cargo bay, I can see that I am not alone.

Laid down on soft mats, almost gently it seems, are Hopper and Valkri. Both of them are out cold right now.

"...Where's Rue?" I say, shivering. "Or Prim, or Electra or Timm? What's going on…?"

I hear the voices once more. They're coming from the next room. Light glows beyond the closed door. My heart is pounding..I'm scared, having no idea at all what is going on. Yet, the fact I am unharmed and unrestrained makes me feel less like I am in danger. Though, I'm not sure what to feel.

I only brace myself as I approach the door and, after taking a breath, open it.

...I expected a great number of things that could've been beyond this door, and this was _not_ one of them.

Several adults I don't fully recognize are focused on either driving the Hovercraft to...wherever it's going, or looking out at the view. But that's not the thing that makes me feel so confused. No, it's the fact that I am fairly sure a lot of these people are Victors. In fact, isn't that guy talking to Finnick the Victor of the Seventy Third Hunger Games, Magnus from Two?

...Finnick?!

There's no mistaking it. It's Finnick, and I've never seen him looking so serious. It's not just him either. I can see Seeder giving Rue a hug...oh _thank goodness_ , Rue is alright. And there's Electra, dozing in the arms of a women who I think may have been her mentor. Over to the side is the sole Victor that Twelve has...Haymitch, that's his name. And...wait, is that Plutarch beside him?

...What the actual HELL is going on?!

"What the-," I begin to say.

I am cut off when Rue screams in joy, loud enough to make my ears sting a bit. Electra seems to stir for a moment. For once, I do not return the hug. I'm just too confused right now.

"We did it Urchin, we did it," she whispers. "We escaped…!"

"But...we were captured...we..." I stammer.

I look around at everybody, who only now seem to have noticed that I am in the room.

"...Could somebody, _anybody_ , please explain to me what is going on!?" I ask, trying not to sound like I'm begging. The confusion is giving me a headache!

As soon as Rue releases me Finnick approaches, and so does Plutarch. What's he doing here. Isn't he a Gamemaker?

"Urchin, it is _good_ to see you," Finnick says, firmly hugging me. "Well done. I told Plutarch you could pull it off, that you were it. You got yourself and others out of the Arena a second time, and this time a full blown escape. ...You may be twelve, but I think you're as much of an adult as me."

"...I still don't really know what's going on," I say, feeling nervous. "Where are we? Where are we going?"

I pause for a moment, looking around.

"And, where's Prim?" I add.

There's a silence, and I feel my nerves picking back up again. I only feel worse when Rue lets out a tear.

"The Capitol got her," Haymitch says after a while. He looks miserable, even in spite of his tough look. "The Hovercraft was on standby, just in case any of you got out. We got six of you, but then another Hovercraft was dispatched so we had to leave. I argued against it, but whatever way you look at it Prim ain't here. She's alive though...she's useful."

Haymitch grumbles, looking to the ground bitterly. I wonder if he's thinking of Katniss, and how now her sister has been taken.

...Wait, WHAT?! Prim's captured! No!

"...What..." is all I can find it in me to say.

"Urchin, I'm gonna tell you everything. Starting with a serious apology that you guys had to be briefly knocked out...nobody wanted to do it, but we needed to get you all on board as fast as possible," Finnick says, looking apologetic. "I know this is lot to take in. If it were me, I'd have already passed out so you're doing fine. Now, where to begin...perhaps where we're going. Well-."

At this point Plutarch has walked up, giving me a look of approval. Quite different than the look of uncertainty and hesitation he gave me back at the Capitol section of the Victory Tour.

"We're en-route to District Thirteen, the Headquarters of the Rebellion," he says seriously. "Your trackers are gone, nobody is following us. You're safe."

"I...what...what the hell?! Thirteen got nuked to death!" I exclaim. They make sure to hammer this point in at school after all…

"Reports of Thirteen's destruction were...greatly exaggerated," Plutarch continues. "I know, it's quite a lot to take in at once, but until we arrive and you can be given the whole story...Thirteen is underground, and we're ready to overthrow Snow, and the Capitol. This can't go on. It's been in motion for years, longer than you or even Snow could know...but we couldn't put it into motion just yet. We needed a symbol, a special kind of person to rally behind and use as our symbol, our face...our Mockingjay."

As it all hits me I can't help but check my pulse. Still there. I thought I'd died for a moment...this is...WHAT?! I'm just barely out of the Arena, one of my friends is captured, I have little no idea what's been going on and now all these bombshells are being dropped. I think I'm gonna be sick…

But wait, the 'Mockingjay'? The face of the rebellion? ...Do they mean _me_? I stumble, though Rue is quick to catch me one armed as I nearly fall down.

"Do want me as the...the leader of the rebellion?" I say, stunned.

"Not the leader, but the face. We'll explain once we get there," Plutarch says patiently. "Your courage and tenacity in the Seventy Fourth games in spite of your small size, young age and great fear, how you managed to get yourself and Rue out of the Arena simply because you loved her and refused to hurt her, your genuine words to the Fallen on your Victory Tour, your outspoken disapproval of everything the Capitol stands for, the funeral you gave your friend Dory, being able to get everybody who lived to the last seven to get along and show care, a Career girl among them-."

"Valkri was the first to throw away her weapon," I can't help but say, my head now feeling very light.

"-And then tricking the Gamemakers into blowing open the path to your escape in as simple a way as getting beneath the forcefield. Of course, I had a friend on the inside suggest such a trap and it had been my idea add the layer of ice...but you figured it all out," Plutarch continues, showing approval. "Well, maybe with a little tip from Caesar. Regardless, while many were initially hesitant to rally behind you, as you are still a child...well, after all this being accomplished before you've even reached your thirteenth birthday, I think it's fair to say you're exactly the Mockingjay we've been searching for."

The door behind me opens, and I hear Hopper laughing as he walks in.

"Rebellion? Yeah, I am so in!" Hopper cheers. "Hear that Urchin? We're gonna make the Capitol pay! After that Quell...Snow sure got _burned_ , didn't he? Imagine his face right now!"

All eyes are upon me. Really, after all this information being dropped on me in one go, me having no idea what the hell is really going on, and having never suspected anything like this was happening with me to play such a huge role, there's really only one thing I can do, isn't there?

I collapse to the ground with a rough thud, fainting. As everything goes dark in just a few seconds, the last thing I hear is Finnick telling somebody to carry me to rest somewhere safe.

And then, silence.

* * *

 **END OF DAY 6…**

 **END OF THE SEVENTY FIFTH HUNGER GAMES…**

* * *

 **ESCAPED**

 **Valkri (District 2 Female)**

 **Urchin (District 4 Male)**

 **Electra (District 5 Female)**

 **Timm (District 8 Male)**

 **Rue (District 11 Female)**

 **Hopper (District 12 Male)**

* * *

 **CAPTURED**

 **Primrose (District 12 Female)**

* * *

 **THE FALLEN**

8th- **Colm (District 9 Male)-** Ripped apart by Scorpion Muttations, and shot with a pistol by Urchin.

9th- **Cobalt (District 10 Male)-** Obliterated in a fiery explosion by a bullet igniting a fuel tanker.

10th- **Farro (District 6 Male)-** Commit suicide by jumping off a cliff.

11th- **Cassius (District 2 Male)-** Skull smashed to a pulp with a club by Farro.

12th- **Meadow (District 10 Female)-** Slashed in the stomach with a short sword by Urchin.

13th- **Satella (District 3 Female)-** Shot in the head with an arrow by Cassius.

14th- **Thorrn (District 11 Male)-** Throat slit with a cleaver by Meadow.

15th- **Sherri (District 9 Female)-** Decapitated with a scythe by Colm.

16th- **Silver (District 1 Male)-** Gored by a Bear Mutt.

17th- **Wilda (District 7 Female)-** Boiled to death in a river.

18th- **Dory (District 4 Female)-** Slashed with a scythe by Colm, and left to bleed out.

19th- **Isaak (District 5 Male)-** Stabbed in the chest with a trident by Urchin.

20th- **Oakley** **(District 7 Male)-** Stabbed repeatedly with duel knives by Thorrn.

21st- **Weavee (District 8 Female)-** Smashed in the skull by an axe by Valkri.

22nd- **Citrine (District 1 Female)-** Shot twice in the torso with pistols by Cobalt.

23rd- **Moxi** **e** **(District 6 Female)-** Shot with an arrow to the neck by Cassius.

24th- **Coil (District 3 Male)-** Impaled with a spear by Silver.

* * *

 **TRIBUTE NOTES**

Notes on the Tributes will be given at the end of the last chapter of the story...the next chapter in fact! After all, as they still have things to do / say their roles within this story have therefore not yet ended. But the Quell has certainly ended, and what a way to end! Urchin is certainly shocked and totally confused by what's going on, and if you're a reader who isn't very into the Hunger Games, maybe you are too? Not to worry though, as at least a few things shall be explained in the final chapter of the story!

Now, that escape method. Every since Caesar mentioned the layer of ice around the perimeter, it was clear it had something to do with how Urchin and any who may have still been alive would be able to get out. Perhaps getting underneath the forcefield is a bit simple and maybe even to a silly degree...but really, is it actually impossible? Because, the top section of the Arena is proved to be a metal dome as seen in Catching Fire, while on the ground there forcefield blocks the way and extends upwards as well. But the thing is...it is ever really specified how far _down_ the forcefield goes? I don't expect it would go far down at all, even a few inches. Because with the cameras always on the Tributes, in a normal Hunger Games burrowing out quickly enough would be simply impossible.

...But then, this wasn't a normal Hunger Games, was it? ;)


	17. Children of War

**Disclaimer:** I do not own the Hunger Games. They belong to Suzanne Collins.

 **Note:** And here we are, the final chapter. It feels really, really good to make it to the end of another Hunger Games story, and give more life to one who was canonically a mere dead nameless Tribute. A journal with my thoughts, evaluations and some beta stuff that got removed / changed will be on my DeviantArt page sooner or later. Overall, I feel proud of the story, thought I will fully admit there were things that could, and should, have been done differently or better. But, that's the point of the journal after all. Hope you all enjoy the chapter, and overall enjoyed Book 2 of Urchin's series. :) It was a ton of fun to write, start to finish. :)

* * *

Once again, I feel floaty. Like I'm on a boat, though I think I'm laying down totally still. Is it a gentle earthquake? Feels like it. Feels just as strange too, as who has ever heard of an earthquake being gentle? Not me.

I can see a very distant light, but it's hard getting my eyes to open up. I'd rather just lay here, wherever here is, and try to get back to sleep. Though, I can't remember going to bed. What's going on again? I can't hear or smell anything familiar.

As I start to weakly open my eyes, I see a figure. I can't make out anything about them, just that they're looking down at me and are about my size, and maybe age. Their words are blurred...what are they saying?

...Urchin? ...Wait, that's my name. Who are they, and how do they know who I am?

I can't lay here and sleep. I'm too curious as to what's going on. Already, memories of what happened on the Hovercraft are coming back to me, and I need answers. Detailed answers! District Thirteen, a rebellion with me as the face of it, escaping the Quell on live television…

I have no idea what is going on. All I know is that Snow must somehow want me dead more than he already did. Guess that'll teach me for thinking that's impossible…

"Urchin! Urchin...are you ok?" the voice asks. "Don't leave me too..."

I groan, coughing a bit. My chest is still hurting, as is a lot of me...so, clearly, unlike last time my injuries are not wiped away as if by magic. It hurts, but I manage to wearily sit up, swaying a little bit. That's when I finally manage to get my eyes properly open and focused, and I can see who is talking to me.

I cannot stop myself from practically screaming in joy as I embrace Coral, pulling her into a tight hug. She's alright...she's alright. First I'm sobbing and saying I've missed her and that I am sorry for failing Dory, and then she's sobbing and trying to reassure me as she hugs me right back. But after the tears are shed and we finally part, I can't help but ask a very relevant question.

"...Coral, what are you doing here?" I manage to say. "I am so glad to see you, but...uh, we're in Thirteen right? Why aren't you in Four?"

As I look around, we seem to be in a hospital room of some kind. All sterile, and very dull. It feels...too clean, though better that than the Arena. I'm on a bed at the back of the room, and it seems to be a small, private room. Besides Coral, I'm the only person here. There's no windows either. I'm safe, but I feel a little trapped too. Maybe it's just paranoia after what I've just gone through? Yeah, probably.

"...Coral?" I say, noticing Coral isn't speaking.

...In fact, she looks like she's about to burst into tears once again. Looking at her eyes, she seems like she's been crying a lot. What happened...what's she not telling me? And how the hell did Coral get from Four to Thirteen? ...Is Coral some kind of undercover child agent? At this point, it wouldn't surprise me…

"Urchin...it...there is...everything...death..." Coral stammers, looking unable to speak.

"...What is it?" I ask, now wary. I know something bad has happened, but I'm just not sure what it is. Do I want to know?

..Yes.

I need answers!

"After you tricked the Head Gamemaker into blowing open your path to freedom and saved the others as well...well, the whole of Panem was nuts! Four was nuts! I tried to be tough, but I...I couldn't hold it together when they came..." Coral whispers, sniffling. "I'm the tough one, and I've tried to be tough even more after Dory died, but now I just can't..."

Coral takes a deep breath and gives me a look that I can only describe as tragic...and broken...brogic?

"Urchin, District Four is _gone_ ," Coral says, almost gasping for air. "After you broke out, they came when we were all celebrating. They dropped so many bombs from their Hovercrafts...everything got explodinated! Is that a word? Doesn't matter! There were explosions, people were screaming and dying...buildings were broken apart, and the sea turned toxic and full of...I don't know. Anybody who fell in there..."

Coral shudders, gagging. I feel my head getting light, another faint possibly coming on. Four...gone. I can feel the colour draining out of my face. My breath is getting fast and light, and I'm shaking. All the dead...no! No, no, no! Family, friends, so many innocents!

...Dead because of my actions…

"I was lucky," Coral says, fighting back her tears and staying strong. That makes one of us. "Rebel ships, they came after the worst of it to save those of us who were still alive. A lot of them are around Thirteen. Some made it, some...didn't."

I can hardly breath. In fact, I'm starting to choke...hyperventilate? I feel like my lungs are heart are being crushed. Coral holds me as over the next five minutes I regain just a tiny bit of my composure.

"Our home..." I whisper. "The Capitol destroyed us..."

"Not all of us," Coral mumbles. "But, the sea is dead, the town is dead, the Victor's Village is dead...I don't know what's gonna happen anymore, but whatever does happen Four isn't gonna be much of anything for a long time. No more fishing..."

"Looks like the Capitol just lost their fish supply. Not hat it makes up for our homes and the dead...oh my God, this is because of me!" I sob, breaking down once more.

As before, Coral has to try her best to comfort me for a few minutes. Stuff like this shows why I always felt she was the toughest in our group of friends. Dory is gone...but if Coral is here, maybe Tack and Gill are too? And, my family. Oh _please_ , my family…

"So...who...who died?" I ask quietly.

Coral shuts her eyes tight, shivering. She looks afraid to speak.

Afraid of me reaction.

No…

"Urchin...it was horrible," Coral whispers. "I was lucky. So lucky. People...they died around me, all over the place. I bet they're still clearing up the bodies, if they're not leaving them to rot. Four...why..."

"Who died?" I ask again. I am firm, despite me terror of what the answer might be.

Coral sobs.

"...Harrick, Mr Minnow, the Reef twins, the mayor...my mom..." Coral trails off, shaking.

I embrace my friend. I've missed her so much, and now she is without a mother. I shiver, wondering if I am too and simply do not know it yet.

"...Gill's dead," she whispers, sounding sick. "I saw him die. I saw my friend die Urchin! He was just a street away, and then...he was dead. I guess you know how it feels...it _**hurts**_."

Coral sobs. My blood runs cold. Dory first, now Gill. Not reaped, but dead young all the same. A consequence to my actions.

"...Is Tack alive?" I ask, desperation filling me.

"I don't know," Coral admits. "I saw him run to the Victor's Village after the bombs there were stopped. A second wave hit later...I don't know if he got out in time, but he's not here."

Tack...I pray he'll be ok. I want to believe he's alive. But, I know Tack...I know him enough to realise the chance that he is alive is very low. Do I dare hope? ...Yes, I dare.

"...There's more, isn't there?" I ask quietly.

Coral gives a nod, trembling.

"...Your dad...he's gone," Coral whispers, embracing me to give support. "But, your mother is here. She's so worried about you."

In moments I'm screaming and sobbing. Dad, no! No! No...my acts of defiance, they killed my dad! Mum is worried about me? ...What if she's worried about me turning into a monster? I've killed people since I last saw her! I've done things people would be publicly hanged for outside the Arena. I can barely think now, I'm dizzy in my despair...dad…

"...What about Ula?" I managed to ask in spite of my tears. "Watch out, I think I'm about to throw up."

Coral looks terrified.

"No! No!" I scream. "Not Ula too…!"

"She's alive," Coral says quickly. Oh, thank goodness...thank everything good…

"Can I see her?" I ask, almost begging.

Coral looks uneasy.

"...No. She...she's in the hands of the Capitol. They've shown her on TV every day since the bombing. You were out for five days," Coral says, looking ill. "She's unharmed, but...oh, Urchin, what are we gonna do?!"

At this, I feel a cold sweat filling me up. My sister...my precious sister, innocent to all this war and death, she's captured! No! What do I do now?!

I hear somebody screaming, wailing and panicking...I then realise it's me, losing my mind from all the huge reveals and horrible news I've I've just gotten. Coral runs to find a nurse, anybody who can help, while I continue screaming.

Before anybody comes back to me, everything goes dark once again.

* * *

 **(Time passes…)**

* * *

When I wake up, I have no idea how long it's been since I fainted. I don't know the time, or what date it is. All I know is that, no matter what, nothing will ever go back to the way it used to be before my first reaping.

An hour passes by with me thinking over the same things, over and over again

The deaths of the people in Four, both close to me and not. People I may have seen on the streets, classmates, close friends, family...and sweet Ula, captured by the Capitol. My dad is dead...my sister is in the clutches of the enemy...Gill's dead, Mr Minnow's dead, Coral's mom is dead, Tack is probably dead, Dory's dead and even as she died she never, ever lost her faith in me.

My eyes still sting from the tears, but now that I am alone in this room and having time to really take it all in...all of the what I have lost and experienced these past several months, all before my still distant thirteenth birthday...I know something. I know it beyond any doubt.

They have gone too far now! This is officially the limit! I may be scared - no, I am _terrified_ – but all the same, I am going to make President Snow pay for everything he has done! Every person he has ever hurt and killed!

I look to a nearby mirror. My face has been cleared up from how messy it must have been in the arena. The Tribute uniform is gone, and just some standard hospital wear covers me. But, I focus on my eyes. I wouldn't believe it if I wasn't seeing it, but as I look at my reflection...I see a look of serious resolve and determination.

The eyes of me, the one they want to be the face of the Rebellion.

I turn my gaze to the door as it opens. Finnick enters, shutting the door behind him. I can see relief filling his eyes when he sees I am awake and, kinda, alright. Though, he seems cautious when he spots the fiery look in my eyes. Though it's not Finnick I feel angry at, just the Capitol.

Still, I'd love to get some _solid_ answers!

"Maybe a stupid question, but how are you feeling?" he asks.

"...Mixed," I admit. "Heartbroken about Gill, Tack, dad, everybody...Ula… but also, I am gonna destroy the Capitol! First chance I get, I am firebombing them right back! I'm not letting them crush me under their feet anymore."

Finnick looks me over, and sits beside me.

"Twelve, and yet you're already becoming a man. You have me beaten, I became a man at fourteen," Finnick says, chuckling without any humour. "Panem is a mess right now, out there. Lots of riots, fights...Peacekeepers flooding around all over the place. I think District One is backing the Capitol as well. Dark Days are coming."

Finnick pauses, and then hugs me. I hug my uncle in return.

"I'm going to tell you _everything_ ," he says. "Everything I know. So, where should I begin?"

I consider this for a few moments. So much is totally unknown to me, even after Plutarch explained some things, briefly, in the Hovercraft. What do I want to know most of all right now? ..Obvious choice.

"Are Rue and the other kids alright?" I ask quietly. "Besides Prim..."

"Prim's alive, we know that much," Finnick assures, though he looks grim. "Rue alright. So are Valkri, Electra...every kid you got out with you. They're fine. Some mental scars, but...physically, they're ok."

Well, that's good news. Prim, alive...best I can hope for right now I guess. And the others, they're ok. Thank goodness...without anybody to talk to who was in that Arena with me, I might lose whatever holds on sanity I've got left. Still, I have a lot more questions in mind. One stands out a lot.

"...Ok, so, the Jabberjay in the room...why is Thirteen still existing and not destroyed?" I ask. They always go over it at school, Harrick loved to talk about it loud enough for all nearby to hear...how is this place, well, still here? "Didn't it, well, get the same fate Four did? Maybe with even _more_ bombs?"

"Not quite," Finnick tells me. "It's hard to explain, but the best way to put it is that Thirteen didn't do Graphite Mining...well, not mainly. Their industry was Nuclear Weapons and Technology. They had their nukes set on the Capitol, and the Capitol had theirs set on Thirteen. If they were launched, nothing would remain of either side. There would be only destruction. So, they formed a sort of truce. Thirteen is freed and gets to be independent, but moves underground and the surface is bombed to make it seem like they were destroyed. The Hunger Games began, and al the while Thirteen has been down here, arming themselves and planning for the next move. And, after your actions, the time is now."

I listen to this, my mind whirling. That explains a few things, I guess, but something has suddenly occurred to me. Something that...actually, annoys me.

"...So Thirteen just ditched the rest of us and left us to suffer The Hunger Games and all the Capitol's nastiness for so many years, while they get to be independent and, well, not live perfectly but still better than it used to be? That's a real jerk move," I can't help but complain. Thirteen left us to suffer so much and so long. And, they're the good guys here?

"I can see how you'd see it that way," Finnick agrees. "I'm not exactly a fan either for...reasons. But, it was war. It's not as cut and dry as you might think. Sure, the Capitol _could_ have been destroyed, but at what cost? Many civilians are innocent of all crimes. Katniss and Prim's stylist, Cinna, is one of us. Plus, they'd have destroyed Thirteen as a last attack, and what would be left for the rest?"

"...I know you're right. So why do I still feel angry?" I ask, quietly.

"Because you've been in the Hunger Games not once, but twice. It's been a vile last few months," Finnick says. "I'll explain anything else you want me to."

"Plutarch said the ice around the edge of the Arena was his idea, and he had somebody on the inside activate the Fireball trap...how did all this happen? I don't understand," I say, mumbling.

"...It was a very long plan," Finnick says. "Last Games, a lot of the rebels thought Katniss would become the Mockingjay. After she died though, well, we all saw what you did yet people felt hesitant to rally behind you, as you are still young."

This, I have no argument against. It's true.

"Well, after the rigged Quell to drag you and Rue back in, it was decided we'd have to break you out. You were too valuable to lose, Mockingjay or not. ..The Arenas are made years in advance, you know? They have enough of them that they could go right up to the eighty third games right away if they wanted to. Well, the original Quell Arena was pushed back. Plutarch convinced the other Gamemakers that twelve year olds would stand no chance in such an Arena and that it'd be 'boring', and it was possible all twenty four of you would be dead within a single day. From there the Arena from the seventy ninth Games was bought forwards, with Plutarch making the last minute touch to add that layer of ice. His reasoning being visual appeal and the chance of somebody flipping into the force field. Capitol citizens would love that kind of stuff. I think you can figure out the real reason."

Trying to take all of this explanation in, I see what Finnick is getting at.

"...It was up to me to figure out how to escape. To show that I am somebody to rally behind," I say, nodding. "And Caesar gave me a clue. He said the Gamemakers talked about the Arena when he was near, so..."

"Plutarch intended for Caesar to overhear it and, knowing he is fond of you, pass it onto you," Finnick confirms. "I'm just so relieved it worked. I almost lost you again..."

"...You didn't lose me, but a lot of great people are dead. Or, maybe worse," I say, shivering.

A bit of time passes before either of us find the strength to speak again.

"Were me and Rue meant to be the only survivors?" I ask eventually.

"You were the bare minimum people prayed for. But as you saved five others...four of whom are here now, well, it'll make things a little easier moving forwards they say," Finnick explains. "I was lucky to be able to be there on the Hovercraft that picked you up. Not everybody got out of the Capitol like the Victors on the Hovercraft did."

"...How did you guys get on that Hovercraft anyway?" I ask, as this has been on my mind ever since I woke up.

"Rebels gave the signal, and it was time to move. Once you all laid down your weapons and refused to fight, it was crazy. Peacekeepers, people dragged off for interrogations...only the quickest got out. The ones who had an excuse to leave the viewing area. I made up an 'appointment' and got myself and Annie onto the Hovercraft before anybody else was there," Finnick says, sounding very, very tired. "Not everybody made it..."

I knew that much. No way was every Victor on the Hovercraft. I think to myself about who I may have seen and not focused on. If One is with the Capitol, I guess none of their Victors are. I remember seeing Haymitch, Magnus, Beetee, Wiress, Cecelia, Electra's Mentor I never knew the name of...maybe more who I can't remember right away. Quickly though, I realise there were two people I know were not there.

Ron and Mags…

"...Are they dead?" I whisper. Even with my resolve, these are Victors...Mentors...people who helped me. It'd hurt, no matter how strong I may briefly feel.

"Not to my knowledge," Finnick says, though he looks grim. "We'll try to get them out, that's a promise."

Hearing this makes me feel better, if only just barely.

"Good. So...who was the person Plutarch got to activate the fireball trap?" I ask. Whoever it was, they're likely dead by now. Like Seneca… "Was another Gamemaker in on it too?"

"You wouldn't know him, but there was a young one who joined last Games. Perry Limegate. He spoke the countdown in the control room, I think. Well, he disagreed with a lot of what was going on...was willing to take the fall with that trap," Finnick says, closing his eyes. "Helped ensure we all got here."

"...I think I saw him. Yeah, I did! I saw him when I jumped onto the Gamemaker's balcony," I realize. I never knew him, really, but this still feels painful. "...Lucia is dead too, right? I doubt Snow would be very happy with her now."

To this, I feel only shock when Finnick shakes his head.

"...What?!" I exclaim.

"I don't know why, but spies claim she's still alive. Apparently she's too valuable to kill right now. She used some kind of plan as a bargaining chip to ensure her life was spared. I don't know anymore than that, as much as I want to," Finnick says, sighing. "She's gonna want you dead more than she did before, Urchin."

And now, my expression of serious resolve returns.

"She can try, but so far she's had little success," I say, crossing my arms. "I'm done being pushed around Finnick. They have gone too far. I'll be the Mockingjay, and I'll be their worst nightmare."

"You sure you can handle the pressure this role is going to put on you?" Finnick asks carefully.

To this, I nod quickly.

"The sooner the Capitol falls, the sooner I can save Ula, Prim and any other hostages. I've got nothing left to stop me from agreeing," I reply, balling my fists. They tremble. "I don't know if I'm the Mockingjay they truly _want_ , but I'm the one they've _got_. I'll do anything...anything that'll get my sister back to me."

Finnick pats me on the back, looking proud.

"You're a credit to your District, and all of the fallen," Finnick says, looking as determined as I do. "We'll do what we can, though it's not going to be a quick thing that'll take a week. We're in this for the long haul."

Eventually Finnick leaves, leaving me alone to rest and recover. I'm still not considered in good enough shape to be out on my own. I guess they don't want to take any risks and lose the boy they want to rally behind. I don't mind, as I still feel pretty sickly and traumatised. Sore all over as well.

I groan as I lay back and try to relax. Hard to do that though when taking down tyrants and evil governments is my life now.

* * *

 **(Time passes…)**

* * *

I must have dozed off at some point, though when I wake up the room looks exactly the same. No change of any kind. Though, I feel a little better now...bedrest, or maybe something a doctor injected into me while I was out of it? I don't know for sure...does it matter? I'm just happy to feel a tad less awful.

After a while of me sitting here, realizing how hungry I feel, a nurse enters. She just hands me a tray of food and says I have a few visitors. I'm barely finishing my first mouthful when she leaves and my fellow survivors enter.

Valkri, Electra, Timm and Hopper. All looking tired, but patched up and still alive. Proof I succeeded in saving people.

"Hi guys," I say, after another mouthful of food. "...So, where do we even begin, huh?"

...Wait, where's Rue?

"Just saying it now so you won't panic. Rue is fine, and is just getting her arm checked over," Valkri says quickly. "She'll be along later."

"...Was my incoming panic that obvious?" I ask. "No, wait, of course it was. ...Good to see you guys. How are you holding up?"

"I like trains...make me smile..." Electra mumbles, starting to approach some medical equipment. Timm gently holds her back from it, thankfully.

"We're alright," Timm says. "Well, mostly. I don't think any of us are going to forget the Arena for a long time. All things considered, I think I got off easy and I still feel scared to go to sleep because of the nightmares."

"Bad dreams..." Electra mumbles.

Valkri looks haunted.

"I killed somebody," she says uneasily. "I'm the only person, besides you Urchin, who escaped and killed somebody. I hit Weavee in the skull with a hand axe. It's _not_ as easy as the academy made it seem. They never had a lesson or class on dealing with the guilt."

Valkri sits on a chair, looking very distant.

"Timm told me Weavee wasn't very well liked in Eight, but that doesn't make me feel better. Somehow, it makes me feel worse," she continues. "Does this make any sense?"

"All the sense in the world," I assure. "I've killed six people now. I'm praying so hard I won't have to kill anybody else."

"Same. But it's war...we're gonna have to kill, one way or the other. Let's face it, being child soldiers is our life now," Valkri says. "I hope my mom is ok."

Hopper pats me on the back, giving me a firm nod.

"I don't like it either, but if you want I'll do the dirty work for you," he offers. "I don't really have anything to lose. I'm still kinda amazed I actually made it out of the Arena...so, I'm honestly not sure what I'm going to do now. I always expected I'd be killed, and die ensuring that you'd live and make Snow angrier than he already is...what do I do now?"

Valkri gives Hopper a firm look.

"You keep fighting, and you keep on doing what you did before. When people get angry, they start to make mistakes. And if Snow makes many errors, it'll be easier to overthrow him and keep the death count low...well, relativity low anyway," Valkri says, standing up and starting to pace. "Two is pretty pre-Capitol. For us, we get treated well and the Hunger Games don't cause any fear because somebody tough _always_ volunteers. But now...I'm not so sure that matters. Going through _that_ , losing poor Cassius, all the innocents dead...I'm not a fan of things staying this way."

Hopper nods, taking things all in. He has that gleam in his eyes again.

"...You know, you're right. If I made things so awful for them they gave me a zero, imagine what I could do if I made it Panem-wide, not just within the Arena," Hopper says, snickering. "Plus...I know I said I had nobody they'd be able to use against me, but I'm pretty worried about Prim. I want to play my part to get her out of there."

"Me too," I agree. "I'm not sure what roles we'll have in all of this, exactly, but we're in this together. We're escaped Tributes, all from different Districts. We went through the Quell together, and we laid down our weapons...together. We could do a lot of good, together."

"I'll do anything," Hopper agrees. "I'm not very picky."

"Same," Valkri agrees. "I'm trained. I can fight if I must."

Electra looks off in her own world. She's not a fighter...but, she's one of us. She has her place.

"I'm not a fighter, but...maybe poems could be useful? I think I heard some talk of propaganda, or propos or something. I can do that," Timm says, sitting down. "But, you're the Mockingjay Urchin. It's mainly you. What does it leave for the rest of us, really? Because, you're the battle hardened one. The survivor. The...well, the reason we're still alive."

And the reason that Cato, Glimmer, Pike, Isaak, Meadow and Colm are all dead. Can't forget that. But now that Timm is bringing this up...if I am the Mockingjay, it does give the idea that I'm 'more important' than the rest. I don't see this as really fair...I mean, Rue has survived two Hunger Games back to back with me, and she never killed a single person. I think she'd be just as good at being the Mockingjay.

That gives me an idea. If on Mockingjay is such an important thing for the Rebellion...wouldn't a whole flock of them be even better?

"...Who says we can't all be the Mockingjay? Each of us, one of a flock?" I say, loving the idea more and more with every second. "Imagine how that could bring people together."

"I like birds. Cute...nice sounds..." Electra mumbles. "Tweet."

"I'd shoulder the responsibility," Valkri vows.

One by one, everybody agrees to the idea. We're still scared, traumatised and hurt...and yet, here we are, smiling and committing to an idea. Now all we need to do is just ask whoever is in charge of Thirteen.

...Wait a second.

"Um, who is in charge around here?" I ask, feeling lost. "I forgot to ask Finnick, and I think it's kind of a relevant thing I should know."

"I think she's somebody by the name of Alma Coin," Timm says. "Not seen her yet though."

"Yeah, we've been stuck in the medical wing. It's rare we get to leave for long," Hopper adds. "You know, I miss the sunlight."

We all miss it. A night time Arena, darkness outside of it and now underground. I wonder, will we ever see the sun again? I sure hope so. Well, as soon as I'm allowed to get up and be on my way, I'll ask Alma Coin about all of us being the Mockingjays. Why not, right? I can't really see any downside, and after all the crap we've just been put through...I think they deserve recognition and respect.

Eventually, nurses herd my friends away and I'm alone once more, finishing my meal. Wounded, maybe...but, even with the horrible deaths that I just know will haunt me for years, a lot of good people are still alive. My fellow escapees, Coral, mum...maybe more are waiting out there for me as well? All the more reason to recover as fast as I possibly can.

"How much longer until I can leave?" I ask a passing nurse.

"You're recovered decently. Tomorrow, you'll be allowed to go. President Coin wants to officially meet you, the Mockingjay," the nurse says. "Until then, you should take it easy and just relax. You deserve to relax after the Quell."

"Yeah...I sure do," I agree, laying my head back onto the pillows. "Oh, what's the date?"

"Right now, it's the twentieth of January. Around nine PM," the nurse says.

I freeze. Twentieth of January...oh boy, of all the days to be knocked out and stuck in a hospital bed. And the day is almost over! Maybe...maybe once the staff leave I can sneak out for a bit. It won't take too long to do what I must, after all.

Being battered and sore is no excuse for missing Rue's birthday!

* * *

 **(Later that night…)**

* * *

Ok, maybe sneaking out was a bad idea. It wasn't hard or anything. I know how to be quiet, and the staff had left anyway. No, the main flaw in my plan is that I do not know my way around District Thirteen at all...that, and I have no idea where Rue might be. I checked around the medical area, but she wasn't there. Just the other five, all sleeping.

So, here I am just wandering the halls, looking for where Rue might be. At least there were spare cloths for me to change into back in the medical room, probably for the meeting tomorrow. Though, it's less formal and more military style, I think. At least it's clean. Plus, the pockets had enough space for the plushie Ula gave me and Dory's seashell token.

Once Tribute Tokens, now priceless treasures.

I see a sign on the wall up ahead. A notice that the cafeteria is close, and taking food outside of meal times is strictly forbidden. Guess that means no midnight snacking. But, I've not checked if Rue is here yet...so, why not? Chances of her being in this exact place are low, but maybe it's unlikely enough to be exactly where I need to go?

"So dark, even with the lights," I say to myself as I approach the entrance to the cafeteria.

Entering the room, I see it's wide and expansive. The tables set up so carefully, everything arranged just so and all of it cold looking...reminds me of the Tribute Building. I can't help but shudder at the thought.

Of course, I can't help but smile when I see Rue is here. There she is, sitting at one of the tables with a glass of water.

"Rue!" I call out, jogging over to her.

"Urchin, you're awake!" she exclaims. "I've been really worried. I've dropped by, and each time you were passed out. I wanted to come with the others, but I had to get my arm checked out."

I sit down beside her, and out a hand on her shoulder. I've missed little moments like this.

"How do you feel? Your arm ok?" I ask. "...Your _mind_ ok?"

"...I'm scared," Rue says. "My family could be in danger. People are dying, or dead. Prim's been captured...and, I heard about your dad and Ula. I'm so sorry..."

Rue hugs me, and just as tearfully as her I hug back.

"It's awful. It's gonna get worse too, far worse," I say, sighing. "But, we've come this far...we forced a duel victory and then escaped the Arena. After that, what can we do except keep on fighting as we are until we never have to fight again?"

"We shouldn't have to fight. We're just kids, really," Rue says as we part.

"We shouldn't, I agree. But two pieces of paper with our names are what made all this happen," I say, putting my elbows on the table and my head in my hands. "It's war, and we have our roles."

"Yeah, you're the Mockingjay," Rue says, looking at me with wonder...and affection, surely making me blush. "You're gonna put a stop to Snow and his Games. I hope."

"I hope so too," I reply. "Because, there's every chance I'll fail and die horribly...or maybe something worse, like get turned into a Mutt. But, they've gone too far. I know, imagine that, it only took them over seventy years of child killing to reach that point...anyway, it's personal now. I'm gonna bring them burning down. We all are. Why should I be the only Mockingjay...if one is so good, wouldn't a whole flock of them be even better?"

"...Dang, that's some good logic. Can't argue with that, and you know...if me being a Mockingjay ends the war quicker, and saves as many kids and adults as possible, why would I refuse?" Rue replies, looking delighted at the idea. "I'm in! Though...what do we do first? Where do we even begin? Because, everything is crazy and I have no idea what's next.. I feel lost."

"...I'm not sure what we'll do, exactly. But, I guess living is a fine place to start. So long as we're alive, it's not over," I say, putting my hand upon Rue's own. "It's only just getting _started_."

"If this is the start, I'm dreading the end," Rue admits, but nonetheless she looks bold and brave. "But you're right. Everybody who died, so far, would want us to keep on going. Dory, your friends in Four, all the Tributes, your dad...all my friends who have been shot over the years. And, I don't want my brothers and sisters to go through what we have. I'd do anything for them...even being a big figure of a rebellion."

"Same for me and how I'd do anything for Ula," I say, agreeing. "And, you know...though I have no idea what the hell awaits us tomorrow, and what our first mission in Thirteen will be, I do know what I'm gonna do right now."

"And, what's that"? Rue asks, curious.

I give Rue a gentle hug, and a light peck on the cheek. For a moment, we just silently embrace.

"Happy birthday," I whisper.

"...You remembered," Rue whispers back in glee. Her smile, I've missed it. "I'm thirteen now...and I didn't even remember it!"

"Takes more than being put in a Quarter Quell and having my District bombed to make me forget," I say, chuckling very weakly. "Um...yeah… Anyway, happy birthday Rue. I don't have any gift to give you, but...well, you're officially a teenager now. Just a few months, and I will be too. Maybe by then, the war will be over."

"I sure hope so," Rue says, nodding nervously. "But you know, you did get me something today. Didn't you know?"

...Is this gonna be a metaphor of some kind? Eleven likes those kinds of things. With a small srug, I beckon Rue to continue.

"You gave me a great gift," she says. "You're _alive_."

"You're welcome," I assure, hugging Rue and not wanting to let go. I can't lose her too… "Just...try to get me the same for my birthday... _please_?"

"I will. I promise," she says, holding my tight. "I don't break my promises. They mean a lot to me, and I only make them if I know I can keep them."

This makes me feel better. Though, how would Rue know for sure that she will be alive? I'm not sure she does know. But, just the fact she in some way thinks she'll stay alive...right now, it's enough.

We sit here for a while, just quietly talking. Trying to cling onto any little bits of innocent we may have left. Because, with what lies ahead it's a good bet we're not gonna keep any of it. I'm not sure what frightens me more. The horrors I know are awaiting me, or the ones I have no idea about that will catch me off guard and probably traumatise me further. Whatever happens though, I'll try to live past it. Live past it, and avenge everybody who has died.

I'm shaking as we talk. I hope seeing my mom will help me feel just a bit better. She's still alive, and close. Thinking of family though, I can't get my mind off of dad and Ula. I don't think the full reality has hit me just yet.

"Shall we be off to bed?" Rue asks.

"Yeah. I'm...exhausted. The first meeting is tomorrow, we'll meet the person in charge around here, Alma Coin," I agree, getting to me feet. "We'll get through this. We have to try. We have to. It's like we said in our first Games...together, or not at all."

"Together, or not at all," Rue agrees, holding my hand. "...I hope Rhonda is ok. She really came through for us, didn't she?"

"She did," I agree. "Hopefully she's safe. We just...need to hope."

As we walk slowly together through the halls of District Thirteen, my shaking starts to slowly stop. My eyes start to narrow. I stand just a little straighter. Besides my care for Rue, I only think of President Snow and all the horrible things he has done, how he has many people likely being tortured or locked away right now, like poor Primrose...and that he has my sister, my innocent sister, held captive.

Despite all the nightmares I'll be having tonight, and all the danger and terrors that will greet me tomorrow and every day past it, I know one thing.

He's made a _**big**_ mistake.

"Don't worry Ula," I say, determined. "Your big brother is coming to save you."

* * *

 **END OF BOOK 2…**

* * *

 **TRIBUTE NOTES**

 **Valkri:** The skilled, quiet girl from Two, she was fun to write for. Originally, Valkri was going to be almost totally mute. She'd have only spoken during her interview, and at the end when the weapons were thrown in the fire. I guess my idea had been to throw a curveball, given it'd be more of a surprise to see her defiance against the Games at the end...but I prefer how she ended up. Softer than she seems, but still serious and driven. A young Career, not too far in to be able to realize she wants no part in the Games, and the killing they involve. Based on feedback, she seemed to be a fairly well liked character. How will having a Career, the best of her age group, in the rebellion effect things?

 **Electra:** I really liked Electra. I'd call her the most innocent among the kids, one who did not understand what was really going on, and somebody who typically would be killed in the opening moments or later hunted down by something, or somebody, nasty. Quiet and with an ambiguous condition, I guess some could call her kind of an odd choice to survive. I think she works though, as to me she kinda made the story feel just a little bit lighter when she was around, and with all the people who died that Urchin couldn't do anything to help, he at least managed to keep her safe. One aspect of Electra I liked, and wish I'd done more with, was her friendship with Isaak and how she clearly cared about him, and doesn't truly realize he is dead. Unaware and quiet, what role may she play in the rebellion?

 **Timm:** Of the survivors, I guess it's not really hard to say he had the smallest role. I felt Timm was kind of an interesting boy when he did show up though. The love of poetry, his friendship with Isaak and how he came upon he nightlock suicide idea to try and force a tie, how he attempted to keep Electra safe for his dead friend, the way he asked Urchin to murder Weavee...dark, yet pragmatic. Timm was soft, but I fee smart and had the drive to do what he needed to stay alive. Though, he did nonetheless do less than the rest who lived. Perhaps if we were not solely in Urchin's POV I could've shown more, but that's the nature of a first person POV. Hopefully in Book 3 we'll see Timm do more...now, what could a rational boy who loves poetry do for the rebellion?

 **Hopper:** The majority of the readers adored this boy, I have noticed. Nobody to hold him back or be used against him, he was quite the hellion. I had the idea that, after so many years...eventually there would be a boy, or girl, like this right? No fear of dying, nothing to lose, every reason to say and do whatever the hell they want to torment the Gamemakers. Just how he earned that zero may be a mystery for the ages. His wild and wicked nature was great fun to write...and now, much to the surprise of many and especially himself, he's still alive. After having felt so certain all along he would die...what will he do now, given he's no longer a Tribute and back to his, ahem 'normal' life outside the Arena? A boy like him might be of use to the rebellion...

 **Primrose:** After how close Urchin and Rue got to Katniss in Book 1 and how they honoured her in death, I felt that it seemed a good idea to bring the younger Everdeen into the Quell, as not only is she within the specific age, but with the fact Katniss helped keep Urchin and Rue alive and thus do what they did...I felt Snow would want to render Katniss' actions in the Games and at the Reaping as invalid and pointless. Rigged reapings don't seem too much of a stretch to me. Still though, in the end I think I could've done a lot more with Prim. I guess she just felt...there. Overshadowed by others, even. I think she had some good moments, but in the end...I could've done better. Perhaps Book 3 may change things for the better, but...what will the Capitol do to her…?

* * *

The Quell ends in total ruin, there are deaths on both sides already, friends and family are captured, President Snow, Lucia and the Capitol stand tall and formidable...and now, Urchin is ready to fight. Fire is catching, snow is burning, Panem is at war. How will this end up?

The story continues in Book 3…

 **SCALDING ICE**


End file.
